


Le Regole di Casa Serpeverde

by Lord_Luna_Puff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bisexual Male Character, Caning, Corporal Punishment, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Forbidden Love, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Mentor Severus Snape, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Painful Sex, Painplay, Rimming, Romantic Angst, S&M, Secret Relationship, Slash, Spanking, Sub Draco Malfoy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Verbal Humiliation, Violent Sex, Wax Play
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 64,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Luna_Puff/pseuds/Lord_Luna_Puff
Summary: Draco Malfoy a quindici anni era un ragazzino biondo dai valori discutibili e una spiccata fascinazione per le arti oscure, questo la Rowling ce lo dice chiaramente.Quello che non ci dice,  è che nell'attrazione per l'oscurità, il potere, la crudeltà, vi è il fatale indicibile desiderio di esserne vittime.





	1. Prima Regola

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia sarà lunga e in quanto tale ha momenti molto diversi, alcuni emotivamente coinvolgenti e perfino dolci e altri scansonati, allegri, sciocchi, la grandissima parte però è incentrata sul porno. Uno con una trama, ma pur sempre porno, fatto al puro scopo di intrattenere: non vuole essere di esempio per nessuno né vuole convincere della giustezza di quanto avviene. Vi invito quindi a dare un'occhiata ai tag della storia se non lo avete fatto già per capire se può far per voi. dopodiché leggere con un'animo spensierato, senza riflessioni morali.  
> Detto questo, vi lascio alla storia. Grazie di essere passati e se vorrete lasciare un segno di apprezzamento o anche, perché no, una critica costruttiva.

 

 

"Stupendo..." Sospira impercettibilmente Severus Snape.  
No! Un attimo: Severus Snape non sospira. Mai! Questo è un fatto assodato. Severus Snape che sospira va contro tutte le leggi della natura.  
Però bisogna ammettere che certe _circostanze_ a volte le sfidano queste leggi della natura. Altrimenti come potrebbe quello starsene lì, così tondo, così sollevato, così fottutamente perfetto? No, meglio, così _fottibilmente_ perfetto.  
Il guaio è che il sotterraneo dove si tengono le lezioni di pozioni è umido e freddo, sì, ma questo prima che venti fuochi siano accesi sotto altrettanti calderoni. Ecco, quando tutti gli alunni cominciano a lavorare ognuno sulla propria pozione allora si può dire che l'aula diventa quasi tiepida. E per questo motivo, presumibilmente, Draco Malfoy si era tolto il drappeggio della divisa, rimanendo con indosso solo la camicia, con il primo bottone sbottonato, la cravatta allentata e i pantaloni neri. Pantaloni neri molto ben tagliati. Pantaloni neri che mettono scandalosamente in evidenza la forma del suo sedere.  
Osservare Draco Malfoy era quello che aveva promesso a Lucius, quello che aveva giurato quando era nato, ma fino ad allora erano stati dei semplici sguardi protettivi... Poi Draco Malfoy aveva ben pensato di piegarsi in avanti per prendere un ingrediente da un contenitore al centro del tavolo su cui stava lavorando, il primo banco a destra, e questo gesto era stato la causa scatenante del sospiro di cui sopra.  
Severus ora scuote la testa e concentra la sua attenzione sulla lista di istruzioni alla lavagna per controllare che siano giuste. O meglio, cerca di concentrarsi sulla lista di istruzioni alla lavagna, ma il suo nobile tentativo è vanificato dal successivo movimento del sedere fatale, che viene appoggiato contro l'angolo del banco mentre il suo proprietario aspetta che trascorrano i minuti in cui la pozione che sta preparando deve essere lasciata in pace a bollire approfittando per occhieggiare il lavoro dei compagni di classe. E l'angolo del banco si preme in quella carne fasciata di nero, aprendo appena le due natiche e intrufolandosi biricchino in mezzo.  
E quando è troppo è troppo!  
Il ragazzo sta diventando grande ormai, ed è compito suo come padrino aiutarlo a farlo nel migliore dei modi, si dice Severus, mentre nella sua mente si forma un'immagine molto vivida di come esattamente ha intenzione di assolvere a questo compito.  
Si sposta fluttuando fino al suo fianco. Proprio in quel momento sono terminati i sette minuti di bollitura e Draco Malfoy si appresta a far cadere nel suo calderone due gocce di sciroppo di elleboro, senza mancare di fare un rispettoso cenno di saluto al suo professore che si è avvicinato. Per controllare il suo lavoro, pensa senza dubbio il giovane, finché non sente una mano che si preme fermamente su un suo gluteo. Sobbalza e lascia cadere nel calderone ben tre gocce di troppo, ma quando alza gli occhi spalancati sul suo professore quello ha la stessa espressione imperturbabile di sempre e sembra proprio che non stia succedendo nulla di strano, salvo che quella mano è ancora lì, e ora i polpastrelli gli premono delicatamente nella carne.  
Poi, con un'ultima carezza al suo fondoschiena, la mano e il professor Snape si allontanano di nuovo. Draco si guarda intorno, ma sembra che nessuno dei suoi compagni abbia notato nulla: di sicuro il gesto compromettente è stato coperto dal fluttuante mantello nero dell'uomo.  
"Un lieve vapore d'argento dovrebbe ora sprigionarsi dalle vostre pozioni" annuncia Snape. Draco guarda la sua pozione, ma questa non ha niente di argentato. Colpa dell'eccessivo elleboro, sicuramente. Ad ogni modo il giovane Malfoy non se ne preoccupa molto, è ancora troppo concentrato sulla sensazione di quel contatto inaspettato. Cosa vorrebbe significare? Cosa ha in mente il professore? E continua ad arrovellarsi su questi interrogativi mentre Snape critica la pozione di Potter, e mentre imbottiglia un campione della propria in una fiaschetta per consegnarlo alla verifica.  
Poi, mentre sta poggiando il proprio lavoro sulla cattedra Severus Snape gli sussurra: "Questa sera dopo cena ti aspetto nel mio ufficio".

\- o - o - o - o - o -

Draco ci è andato nell'ufficio di Snape, benché avesse avuto qualche dubbio in proposito. Ma il professore è il suo capo casa, e lui sa che non può sottrarsi ad un suo invito senza una buona ragione, e non è sicuro di voler dire a qualcuno cosa è successo durante la lezione al disotto della sua vita.  
Eccolo, ora il giovane serpeverde sta bussando alla porta e gli viene detto di entrare.  
-Entra, Draco-. La voce del professor Snape è pacata e gentile come sempre. -Dobbiamo parlare.  
Il ragazzo entra, il passo reso incerto dall'ansia. Si avvicina alla scrivania dell'insegnante, rimanendo lì in piedi. Severus non lo invita a sedersi.  
L'insegnante si appoggia contro lo schienale.  
Lo osserva, in silenzio per vari lunghissimi secondi.  
Draco deglutisce.  
Silenzio, nessuna spiegazione e negli occhi neri e profondi dell'uomo una strana luce.  
Finalmente si decide a dire: -Intanto, prima cosa- il ragazzo struscia la punta di un piede avanti e indietro, nervoso -la pozione di oggi, Draco, non andava bene, non andava bene affatto.  
-Mi scusi, io...- tenta di dire il ragazzo, ma si interrompe quando il professore allunga la mano e la poggia sul suo fianco. Si immobilizza.  
-Ho fatto finta di niente, ma non potrò farlo sempre, renditene conto. Quest'anno hai i GUFO e mi aspetto un Eccezionale da te: sei il mio alunno migliore e dovrai rendermi orgoglioso, non puoi permetterti questi errori!  
Le dita di Snape gli accarezzano la natica in leggere carezze circolari. E' buffo vedere come il professore ignori completamente la cosa, come se il suo arto fosse dotato di vita propria e invisibile. Draco deglutisce sonoramente. Non sa che fare, deve ignorarlo anche lui? -Sì, signore, lo so. Non succederà più, ma mi sono distratto e...  
-Male! Molto male Draco: non ci si distrae durante la preparazione di una pozione complessa come la Bevanda della Pace.  
-Mi scusi-. La mano gli da un pizzicotto.  
-D'accordo, Draco, non pensiamoci più, ma mi raccomando per la prossima volta: concentrazione!  
-Sì, signore.  
Silenzio. La mano è scivolata più al centro del gluteo ora ben posizionato sul palmo caldo che sembra premersi e rilasciare la presa a intermittenza, come se ne saggiasse la consistenza. Il silenzio si protrae. Severus Snape ha lo sguardo fisso in avanti, l'aria assorta.  
-Ehm... professore, lei... mi sta toccando. Mi sta toccando il sedere.  
La mano si allontana bruscamente e lo sguardo di Severus si sposta ad incrociare quello del ragazzo. Un attimo dopo la mano è ritornata dov'era con un sonoro scapaccione. -Non essere insolente!- Lo rimbrotta l'insegnante.  
Poi scuote la testa, mentre la mano ha già ripreso a sprimacciargli il deretano. Draco ha incassato la sculacciata con solo un piccolo sobbalzo e poi ha chinato la testa, contrito. "Obbediente" valuta l'uomo "ottimo, sarà divertente". 

-La seconda cosa che ti devo dire è che, poiché tuo padre è un uomo molto impegnato spetta a me, tuo padrino, nonché CapoCasa, di fornirti un'educazione personale. Dovrai imparare le regole fondamentali di Serpeverde.  
-Le regole di...- Draco pare confuso, non ne ha mai sentito parlare.  
Severus, magnanimamente, spiega: -Sono delle massime di vita che ti aiutano ad affrontare il mondo, niente di complicato, pochi consigli che tuttavia è necessario che ormai, alla tua età, apprenda, prima di ritrovarti indifeso fuori dall'ambiente scolastico.  
-Capisco e...  
-E sarò io a insegnartele.  
-D'accordo, signore-. Ormai Draco si è rassegnato ad ignorare la mano, che al momento lo sta strizzando con una certa forza. Anche perché altrimenti dovrebbe ammettere che si tratta di un contatto quasi piacevole. Per un momento gli viene in mente che forse Snape si comporta in quel modo inappropriato perché non riesce a controllarsi, e questo gli fa sentire uno strano calore dentro.  
Ah, la vanità! Quanto facilmente ci fa finire nei guai...  
-La prima regola...- Inizia Severus, e poi si interrompe di nuovo. Teatralmente si alza dalla sedia, con l'immancabile fluttuare di mantello al seguito, e si va a poggiare al piano della scrivania, proprio sul tratto a pochi centimetri da Draco in piedi lì accanto. In compenso nel movimento la mano ha abbandonato il fondoschiena del ragazzo.  
Ora Severus fissa Draco dritto negli occhi, neri, così neri, profondi, _penetranti_. Il ragazzo si sente spogliare da quello sguardo, come se non potesse nascondere nessun segreto. Di certo non il piercing che, all'insaputa della madre, a luglio si è fatto mettere ad un capezzolo. Draco sente la gola annodarsi.  
-La prima regola dice: Se qualcuno ha più potere di te, è molto meglio che tu faccia il _bravo bambino-_ La voce di Snape è vellutata, bassa, suadente come un serpente che ti avvolge in strette spire. Ha calcato perversamente le ultime parole facendole sembrare quasi una nuova palpata al sedere, quasi Draco sente la mano che gli stringe una natica, la destra per la precisione, anche se ormai Severus non lo sta più neanche sfiorando. Vicinissimo ma separato da una barriera d'aria che sembra infrangibile. Eppure non lo è, infrangibile: Snape l'ha infranta, insieme a tutti i taboo tra insegnante e allievo, e adesso potrebbe rifarlo in qualunque momento.  
E' così assurdo! Davvero, davvero molto. Draco non sa per quale motivo, ma Severus Snape è sicuramente impazzito: è talmente evidente. Altrimenti perché avrebbe fatto quello che ha fatto? Non ha senso. Un professore non va da un suo alunno e gli palpa il sedere, così, tranquillamente. Semplicemente non è così che vanno le cose, perché se un professore fa una cosa del genere viene licenziato, e se l'alunno è minorenne, come in quel caso, probabilmente finisce in galera. Almeno, se qualcuno lo viene a sapere. Ma a quanto pare quel professore non se ne preoccupa affatto.

"E' molto meglio che tu faccia il  _bravo bambino"._  Draco lo sa bene, sa che è meglio starsene buoni e aspettare il momento giusto, piuttosto che fare muro contro muro con un blocco di pietra: è meglio ingraziarsi chi può aiutarci piuttosto che avere un nemico che può schiacciarci. E' una di quelle cose che ti conviene capire subito e farci pace, perché è così che va il mondo.   
Ma la piaggeria era sempre stata qualcosa da fare per ottenere qualcosa d'altro, per approfittarsi anche di chi è più potente, per ottenere il meglio dalle situazioni, non certo qualcosa di bello di per se. Certamente non avrebbe mai pensato di  _desiderare_  di assoggettarsi a qualcun altro, prima di sentire Snape sibilare "bravo bambino" con quella voce così, così...   
-Signore, io...- Si decide infine a parlare: -io lo so già questo...  
Per tutta risposta Severus gli passa una mano fra i capelli biondissimi: -Non ha importanza, Draco, l'insegnamento che ho intenzione di darti- la mano è scesa al lato del capo e le dita gli stanno accarezzando una guancia. Questo lo fa rabbrividire: per qualche strana ragione sembra un contatto più intimo addirittura di quello sul posteriore. -non è semplicemente dirti le regole, ma fartele provare sulla tua pelle, metterti alla prova su di esse.  
Draco ha la bocca secchissima. Ha una chiara sensazione che questo significhi che in qualche momento si troverà piegato in avanti col sedere scoperto, e non sa proprio come impedirlo. Peggio: non sa neanche se  _voglia_  impedirlo. Ma sembra qualcosa di così terrificante che gli muore il fiato in gola al pensiero. -Cioè?- Balbetta.  
-Be',  _per esempio_... tra me e te, chi pensi che abbia più potere?  
La risposta ovvia è "Severus Snape". Però riflettiamo un attimo: sì, lui è un mago adulto, molto dotato sia negli incantesimi di ogni sorta sia nelle pozioni sia nella guarigione, oltretutto è un insegnante e il suo CapoCasa e grazie al suo ruolo sarebbe sicuramente in grado di rendergli la vita impossibile, per non parlare del fatto che è un MangiaMorte, e con questo ha tutta un'altra serie di contatti e armi da poter usare.   
Ma anche Draco un asso nella manica ce l'ha: potrebbe denunciarlo, e con questo lo spoglierebbe di tutte o quasi le sue carte. Si tratta solo di volerlo, di voler andare dal preside, benché l'abbia sempre detestato, e dirgli quello che sta succedendo, e poi affrontare le domande imbarazzanti dei suoi compagni, lo sguardo preoccupato della madre, il disappunto del padre, l'interrogatorio di chi sa quale giudice, i giornalisti in cerca di dettagli morbosi... E soprattutto volere che Severus Snape finisca in galera per aver pensato che lui, Draco Malfoy, sia bello e desiderabile. È ciò che vuole? Questa è la domanda. La vera domanda, cui deve dare una risposta. -Lei.- E' quanto infine dice, all'inizio fiocamente, poi più forte, benché sia completamente rosso in volto: -è lei che ha più potere. Signore.  
La mano di Snape è ancora sul suo viso e ora il pollice si allunga a raggiungergli il labbro inferiore, e sembra che la bocca sia stata scorticata tanto è sensibile, il dito lo accarezza e lo spinge di lato, per poi piegarlo stringendolo contro la nocca dell'indice. -E tu farai il bravo bambino?  
E' con quelle parole che Draco inizia ad eccitarsi sul serio.

Severus sa di aver già vinto quella mano. Il viso colorito di Draco e i suoi occhi spalancati sono piuttosto chiari, ma non vuole correre, vuole gustarla bene questa vittoria: sono anni che non si diverte in questo modo. Il senso di esaltazione nella conquista gli è davvero mancato, sente l'elettricità scorrere in tutto il corpo e quasi trema per l'emozione. Forse anche troppo: lo mette sull'avviso la coscenza: deve istruire il ragazzo e anche se approfittare un po' del suo ruolo è parte del gioco, non deve dimenticare l'obiettivo.  
Ma dopotutto è quello che deve insegnare: gestire il potere, dando l'esempio, mettendo alla prova... Se si diverte poi nel farlo, be', è umano. Forse è stato il ritorno alle vecchie compagnie a risvegliare in lui quegli istinti: certo, è passato dalla parte dell'Ordine della Fenice, si è pentito di tutto il male che ha fatto, è ancora profondamente rammaricato per aver provocato la morte della meravigliosa Lily, ma questo non vuol dire che adesso sia una specie di mago bianco. E' pur sempre un serpeverde.  
E il ragazzo è lì, rosso e tremante e bello, in piedi davanti a lui, le braccia dritte lungo i fianchi, il volto rivolto verso la sua mano che ancora lo stringe. Proprio un bel topolino che farebbe gola a qualunque serpente -Allora? Rispondimi Draco!- Insiste. -Voglio sentirtelo dire.  
-Io...- Che deve fare? Cosa può comportare la sua scelta? Non può accettare veramente quello che il fare del professore sembra suggerire, il solo pensiero lo fa sentire così... spaventato e insicuro. Ma l'alternativa? No! No... Non può scegliere. E poi perché? Perché? -Ma cosa vuole da me?!- Grida e si allontana di scatto, inaspettatamente.  
Con uno slancio mirabile in una persona dieci anni più giovane Severus Snape si spinge in avanti mentre Draco comincia a correre oltre la scrivania, verso la porta. Lo afferra per un braccio e con forza lo spinge contro la parete. Gli si preme contro e Draco si divincola, senza riuscire a liberarsi, il mago più grande lo cinge sotto le spalle, imprigionandogli le braccia lungo il busto. -Mi lasci stare, basta! Non ha alcun diritto...  
-Diritto? Non mi serve il diritto, io ho il  _potere_  di farlo...- E continua a premerlo, e il giovane serpeverde sa di essere eccitato e sa che l'altro può sentirlo, ma paradossalmente è proprio questo a volerlo far scappare. Se fosse solo un calcolo, se fosse solo convenienza, forse... Forse potrebbe perfino dire di sì. Ma quelle sensazioni che sta provando, no, no, non vanno bene, non può lasciarsi andare, deve...  
-Prova ad impedirmelo!-  
-Io non...- Schiacciato nella morsa delle braccia di Snape -Non è giusto! No!  
-Ah Draco...- Severus lo osserva, calmo, mentre una delle due braccia lascia la presa e la mano sale a carezzargli di nuovo il viso, sconvolto, madido di sudore. -Sai una cosa? Il potere è veramente tale solo se ne puoi abusare.  
Draco ha alzato la mano libera e sta spingendo contro il corpo di Snape, dandogli delle botte sul petto, ma è ancora fra le sue braccia.  
-Guardami negli occhi, ragazzo!  
Il giovane Malfoy ubbidisce. I suoi occhi grigi sono carichi di paura e rabbia: -Come può fare questo? Mi ha visto nascere, è un amico di mio padre, mi ha aiutato tutti questi anni... Perché mi fa del male?  
-Non ti voglio fare del male, Draco, sto solo cercando di insegnarti qualcosa!  
-E mi vuole stuprare?- Sputa le parole in tono di sfida, l'ironia pungente, il cipiglio fiero nonostante l'aspetto stravolto.  
Un attimo dopo crolla, quando Snape abbassa la mano dal suo viso al cavallo dei pantaloni, mettendola a coppa sul suo pacco gonfio: -Certo che no! Non è stupro se ti piace.   
Draco ora singhiozza. -Non so neanche cosa vuole! Che mi vuole fare? Che vuole da me?  
-Non ti preoccupare...- Le mani di Severus si muovono, circondando il ragazzo in un abbraccio meno spigoloso, più morbido, una mano preme sul suo sedere, avvicinandolo con il bacino, l'altra sale all'attaccatura del collo, poco più in alto e potrebbe strozzarlo. -Se farai il bravo sarò gentile... Ma tu devi essere bravo... E lo sarai, non è vero?  
Draco ha il fiatone per la lotta, è lì ora fermo nel suo abbraccio e lo guarda ancora in cagnesco. -Draco, Draco, mi piace vederti bello agguerrito, ma adesso basta...- Dice con la sua voce sempre pacata e suadente, poi si china sul suo collo e gli lascia un bacio sul lato, un po' sopra la spalla. -Ecco, così... buono.  
-Sì...- Sospira Malfoy, a bassa voce.  
Severus si solleva dalla sua gola e lo fissa. Sta sorridendo. Un sorriso spaventoso, concupente, trionfante, ha puntato, ha rischiato, la posta era alta, e ha vinto. Non è un serpente ora, è un drago: -Sì cosa?  
E gli occhi di Draco potrebbero sputare fuoco, tanto che sembra strano che il professore non sia incenerito all'istante dall'odio. Poi china il capo. -Farò il bravo bambino, signore.

Le braccia lungo i fianchi, le gote rosse, il respiro affannato, lo sguardo basso. E quelle parole, quella promessa, quell'atto di resa...   
Severus è pervaso dall'eccitazione da quando il ragazzo è entrato nella stanza, ma solo in questo momento diviene completamente, mortalmente duro. Per un attimo il fiato gli si blocca in gola e tutto quello che è capace di fare è serrare le mani sul corpo di Draco e stringerlo a se. E' come se lo sentisse tangibile, il potere che Draco gli ha ceduto, investirlo e fluirgli nel corpo, annebbiargli la mente. "Sei mio adesso", pensa: si era quasi scordato come ci si sente, ad avere fra le mani qualcuno in quel modo. E vorrebbe fargli cose. Oh tante di quelle cose che la sua mente è tutta un turbine di desideri. Desideri che può, può realizzare, ed è così inebriante che si sente ubriaco.  
Deve insegnare a Draco, come prima cosa, a sottostare al suo volere, ma deve mantenersi lucido, più lucido che mai adesso, perché anche se può fare quel che vuole di lui, dal molestarlo in classe al prendersi molte altre più estreme soddisfazioni, non può certo fare tutto insieme: ha bisogno di una strategia. Tre lenti, profondi respiri lo aiutano a riprendere il controllo.  
Le sue lunghe, forti dita prendono il mento di Draco e gli fanno sollevare il viso. I loro sguardi si incontrano e in quello di Draco ora non c'è alcuna traccia di risentimento; timore, sì, e ansia e attesa e forse anche ammirazione, ma l'ira infuocata di prima è sparita, insieme ad ogni traccia di sfida. Gli occhi di chi ha deposto le armi e ora aspetta di sapere che ne sarà di lui. Ma Severus sa che non sarà così per sempre: tra un po', e forse molto presto, Draco cercherà di riprendere qualcuna delle armi deposte, di ritrattare la sua resa su questo o quel punto. Per il momento però ancora non ne ha avuto il tempo, la sua mente è spoglia di ogni protezione e lui è completamente in sua balia.  
E qui viene la necessità di scegliere: approfittare del momento e prendersi subito tutto quello che può con quel generico consenso o fare le cose con calma così che Draco abbia il tempo di abituarsi e apprezzare totalmente e accettare fino a non desiderare più sottrarsi al suo potere? Almeno per le successive fasi del percorso...

-Togliti la tunica- ordina l'insegnante.  
Draco esegue: slaccia i tre alamari d'argento sul petto e la lascia cadere dalle spalle.  
-Raccoglila e poggiala sull'appendiabiti- la voce di Severus è intrisa di malizia, perché per farlo Draco dovrà inginocchiarsi e con lui così vicino, quasi a schiacciarlo contro il muro, muoversi non è semplice, e lui non ha alcuna intenzione di lasciargli più spazio, il ragazzo se ne rende conto perfettamente.   
Il silenzio pervade la stanza.  
Draco si piega sulle ginocchia, facendo attenzione a come si muove, ma non è facile in quel poco spazio. Ed ecco: perde l'equilibrio e sbilanciandosi in avanti finisce con il viso sull'inguine di Snape, tre centimetri più in là. Quando risolleva il viso e guarda verso l'alto si sente morire di vergogna, anche se infondo non è così grave. Sarebbe una cosa che potrebbe sopportare se lui gli chiedesse di occuparsi della sua eccitazione in quel modo: non è di  _quello_  che ha paura.   
Ma comunque è scocciante perché sa bene che il suo sbilanciarsi è proprio ciò che il professore voleva e invece lui aveva cercato di evitare, inutilmente.  
Snape ricambia con la sua solita espressione neutra, immobile, che lo fa sentire ancora di più stupido perché sembra negare la stranezza di tutta quella situazione così assurda.   
Draco cerca di riprendere l'equilibrio, ma non è facile senza un minimo di spazio per bilanciarsi, per tenere le gambe. E rialzarsi ora sembra impossibile. Cerca di spostarsi di lato ma un ginocchio del professore si spinge in avanti per bloccargli il passaggio. Draco lo guarda di nuovo dal basso e lui ha ancora lo stesso volto indifferente, come se non stesse affatto cercando di rendergli la vita impossibile. Esattamente quella che aveva prima, quando fingeva che non ci fosse niente di strano nell'avere la mano sul suo sedere.  
-Non riesco ad alzarmi, professore-. Dice, il tono che cede il passo all'irritazione per quel giochetto idiota.  
-Ma certo che ci riesci-. E' la pacata risposta di Severus, e certamente, anche se non si vede, dentro di se si sta divertendo molto. E continua a guardarlo fermo, immobile.   
Una pietra, ed è inutile fare muro contro muro con una pietra, lo dicevamo anche prima. Però Draco vorrebbe per lo meno strusciarsi su quella pietra, perché davvero non ha mai avuto un'erezione più granitica (sempre per restare in tema di minerali). E quegli occhi duri sembrano acuirla sempre più. E continuano a fissarlo con sfida tanto che sembrano parlare: "perdi pure tempo, comunque farai le cose come voglio io, alla fine".  
E Draco lo fa: si aggrappa con le mani al corpo in piedi davanti a lui e si solleva, il mantello in una mano.  
-Hai visto che ce la facevi?  
E il ragazzo davvero non vorrebbe ribattere a quella provocazione, ma ecco che due braccia si piantano ai suoi due lati impedendogli di allontanarsi finché non risponde . -Sì signore. Aveva ragione lei-. Possibile che ogni più piccolo movimento debba contenere una sfida?

"Contento adesso?" Sembrano dire le sue braccia aperte in un gesto teatrale mentre Draco si volta dopo aver appeso la veste dove indicato.  
-Libera la mia scrivania.  
-Prego?  
-Quelle cose sulla mia scrivania, Draco, mettile via: i compiti nella mia borsa, i libri sulla libreria, il Profeta lì nell'angolo e l'ampolla della tua pozione possiamo anche farla evanescere, tanto è sbagliata.  
Draco sembra stupito di quell'ordine, nondimeno annuisce: -Si, signore.  
Comincia a fare quello che gli è stato detto, sentendosi un po' strano. E' fermamente consapevole che Severus lo sta osservando attentamente e cerca in tutti i modi di non guardarlo e non piegare il busto per non mettere in mostra il sedere fasciato dai pantaloni.   
Infine è rimasta solo l'ampolla con la propria pozione, di fronte alla sedia del professore. Draco sta per fare il giro per raggiungerla quando viene fermato: -No! Draco... Non puoi andare dietro la mia scrivania... quello è  _il mio_  posto.  
Il fatto è che ora il ragazzo si trova sul lato del piano più lontano dall'ampolla, e prima che possa spostarsi ecco che Severus gli è dietro e si appoggia al piano incastrandolo fra le sue braccia, un'altra volta.  
Allora Malfoy tira fuori la bacchetta per appellarla, ma appena l'afferra Severus allunga la mano e gliela sfila dalle dita.  
-Ma signore...- Draco è senza parole -la mia bacchetta!  
-Al momento non ti serve.  
-Io...- togliere ad un mago la propria bacchetta, cosa può esserci di peggiore? Improvvisamente gli occhi del ragazzo si riempiono di lacrime.  
-Su, su- il tono del professore è inaspettatamente consolatorio. -Dopo ti verrà restituita, e adesso che ci dovresti fare? Non volevi mica usarla contro di me, tanto, giusto?  
Il ragazzo scuote la testa. -Certo che no, signore!  
-Ecco, appunto.  
-Ma è la mia bacchetta!-   
Severus gli accarezza una guancia -Avanti, Draco, i bravi bambini non fanno i capricci, fanno quello che gli viene detto-. Un attimo dopo lo sta baciando.  
Il bacio è dolce, una carezza delle labbra, decisamente diverso da quello che ci si sarebbe potuti aspettare. Draco lo sa che probabilmente è solo un modo per cercare di rassicurarlo della perdita della bacchetta, ma non può fare a meno di sciogliersi al calore e al pizzicore che sente sulla bocca a quel breve contatto.  
-Questa la mettiamo qui- Snape si è staccato e posa la bacchetta su un ripiano della vicina libreria. -E prima di andartene la riprendi, d'accordo?  
Draco vorrebbe ancora protestare, ma sa che è inutile, e poi sente ancora il cuore battere forte per il bacio appena ricevuto e non si sente proprio di discutere. -D'accordo signore.  
-Su, ora passami quell'ampolla.  
E Draco si gira e si china, allungandosi sul piano della scrivania. E lo sa che Severus è subito dietro di lui e che, tutto soddisfatto, gli osserva il sedere. Vorrebbe fare in fretta, ma proprio quando si sta per rialzare una mano gli preme sulla schiena, tenendolo giù. 

E Severus è sopra di lui, poggiato a lui, e sì, anche  _lì,_ lo sente duro fra le natiche, e sente il suo petto poggiato alla schiena, il suo peso, e un attimo dopo vede con la coda dell'occhio la bacchetta dell'uomo avvicinarsi alla bottiglietta che il ragazzo stringe fra le dita, ed ecco che quella è sparita.  
Ma ora Draco sta tremando. Quella sensazione. Quella  _cosa_  che sente dietro, quell'idea, che è rimasta latente timore negli ultimi minuti ora è lì, tangibile, separata solo da qualche sottile strato di stoffa, proprio lì, lì dove fa più paura. Una paura cieca, e accecante, mortale. -Signore...- la voce quasi un pigolio. -Signore la prego, non...- è completamente annientato dall'angoscia.  
Ha così tanta paura che lui possa prenderlo in quel modo da non riuscire quasi più a ragionare. Severus immagina perché: nella consapevolezza comune "inculare" ha un'accezione molto negativa. Si incula qualcuno quando lo si vuole imbrogliare o punire "mi hanno inculato il portamonete", "se me lo rompi ti inculo"... per non parlare di tutte le storie che sicuramente Lucius gli aveva raccontato su maghi e streghe del medioevo morti impalati... e nei dormitori gli avranno sempre detto che il sesso anale è molto doloroso oltre che degradante al limite dell'infamia. Qualcosa che nessun uomo potrebbe mai apprezzare di subire, se non per qualche strana perversione. Naturale ne abbia un'idea tanto terrorizzante, purtroppo.  
-Draco... non sto facendo niente-. Cerca di farlo ragionare.  
-Sì... La prego non... posso fare qualcos'altro...-  
Per un attimo il professore riflette se sia il caso di legare il ragazzo: bloccarlo lo aiuterebbe a non cedere all'impulso di muoversi e andarsene, risparmiando ad entrambi una lotta inutile, e forse sentirsi impossibilitato a muoversi lo farebbe rassegnare e rilassare. D'altra parte potrebbe anche causargli un attacco di panico.   
-Per favore...  
Severus non si sposta, continuando a premerlo sulla scrivania, anzi, gli pone una mano sul capo, un po' tenendogli ferma la testa, girata di lato, un po' carezzandogli i capelli. -Ti ho detto che non ti devi preoccupare, Draco... se resti fermo, così... non ti muovi vero?  
La voce un po' strozzata: -No.  
E Severus si solleva. Indietreggia di tre passi e lo osserva. Sta tremando, ma non ha fatto cenno di alzarsi.  
-Bravo.  
-La prego...  
E Severus si è già riavvicinato e la mano sfiora una natica di Draco in una carezza. Un attimo dopo con un fluido movimento del polso fa apparire una lunga corda che si serra intorno ai polsi del ragazzo e li immobilizza andandosi ad ancorare con l'altro capo alla zampa della poltrona lì davanti.  
-Ah!- Draco grida e un attimo dopo è scoppiato a piangere. Snape gli ha strappate una dopo l'altra la sottomissione, la magia e adesso anche la possibilità di muoversi, e così...  
Ma non è una reazione eccessiva, che pianga, scioglierà un po' la tensione, soppesa Severus mentre si sposta da dietro il ragazzo e si siede sulla poltrona alla scrivania. Malfoy lo osserva con un occhio solo, quello scoperto dal braccio tirato di fianco alla testa, un po' sorpreso forse dal fatto che sia lì, ma non del tutto rassicurato.  
Severus lo accarezza su una guancia: -Draco... non ti voglio fare del male. Non ho affatto voglia di farti del male, ma tu mi devi aiutare comportandoti bene...  
-Sì... Sì signore- singhiozza il ragazzo.  
-Parliamo un po' ti va?  
Draco tira su col naso, cercando di trattenere le lacrime.

-Cosa pensi?  
-Io... che... non posso fare niente...   
-E hai paura?  
Silenzio.  
-Draco?  
-Lei... può tutto... adesso...  
-Esatto. Io ho il potere e potrei farti qualunque cosa. Perché?  
-Lei mi ha tolto la bacchetta e mi ha legato.  
-Perché?- Chide di nuovo l'uomo.  
-Perché devo fare il bravo bambino?  
-Perché?-   
Sta diventando estenuante adesso! -Perché... Lei...- Non sa cosa dire, sa solo che Snape ha potuto farlo ed è così... affascinante... mentre lo fa, ma anche assolutamente terrorizzante.  
-Devi conoscere il potere in tutte le sue sfaccettature; devi saperti assoggettare se vuoi imparare a comandare un giorno.  
Draco spalanca gli occhi. Ha senso ma quel tarlo non lo abbandona: -Assoggettare a cosa?  
Snape solleva un sopracciglio: -Mi conosci da quando sei bambino, ho mai fatto del male a te?  
-Be', no signore...  
-Di cosa hai paura?  
-... _Quello_...  
-Quello cosa?  
-Che voglia... il... che lei mi... be' ecco, che lei infili il suo... dentro... di me, dietro e...- un nuovo singhiozzo interrompe la frase già sconnessa.  
Severus non se ne cura e duro continua a fare domande: -Sei eccitato?  
Silenzio.  
-Draco, non mi costerebbe niente scoprirlo da solo. Dimmelo.  
-Io... sì.  
-Perché?  
Silenzio.  
Silenzio.  
-Perché...- si decide infine a rispondere il ragazzo, -lei mi piace. E sono contento di piacerle. Però... la prego quello... no.  
-Ti ha mai preso nessuno?  
-...preso?  
-Inculato, scopato, fottuto...  
-Certo che no!- Il tono quasi offeso come se Severus lo avesse appena insultato.  
-Ci hai mai pensato?  
Ora Draco è molto offeso: -Non sono un invertito!  
Severus si lascia scappare un piccolo sorriso sornione. -Hai mai fatto qualcosa con altri maschi?  
-Be'... qualche volta l'anno scorso Blaise mi ha fatto un pompino... e io a lui.  
-Glielo hai preso in bocca? L'hai fatto venire fra le tue labbra?- Domande più retoriche che altro, mentre si immagina la scena.  
-E lui a me!- Puntualizza subito Draco  
-Allora, Draco... chiariamoci: tu mi piaci. Soprattutto il tuo sedere è davvero molto, molto bello. Non preoccuparti, non ho intenzione di scoparti, non adesso.  
-Non adesso?!  
-Sh... voglio toccarlo, baciarlo... Ti crea problemi?  
Draco tenta di tenere la voce in un tono ironico, anche se è ancora roca per il pianto di poc'anzi, -Non ha bisogno di chiedermi il permesso, professore, a quanto pare.  
Severus gli sorride: -Non lo sto facendo. Volevo solo che tu sapessi quali sono le mie intenzioni, così ora che ti tolgo i pantaloni non ti spaventi e puoi goderti le sensazioni del mio tocco.  
-D'accordo.

Pochi momenti dopo i pantaloni di Draco sono raccolti intorno alle sue caviglie insieme alle mutande e Severus è inginocchiato dietro di lui. Lo guarda. E' così bello! Due mezze sfere perfette. La luce entra dalla finestra e lo illumina da destra creando una leggera ombreggiatura che ne evidenzia la forma... così bello...  
Allunga un braccio e con due dita carezza la natica sinistra, lì lungo la linea d'ombra. Poi un'altra volta lungo il solco fra le natiche. Con entrambe le mani afferra i glutei con fermezza, dilatandoli. Draco trema. Un attimo dopo ci si è tuffato con il viso e strofina il naso, lecca, bacia, succhia.  
Vorrebbe annegare lì dentro.  
Draco si lascia sfuggire un breve ansimo. Poi un sospiro. Infine comincia a gemere. Non aveva mai pensato che quella parte del suo corpo potesse essere tanto sensibile, è... incredibile. Severus continua a leccarlo proprio lì ed è così piacevole... E poi, certo, è un po' fiero che piaccia così tanto a Severus da baciarlo in quel modo. E in sottofondo c'è la paura che in qualunque momento il professore potrebbe decidere che il tempo del "non adesso" è finito e alzarsi e... ma perfino quel pensiero non è più tanto spaventoso mentre brividi di piacere gli attraversano la schiena grazie a quella lingua nel suo culo.  
E continua e continua, e non è davvero abbastanza ormai, quel piacere che lusinga ma non soddisfa. Draco non sa davvero se desiderare che la ligua diventi più grande e spinga di più o semplicemente che si sposti un po' più in là.  
E poi Severus l'ha afferrato per i fianchi di peso e lo ha girato sul tavolo. Gli ha preso in bocca il suo uccello durissimo, quasi non riesce a crederci, lo sta succhiando con meravigliosa abilità. Mentre le mani hanno preso il posto delle labbra sulla sua apertura. Carezzano, lusingano, e un attimo dopo un dito si infila dentro di lui. Draco non fa in tempo a serrararsi, a stupirsi, che una nuova scossa di piacere l'ha investito ed è avvolto dal languore ed ecco si sta riversando fra le labbra di Snape.  
Trema. Il professore si alza. Le corde spariscono e lui rimane lì, sulla scrivania, a tremare.  
-Draco... il coprifuoco sta per iniziare, devi tornare nel tuo dormitorio.  
Il ragazzo gira la testa stupito: -ma signore, lei? Non ha bisogno di...- e indica l'inguine del professore, che sotto la lunga veste nera nasconde un'erezione ancora insoddisfatta.  
-So da me quello di cui ho bisogno Draco: non me lo devi dire tu. Vai a riposarti.  
Draco si alza in piedi, le gambe sembrano quasi non reggerlo. Si tira su i pantaloni. Severus lo sta ancora guardando e prima che il ragazzo possa dire altro gli fa un cenno col capo verso la porta. -Buona notte allora, signore.  
-Buona notte.  
Con questo Draco è uscito.  
Tornato al dormitorio quasi come un automa, senza riuscire a ragionare lucidamente, saluta velocemente i suoi compagni e si lascia cadere sul letto. Sono appena le nove ma si sente stanchissimo, spossato come se avesse portato a spalla sacchi di pietre tutto il giorno. Un minuto dopo sta sprofondando nel sonno, l'ultimo pensiero lucido è che non ha mai avuto un orgasmo più intenso.

 

 


	2. Regali

 

 

E' mattino e un arruffato giovane Malfoy apre gli occhi sul drappeggio verde scuro del baldacchino. Si strofina le palpebre per liberarle dalle cisposità del sonno, si stiracchia tendendo le braccia verso la testata e incurvando la schiena. Poi si lascia di nuovo sprofondare nelle coltri senza alzarsi. Per qualche secondo viene distratto dalla morbidezza del guanciale: ci si rende sempre improvvisamente conto della comodità del proprio letto solo quando è il momento di lasciarlo.  
Quasi subito i ricordi di ieri sera si affollano nella sua mente, Draco scuote la testa mentre mormora: -No, no! Cosa ho fatto?!- Sensazioni, parole, immagini turbinano quasi a stordirlo e il ragazzo mette il capo sotto il cuscino, come se ovattando la testa possa tenerle fuori tutte. Ma la barriera fisica può poco poiché quelle fresche memorie sono già all'interno della sua mente e continuano a torturarlo con la loro imbarazzante, incontrovertibile realtà.  
Severus Snape... se qualcuno lo scoprisse...   
Forse Vicent e Gregory non avrebbero niente da ridire in effetti: penserebbero che è furbo ad approfittare della propria avvenenza per ingraziarsi Snape. Theodore, be' probabilmente lui gli consiglierebbe di lasciar perdere quella follia, gli direbbe che potrebbe essere pericoloso, che Severus ha tutta l'aria di essere un amante molto esigente e particolare e anche maniaco e che non ne vale la pena di rischiare. In quanto a Blaise sicuramente lo deriderebbe per come si è spinto in basso con le sue sciocche velleità da piccolo arrivista e quindi lo punzecchierebbe ogni volta possibile con un astio fomentato anche dal rancore inespresso per la madre.   
E poi ci sono tutte le persone fuori da quel dormitorio. Narcisa andre da Severus Snape e gli staccherebbe l'uccello a mani nude. Suo padre... Lui... Suo padre non deve saperlo, fine della storia.  
E soprattutto c'è quell'altro fatto: a Draco è piaciuto.  
Gli è piaciuto che il professore fosse così attratto da lui da rischiare tanto per averlo. Gli è piaciuta la voce bassa dell'uomo che gli si intrufolava sottopelle fino a rendere fisicamente impossibile non fare quanto diceva. Gli è piaciuto il suo sguardo mentre lo inchiodava al muro, così potente e imperioso. Gli sono piaciute le sue mani grandi e forti che si impossessavano del suo corpo fino a costringerlo a proprio piacere. Gli è piaciuta perfino la sua lingua che lo lambiva in quel posto impensabile fino a strappargli l'orgasmo.  
Però infondo, ragioniamo: a tutti piace essere leccati. E d'accordo che non era esattamente il posto giusto, però era pur sempre una bocca che si prendeva cura di lui, lo si può giustificare?  
E sì, gli piace Severus Snape. E non ha forse ragione? E' figo, è potente, è intelligente, è il tipo di persona che riesce ad avere tutto quello che vuole: normale che gli piaccia, del tutto normale! Certo, forse dovrebbe piacergli nel senso di voler essere come lui, non di voler essere l'oggetto del desiderio preso da lui, ma queste sono sottigliezze.  
Preso da Severus? Preso in che senso?  
_-Ti ha mai preso nessuno?_  
-...preso?   
-Inculato, scopato, fottuto...  
No, no, no! Chiariamo: lui non vuole essere preso in quel senso lì!

\- o - o - o - o - o -

L'insegnante di pozioni non riesce a dormire per l'intera notte: la visione di quelle terga finemente modellate in avorio purissimo lo priva del sonno. Graditissima visione certamente, ma così eccitante da non dargli pace.   
Ricorda lo sguardo attonito di Draco quando l'ha toccato in classe, la sua testa abbassata mentre prometteva di "fare il bravo bambino", la sua espressione mentre cercava invano un modo per alzarsi da terra senza toccarlo, le sue labbra fini aperte e umide dopo il suo bacio, i suoi polsi stretti dalle corde, i suoi gemiti mentre lo trascinava all'orgasmo. E ancora quel sedere di divina fattura, troppo perfetto per essere credibilmente umano, davvero troppo, semplicemente sublime.  
Non si era aspettato un inizio d'anno scolastico del genere. A dir la verità aveva sempre evitato di intrattenere relazioni all'interno della scuola, per ovvie ragione. Ma Draco era così bello, e con la guerra e tutto... Perché non godersi almeno un po' la vita?  
Oggi a colazione muore di sonno: è già un periodo molto faticoso di per sé, una notte insonne in più non è proprio quello che gli servisse. Tuttavia si sente bene, per la prima volta da mesi, stanco ma soddisfatto. Draco gli piace, lui piace a Draco, e il percorso di Serpeverde è iniziato nel migliore dei modi: il ragazzo l'ha accettato e poi ha goduto, tutto ha funzionato al meglio delle sue aspettative e i rischi peggiori per il momento sembrano scampati. E non importa che non l'abbia scopato perché probabilmente ora ci sarà una prossima volta.  
Da giugno non ha mai passato tante ore senza pensare al Signore Oscuro o alla morte di Lily.  
Draco entra proprio in questo momento in sala grande; sta parlando con Tiger, ma gira il capo, come casualmente, e lo cerca con gli occhi, nota il professore con soddisfazione. Ricambia il suo sguardo imbarazzato con la sua migliore espressione da "ti sfido ad accorgerti che dentro sto sorridendo".

Il ragazzo si siede, mangia, parla con i compagni, ma sembra non riesca ad impedire ai suoi occhi di ghiaccio di correre al tavolo degli insegnanti, e quelli di Severus sono su di lui. Probabilmente lo osserva sempre con la coda dell'occhio per poter sapere quando il ragazzo lo sta guardando e voltarsi: ogni volta che Draco si gira verso di lui le iridi nere dell'insegnante di pozioni sono lì e lo fissano e lo trafiggono.  
E Draco ha cercato di finire in fretta la colazione e sta per uscire dalla sala grande quando entrano due gufi. Anzi, due barbagianni ad essere precisi, della scuola. Uno viene a posarsi davanti a lui e il ragazzo si sente male: il preside ha scoperto quanto è successo con il professore? E' il suo primo spaventoso pensiero.  
Ma quando apre la busta gli viene da ridere all'idea di quella sciocca coda di paglia che per un istante gli ha annebbiato il cervello. Nella lettera sono indicati i giri di ronda che dovrà fare quella settimana nei suoi compiti da prefetto. In effetti l'altro barbagianni si è fermato davanti a Pansy che ora gli sta sorridendo due posti più in là.  
Draco non riesce a ricambiare con la sua solita cortesia. Nonostante si sia tranquillizzato, il batticuore per il recentissimo panico ancora lo fa sentire senza fiato, e poi ci sono gli occhi del professore che hanno seguito ogni sua mossa e lui vuole solo allontanarsi, stare solo, perché è tutto troppo strano da comprendere.  
Si alza dal tavolo e si allontana da solo. Prima delle lezioni deve andare in bagno, sciacquarsi il viso, prendere una boccata d'aria lontano da tutti.   
Sta giusto attraversando un corridoio deserto, tranne per una ragazza di corvonero che lo supera correndo nell'altra direzione, chiaramente in ritardo per la colazione. E un attimo dopo Severus spunta da un corridoio laterale.  
-Come...? Ma non era seduto di...- Farfuglia Draco colto di sorpresa.  
Severus non dice niente ma apre la porta di un'aula in disuso proprio lì accanto e Draco entra, poi l'altro e la porta viene richiusa.  
Sono lì, ecco, lui voleva fuggire da tutto, stare solo e riflettere, e invece è in una stanza con la persona che più di tutti gli impedisce di essere lucido sulla situazione.  
L'insegnante lo afferra per un braccio e se lo preme contro il petto e Draco non sa più se sia meglio allontanarsi o stringersi a lui, aggrapparsi a lui, per dissipare tutta quella confusione che ha in testa.   
Snape lo bacia.   
Vada per l'aggrapparsi a lui.   
La sua lingua si fa strada con sicurezza nella bocca del ragazzo insegnandogli come muoversi. Un attimo dopo il bacio finisce, ma la guancia di Draco si preme sulla spalla dell'altro, mantenendo il contatto.  
-Ti ho fatto un regalo- la voce è un sibilo nel suo orecchio -lo troverai sul tuo letto, ho mandato il gufo direttamente nel tuo dormitorio.  
-Grazie- riesce a dire Draco mentre pieno di stupore si chiede cosa potrebbe mai avergli regalato il professore.  
-Voglio che ne indossi uno questa sera durante la tua ronda.  
-Sì signore.  
Snape se ne è andato e Draco un po' tremante sulle gambe esce dall'aula per dirigersi a lezione. Durante la pausa pranzo, o meglio ancora dopo cena, andrà a vedere cosa gli ha spedito Snape. O magari potrebbe andarci dopo la prossima lezione...  
No, che fretta c'è? A pranzo è molto meglio. Molto meglio.   
Chi sa cosa sarà...  
Un secondo dopo sta correndo verso i dormitori di Serpeverde. Arrivato davanti alla parete dietro cui è nascosto l'ingresso non si ferma neanche un attimo a riprendere fiato e col respiro affannato scandisce a stento la parola d'ordine: -Blasone!  
Entra in sala comune. E' vuota, completamente, e nel camino le braci del fuoco sono spente. Non si sofferma e si dirige spedito verso l'arco che apre il lungo corridoio con i dormitori. Veloce fino alla quinta porta. Ed ecco, sopra il suo letto, visibile attraverso la tenda non del tutto chiusa, c'è qualcosa di un color oro pallido che riflette la tenue luce dell'ambiente. Si tratta di una scatola rettangolare rivestita di una lucida carta da regalo. Il ragazzo la rigira fra le mani, la agita per vedere se dentro si scuota qualcosa, ma non si sente nessun rumore. Infine si decide a scartarla.  
Contiene un set di biancheria intima: due canottiere bianche, quattro nere e una di un brillante color argento, due boxer, di quelli aderenti, e due slip bianchi, tre boxer tre slip due sospensori e due perizoma neri (nel vedere questi, nell'osservare il filo sottilissimo che avrebbe dovuto passargli fra le natiche, Draco si sente arrossire) un boxer uno slip un altro perizoma e un sospensorio argentati, uno slip due perizoma e un sospensorio color oro, tanto lucenti da sembrare veramente di metallo, due slip azzurro acceso, due viola scuro, due boxer verde smeraldo, un sospensorio di un grigio scuro e caldo e per finire un perizoma rosso fuoco. Tutto in una seta lucida e liscissima al tatto.  
Un po' perplesso Draco guarda quelle cose per alcuni secondi prima di notare anche un bigliettino nella scatola. Lo prende, un foglio di pergamena piegato in due su cui è vergato con la calligrafia del professore: _"al mio pupillo"._  
Lo apre: _"Fino a quando durerà questo corso particolare, dovrai usare sempre queste. Solo queste che ti ho regalato, o altre cose che ti dovessi fare avere in seguito, anche quando io non ci sono. Insomma la tua biancheria intima puoi anche buttarla._  
Lo saprò se mi disubbidirai.  
Come ti avrò detto questa mattina devi cominciare da oggi stesso. Adesso.  
Spogliati e cambiati.  
A più tardi". Non c'è firma.  
Draco rilegge quelle parole tre volte, chiedendosi cosa fare. Gli viene un poco da ridere per l'idea, ma se non lo fa Snape si arrabbierà molto, questo è certo. E infondo perché no? Sono belle cose, di ottima qualità. Draco non ha mai indossato biancheria di seta, vesti e camice sì ma mutande mai. Chi sa che effetto fa...  
Si spoglia rapidamente, poggiando i vestiti sul letto, e un attimo dopo è nudo e scorre con gli occhi il suo regalo. Viene attratto dal brillio argentato ed afferra una canottiera di quel colore, la infila. Poi prende un sospensorio nero, li ha sempre trovati piuttosto comodi, indossa anche quello.  
E' una sensazione strana.  
Non tanto per la seta, ma per l'idea che siano un regalo di Snape, che gli abbia ordinato di indossarli e che dovrà farlo sempre. E' come se le mani dell'insegnante fossero addosso a lui, metaforicamente parlando, e ci dovessero rimanere costantemente, a controllare e possedere la sua intimità: questo gli fa sentire un certo disagio alla bocca dello stomaco.  
E in quel momento lo sente.  
Una contrazione all'uccello. All'inizio pensa che sia una spontanea reazione del suo corpo ai suoi pensieri e si sente pieno di vergogna per il fatto che l'idea di avere il controllo del professore sempre indosso lo faccia eccitare. Un attimo dopo lo sente di nuovo e questa volta capisce come stanno effettivamente le cose: non è il proprio membro che si è mosso contro la seta delle mutande, ma è quest'ultima che l'ha strizzato.  
Ma che diavolo ha combinato Snape? Per Merlino! Ecco che lo hanno fatto ancora.  
E adesso?  
Per un attimo Draco sta per toglierle, ma il fatto è che ormai si sta eccitando, e la sensazione della seta che lo carezza è piacevole...  
Automaticamente si guarda intorno con circospezione, ma ovviamente non c'è nessuno, così si lascia cadere sul letto. Cosa penserebbe il pozionista se sapesse cosa sta succedendo? Certamente sarebbe molto soddisfatto e compiaciuto. Draco si agita contro questo pensiero, mentre l'orgoglio cerca di convincerlo a togliersi tutto per non dar soddisfazione a quel maniaco del suo capocasa. Ma è solo l'oroglio di un serpevederde, non quello di un fiero grifondoro, e può molto poco contro la sensazione di avvolgente, liscio contatto che gli provoca il movimento del sospensorio.  
Ad una nuova stretta si lascia andare col capo all'indietro mugugnando: -Oh, signore!  
E chi sa se davvero Severus non sappia già adesso quello che sta succedendo...  
Non ha neanche bisogno di toccarsi. La stoffa si è avvolta sulla sua erezione e i suoi testicoli aderendo come una seconda pelle, tracciandone ogni linea e ogni vena, e si stringe ritmicamente. Ma che incantesimo si è inventato il professore?  
E' assurdo, folle, incredibile... fantastico!  
Si contorce sul letto, spinge i fianchi in avanti, e la seta continua a pomparlo. Dietro, le due fasce gli massaggiano le natiche e soprattutto sembrano dilatarle, stringerle e spingerle di lato, aprendole, si rende conto il ragazzo quando sente l'aria fredda sulla sua apertura. Gli accarezza la pelle aumentando la sua ricettività anche in quel punto. Non è una sensazione spiacevole e così apre un po' le gambe, mentre continua a spingersi in avanti col bacino.  
E ricorda il modo in cui la lingua di Severus lo aveva accarezzato in quel posto. Un attimo si è bagnato l'indice di saliva e ha iniziato ad accarezzarsi con quello fra le natiche. E in effetti sì, è piacevole, e l'idea di starlo facendo lo fa sentire mortalmente imbarazzato sì, ma anche eccitato. E' proibito, è perverso, è strano e segreto. Ma è solo infine e va bene e infondo non c'è niente di male...  
E poi... non è più abbastanza. La stoffa continua stringerlo, e la fantasia è corsa al momento in cui Severus l'aveva preso in bocca succhiandolo. E in qualche parte del suo cervello sente il bisogno che la mano faccia quello che allora aveva fatto quella dell'insegnante e un attimo dopo il dito è entrato. E certamente non l'avrebbe mai fatto se non fosse stato annebbiato dall'eccitazione, ma adesso è dentro e sente il polpastrello avvolto e stretto e caldo. E un brivido che parte da li dove sta toccando.  
Un brivido _piacevole_.  
Quasi gli manca il fiato, ma non fa male per niente. Ed ecco, inizia ad esplorare, si gira, tasta. Del resto è solo un dito, non c'è niente di male, non vuol dire niente.  
_"Solo un dito..."_  
Severus era entrato dentro di lui quasi a sorpresa, e poi era stato un attimo, ma adesso vuole capire bene. Spinge un po' di più. E' una sensazione strana e così intima da farlo sentire fragile e pieno di vergogna, ma in qualche modo anche ammaliante, tanto da desiderarne ancora..  
E sta spingendo più a fondo e poi ecco, quella sensazione di languore che aveva già provato la sera prima.  
Così avvolgente... E ancora, di nuovo e di più: la mano che si muove fra le sue gambe, il sospensorio incantato che gli pompa l'uccello sempre più forte. Geme e suda e si contorce e -Merlino! Cosa sto facendo signore? Cosa è... perché...ahhh!- Ed è venuto.

Riprende fiato.  
Accidenti... Che regalo terrificante che gli ha fatto Severus!  
Regalo che ora è tutto sporco, tra l'altro. Rimane steso ancora per un minuto, cercando di riprendere fiato. Si è davvero penetrato dietro con un dito mentre un diabolico marchingegno inventato dal suo professore si occupava del davanti?  
_"Meglio non pensarci ora"_. Si decide ad alzarsi e si toglie il sospensorio per gettarlo nei panni sporchi.  
Se ora indosserà un'altra cosa non inizierà di nuovo vero? Sarebbe problematico perché la prima ora di lezione è quasi finita e se vuole andare almeno alla seconda non può permettersi che le sue mutande facciano storie. Pensa mentre si infila un paio di slip viola. Stanno fermi. Ecco, perfetto, meno male...  
Si riveste in fretta e si avvia fuori dal dormitorio, fuori dal castello, diretto alle serre per erbologia. Poco dopo è raggiunto dai suoi compagni.  
E' Gregory il primo a chiedere -Ohi Draco, se qui! Ma che fine hai fatto?  
-Io... mi sono sentito poco bene. Mal di pancia...- risponde il giovane Malfoy cercando di nascondere l'imbarazzo con un tono di voce indifferente. Ha pensato a quella risposta durante tutto il tragitto e non fa una grinza, ma nel dirla si sente comunque insicuro.  
-Stai bene? Sei andato in infermeria?- Si preoccupa Vincent.  
Chi pensa che la sua amicizia con i due "scimmioni" non sia reale, si sbaglia. Draco è ben cosciente che non si tratti di un rapporto paritario: loro non sono particolarmente intelligenti e hanno bisogno della sua guida, e Draco sfrutta il ruolo acquisito per potersi fregiare di un seguito e poter contare sul loro sostegno incondizionato per i propri scopi senza doversi impegnare troppo. Innegabile. Ma loro non lo seguono solo per soggezione, ma per una qualche forma d'affetto e fiducia tutto sommato non così infondata, perché il giovane Malfoy non se ne approfitterebbe mai "troppo", effettivamente li aiuta in vari aspetti, e infondo gli vuole bene anche lui. Non che quest'ultima cosa l'abbia mai detta o anche solo formulata come pensiero, ma è così: forse solo per vanità e abitudine alla frequentazione, o forse è davvero meno stronzo di quanto gli piaccia pensare.  
-Solo una cosa passeggera...- agita la mano come a dire "non ha importanza".  
In quel momento la professoressa Sprout esce dalla serra numero tre dirigendosi decisa e sorridente verso di loro.  
La lezione inizia e tutto sembra procedere normalmente, senza problemi di sorta: Draco riesce a seguire e concentrarsi sulla spiegazione dell'insegnante e i suoi compagni sembrano aver accantonato la questione della sua assenza mattutina credendo alla sua scusa senza alcun dubbio. Niente di strano accade fino alla fine della lezione e neanche all'inizio della successiva, incantesimi.  
La lezione è iniziata da parecchio, tutti gli studenti si stanno esercitando a lanciare il Locomotor sui loro libri ti testo e farli girare per la stanza in un fruscio di pagine. Già sembra che Draco possa arrivare senza intoppi al pranzo.  
Proprio per questo, non accade.  
Si sa, la mente ha le sue leggi, così se in quel tempo Draco è stato con il timore di qualche strano scherzo da parte del suo Capo Casa, è proprio questo che l'ha tenuto al sicuro. Ma ora che si è rilassato ecco che la sua mente, perdendosi nel suggestivo fluttuare delle pagine nell'aria, ritorna alle memorie del giorno precedente. E' una sensazione strana, sembra come se nel petto abbia una oscura fonte di energia che tenta di esplodere, che in parte lo spaventa in parte lo fa sentire caldo ed esaltato, e la testa gli ronza, il corpo formicola, la lucidità sembra sempre più lontana. E' qualcosa di così forte che sembra incredibile che i compagni non vedano quella luce nel suo petto, e si sente imbarazzato come quando nell'ufficio del professore aveva chinato la testa al suo sguardo.  
Poi si rende conto che in effetti qualcosa che i suoi compagni possano notare c'è, e la sua biancheria ha cominciato a darsi da fare per renderla sempre più evidente...  
E' preso dal panico, la sua mente è oscurata dall'angoscia di essere scoperto e, completamente rosso in volto, inveendo mentalmente contro il pozionista, corre fuori dall'aula, con una boccheggiante giustificazione a Flitwick: -Mi sento male, non ce la faccio, scusi...  
Ed è fuori, ma l'ansia che qualcuno lo veda e, con qualche strabiliante dote divinatoria, capisca da uno sguardo tutto quanto non lo abbandona fin quando non si chiude in un bagno e si lascia cadere contro il muro.  
Ha il fiatone per la corsa, l'ansia ed anche l'eccitazione che nonostante tutto continua a non abbandonarlo. E in effetti quei dannati slip continuano a stuzzicarlo senza lasciargli respiro. Draco si slaccia la tunica e si trova a costatare che in realtà non è poi così visibile la propria situazione: diversamente dal sospensorio quella mattina, le mutande viola non si sono sagomate sulla sua forma, si limitano a spingerlo e massaggiarlo, e in effetti più che altro lo schiacciano contro la sua pancia. Ad ogni modo la sensazione è piacevolissia e non avrebbe certo potuto rimanere in classe in quelle condizioni!  
Severus è chiaramente impazzito, oggi appare ancor più chiaro di ieri... Come può essergli venuto in mente di cacciarlo in quel guaio?! E' così assurdo! E il pensiero continua a girare intorno a questo concetto, ancora e ancora, ma sempre più lentamente, mentre Draco è sempre più intontito dal proseguire di quel massaggio intimo. Finché ormai anche l'idea di tutta quella situazione allucinante non appare, alla sua mente annegata dagli ormoni, eccitante come una follia d'amore. E se Snape volesse ubriacarlo di piacere fino a ridurlo ad una puttanella ninfomane potrebbe riuscirci benissimo.  
Quando viene, ancora poggiato alla parete del bagno, il suo gemito gutturale e strozzato è quasi un singhiozzo.  
Stranamente neanche per un istante lo sfiora l'idea di disubbidire all'ordine del professore e decidere di evitare in futuro di indossare la biancheria maledetta.

\- o - o - o - o - o -

Severus trascorre La giornata fra la lezione con studenti deficienti del primo anno, quella con studenti deficienti del settimo anno, e un'altra lezione con studenti deficienti del terzo anno... Tutto normale, ammesso che sia normale che ci siano tanti studenti deficienti in giro, ovviamente! La cosa insolita al limite dell'incredibile è che per tutto il tempo è rimasto di ottimo umore: niente come il desiderio sessuale fa sentire vivi, e questo vene ricordato all'insegnante di pozioni con immensa intensità in questo giorno.  
Chi sa come sta andando con il regalo per Draco... è già andato a vederlo? Come l'HApresa? Avrebbe obbedito? Quale indumento sceglierà per quella sera? Quanto ci avrà messo per scoprire il piccolo incantesimo che vi ha posto? Come lo gestirà? Queste, più o meno, sono le domande che gli si aggirano nella testa, a fare compagnia ai piacevoli ricordi della sensazione di quei sodi glutei sotto le sue mani.  
Finalmente ha trovato qualcosa che gli facesse piacere insegnare!  
Sì, è vero: un occhio esterno potrebbe dire che il Capo Casa Serpeverde ha preso una sbandata coi fiocchi. Dedicare i pensieri di un'intera giornata a una sola persona, con un preoccupante luccichio negli occhi e il cuore languido, potrebbe essere interpretato come un chiaro segnale di cotta in corso, di amore in boccio. Ma noi, che conosciamo bene Severus Snape, ovviamente dobbiamo bollare questa spiegazione come impossibile: di certo quell'integerrimo, imperturbabile uomo non può starsi perdendo per un bel culetto! Ridicolo solo pensarlo...  
Pur tuttavia non può evitare di sorridere dentro di se (fuori no, quello mai!) quando vede entrare per la cena il suo biondo alunno in Sala Grande. Draco è circondato dai suoi amici ma sembra stare a disagio fra loro e quando gli passa accanto e i suoi occhi incrociano per un istante quelli del professore, arrossisce.  
-Ti ci vuole una cosa leggera, se sei stato male di stomaco- Sente dire a Pansy Parkinson prima che il gruppetto di ragazzi lo superi dirigendosi al tavolo di Serpeverde.  
-Draco Malfoy è stato male?- Chiederà poco dopo il professore ai suoi colleghi, come casualmente durante il pasto.  
-Già: se ne è dovuto andare di corsa dalla mia aula tenendosi la pancia... - è la risposta di Filius.  
E Wilhelmina Caporal -Alla mia non è proprio venuto oggi...  
Severus annuisce come ad una cosa di importanza secondaria, lasciando passare un po' prima di tornare ad osservare il suo studente. Quando finalente ritiene non troppo rischioso tornare a rivolgere lo sguardo al ragazzo, e ne incrocia gli occhi, gli basta un secondo per essere certo che il ragazzo non ha affatto avuto mal di stomaco ma un problema di ben altra natura. Due lezioni saltate?! C'è da essere soddisfatti o preoccupati? Certo, se il motivo è quello, c'è da affrettarsi a far imparare a Draco la seconda lezione.

\- o - o - o - o - o -

Pansy è subito da Draco quando la cena è finita, e l'afferra sottobraccio trascinandolo subito via con un largo sorriso di denti bianchissimi. -Oggi la nostra prima ronda insieme!- Esclama.  
Draco sente un brivido di terrore lungo la schiena: fino a poco più di un giorno fa avrebbe detto il contrario, ma oggi non vorrebbe per nulla al mondo trovarsi con Pansy da soli in un corridoio buio. Non saprebbe davvero come gestire l'eventualità che...  
Viene subito fuori che in realtà i prefetti non devono fare il giro di ronda insieme: ad ognuno è assegnato un diverso percorso. _"Per fortuna!"_ Sospira di sollievo il biondino quando ad un bivio di corridoi lui e la ragazza si salutano per prendere due direzioni diverse. Però è assurdo: lui non è mica... in quel modo! E' solo abbastanza furbo da non sprecare le simpatie di un uomo potente dalla cui vicinanza tanto può ottenere; anche perché Severus è davvero un maestro, qualcuno da cui si può imparare, da ammirare e da cui prendere esempio e... _"Accidenti! Lo stanno facendo di nuovo! Maledette!"_ Draco si è fermato in mezzo ad un corridoio deserto nell'ala Sud del secondo piano. Un rantolo gli esce dalla gola mentre i suoi gioielli di famiglia vengono strizzati in modo proprio... incantevole.  
-Sembra quasi che le tue mutande ti stiano masturbando!  
Draco sobbalza, il fiato gli si blocca in gola. Un attimo dopo si è voltato per vedere il professore di pozioni che lo osserva con la schiena poggiata alla parete e un sopracciglio sollevato.  
-Fa dello spirito?- Il tono riesce ad essere piccato nonostante Draco ansimi mentre parla.  
Ma il volto dell'insegnante sembra più serio che mai, quasi corrucciato in effetti.  
-Niente affatto Draco: il viso rosso, la postura, il fiato spezzato... chiunque ti vedesse ora potrebbe pensare che una mano invisibile si stia occupando dei tuoi genitali.  
-In... gh... in effetti è così, e... e lei lo sa benissimo, Signore... ah!- Draco si preme una mano sulla bocca per evitare di mugolare troppo forte mentre gli slip continuano a massaggiarlo sempre più intensamente.  
Snape non si è mosso e continua a fissarlo con severità. -Draco, il problema non è che lo sappia io, bensì che lo saprebbe chiunque ti vedesse in questo momento.  
-Io...-  
-Vuoi che tutti sappiano di questa cosa?  
Draco scuote la testa: -Certo che no signore!- La vista del professore, la sua voce, non aiutano per nulla e quelle dannate mutande non vogliono proprio lasciarlo in pace!  
-Oggi ti sei fatto notare, Draco, e questo non va bene. Lo sai cosa succederebbe se qualcuno dovesse scoprire il motivo dei tuoi "malori"?  
-Sì professore io... ahhh!-  
-Non puoi comportarti così, devi imparare ad essere discreto.  
-I... io...- Che situazione assurda: Severus lì, dritto, serio, calmo a parlare con un Draco dalle ginocchia che tremano e la voce rotta dai gemiti.  
-Dovrai essere punito, per la tua spudoratezza di oggi, lo sai?  
Draco spalanca gli occhi, mentre un brivido di terrore gli scivola lungo la schiena.  
Neanche questo riesce a placare il suo durissimo problema.  
-Eh sì: non ti sei comportato per niente bene.- _"Che potrebbe farmi? Che cosa starà pensando? Che... che occhi!"_ -Ascoltami attentamente! La seconda regola dei Serpeverde dice: "Impara a mentire con gli occhi, perché se dici un segreto con gli occhi, prima o poi qualcuno lo dirà con la voce".  
-Io non... ah... non ce la faccio...- Draco crolla addosso al suo insegnante, le braccia intorno al suo collo, il volto premuto sulla sua tunica nera. -Come posso...-  
Severus ricambia l'abbraccio, lo cinge sotto le spalle, le dita lunghe gli accarezzano la schiena. -Con più impegno e autocontrollo di quanto tu ne stia usando ora, ovviamente- dice ironico, ma meno duro di prima.  
Molto duro è invece qualcosa che preme sul suo basso ventre. Allora Severus non è davvero così indifferente in tutto questo! Draco si spinge contro di lui, strusciandosi. Non sa bene perché lo stia facendo, se per proprio bisogno di contatto o per il tentativo di far perdere un po' di quel controllo perfetto all'altro. Il risultato comunque è che Severus si lascia sfuggire un lungo caldo sospiro nel suo orecchio. -Non parliamone più adesso...- Dice un attimo dopo, la voce arrochita. E ha allontanato Draco, di pochi centimetri, giusto per guardarlo. Adesso i suoi occhi nerissimi hanno catturato quelli nuvolosi del suo alunno e la bocca si tende in un ghigno malizioso: -Fammi vedere cosa hai imparato nei dormitori...- Poi aggiunge: -Togliti i vestiti però prima.  
-Ma signore, siamo in un corridoio, qualcuno...- Draco lo sta guardando, tutto vergognoso ed eccitato, e la sua voce si smorza sotto gli occhi fermi del professore. Severus vede il pomo d'Adamo scendere e risalire mentre ingoia più e più volte.  
L'insegnante non si sente così da tanto, troppo tempo, che non si ricordava più com'era. O forse non è veramente mai stato così? Il volto di Draco paonazzo per il piacere e l'imbarazzo, il suo corpo vicinissimo, la sua bocca languidamente schiusa, lo fanno sentire ubriaco, perduto e deve solo ringraziare decenni di esercizi con l'occlumanzia per il proprio autocontrollo ferreo. Anche perché è stato tutto così improvviso: dopo anni di conoscenza, dopo un'estate, lui torna e dal bambino beneducato ma un po' viziato che era è diventato un sensualissimo giovane uomo che sembra non aspettare altro che le sue mani a modellarlo per l'ultimo ritocco... Snape non poteva proprio tirarsi indietro!  
Dopo una breve lotta di sguardi il ragazzo cede e mormora piano: -Sì, signore.- Ed è così eccitante sentirglielo dire, con quel tono dimesso, che Severus sa che non riuscirà a resistergli. Solo con fatica riesce ad usare un tono ancora imperioso mentre precisa: -Lascia solo le mutande.  
E Draco si sta spogliando. Le sue mani tremano appena e si guarda apprensivo ora a destra ora a sinistra per controllare che non arrivi qualcuno. Naturalmente questo è impossibile: Severus ha studiato attentamente i percorsi di ronda di tutti, ha controllato dove fossero i fantasmi e i colleghi e per ulteriore precauzione ha messo degli incantesimi di allarme ad entrambi i lati del corridoio. Ma questo non c'è alcun bisogno che Draco lo sappia. Il ragazzo ha già fatto cadere la tunica e la cravatta e ora sta sbottonando la camicia bianca. La sua pelle chiara viene rivelata lentamente e Severus indugia ostentatamente ad osservarne i centimetri che via via vengono scoperti sempre più in basso. Lo stesso quando Draco passa a slacciare i propri pantaloni. Quello tentenna un attimo prima di farli scivolare dai fianchi, e poi infine è quasi nudo: solo gli slip e le scarpe di vernice nera.

Con un ultimo sguardo languido a tutto il suo bellissimo corpo, Severus alza gli occhi fino a incrociare nuovamente quelli dell'altro. -Molto bene- dice, e gli concede un piccolo sorriso Draco prima di allontanarsi e raggiungere la parete vicina. Vi si appoggia con le spalle e con un gesto di due dita fa segno al giovane Malfoy di avvicinarsi. -Inginocchiati.- Completa l'ordine.  
-Sì signore- Ripete il più giovane, la voce strozzata dall'imbarazzo, e l'erezione del suo professore pulsa d'eccitazione nascosta sotto le vesti.  
Ignaro dell'effetto enorme di quelle due semplici parole, Draco si sta districando dai suoi vestiti prima di compiere il paio di passi che lo separano dall'insegnante.  
Sono uno di fronte all'altro adesso, si guardano per un attimo e Draco è costretto ad abbassare gli occhi. Si vergogna di quel che sta per fare, lì in pubblico per giunta, e il fatto che si senta l'acquolina in bocca all'idea di star per prendere fra le labbra il membro di Snape lo fa vergognare ancora di più. Come se non bastasse le mutande stanno continuando a torturarlo, e sicuramente Draco sarebbe già venuto se non fosse per l'imbarazzo e la concentrazione su cosa il professore vuole che faccia.  
Ecco, ora piega le gambe e si lascia cadere per terra. La roccia è dura e fredda sotto le sue ginocchia, ma non ci si sofferma più di tanto, le mani stanno già slacciando i bottoni dei pantaloni di Severus. Un momento dopo l'erezione salta letteralmente fuori dalla patta aperta e Draco nota con soddisfazione come sia umida sulla punta rossa. Respira lentamente, cercando di racimolare la lucidità necessaria per fare quel che deve fare, di ricordare gli esperimenti con Blaise. Inizia con una timida leccata sulla minuscola apertura e poi prende fra le labbra tutta la punta congestionata. Succhia con delicatezza; a Blaise piaceva molto quella cosa e anche a Severus sembra fare effetto: l'uomo si lascia sfuggire il primo incoraggiante gemito della serata.  
Muove la lingua più volte in quel punto, poi scende con le labbra giù lungo tutta la lunghezza in una serie di piccoli baci umidi di saliva. Risale con una larga leccata e, tornato in cima, fa ruotare la lingua intorno alla cappella gonfia, lì dove esce dalla pelle. Riprende la punta fra le labbra, mentre la lingua continua a muoversi velocemente. E' così concentrato che quasi ha dimenticato il lavoro incessante dei suoi slip ma è costretto a ricordarsene quando una strizzata più forte delle altre lo fa gemere intorno all'erezione che ha in bocca, e tossire subito dopo. Sembra tutto così assurdo, ma è così dannatamente eccitato!  
Appena riesce a riprendersi dice: -Mi perdoni, professore, io...- Poi viene interrotto da un nuovo gemito che gli risale la gola.  
Severus gli accarezza il viso in risposta. -Non ti scusare, stai andando molto bene! Devo ringraziare il signor Zabini per averti insegnato egregiamente...  
Se Draco riuscisse ancora a pensare lucidamente si chiederebbe se Severus abbia davvero intenzione di parlare con Blaise di tutto quello, ma non riesce a fare altro che guardare il suo professore con gli occhi liquidi. Severus torreggia su di lui in quella posizione e Draco, da tempo sull'orlo dell'orgasmo, ha la sciocca impressione che sia una specie di essere sovrannaturale terrificante e meraviglioso.  
-Ora però apri completamente le labbra, rilassati...- Sta dicendo e il ragazzo esegue. Le mani del professore gli si stringono fra le ciocche di capelli chiari e un attimo dopo la sua erezione viene spinta prepotentemente nella sua bocca, nella sua gola, fino in fondo, finché le labbra di Draco non arrivano a cingerne la base.  
Il ragazzo sente quasi il bisogno di vomitare, e gli manca il fiato, ma non può spostarsi perché le mani frai capelli gli tengono bloccata la testa con fermezza.  
Le mutande strofinano e strofinano e certamente non è mai stato così duro e bisognoso.  
Una lacrima gli inumidisce l'angolo dell'occhio sinistro.  
Severus esce ma subito si spinge di nuovo fino in fondo, e poi di nuovo e ancora.  
Draco è lì, nudo, inginocchiato, sottomesso, lui gli sta scopando la bocca a suo piacere... Davvero non ci potrebbe essere migliore aspirante al titolo di dominatore sessuale. Eppure Severus non si è mai sentito più vinto e avvinto che guardando gli occhi lucidi di quel musetto che gli sta succhiando il cazzo. E forse è solo la passione dell'orgasmo imminente, ma Draco è proprio meraviglioso!  
Severus si riversa fra le labbra del suo alunno con un gemito gutturale e lascia la presa sui suoi capelli.  
Il ragazzo tossisce e inghiotte e trema. Si sente stravolto, e mai nessuno gli era venuto dentro la bocca prima. O entrato così affondo nella sua gola. E forse è il sollievo per aver fatto il proprio dovere, forse il sapore perverso dello sperma, forse l'instancabile lavorio della sua biancheria, ma un momento dopo si abbandona anche lui all'orgasmo, quasi singhiozzando, stringendo le gambe di Snape, strofinando il viso nella piega del suo inguine, mordendo nel momento più estremo la pelle della sua coscia.  
E Severus ha ancora gli occhi chiusi e il capo rovesciato indietro contro la parete quando allunga una mano in una carezza al capo di Malfoy, e sospira: -Oh Draco...  
E' ancora poggiato al muro, il respiro affannato, gli occhi chiusi, le mani intrecciate frai capelli del ragazzo. Anche Draco non si è mosso, inginocchiato fra le gambe del suo professore, il capo accasciato sul suo fianco, altrettanto sconvolto.  
-Draco.- Ripete ancora Severus, non appena reputa di essere in grado di usare un tono non eccessivamente bisognoso.  
Il giovane Malfoy con fatica si costringe ad alzare gli occhi. -Cosa, signore?  
Come risposta l'uomo lo solleva tirandolo per le ciocche bionde e attirandolo in un bacio. Le labbra di Draco sono calde e sanno di sperma, il professore le assaggia con cura, sentendo l'allievo tremare impercettibilmente fra le sue braccia; sentendo il proprio respiro calmarsi, il cuore rallentare fino a tornare ad un battito regolare, il suo improvvisamente troppo intenso trasporto verso quel ragazzo scemare finché non sente più il bisogno di sospirare il suo nome. Allora lo allontana.  
Con un rapido gesto della bacchetta ripulisce entrambi, quindi si risistema i pantaloni. -Rivestiti pure, adesso, e fai il tuo dovere di prefetto. Ci vediamo a lezione.  
Draco sembra vagamente spaesato, in piedi nudo in un corridoio, ma annuisce e si affretta a raccogliere i suoi abiti mentre Severus già si è avviato in direzione delle scale.

 

 


	3. Un po' per volta

“Per fortuna che non ci ha visti nessuno... spero.” è il pensiero di Draco più tardi quella sera, mentre si sistema sotto le coperte. Sente vagamente un accenno di vita dalle parti delle sue mutande, ma un attimo dopo è vinto dal sonno e si lascia sprofondare nell'oblio.  
Fa uno strano sogno.  
E' su una spiaggia, le onde gli lambiscono i piedi e le caviglie ad ogni piccola, calma onda. In lontananza può vedere un'immensa statua di pietra nera, simile a quelle che si vedono numerose sulla così detta Isola di Pasqua. Draco si avvicina, camminando sulla sabbia a piedi nudi. In effetti è tutto completamente nudo, ma non ha alcuna importanza, gli sembra una cosa del tutto normale in quel posto libero e naturale.  
Ora è sotto la statua, una testa grande tre volte un essere umano. Ha un aspetto stranamente familiare. Il naso aquilino, lo sguardo severo, il mento dritto in avanti... E' un ritratto scolpito del professor Snape! Draco sta osservando stupito quando in lontananza si sente un ritmo come di tamburi. Tum. Tu tu tum. Tum tum tu. Tum. Tu tu tum... E il ragazzo sa cosa deve fare: si lascia cadere in ginocchio e china il capo in avanti fino a toccare con la fronte il terreno, le braccia distese oltre la testa.  
Tum. Tu tu tum. Tum tum tu. Tum. Tu tu tum... Non sono affatto lontani i tamburi, sono lì, proprio davanti a lui, sotto la grande statua. Donne con il seno scoperto e la pelle scura, sette donne suonano sette tamburi in un ritmo incalzante e ripetitivo. Tum. Tu tu tum. Tum tum tu. Tum. Tu tu tum...  
Draco rialza e riabbassa il busto più volte sulle ginocchia, seguendo il ritmo dei tamburi.* Con la coda dell'occhio si rende conto di non essere il solo a farlo: molte altre persone accanto a lui da entrambi i lati stanno facendo la stessa cosa. Ma il ragazzo continua a guardare dritto davanti a se, ora il cielo azzurro, ora il totem, ora le sette suonatrici di tamburo, ora la terra sabbiosa e poi torna su. Tum. Tu tu tum. Tum tum tu. Tum. Tu tu tum...  
L'energia sacra di quel rito collettivo, che quasi somiglia ad una danza, lo ha invaso. Non si sente affatto ridicolo o sciocco e neanche dubbioso di quanto sta facendo. Tum. Tu tu tum. Tum tum tu. Tum. Tu tu tum... Gli sembra tutto così naturale e giusto. Il cervello non “pensa”, si limita a registrare con pigrizia le sensazioni mentre è sempre più invaso da un religioso senso di devozione per quell'enorme statua. Tum. Tu tu tum. Tum tum tu. Tum. Tu tu tum... Quella divinità.   
Tum. Tu tu tum. Tum tum tu. Tum. Tu tu tum... Tum. Tu tu tum. Tum tum tu. Tum. Tu tu tum... Cielo, totem, suonatrici, terra, suonatrici, totem, cielo, totem, suonatrici, terra... Tum. Tu tu tum. Tum tum tu. Tum. Tu tu tum...  
Sente qualcosa dietro, un suono, un movimento e poi un contatto come una mano sulla sua schiena. Per un attimo perde il ritmo della sua preghiera, gira velocemente il capo per controllare cosa stia succedendo. Ma è solo il professor Snape, che si è inginocchiato dietro di lui e ora gli accarezza la pelle nuda. Non sembra pericoloso e Draco si affretta a riprendere il ritmo del chinarsi e del rialzarsi insieme a tutti gli altri. Tum. Tu tu tum. Tum tum tu. Tum. Tu tu tum... Ma non può far finta di niente. Le mani dell'insegnante continuano ad accarezzarlo e lui si sente coperto di brividi.   
Ben presto però si accorge che quella sensazione non è troppo distraente, e che anzi si amalgama alla perfezione con tutto il resto. Tum. Tu tu tum. Tum tum tu. Tum. Tu tu tum... Come un'altra nota in quella danza sacra che aumenta il trasporto mistico del momento invece di disturbarlo. Un attimo dopo non sono solo le mani. Tum. Tu tu tum. Tum tum tu. Tum. Tu tu tum... Draco sente distintamente l'erezione del professore premere dietro di lui, farsi strada nella sua intimità.   
Si sente riempire il corpo e la mente di languore. Non fa male, per niente... Né lo stupisce: improvvisamente anzi gli sembra di averlo sempre aspettato, di aver sempre saputo che anche quello fosse previsto da quel rito tribale. Tum. Tu tu tum. Tum tum tu. Tum. Tu tu tum continuano a suonare i tamburi, ora accompagnati da un canto ben modulato che si leva fino a raggiungere il cielo e poi cala di tono fino ad essere percepibile solo come una vibrazione interiore. Snape lo sta scopando al ritmo di quel canto, dei tamburi e del suo continuo alzarsi e riabbassarsi. Tum. Tu tu tum. Tum tum tu. Tum. Tu tu tum...   
E quella danza prosegue, in un insieme di suoni, sentimenti e sensazioni che lo ha completamente frastornato, e davvero non potrebbe esserlo di più se fosse stato sotto l'effetto di una droga. Tum. Tu tu tum. Tum tum tu. Tum. Tu tu tum... E intorno a lui sa che tante altre persone stanno facendo la stessa cosa, anche se non le guarda direttamente, e la loro energia si somma a quella del ragazzo in un fluire unico di piacere e devozione. Tum. Tu tu tum. Tum tum tu. Tum. Tu tu tum... Ed è quasi giunto all'orgasmo quando si rende improvvisamente conto, in un rapido istante di lucidità, che quel canto melodioso non sono altro che i suoi stessi gemiti che si uniscono al ritmo collettivo. Tum. Tu tu tum. Tum tum tu. Tum. Tu tu tum...  
E poi perde il momento successivo in cui dovrebbe alzarsi di nuovo e rimane steso a terra, in posizione quasi fetale, ma con le braccia allungate in avanti, e sente l'erezione che si spinge ancora una volta dietro di lui. Tum. Tu tu tum. Tum tum tu. Tum. Tu tu tum... Stringe pugni di sabbia fra le dita. E sta riversando la sua propria essenza sulla terra ai piedi della grande statua. Tum!

Draco si sveglia di soprassalto proprio durante l'orgasmo. La prima cosa che sente è il calore e il piacere che sgorga dal suo basso ventre come da una fonte, poi una sensazione di rilassamento generale, quindi inizia a percepire il bagnato nelle sue mutande contemporaneamente ad un senso di ridicolo per il sogno allucinante appena fatto.   
Ed è venuto un'altra volta, oltretutto... Quante sono in pochi giorni? Se continua così finirà prosciugato...  
Alzandosi di soppiatto si ficca dentro il bagno per una bella doccia rinfrescante che gli schiarisce le idee... Manca solo un'ora a quando dovrebbe essere a colazione e decide che oramai è inutile rimettersi a dormire. Così si sistema in sala comune a rivedere i compiti di trasfigurazione, ringraziando di avere qualcosa che distragga la sua mente dal sadico professore.   
Di umore sereno, anche se un po' stanco, lo troveranno i suoi amici cinquanta minuti dopo, e insieme andranno in Sala Grande per rifocillarsi. Già Draco pregusta un buon caffè, un bicchiere di succo di zucca ghiacciato, un tost con uova e pancetta e potrebbe metterci anche una brioche alla marmellata per concludere...   
-Sei affamato oggi eh!- Lo apostrofa Blaise, mentre mette in atto i suoi propositi. Prima che possa rispondere vengono interrotti dall'ingresso dei gufi postini, strepitanti e fruscianti. Secondo in due giorni un barbagianni della scuola viene a posarsi di fronte al giovane Malfoy. Draco non perde tempo ad immaginare cosa possa contenere la lettera e apre velocemente la busta.  
_“Al mio pupillo”_  Dice l'intestazione, e subito un brivido percorre tutta la schiena del lettore.  _“Non sono sicuro che ieri fossi sufficientemente concentrato sulla lezione, quindi ho pensato di ricordarti quanto abbiamo detto: “Impara a mentire con gli occhi, perché se dici un segreto con gli occhi prima o poi qualcuno lo dirà con la voce”. Ecco cosa devi imparare adesso, mio giovane e bellissimo discepolo: ad esprimere le tue emozioni solo in situazioni di sicurezza, con persone di comprovata fiducia, ma saperle trattenere quando è il caso di proteggerle da sguardi indesiderati. Devi esercitarti ad essere discreto, a saper bluffare e a non mostrare quello che stai provando anche in situazioni estreme. E' questa una regola molto importante, mi raccomando.”_ Anche questo biglietto non è firmato, ma si conclude con un post scrittum:  _“PS: ormai avrai capito il funzionamento del mio precedente regalo: si attiva ogni volta che pensi a me.”_  
-Ehi Draco, chi ti scrive?- Eccola lì la domanda... E ora? Se questa cosa con Snape dovesse continuare, e sembra così, servirà trovare una scusa valida per tutto, qualcosa che possa giustificarlo per più di un giorno di mal di pancia. Fa anche questo parte della discrezione di cui il professore gli aveva appena scritto.   
-Affari di famiglia- Dice in tono un po’ misterioso. -Devo parlare con il professor Snape- Aggiunge. Lasciando intendere di avere in ballo delle segrete questioni politiche che coinvolgono la sua famiglia e il professor Snape, le persone attribuiranno eventuali suoi comportamenti insoliti ad esse e non avranno motivo per supporre ragioni ben più personali. Spera... Forse è quello il trucco: nascondere di avere un segreto che lo lega al Capo Casa alla lunga sarebbe difficile, ma se tutti pensassero che si tratti di casti affari andrebbe bene. Un tocco di mistero è ciò che dovrà rendere il tutto abbastanza confuso da essere credibile.  
-Noi ci vediamo a lezione.- Dice a Vincent e Gregory, quindi si alza da tavola e prima di avviarsi fuori dalla Sala Grande rivolge al professore di pozioni un rapido segno per chiedergli di parlare.

-Che succede Draco?- Gli chiede subito Severus, quando si ritrovano soli nella vecchia aula della mattina precedente.  
Draco lo guarda in silenzio. Più in basso le sue mutande hanno ripreso a torturarlo già da un po’ ma si sforza di non cedere alla tentazione di gemere o peggio saltare addosso al professore. -Signore, per caso ha notizie dei miei genitori?  
-Come?  
-Be’ mia madre non mi dice molto quando mi scrive, ma magari lei ha sentito qualcosa su quello che sta succedendo.  
Severus sembra soppesarlo per alcuni lunghi secondi, poi risponde: -Non posso dirti molto nemmeno io, ma i tuoi genitori sono maghi abili e il Signor Oscuro sa valorizzare i talenti delle persone. Non devi stare in ansia per loro.  
-Dice?! Grazie- il ragazzo sorride, poi cede e aggiunge: -E davvero lei... pensa che io sia bellissimo?  
E’ un accenno di sorriso sul volto del pozionista? -Così ho scritto...  
-G.grazie...- Mentre pronuncia quest’ultima parola si lascia scappare un breve gemito, causato da una stretta più intensa ai suoi gioielli di famiglia.   
Un attimo dopo non c’è più tempo per trattenersi, Snape lo ha tratto a sé e ora le loro labbra sono schiacciate insieme. E un attimo dopo ancora sono le lingue e i denti a scontrarsi. Le mani dell’insegnante hanno scansato la tunica e una si sta facendo strada sotto la camicia di Draco mentre l’altra è già saldamente posizionata sul suo fondoschiena.   
-Ah! ...Signore!- Due dita hanno stretto il piercing sul capezzolo del giovane e stanno tirando. I polpastrelli di altre dita premono con fermezza il suo gluteo sinistro. Il professore lo sta guardando negli occhi, a pochi centimetri dal suo volto. Le labbra ancora umide della sua saliva, Draco ansima, le gote arrossate, le gambe che tremano.  
Poi finisce: Severus si allontana da lui e si dirige verso la porta dell’aula. -Bel sogno!- dice con un mezzo sorriso in volto e quindi esce con uno svolazzo del mantello nero.  
Il ragazzo ci mette un paio di minuti a ricomporsi prima di uscire anche lui. Li trascorre poggiato contro il muro, gli occhi fissi su un vecchio banco tutto rigato. Non c’è niente da aggiungere: Severus Snape lo sta facendo impazzire, e tra la propria infatuazione e le mutande maledette non riesce ad andare avanti. L’unica è smettere totalmente di pensare a lui per lo meno quando non è presente, è l’unico modo per riuscire ad andare avanti.

\- o - o - o - o - o -

Per tre giorni Draco è riuscito nel suo intento di non pensare a Snape meglio di quanto sperasse. Certo, la sera prima di andare a dormire è costretto a cedere, ma finché è in momento controllati e scelti è accettabile. Ha stilato una lista di pensieri da richiamare alla mente ogni volta che si avvicina a idee pericolose: sua madre, suo padre, il Signore Oscuro, i GUFO, Harry Potter, i babbani, i Lupi Mannari... Ha invece dovuto scartare il pensiero dei suoi amici poiché lo portano a pensare come debba stare attento a non farsi beccare e quindi poi a cosa non vuole che becchino, di Blaise Zabini con cui è impossibile non fare il collegamento a quando Snape l’ha citato nel corridoio, dei vampiri a causa della strana rassomiglianza con colui cui non deve pensare e di Pansy perché è proprio colpa di quello che i loro rapporti devono cambiare.  
La cosa più difficile sono stati i momenti in cui vede Snape, per esempio in Sala Grande. Ma per fortuna non hanno avuto altri incontri a tu per tu e anche se a volte durante i pasti il professore lo guarda da sopra il bicchiere con occhi carichi di sottintesi, è ancora qualcosa di gestibile.   
Poi torna il giorno della lezione di pozioni.   
Draco è teso già da prima di dirigersi verso l’aula e quando arriva di fronte alla porta nei sotterranei deve ammettere che il suo tentativo di non pensare a Snape sta per fallire clamorosamente. Inizia a ripetersi gli ingredienti di tutte le pozioni che ricorda ma poi il professore fa il suo ingresso. E davvero, il giovane Malfoy ce la mette tutta per rimanere concentrato sulla lezione, ma quanto possa esserci riuscito è chiaro già dal dire che alla fine di essa non avrà la più pallida idea di quale fosse il suo argomento.  
Già mentre Snape descrive la pozione che dovranno preparare quel giorno Draco riesce a pensare solo al suono della sua voce, a come sia profonda e decisa e riesca ad entrarti sotto pelle.   
Il professore tiene in mano una radice di zenzero e la fa scorrere fra le dita. Questo gesto potrebbe sembrare del tutto innocente, soprattutto considerando che sta spiegando alla classe quale sia la consistenza e la ruvidezza di una radice di buona qualità, ma a guardare con più attenzione non c’è motivo alcuno per cui i suoi movimenti debbano essere così lenti e prolungati e il fatto che tenga gli occhi fissi in quelli di Draco toglie ogni dubbio sui lascivi messaggi subliminali che quel gesto racchiude.  
In situazioni normali Draco si sarebbe probabilmente eccitato, ma parlare di semplice eccitazione, con quello che stanno combinando le mutande maledette, è sicuramente riduttivo. Ben presto smette di cercare inutilmente di allontanare certi pensieri e si concentra sulla necessità di non gemere.  
-Ora controllate anche voi le vostre radici di zenzero.   
Ma quanto è simpatico Snape? Se crede che Draco si metterà ad imitare anche lui la masturbazione... Be’ si sbaglia! Il ragazzo prende il mano il tubero e lo rigira velocemente, in pochi secondi dichiara terminata la sua analisi.   
-Mi raccomando, fatelo con cura, la qualità degli ingredienti è importante- Ecco che l’insegnante si è avvicinato allo studente al primo bianco che ingenuamente credeva di potersi tirare fuori da quel gioco. Prende fra le sue le mani di Draco che stringono il tubero. -Dovete verificare che non ci siano ammaccature, sentirne l’odore...-   
Ecco la scena che si presenterebbe ai vostri occhi se entraste in questo momento nell’aula di pozioni della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts: penombra, due file di larghi banchi, diciannove studenti che tastano dei tuberi come se ne andasse della loro vita, o più probabilmente come se un momento di distrazione potesse far perdere dei punti alla loro casa. Il ventesimo studente in piedi, le guance scarlatte, gli occhi lucidi, trema un po’. Il professore, bardato in una lunga veste nera e un mantello fluttuante dello stesso colore, incombe su di lui, i suoi occhi lo fissano senza vacillare e un po’ lo ammirano un po’ lo sfidano, con una mano tiene una di quelle radici che hanno tutti e la tiene sotto il naso del ragazzo, o a guardar meglio gli sta accarezzando le labbra. Poi riscende.  
-...Saggiarne la consistenza-. Il biondino del primo banco fa un movimento inconsulto del braccio, quasi come se avesse voluto afferrare la veste dell’insegnante, o forse tirargli un pugno, ma a metà avesse cambiato idea. Per un attimo apre la bocca, poi la richiude e anzi si morde un labbro. Nessuno lo può vedere, ma l’altra mano del professore è scivolata fra di loro sul suo sedere, e gli sta infilando dentro le mutande un altro pezzo di radice di zenzero.   
-Deve essere bello sodo-. La spinge giù fra le sue natiche, premendo un po’ sulla sua apertura senza violarla. Le dita del ragazzo sono sbiancate per quanto stringono il piano del tavolo. Lo sfila lentamente. -Lavatevi le mani dopo averlo sbucciato, e non toccatevi gli occhi o altre parti sensibili nel fra tempo, è urticante-. Aggiunge mentre si allontana.  
Draco china il capo sul libro, sospirando appena più rumorosamente del solito. Cerca di concentrarsi a leggere la lista degli ingredienti, ma vede tutto sfocato, il cervello continua a girare a vuoto. Quelle dannate mutande continuano a torturarlo e lentamente sta diventando sempre più consapevole di cosa avesse voluto dire Snape con urticante: sente uno strano pizzicore lì dove il tubero era stato strofinato. Se fosse un po’ più forte sarebbe un bruciore fastidioso, invece è lieve, ma abbastanza intenso da essere percepito, da richiamare la sua concentrazione in quella parte del suo corpo. E’ come se fosse riscaldato. E' come se sentisse ancora la presenza di Snape proprio lì. Solo che lì è proprio dove Snape non dovrebbe assolutamente essere!   
Non si rende conto di cosa stia succedendo esattamente, compie dei gesti a caso, giusto per fingere di star lavorando, ma in realtà tutto quello che sta facendo è sforzarsi di resistere a quell’estenuante lavorio intimo. Non si rende neanche conto di quanto tempo esattamente sia passato, se la lezione sia appena iniziata o se manchi già poco alla fine, quando commette un grande sbaglio: solleva gli occhi dal libro che sta fingendo di consultare e guarda verso la cattedra.   
Severus lo sta osservando, come sempre i suoi occhi lo fanno sentire inchiodato dov’è e allo stesso tempo smanioso di muoversi per raggiungerlo. E poi non ce la fa davvero più, davvero no, e si abbandona alle sensazioni e i sentimenti che sono sul punto di travolgerlo già da parecchio tempo. Ma è bravo, riesce a non rendere la cosa troppo evidente. Sta venendo nelle proprie mutande ma è sicuro che il professore, che continua ad osservarlo attentamente, un sopracciglio sollevato, sia l’unico ad accorgersene. Chiude gli occhi e si morde le labbra, va in apnea e non un suono esce dalla sua bocca, il bacino accenna appena uno scatto in avanti.   
La parte più evidente in effetti è subito dopo, quando sembra quasi crollare sulla sedia e riprende fiato un po’ rumorosamente. Fortunatamente i suoi compagni sono troppo impegnati nel loro lavoro e i rumori di rimescolamento coprono il suo sospiro abbastanza bene.   
-Non male-. Dice infatti il professore quando la lezione è finita e Draco sta uscendo dall’aula insieme agli altri, la testa che gira ancora. -Ora hai imparato questo- Gli sussurra nell’orecchio -Ma ricordati che c’è ancora una punizione che devi scontare. Ci vediamo domani sera qui alle nove.

\- o - o - o - o - o -

  
Onestamente, come potrebbe Draco restare concentrato durante quelle trenta ore? Come potrebbe non continuare a ripetersi nella mente quelle parole? "Punizione - ci vediamo - alle nove - devi scontare - domani sera - ancora una punizione - ci vediamo domani - qui - ricordati - ancora una"… Con quella voce, quello sguardo e quelle dita…  
-Ma perché mi sento così?- Chiede il giovane allo specchio del bagno dei prefetti.  
Lo specchio gli sorride, comprensivo: ne ha visti tanti di ragazzi nei nel corso dei secoli: è cambiata la lingua, sono cambiate le abitudini, ma certe cose non cambiano mai.   
-Mi sta facendo impazzire: non riesco a pensare ad altro e poi ha fatto quest’incantesimo che…- cerca di spieargli Draco ma si blocca a metà della frase: "Ehi, sto pensando a lui ma le mutande restano ferme!"  
-Caro, in genere è quello che c’è dentro le mutande a muoversi.  
-Certo ma… l’incantesimo…- Malfoy è perplesso, si infila una mano nei pantaloni e trova il proprio membro eccitato, ma le mutande stanno ferme, come un normalissimo slip di seta, eppure sono quelle che gli ha regalato Snape, non c'è dubbio.  
-Nessun incantesimo, ragazzo, si tratta di ormoni. Anche se mi rendo conto che l’amore durante l’adolescenza possa sembrare quasi una magia e che...  
-Ma quale amore!- Esclama Draco, orripilato -Io non sono affatto innamorato!  
-Ignoralo!- Giunge una voce sconosciuta da qualche parte. Il Serpeverde sobbalza, spaventatissimo, si guarda intorno ma non sembra esserci nessuno... -Crede di capire tutto solo perché riflette la realtà- continua la voce, una voce femminile e all’apparenza allegra, rimbomba tra le pareti di maiolica e non si riesce a capire da quale parte venga.  
-Chi c’è?- La voce di Draco suo malgrado di incrina mentre pronuncia quelle parole, è pieno di vergogna all’idea che qualcuno può aver ascoltato il suo discorso, ma si sta facendo strada in lui anche la paura per l’ignoto: perché chi parla non si fa vedere?  
-Sono qua suuuuu!- La frase finisce in un grido che sfuma in una risata fragorosa e civettuola mentre una sagoma di colore perlaceo si cala dall’alto del bagno. Un fantasma… Il fantasma di una ragazza che Draco non ha mai visto prima fluttua proprio davanti a lui adesso.  
Sollevato Draco sospira, il cuore che scende dalla gola. -Ehm… salve…  
-Ciao…- Lo saluta la fantasma, ridacchiando giuliva, e subito aggiunge: -Sai… se ti serve un aiuto posso provare a muovertele io le mutande!  
Il giovane Malfoy quasi si strozza con la propria saliva. -No, no, non fa niente, è passato… anzi, adesso devo proprio andare e…  
Mentre ilSerpeverde fugge via sente il fantasma cominciare a lamentarsi: -Bhuuuu, sono brutta… bhuuuuu perché faccio quest’effetto ai ragazzi… bhuuuuu bhuuuu!  
"Non è un problema mio", si dice e si affretta ad allontanarsi dal bagno.

\- o - o - o - o - o -

-Volevi vedermi? Chiede Snape entrando nell’ufficio del preside.  
-Sì, eccoti. Accomodati!- Dumbledore gli sorride e con un gesto elegante della mano gli indica una sedia. Il professore di pozioni si siede  
-Guarda, io non ho novità, non c’è stata una riunione con il Signor Oscuro nelle ultime due settimane.  
-Lo so, lo so…  
-Il Signore Oscuro è ancora intenzionato a cercare di recuperare la profezia e tutti i suoi sforzi sono concentrati su quello, per quanto ne so. Il che in parte è un bene, se si pensa che questo lo tiene occupato dal progettare piani peggiori e…  
-Sì, sì, so anche questo Severus- taglia corto il preside: -E’ di altro che volevo parlarti.  
-Vuole affidarmi un’altra missione?  
-No, no, nient’affatto… sai bene che non posso metterti in prima linea a rischio di giocare la tua copertura.  
-Ma allora cosa?- Chiede la spia, un po’ interdetta e vagamente preoccupata: gli occhi del suo capo stanno luccicando dietro l’espressione apparentemente compita e questo non promette niente di buono in genere.  
-Draco Malfoy- Albus non aggiunge altro, guarda Severus da oltre gli occhiali a mezzaluna e, cosa assai rara, lo vede perdere un colpo.   
Tuttavia il pozionista si riprende in fretta: -Draco Malfoy… cosa?  
-Severus, Severus… credi che non mi sia accorto di cosa stia succedendo?  
-Io non… non so proprio di cosa tu stia parlando- Snape cerca di darsi un tono, di non far trapelare la sua ansia: sa bene che quello che sta facendo è totalmente illegale da molte generazioni, ma Albus sarà comprensivo, vero? Oltretutto non può licenziarlo, lui gli serve… La battaglia contro il Signore Oscuro è più importante di qualche regola sulla morale sessuale, giusto?  
-Le regole di Serpeverde… andiamo!  
-Sono tradizione della mia casa!  
-E’ un trucco vecchio…   
Se parla del metodo vuol dire che accetta lo scopo? In effetti il preside sembra più divertito che arrabbiato. Severus si lascia scappare un sorriso e rimbrotta: -E’un classico!  
Dumbledore ridacchia. Poi torna serio e aggiunge: -E il ragazzo?  
-Il ragazzo cosa?  
-Che ne pensa il giovane Malfoy?   
-Oh, Draco sta bene, in realtà non aspetta altro. Ti assicuro che è assolutamente consenziente, non gli sto imponendo niente, a lui piace, ne sono certo assoluta…  
-Sì- lo interrompe Albus, -questo è fin troppo evidente. La domanda è: egli sa di essere consenziente?

\- o - o - o - o - o -

Il giorno successivo Draco lo trascorre nell’ansia. L’unico vantaggio è che ora le sue mutande non lo mettono nei guai ogni volta che pensa al suo Capo Casa… Certo, questo non impedisce comunque al suo corpo di eccitarsi, ma un’erezione è ancora gestibile se niente si mette a massaggiarla a tradimento.   
"Punizione…" Cosa potrà intendere Snape per punizione? A giudicare da quanto successo fin ora sarà senz’altro qualcosa di perverso… Il solo pensiero fa tremare il ragazzo. A cena non riesce a mangiare più di due bocconi: la gola annodata, lo stomaco sottosopra.   
Si ritira insieme ai suoi compagni nel dormitorio e decide di farsi una doccia calda per distendere i nervi. Non nel bagno dei prefetti però, non vuole rincontrare lo specchio saccente e la fantasma maniaca. Che poi a pensarci meglio è assurdo: è di ben altro maniaco che più dovrebbe preoccuparsi e invece questa sera lo andrà deliberatamente ad incontrare. Ma in effetti questo non può evitarlo.  
L’acqua scorre sul suo corpo, sul petto glabro, le gambe muscolose, l’erezione che non ha più toccato e che continua ad essere lì, bella solida, a monito della proprio ignominia.  
Un’ora e mezzo dopo è nei sotterranei, davanti alla porta dell’aula di pozioni. Tira fuori l’orologio da taschino dal mantello e controlla l’ora. Nove meno un minuto. Aspetta.   
Trema.  
Le lancette si muovono con una lentezza esasperante. Tutto il giorno ha pregato che la sera non arrivasse, ma adesso, adesso che ormai è lì, vorrebbe solo entrare e andare incontro al proprio destino.  
Finalmente la lunga dei secondi si posa sul dodici e Draco bussa alla porta.  
-Avanti- Gli viene detto.

 

 


	4. Quella Notte

 

 

La mano di Draco quasi non riesce ad afferrare la maniglia, ma ecco che infine la stringe, la gira, l’uscio si apre.  
Snape è seduto dietro la cattedra. L’aula è abituato a vederla sempre in penombra, ora però è proprio buia quasi tutta con l’eccezione di sei candele che fluttuano sopra al grande tavolo. Il mago adulto fa un rapido movimento della bacchetta e la porta sbatte dietro il ragazzo, la serratura gira. Ecco. E’ dentro ora. Non può fuggire. Niente può interrompere i progetti del professore.  
-Sei in perfetto orario- Nota Snape, compiaciuto.  
-Gra.grazie signore…  
-Avvicinati Draco- il ragazzo muove qualche passo in avanti, traballando sulle gambe, finché non giunge a un metro circa dal suo insegnante, di fianco alla cattedra. Snape lo guarda serio, il volto reso ancor più severo dalla luce fioca delle candele. -Spogliati.  
Il ragazzo non riesce a pensare mentre slaccia la camicia, scalza le scarpe, cala i pantaloni. La testa ronza, l’uccello si sta gonfiando sempre di più, il cuore batte all’impazzata.  
-Completamente Draco.  
-Oh, sì, scusi…- Le mutande vengono sfilate e ora non c’è niente a nascondere la sua vergogna. Draco guarda un attimo il proprio membro, è turgido, decisamente puntato verso l’alto, la punta rosea completamente fuori la pelle. Sembra chiaramente entusiasta, eppure il suo proprietario sente solo paura.  
-Draco, sai perché sei qui?  
-Perché me l’ha ordinato lei, professore.  
Snape per un attimo sembra divertito di quella risposta, poi però torna serio: -Perché sei stato indiscreto. Hai saltato lezioni inutilmente e ancora peggio ti sei lasciato andare in pubblico a momenti che sarebbe stato più consono mantenere nel privato.  
Draco vorrebbe protestare che non era colpa sua, ma anzi di Snape, Snape che sta trasformando la sua vita in una pazia a luci rosse. Ma gli occhi neri del suo insegnante gli annodano la gola impedendogli di parlare.  
E Snape continua: -Draco, tu vuoi che qualcuno scopra cosa sta succedendo tra noi?  
Il ragazzo scuote la testa.  
-Rispondimi, Draco!  
-No, signore, certo che no.  
-Bene… Allora spiegami il comportamento che hai tenuto in questi ultimi giorni.  
-Io… non sono riuscito ad evitarlo signore…  
-Molto male!  
-Mi scusi…  
-Non sono qui per scusarti, Draco, sono qui per insegnarti qualcosa…- Silenzio. Il silenzio del luogo è innaturale, quasi. Ad Hogwarts, con tutti quegli alunni sempre in giro, è raro trovare un momento di silenzio. E invece eccolo qui, adesso, il silenzio. E il battito assordante del cuore. -Sono qui per punirti.  
Le parole del professore rimbombano tra le pareti di pietra, dentro le orecchie di Draco, fin nel profondo del suo corpo.   
E poi succede. Snape , seduto dietro la cattedra, lo tira a se e lo fa poggiare sopra le proprie ginocchia, piegato in avanti. Draco non può vederlo in viso, ma Snape può vedere la curva della sua schiena, dal collo teso, coperto in parte dai ciuffi di capelli biondi, passando per le scapole ben visibili nel corpo magro, giù lungo i fianchi dritti fino ad arrivare alle natiche. Quelle due semisfere perfette... Illuminate dalla fioca luce color miele delle candele.   
Ora che non può essere visto Snape lascia che il proprio sguardo scorra il corpo del ragazzo senza nascondere il rapimento e il languore che quella vista gli provoca. Sente Draco tremare, percepisce l’erezione del ragazzo premere sulla propria coscia, ascolta il suo respiro pesante, un po’ insicuro… Oh… è inverno, sono nei sotterranei umidi di un castello scozzese, eppure fa terribilmente caldo.  
Snape lascia passare parecchi lunghi secondi, finché il giovane Malfoy non si sente scoppiare dall’ansia e l’attesa. Finché lui stesso non si sente esplodere dall’aspettativa. E solo quando davvero non ce la fa più, quando la passione preme inesorabile dentro le sue vene alle tempie, in mezzo alle gambe, sul cuore, allora fa partire la mano.  
Un sonoro schiocco si sente quando il palmo colpisce deciso i glutei di Draco, proprio al centro. Il ragazzo geme per l’improvviso dolore e ciò non contribuisce affatto a calmare i nervi sovreccitati del suo insegnante.  
La mano sinistra del pozionista è poggiata esattamente al centro della schiena dello studente, ferma, calda. La mano destra fa partire rapidamente un altro schiaffo sul suo sedere e poi un altro e un altro.   
Draco non ha mai subito punizioni corporali in vita sua e si stupisce che si possa fare tanto male solo con una mano. Ben presto, superata la sorpresa, cerca di trattenersi dal piagnucolare, ma non è facile affatto, ad ogni colpo sembra che il suo sedere vada in fiamme. Il dolore entra sottopelle, fin nella carne, quasi la mangiasse e, appena inizia a sfumare, un altro colpo arriva subito a ravvivarlo di nuovo.  
Non aiuta neanche il fatto che ad ogni schiaffo il suo bacino venga spinto in avanti e la sua erezione contro la coscia del professore. E per un attimo il giovane Malfoy si sente mortalmente in imbarazzo all’idea di essere ancora eccitato nonostante quel dolore e che Snape lo possa sentire per giunta. Il comportamento dei suoi genitali è ormai completamente uscito dalla sua comprensione…  
Ciaf! Fa la mano di Snape. -Ohc gh!- è la reazione del ragazzo.   
Snape resiste alla tentazione di muoversi sulla sua seduta, nonostante la propria durezza compressa nei pantaloni lo stia facendo impazzire, nonostante il desiderio sempre più forte di piegarsi di lato per osservare meglio il sedere del ragazzo che da quella prospettiva deve apparire oscenamente esposto.  
Ancor di più quando il giovane, per cercare di distribuire meglio il proprio peso, punta le gambe a terra e solleva i fianchi. Snape osserva l’inizio della linea che divide le due natiche candide e la immagina dove si separa in basso per lasciar posto ai testicoli appena un po’ più scuri. Deciso gli preme una mano sulla schiena per spingerla in avanti ed esporlo di più. Le natiche si allargano, lasciando intravedere la sua apertura. Ciaf! Ciaf! Le fa vibrare.  
Il ragazzo non sa se siano i colpi ad essere diventati più forti o è l’indolenzimento pregresso che si somma al dolore dello schiaffo successivo, ma gli sembra che faccia sempre più male. Severus lo sente cominciare a singhiozzare, a gridare quasi, e ogni suo suono è come una scossa al suo membro. Compiaciuto l’insegnante non può fare a meno di notare che nonostante tutto Draco non abbia fatto niente per ribellarsi, anzi, c’è da dire che per una prima volta si sta comportando in modo impeccabile.  
Draco dondola ad ogni colpo ed è costretto a tendere un braccio a terra per sostenere il peso della testa. Adesso il suo sedere è mostrato perfettamente e il suo uccello gonfio trova un incastro tra le cosce dell’altro.  
Ciaf! Ciaf! Ciaf!  
Con tre ultimi colpi dati con tutta la forza del braccio Snape è arrivato a cinquanta sculacciate e si ferma. O meglio, smette di colpirlo, ma non si ferma affatto, anzi, in pochi secondi i suoi polpastrelli si sono stretti intorno a quelle stupende natiche arrossate e le hanno aperte con decisione mentre altre dita, due, si sono introdotte senza esitazione dentro l’apertura che gli si offre lì davanti.   
Draco non ha capito bene cosa stia succedendo, tutto quello che sa è che sta tremando, che sente dolore ovunque, che è eccitato e che è Snape, che il professor Snape sta facendo questo, quando improvvisamente si sente tirare e allargare senza delicatezza. Un gemito si sussegue a quelli già usciti innumerevoli dalla sua gola per altri motivi, ma non ha la forza di sollevarsi e protestare: le sue gambe sono di pasta frolla e poi è Snape ed egli è… egli può…  
Snape dal canto suo non ce la fa veramente più, il desiderio rischia di travolgerlo da un momento all’altro con un’intensità forse mai provata. Ben presto decreta terminato il suo lavoro. -Alzati!- Ordina al ragazzo con il suo tono più autoritario e dopo un attimo di esitazione quello obbedisce.  
Draco in piedi trema come non mai e il suo volto è rigato di lacrime. E’ così fragile e bellissimo che Severus si deve mordere un labbro per non saltargli addosso come un animale, ma tutto questo non lo si può percepire da fuori. Tutto quello che l’allievo vede è una minacciosa figura nera che lo guarda immobile, gli occhi fissi, l’espressione feroce.   
Nel silenzio più totale Snape si alza. Si toglie il lungo mantello, rimanendo con i pantaloni e la camicia nere. Si concede di slacciarsi i bottoni dei pantaloni, senza tirare fuori il suo membro, solo per alleviare la fastidiosa sensazione di stretto che lo stava opprimendo.  
Gli occhi lucidi di Draco incrociano i suoi e la sua espressione è di un abbandono così tenera che Snape di istinto lo tira a se e gli schiocca un bacio sulle labbra, un momento solo. -Sei stato bravissimo- sorride appena, poi aggiunge, più severo: -e adesso sono certo che starai più attento.  
Draco quasi non si accorge di rispondere -sì signore- e di alzare le braccia per stringere l’altro intorno al collo, sa solo di sentirsi perso e che Snape, solo lui, potrebbe trarlo in salvo. Le teste vicine, i corpi premuti uno all’altro...  
Ma ha fatto affidamento sulla persona sbagliata: il mago adulto, ora che lo ha condotto a largo in mezzo alla tempesta, non ha alcuna intenzione di riportarlo a riva tanto presto. Non esita un attimo e con un gesto deciso al limite del brusco solleva Draco di peso riversandolo supino sulla cattedra e si cala i pantaloni sguainando il suo membro turgido e bramoso.  
Draco lo guarda, riverso sul piano di legno, preoccupato: -Cosa vuole fare, professore? …La prego io…- Si tira su a sedere, ma prima che possa tornare in piedi Severus lo ha afferrato e con forza lo spinge giù di nuovo.   
Il ragazzo cerca di ribellarsi ma l’uomo è più forte di lui e dall’alto può usare tutto il suo peso per schiacciarlo. -Ti devo legare?- Dice, leggermente divertito.  
-Mi ha già punito… mi ha fatto male… non basta?- Piagnucola Draco, scuotendo la testa senza gran convinzione, forse perché il proprio membro eccitato, premuto insieme a quello dell’altro trai loro corpi schiacciati, lo sta confondendo.  
-Draco, questo non è per punizione, è perché mi va- Risponde Severus con semplicità.  
-Ma a me no…  
-Non dire sciocchezze!- Snape afferra la propria bacchetta e con un elegante movimento del braccio fa comparire una corda che si lega intorno ai polsi del ragazzo, proprio come l’altra volta nel suo ufficio, tirandoli sopra la sua testa e impedendogli di alzarsi dal piano del tavolo. Con le mani ora libere l’insegnante afferra le gambe di Malfoy per le ginocchia, allargandole.   
-No! …La prego, no…  
-Potremmo anche superarla questa fase, non ti pare?- Chiede Snape ad un Draco in lacrime con un tono improvvisamente tornato professionale -Sappiamo entrambi che ti piacerà da morire.  
-No…- Singhiozza Draco -Io non…  
-Stai impazzendo dalla voglia, Draco…- Dice Severus, il tono calmo, suadente, basso, quella voce capace di entrare dentro, insinuarsi in ogni anfratto del corpo. Gli occhi neri decisi, fermi nei suoi, lo tengono inchiodato sul legno del tavolo più di quanto faccia la corda. Una goccia bianca imperla la punta del pene di Draco. Il professore tende un braccio ad accarezzargli il petto, quasi con dolcezza, senza spezzare il contatto di sguardi. Si china su di lui avvicinando i loro volti finché il suo naso adunco tocca quello alla francese del ragazzo e i suoi capelli gli carezzano il viso.  
-Vuoi che ti tenga fermo su questo tavolo, completamente in mio potere, e che ti entri dentro, come nessuno mai ha osato fare, come tu stesso non hai mai osato pensare… e ti vergogni un po’, sì, ma forse per questo lo vuoi ancora di più, spazzare via il tuo onore e tutti i pensieri per sentirti completamente perduto nella passione, tra le mie mani… e hai paura che ti faccia male, ma hai appena sopportato un dolore molto più grande di quanto potrebbe mai essere e sei ancora eccitato…   
Draco continua a scuotere la testa ad ogni parola, cercando di non ascoltare; torce le mani nelle corde, ferendosi i polsi, ma non può evitare di essere lì e sentire. Quando Snape, mentre lo accusa di essere eccitato, gli afferra l’erezione, il giovane sospira: -No… no… quello, non ha importanza… io non so perché è così, ma non voglio…- Guarda Severus dritto negli occhi nel modo più convincente e deciso che riesce, nonostante la situazione: -Io non voglio.  
Snape mormora, appena percettibile: -Allora diciamo che sono io a volerlo- Le sue mani scorrono il corpo del ragazzo, scendono lungo i fianchi e arrivano alle gambe, accarezzano l’interno delle cosce, sistemandole intorno ai proprio fianchi. Draco si agita un po’ cercando di cambiare posizione, ma senza possibilità. -Ti voglio Draco. Voglio te sotto di me, aperto, posseduto, mio…- Il ragazzo gira la testa in un ennesimo moto di diniego e il volto di Severus è ora sul suo collo, il respiro caldo che gli carezza la gola. -Mentre ti sculacciavo, prima, ero così eccitato… E anche adesso, lo senti, senti quanto è duro? Ho voglia di entrarti dentro, ho voglia di sentirti gridare.   
Forse il ragazzo vorrebbe rispondere ancora, ma il fiato gli si spezza in gola quando Severus si spinge in avanti, tenendolo per i fianchi, e il suo uccello inizia a farsi strada dentro di lui.

Non è dolore. E’ anche al di là del piacere. E’ come annegare. E gli viene da piangere e piange, senza trattenersi, e deve gemere e geme, senza ritegno. Mormora ancora -no- a volte, quasi senza pensare, più come fosse solo un suono a caso. Brividi in tutto il corpo. La testa è confusa e non è neanche più in grado di capire se stia godendo o meno. L’odore di Severus, le sue mani, il suo membro, il fiato ansimante e roco dell’uomo smettono di essere sensazioni distinte per fondersi in un unicum che annienta totalmente ogni possibilità di scampo e lo fa sentire perso, totalmente.  
-Basta!- Grida appena riesce di nuovo a parlare. -Aiuto!- Severus continua a spingersi dentro di lui, continua a muoversi sopra di lui, continua a gemere sulla sua gola e a stringergli i fianchi. Lacrime calde continuano a sgorgare sempre nuove dai suoi occhi, sperma fuoriesce e cola sul suo membro, la saliva è troppa, tossisce, inghiotte.   
Tutto è troppo. Davvero troppo. Le candele a mezz’aria sopra di loro sembrano danzare, ma è lui che dondola, sotto quelle spinte. Ancora e ancora. -Baciami… ti prego!- E’ stato Draco a mormorarlo? Non ne è sicuro, e figurarsi se potrebbe rendersi conto di aver dato del tu al professore. Neanche Severus del resto sembra farci caso ma accetta l’invito e unisce le loro labbra.  
Il bacio diventa presto famelico e sa di sangue, forse di entrambi, e i loro corpi continuano a muoversi. Draco stringe le gambe intorno al corpo di Snape. Snape scorre le mani su tutto il suo corpo. -Ti voglio, ragazzo… oh, se ti voglio… ahh…- sospira Severus, ricevendo in risposta un gemito che suona -no- e delle gambe che si aprono per farlo entrare di più.  
Draco continua a singhiozzare, pulsare, colare lacrime e sperma, ripetere -no… no… no…- mentre ormai gli viene incontro ad ogni spinta tendendo le corde ai polsi, il corpo che si contorce sul piano percorso da intense scosse di energia.  
E -NO!- Singhiozza quando Severus afferra la sua erezione e inizia a pomparla velocemente fino a farlo venire.   
Si accascia dopo l’orgasmo, il corpo completamente abbandonato inerme alle ultime spinte dell’insegnante, e poi anche Severus sta godendo, inondandolo dentro con il proprio piacere.   
Lentamente entrambi recuprano il fiato, i respiri tornano ad una parvenza di normalità. 

-E’ stato bellissimo!- Dice ancora Snape e, con un ultimo bacio sulle labbra di Malfoy, si alza. Afferra la bacchetta, pulisce entrambi e fa sparire le corde che avevano imprigionato il ragazzo. Questi si mette in piedi lentamente, incerto, tastandosi i polsi indolenziti. Non osa guardare il professore negli occhi mentre si riveste.  
Severus infila boxer e pantaloni, poi torna a prestare tutta la sua attenzione all’allievo. -Ti bruciano i polsi?- Dice nel suo tono più gentile, avvicinandosi e prendendogli le mani delicatamente: -posso…?   
Ma il giovane si scosta bruscamente -Non mi tocchi!- Esclama rabbioso.  
-Draco?- Severus, un po’ interdetto, tenta di abbracciarlo. -Cosa c’è? Dai, vieni qui…  
Ma il ragazzo si divincola. -Mi lasci stare!- Afferra il resto dei vestiti e si dirige deciso verso la porta e con una certa sorpresa scopre che si apre senza problemi. Tituba un attimo sulla soglia, si gira di nuovo verso Severus che lo fissa, immobile e vagamente risentito, poi esce, dicendo: -vorrei solo non doverla vedere mai più!  
Draco corre fuori dall’aula come fuggisse da un mostro, senza fiato e senza forze, eppure corre e corre, sforzandosi di non desiderare di essere rincorso e fermato, fingendo di non sapere di essersi avventato contro la porta solo perché la credeva chiusa, solo perché si aspettava di trovarsi imprigionato e di essere subito afferrato dal professore. E invece no, la porta era aperta e se ne è andato. Invece di lottare contro Snape adesso corre, invece di scalciare e prenderlo a pugni corre, invece di urlare contro di lui corre, invece di piangere per lui corre.   
Soltanto quando arriva al corridoio su cui si apre l’ingresso al dormitorio Serpeverde, si ferma. Crolla con la schiena sul muro, riprendendo fiato. Ogni respiro costa una fatica infinita. Lascia cedere a terra il mantello e le scarpe, che teneva ancora in mano.   
E’ solo.   
Solo con la propria mente e i propri sensi di colpa, solo con le proprie angosce e con la propria debolezza.   
Solo. Libero. Libero di dirsi che non gli è piaciuto, che non ha goduto, che non è colpa sua, no, che è stato stregato, irretito, costretto, stuprato contro la sua volontà, che la spossatezza che sente ora è malessere… Libero di mentire. 

Severus è rimasto lì, in piedi, come uno stupido, pieno di freddo. E ha freddo adesso, nel suo letto, nella sua stanza, nonostante le coperte e il camino acceso… Avrebbe dovuto essere una sera di gloria: aveva avuto quello che voleva, quel che aveva desiderato per tanti giorni, e invece sentiva solo un terribile amaro in bocca. Le lacrime di Draco, che gli erano sembrate così dolci ed eccitanti, ora nel ricordo lo riempiono di tristezza… e un po’ anche di rabbia anche in effetti: "Perché fa così? Mi desidera, eppure rifiuta il sesso con me… Non è giusto! Perché l’ha presa tanto male? Ha rovinato tutto… Non è giusto!"  
-Non mi tocchi! ...Vorrei solo non doverla vedere mai più!- Quelle parole continuano a girare nella mente del professore di pozioni per tutta la notte non lasciandolo dormire. Eppure Severus gli ha lasciato il tempo per abituarsi all’idea: Draco aveva anche cominciato a masturbarsi toccandosi là dietro, aveva perfino sognato di essere scopato, l’aveva visto tra i suoi ricordi! Con i fatti infine Severus gli aveva mostrato che tutte le sue remore, tutti i suoi no, erano senza ragione, gli aveva fatto provare come potesse essere una cosa bella: Draco avrebbe dovuto ricredersi, dargli ragione… Invece se ne era andato.   
Perché? Severus aveva esagerato? Aveva davvero superato il limite? Era sicuro che fosse stata una cosa molto intensa, forte, ma in senso buono. Non c’erano dubbi di quanto il ragazzo avesse provato piacere, l’aveva visto, l’aveva sentito chiaramente! Possibile che si fosse sbagliato clamorosamente? Il corpo del ragazzo, le sue gote rosse, le pupille dilatate, la voce languida, i sospiri ad ogni tocco, la schiena che si inarcava mentre si spingeva contro di lui e non ultima la sua erezione dicevano il contrario.   
Non c’erano dubbi: a Draco era piaciuto e, a giudicare da come il suo corpo era stato squassato dall’orgasmo, da quanto a lungo aveva pulsato, da tutto lo sperma che aveva spruzzato, anche parecchio… Con un orgasmo così avrebbe dovuto adorare Severus, guardarlo con gli occhi languidi per giorni!   
Il suo comportamento invece è stato assurdo… e  _molto_  ingiusto! Non doveva andare così!

\- o - o - o - o - o -

L’indomani, mercoledì, è una delle giornate più terribili che Draco riesca a ricordare. Non vorrebbe pensare a quanto è successo eppure ogni cosa glielo fa tornare in mente: la difficoltà nel sedersi, il doversi nascondere negli spogliatoi perché i suoi compagni di squadra non vedano il colore vermiglio del suo fondoschiena, andare in bagno e guardare le sue mutande di cotone ripescate dal fondo della valigia, i pasti in Sala Grande con quella figura nera sempre nella coda dell’occhio… In ogni momento le immagini della sera prima sono lì, subito pronte a tornare davanti ai suoi occhi, a tormentarlo, a ricordargli la propria ignominia, vivide e angoscianti e così deplorevolmente eccitanti.   
E’ isterico, irascibile, distratto, non mangia, non risponde alle provocazioni, i suoi amici non riescono ad avere a che fare con lui, terminati gli allenamenti di quidditch, i più scomodi che ricorda, decide di incamminarsi per una passeggiata solitaria, ancora in divisa da gioco.   
Il parco all’imbrunire ha un’aria tetra e mesta, la terra è fredda, i rami spogli degli alberi fischiano sferzati dal vento. Quando la luce rossa del Sole calante tocca qualcosa la fa sanguinare, sanguinano i mattoni di pietra, le piante, un gufo che vola più in alto; lo spruzzo d’acqua che innaffia le serre sembra un getto di sangue, sporche di sangue gli appaiono le sue stesse mani quando le solleva per sfregarsi il viso, il lago tutto riverbera come un'immensa pozza di sangue di migliaia di morti, un attimo prima di piombare nell’ombra.   
Deve tornare dentro, non si può stare fuori di notte, Draco lo sa bene. Eppure non riesce a muoversi, immobile al centro di un prato, guarda lontano la luce che scèma. Il Sole ormai tocca l’orizzonte e può essere guardato tranquillamente ad occhio nudo. Sparisce velocemente, un poco alla volta. Ne è rimasto solo un terzo oltre la linea delle colline quando un barbagianni si avvicina al ragazzo tubando piano, una lettera legata alla zampa.  
Il giovane Malfoy gliela slega un po’ preoccupato e legge:  _"Vieni nel mio studio questa sera dopo cena. Per favore. Dobbiamo parlare. Ti aspetto."_  
Draco comincia a tremare. Rabbioso si volta verso il gufo e gli urla: -Vattene via!- tanto forte da far girare dei ragazzi di Corvonero lontani che stanno in quel momento rientrando nel castello. Allora fa un gesto volgare con la mano e grida anche a loro: -fatevi i cazzi vostri, voi, cosa volete?- Quelli accettano il consiglio e se ne vanno senza darsi troppa pena, se quel serpeverde da di matto la cosa non li riguarda di certo.   
Draco riabbassa gli occhi sulla lettera che stringe in mano e la strappa con gesti inconsulti, furiosi, esagerati, in tanti frammenti, ancora e ancora più piccoli. Ha il fiatone senza motivo e non se ne accorge. Getta all’aria tutt’intorno i pezzetti di lettera in una pioggia di coriandoli. Per un attimo assume un’espressione soddisfatta poi diventa preoccupato: e se qualcuno li trovasse, li mettesse insieme, leggesse, capisse? In preda all’ansia, ancor più affannato di prima, cerca di raccogliere tutti i pezzettini uno a uno, carponi nell’erba, sporcandosi le ginocchia e le mani di terra.  
Ha fatto un piccolo mucchietto dei quadretti di pergamena e gli da fuoco con una scintilla di bacchetta. Li guarda crepitare e accartocciarsi davanti a lui mentre un’acre odore di pelle bruciata e cera si diffonde nell’aria.   
Scoppia a piangere, singhiozzando rumorosamente. Tutt’intorno è sempre più buio.  
Infine tira su con il naso, si asciuga il volto alla bell’e meglio, sporcandosi un po’ di terra anche il viso. Corre verso il castello illuminato, entra, attraversa l’ingresso deserto, la Sala Grande ancora vuota, corre lungo i corridoi e su per cinque rampe di scale, incurante delle persone che incrocia, infine arriva al bagno dei prefetti. Con il fiato affannoso, senza fermarsi, mormora "ginepro" e la porta si apre, la varca ancora di corsa e mentre quella si chiude alle sue spalle il ragazzo si getta contro il grande specchio.  
Lo prende a pugni, rabbioso, privo di senno, gridando, sputando, piangendo: -Io non lo amo! Non dirlo mai più, mai più! E’ impossibile, capito? Io non sono frocio! CAPITO?! NON SONO FROCIO! Non sono frocio…- Ricomincia a singhiozzare e crolla in ginocchio per terra, il capo poggiato contro il proprio riflesso, il volto rigato di lacrime -…Non sono frocio, non sono… frocio ahg…huhu huuuu… so… no… frocio… ggh… so… no… fro… sob… ghhhhh… io... sono frocio...  
Lo specchio resta in silenzio: rispondere è inutile.

 

 


	5. Prendere e Lasciare

 

Snape aspetta Draco tutta la sera, invano. Il ragazzo non si è presentato neanche a cena... La notte segue insonne e piena di preoccupazioni.  
"Non avrei dovuto!" Si dice il professore "Non era pronto, l’ho forzato, sono stato troppo precipitoso, troppo esigente, troppo egoista… E’ tutta colpa mia!" Era così bello, così fragile, così eccitato ed eccitante che non aveva tenuto conto di nient’altro oltre al desiderio, ma naturalmente il ragazzo sì, e ne aveva sofferto.   
"Ho tirato troppo la corda e si è spezzata…" E vorrebbe prendersela con Lucius, con la società e con il mondo intero, invece va davanti alla piccola toletta nel proprio bagno e si guarda riflesso: -Sei un bastardo!- Dice, rivolto a se stesso, la voce che si incrina per il disprezzo.  
-Questo si sa- Gli risponde lo specchio con tono noncurante.  
Il giorno dopo lo osserva ai pasti ma Draco non ricambia mai il suo sguardo. Vorrebbe andare a parlargli ma qualcosa lo trattiene: forse non è il caso, forse è meglio lasciargli un po’ di tempo per calmarsi, pensare, capire…   
Venerdì lo stesso. Severus si sente veramente in difficoltà, in classe è ancora più nervoso del solito, anche se nessuno lo nota, la notte fa fatica a dormire, l’emicrania, la sua solita emicrania, è tornata a perseguitarlo... "Dannazione, è solo un ragazzo! Solo una piccola cotta. non posso rovinarmi la vita per lui!"   
Sabato decide di scrivergli di nuovo. Prende pergamena piuma e calamaio e si pone alla scrivania.   
_"Al mio pupillo,"_  inizia, poi si blocca. Riflette un attimo. Cancella. Lascia un centimetro e mezzo di spazio bianco, per tagliare in seguito, e ricomincia:  _"Draco,"_. Cancella di nuovo. Riprova  _"So che ce l’hai con me, ma ti prego di leggere questa lettera fino in fondo._  
_Volevo dirti che sono stato insensibile, non mi sono reso conto della tua situazione, non ho capito. Non credo di aver fatto niente di male l’altra sera con te, niente che dentro di te non volessi, niente che non avrebbe potuto essere un momento gioioso, e spero che un giorno capirai che è così. Tuttavia mi rendo conto di essere stato precipitoso, di non aver avuto rispetto per i tuoi timori. Non sono i timori la parte migliore di te, eppure anche essi sono una tua parte e ho sbagliato ad ignorarli. Ho sbagliato a pensare di poterli sciogliere io per te, invece di darti il tempo per affrontarli tu stesso. Un buon maestro dovrebbe insegnare a studiare, non fare lui i compiti del suo allievo. Ho sbagliato."_  
Si ferma. Rilegge. Taglia la parte scritta e la getta nel fuoco. Srotola un altro tratto di pergamena e ricomincia:  _"Scusa."_  Si ferma. Guarda il foglio giallino, la penna in mano. Esita.  
-Toc toc!- Qualcuno bussa alla porta. Snape sobbalza e una goccia di inchiostro cade sulla parola scritta. L’uomo impreca sottovoce, infila la piuma nel calamaio e si alza. Ad alta voce chiede: -Chi è?

La voce del professore di pozioni viene da dentro lo studio e il ragazzo in attesa fuori lascia andare il fiato trattenuto.  
Per un solo istante si era concesso di sperare che non rispondesse nessuno, che Snape non fosse lì ma da qualche altra parte per una riunione di docenti, a prendersi un tea ad Hogsmade o qualcosa del genere. E invece c’è, il momento è arrivato:  
-Draco Malfoy- Risponde, cercando di mantenere ferma la voce.  
Dopo circa quattro secondi la porta si apre, lasciando intravedere uno scorcio della stanza all’interno: quasi tutta la libreria, un angolo della scrivania ricoperta di fogli e dietro la finestra da cui entra la luce del pomeriggio. Gran parte della visuale però è coperta dalla figura nera del professore. I suoi occhi scuri osservano per un attimo il ragazzo con espressione indecifrabile, poi l’uomo si sposta di lato per lasciarlo passare.   
Il ragazzo attraversa l’uscio e lo chiude alle proprie spalle.   
-Possiamo parlare?- Chiede, piuttosto impaurito dalle conseguenze che potranno avere quei tre giorni di silenzio, ma deciso comunque.  
Snape non ha smesso di osservarlo con quel suo atteggiamento cauto, solleva un sopracciglio: -Sei un po’ in ritardo- ironizza.  
Draco china il capo: -Mi scusi, signore, ha ragione ma io…- non completa la frase.  
-Cosa ti ha tenuto occupato?- Gli chiede il professore dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.  
L’allievo solleva di nuovo il capo e lo guarda con espressione di colpo astuta: -Ho studiato- Risponde.  
-Ok…?  
-Ho lavorato ad un approfondimento in biblioteca sul suo… corso extra…  
Snape è vagamente stupito: -Oh… cioè?  
-Ho letto dei libri, sa, pubblicazioni di studi sull’omosessualità, alcuni filosofici altri storici…  
Snape sorride appena, Draco continua a parlare, imbarazzato: -Pare siano circa il dieci percento della popolazione… è tanto no? Da qualche parte dicono anche di più, fino al cinquanta percento, ma mi sembra davvero troppo…- Riabbassa lo sguardo -Lei… crede che sia anche io omosessuale?  
Severus si sente straordinariamente felice che Draco sia lì, sia tornato da lui. Continua a guardarlo con quel mezzo sorriso, le mani in tasca, in piedi a un paio di metri da lui.  
-Cosa credi tu?  
Il giovane Malfoy risponde con un filo di voce: -Io… di sì- Si interrompe un attimo, mordendosi il labbro, poi riprende: -Alcuni dicono che non è una malattia ma solo una caratteristica, come avere i capelli rossi invece che biondi o neri… Io non so se è vero- Alza timidamente lo sguardo sull’insegnante, arrossendo -però, anche se invece è una malattia, io non l’ho mica fatto apposta ad ammalarmi: non è colpa mia se sento così!  
Snape gli si avvicina di un passo e con una mano gli carezza il viso afferrandolo per il mento.   
-No, certo che no- Risponde.  
-Quindi…- di nuovo Draco parla guardandosi la punta delle scarpe -se sono… così… lei… be’ ecco, è che pensavo… insomma io… volevo… allora… sono qui per… Le chiedo scusa per non essermi presentato quando mi ha convocato… e per essere fuggito. Ma credo… è stato lei a farmi capire questa cosa di me e anche se, be’ non era proprio quello che avrei scelto, se così è, forse lei può insegnarmi meglio e… ecco…- E’ un miracolo che il labbro non sanguini per quanto lo sta mordendo -sì… lei lo aveva capito prima di me e...  
-E’ normale questo…- esordisce Severus con una mezza idea di cominciare il proprio di discorso di scuse.  
Draco sobbalza, evidentemente non si aspettava di essere interrotto, e i suoi occhi corrono al viso del pozionista per un millesimo di secondo prima di posarsi di nuovo sulle proprie calzature, osservandone ogni elegante dettaglio, le cuciture sulla pelle nera, i trafori, i lacci.   
-Sì, certo signore. Infatti. Quello che volevo dire è che siccome è normale che lei sappia molte più cose di me e che io… sia confuso… insomma, non dubiterò più del suo volere. Se vorrà ancora… dirmi qualcosa io le giuro che farò… Mi dispiace…  
Mentre Draco si imbarazza, Snape non potrebbe essere più felice: a quanto pare le cose si sono sistemate da sole: sì, forse ha fatto un po’ troppe pressioni sul ragazzo, ma sembra che lui sia stato in grado di sopportarle e, dopo un momento di comprensibile difficoltà, di rielaborare per conto proprio fino ad arrivare ad un’intima consapevolezza. Almeno di partenza. Ma soprattutto Draco è lì a chiedere scusa, è venuto spontaneamente a prostrarsi e questo renderà senz’altro molto più semplice rimettere il loro rapporto nella giusta prospettiva.  
Di istinto forse, sotto sotto, vorrebbe quasi sorridere a abbracciarlo, ma si sa che Snape non è uomo da agire di istinto, specialmente quando si tratta di esprimere i propri sentimenti. Di fatto quindi rimane serio, appena un po’ compiaciuto, mentre prende il volto del giovane Malfoy per il mento, gli occhi fissi e scuri. Dice:   
-Hai disubbidito ad una mia esplicita richiesta di venire qui, mi hai fatto aspettare per tre giorni, sai che non posso perdonarti.  
Draco sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, poi afferma, la voce bassa ma decisa: -Professore, signore, farò qualunque cosa.  
Snape scuote la testa lentamente una, due, tre volte e sente il ragazzo trattenere il fiato, probabilmente senza rendersene conto. Infine chiede: -Cosa pensi di meritarti per questo?  
Draco sa che Snape è l’unico a conoscenza della sua situazione e per questo l’unico con cui può riuscire a capire meglio, sa anche che mettere a posto il loro rapporto è fondamentale per la sua vita, visto che l’uomo è il suo Capo-Casa, un amico di suo padre, il professore che più lo apprezza e difende a scuola e ultimo ma non ultimo un Death Eater: non vuole neanche immaginare cosa potrebbe succedere se i loro rapporti dovessero rovinarsi definitivamente. Ha anche fresche nella memoria le confuse ma intensissime sensazioni provate nelle ultime settimane e sono forse queste ultime le principali responsabili del suo tremore mentre risponde:   
-Quello che lei… ritiene più opportuno. Signore.   
Snape, senza aggiungere altro, si volta e si avvicina alla propria scrivania. Toglie subito la pergamena su cui stava scrivendo, prima che il ragazzo che si è avvicinato dietro di lui possa leggervi sopra la parola “ _scusa_ ”, e poi rapidamente tutto il resto di rotoli e cancelleria che vi era sopra. Ormai non ha alcun dubbio su come sia meglio porsi con Draco, su quali siano le sue inclinazioni, e non gli dispiace per nulla. Parla in tono imperioso:  
-Posa la bacchetta sulla libreria, togliti la tunica e poggia le mani sul tavolo.   
Il ragazzo obbedisce in silenzio. Rimane ad aspettare, sporto in avanti, i pantaloni tesi sulle sue natiche in fuori e sul suo pacco gonfio davanti, le spalle rigide, il respiro affannato. Snape lo osserva e aggiusta la sua postura spingendo con mani e piedi per sistemarlo, facendogli chinare il capo, divaricandogli leggermente le gambe  
Quando lo giudica perfettamente posizionato, con un movimento della propria bacchetta fa apparire nell’aria una lunga canna sottile. Ha un’impugnatura istoriata in un disegno a spirale e poi prosegue come sottile e liscia asta di legno per circa un metro. 

-Conta fino a dodici- comanda al ragazzo e un attimo dopo fa partire un colpo sul suo fondoschiena.  
La canna risuona nell’aria con un fischio e poi colpisce sopra i pantaloni rumorosamente. Draco urla. Questo fa veramente male! Per un istante è tentato di scansarsi e scappare via, ma poi il dolore che lo ha rapidamente colpito viene assorbito e sgombra la sua mente.   
Il ragazzo torna consapevole del mago dietro di sé, del proprio desiderio premuto sotto i vestiti, della situazione tutta e di come andarsene a questo punto non sia davvero un’opzione. La voce tremante e sull’orlo di piangere, mormora: -Uno.  
Quando arriva il secondo colpo stringe i denti per non urlare e riesce, ma una calda lacrima scende rigandogli la guancia.   
-Due.   
Il -tre- esce a stento trai denti.   
Il- quattro- il -cinque- e il -sei- sono singhiozzati.   
Severus sente un turbine di emozioni dentro di sé. Da una parte vorrebbe stringersi Draco contro il petto e non lasciarlo andare più, il cuore ancora in tumulto per gli ultimi giorni di ansia, dall’altra si vergogna di questo suo desiderio e ne è anche preoccupato. Ancora, sa che quello che sta facendo è forse l’unico modo per ristabilire con il ragazzo un rapporto funzionante e che quindi non può vacillare. Infine è piuttosto eccitato nel vedere quel bellissimo corpo in quella posizione e per il suono dei suoi singhiozzi, della canna e dei colpi, ma allo stesso tempo non vuole lasciarsi andare a quella passione ma mantenersi lucido.   
Nel dare il settimo colpo tentenna e questo arriva più piano degli altri, di contro l’ottavo è dato con un impeto quasi rabbioso e tre passi di rincorsa.   
Le braccia del ragazzo tremano, le nocche sbiancano mentre stringono il bordo del piano che lo sostiene.   
-Signore- sospira, dopo essere riuscito faticosamente a pronunciare -otto- nonostante il cuore in gola che batte all’impazzata, la carne in fiamme, il bisogno a stento trattenuto di urlare, scappare, esplodere.   
-Coraggio, solo altri quattro- dice Severus, quasi rassicurante.  
Draco trae un paio di profondi respiri cercando di smettere di piangere, stende di nuovo le braccia, raddrizza la schiena, allinea le gambe.   
-Sì, signore- la sua voce è flebile, ma tanto basta per dare all’insegnante la sicurezza di cui ha bisogno per riprendere.   
Gli ultimi colpi si succedono rapidi, secchi. Il -dodici- risuona come un sospiro e Draco si lascia scivolare con il capo sulla scrivania.  
Snape lo afferra e lo solleva in piedi quasi di peso, lo rigira fra le braccia e si ritrovano con i volti vicini, occhi negli occhi, quelli umidi del giovane e quelli impenetrabili dell’uomo, così neri che è impossibile vedere quanto sia dilatata la sua pupilla. Severus avvicina i loro volti finché i nasi si sfiorano, i respiri mischiati. Una mano scende e si infila senza titubare dentro i pantaloni del ragazzo, stringendosi sulla sua erezione.   
L’uomo solleva un sopracciglio e sorride sornione: -Così adorabilmente ingenuo, così deliziosamente masochista…- Draco arrossisce furiosamente a quelle parole mentre, quasi senza rendersene conto, si spinge contro il corpo e la mano del professore. Severus continua a tenere l’erezione del giovane ben stretta nel pugno, immobile, mentre con l’altra gli carezza il volto ancora bagnato di lacrime. Si guardano, si perdono nei loro sguardi.  
Un attimo dopo le loro labbra si sono unite in un bacio. Per descriverlo bisognerebbe usare troppi aggettivi per una frase: c’è lo sfogo di tutto quanto è stato provato durante la punizione in quel bacio e di tutto ciò che è stato provato durante i tre giorni passati e c’è la dolcezza e il desiderio quasi rabbioso.   
Infine Severus scosta Draco con fermezza, toglie la mano da dentro i suoi pantaloni, lo guarda serio negli occhi e gli dice: -Adesso vattene.  
Draco automaticamente si stringe di più contro il petto del professore, muta protesta per quell’ordine troppo crudele. Lo sguardo di Severus è inflessibile, gelido nonostante il bacio da cui si è appena staccato, lo scosta senza pietà.   
-Ma signore io… la voce di Draco suona roca e insicura per le troppe emozioni contrastanti.   
-Draco, non amo ripetermi.  
Nuove lacrime appannano gli occhi del ragazzo, ma infine china il capo e si lascia allontanare dal corpo dell’uomo. Trema sulle gambe, non riesce a non farlo, calde lacrime gli scorrono sulle guance senza che possano essere trattenute. Afferra la propria bacchetta e la tunica, indossandola senza un’altra parola e senza un altro sguardo rivolto all’uomo. E ancora senza aggiungere altro arriva alla porta dello studio, esce, la richiude.  
Severus sospira. Ha osservato i movimenti del giovane teso, cercando di resistere al desiderio di abbracciarlo e ricoprirlo di baci, e ora si lascia cadere seduto sulla poltrona, il capo riverso sullo schienale. Gli occhi diventano rapidamente rossi e lucidi ma le labbra sorridono.

\- o - o - o - o - o -

Lo studente non torna subito nella Sala Comune, non potrebbe con quell’aspetto sconvolto. Si rifugia invece nel bagno più vicino, guarda il proprio riflesso spettinato e il rosso di guance, occhi, naso. Non sa cosa pensare, se essere arrabbiato o felice, eccitato o ferito.   
Soprattutto non sa come smettere di desiderare Severus lì ad abbracciarlo, stringerlo, anche imprigionarlo o picchiarlo, ma comunque lì. Dirgli cosa fare. Perché lui non sa davvero cosa fare. O cosa pensare. O provare. Dovrebbe essere fiero di se per essere riuscito a parlare di nuovo con il professore dicendo quello che sente? Dovrebbe vergognarsi di quel che sente e di aver ceduto ammettendolo? Dovrebbe essere offeso per essere stato cacciato? Dovrebbe ritenere di esserselo meritato e che Severus ha ragione a non perdonarlo subito? Dovrebbe sperare che, scontata la punizione, Severus lo riprenda e rifaccia con lui quella cosa? Dovrebbe temere che non lo perdonerà? Dovrebbe sperare che non lo perdonerà, che queast follia finisca per sempre?  
La mente intenta a queste domande e non a quello che fa, inizia a spogliarsi, si sfila la tunica e cala i pantaloni, scoprendo il sedere. Sotto indossa solo un perizoma che lascia ben scoperti i glutei. Non l’aveva mai messo prima quel tipo di biancheria, gli da una sensazione strana ad averlo indosso e lo faceva sentire un po’ umiliato. Severus non l’ha neanche visto.  
Si osserva il sedere allo specchio, torcendo il busto. Sulle natiche si stanno formando dei segni molto evidenti, lividi, viola, scuri. Passano da gluteo a gluteo, sfumando intorno alla fessura e sparendo, per poi ricrearsi al di là dell’avvallamento. Una mano si tende a tastarli con due dita. Li conta. Sono proprio dodici coppie di linee vicine, precise, anche se un paio si sovrappongono quasi, confondendosi un po’. Fanno ancora male. Non come prima, il dolore è più sordo, non lancinante, costante. Se preme con i polpastrelli aumenta un po’.  
E’ di nuovo eccitato. Gli era passata quando Severus lo aveva allontanato, con quello sguardo freddo, distante. Ora è di nuovo lì e pulsa. Preme più forte con le dita. Il dolore aumenta, la sua erezione pure. Si da uno schiaffo sulla natica destra, non così forte, ma la carne tumefatta è sensibile. Un altro. Immagina di essere ancora lì, con il professore, che stia continuando.  
Il fiato è già affannato. Draco lascia scivolare una mano dentro le mutande afferrando la propria erezione bisognosa.   
E poi il perizoma si muove. Si stringe e… è un'impressione o sta diventando più freddo? E stringe e sega fra le natiche e la mano ed è gelato ora. Il ragazzo tira via il braccio.  
Tutto torna normale.   
-Ma Merlino che diamine…?- mugugna. Dannato Snape, che nuovo incantesimo si è inventato? Prova a sfilarsi la mutanda ma non riesce. E’ come se fosse attaccata, ma non è chiaro dove perché ogni suo pezzo si muove, indipendente dalla pelle, eppure non tanto da sfilarsi.   
Dopo qualche tentativo il ragazzo rinuncia, lasciandosi andare contro una parete appoggiato di schiena. Anche masturbarsi dall’esterno delle mutande si è rivelato inutile: esse si sono indurite creando una barriera inamovibile. L’erezione d’altra parte è più sveglia che mai e l’idea di non poterci fare niente sembra renderla ancora più entusiasta. E l’idea che ci sia il professore dietro a quello, ad impedirgli di masturbarsi quando vuole, ancora di più.  
Ma ne ha così bisogno… così tanto bisogno! Sospira e geme contro la parete sentendosi scoppiare… -Ahh!- E’ davvero… Batte i pugni contro le piastrelle alle sue spalle in un gesto inconsulto, violento, inutile per sfogare la sensazione di impotenza e frustrazione che sente.   
Rimane in quello stato per una mezz'ora, troppo eccitato per far finta di niente. Suda, ansima, lacrima addirittura, come se stesse facendo sesso davvero, ma senza alcuna soddisfazione. Infine sente aprirsi la porta esterna del bagno.  
Il cuore gli salta in gola, l’ansia di essere scoperto lo fa finalmente tornare ad uno stato normale e parzialmente lucido. Si tira su i pantaloni ed esce dal cubicolo in cui si era chiuso. Si sciacqua le mani, il volto, il collo cercando di freddare il sangue, si sistema i capelli e poi si allontana dal bagno. E’ quasi ora di pranzo ormai. Ha giusto il tempo per farsi un quarto d’ora di passeggiata e schiarirsi le idee prima di ritrovarsi in sala grande con tutti i suoi compagni.   
Il pomeriggio studierà, non può distrarsi ancora dimenticando i suoi impegni. Il professore… non può totalizzare la sua mente in questo modo! Se… quando gli scriverà ancora ci ripenserà, fino a quel momento deve andare avanti con la sua vita, i suoi doveri. E’ pur sempre un Malfoy infondo!   
E così fa, riuscendo anche a concentrarsi discretamente e portarsi parecchio avanti con i compiti. Non che debba aspettare molto: solo il mattino dopo a colazione un barbagianni gli consegna l’invito di Snape. Nel leggere l’ormai familiare scritta “ _al mio pupillo_ ” il cuore è già in subbuglio, la salivazione azzerata “ _appena hai finito il tuo pancake, vieni nel mio studio. Non accetterò ritardi_ ”.  
Si volta a guardare il tavolo degli insegnanti, dove Snape sta consumando la sua colazione scambiando qualche parola con la professoressa Sinistra, senza degnarlo della minima attenzione. Draco fa sparire velocemente il bigliettino in tasca; i suoi compagni stanno parlando della professoressa Umbridge e lui torna ai loro discorsi per un poco. Tuttavia non può non notare quando il suo Capo Casa si alza e esce dalla Sala Grande.   
Si concede un paio di minuti per finire di mangiare la sua solita colazione poi si alza anche lui.  
-Questa mattina studio un po’ da solo, mi concentro meglio- annuncia e ricevendo in risposta un grugnito da Gregory e Vincent, un’alzata di spalle da parte di Theodore, un -oh- di Pansy e l’ironica occhiata di Blaise -ma quanto ti diverti a fare il misterioso!- Senza incrociare lo sguardo del ragazzo mulatto, un po’ arrossito sulle guance, si allontana.

\- o - o - o - o - o -

-Avanti- Lo accoglie la voce del professore al di là della porta e Draco entra. Snape è lì, in piedi, al centro della stanza.  
-Salve!- Saluta il ragazzo.  
Snape non fa un movimento, la lunga figura nera, dritta, imponente. -Poggia la bacchetta sulla libreria e seguimi- gli ordina.   
Togliersi la bacchetta e rimanere inerme gli da sempre una sensazione strana, un brivido lungo la schiena, ma al momento è più concentrato a chiedersi dove dovrà seguirlo. Tanto più che l’insegnante non si è ancora spostato. Poggiata la bacchetta nel posto delle altre volte Draco si volta in attesa.   
Severus si sposta attraverso la stanza fino ad arrivare ad una porta in un angolo che il ragazzo non ha mai oltrepassato. La apre. Entra. Draco lo segue e varcata la soglia si ritrova nella camera privata di Snape. E’ sobria, quasi spoglia, ma pulita e ordinata. Un grande letto al centro, un armadio, una poltrona uguale a quella nello studio, un comodino. Le pareti sono coperte di carta da parati arabescata tono su tono in grigio e argento. Un’altra porta sulla parete a destra probabilmente conduce al bagno. Snape non c’è.  
Ma dov’è finito? Non fa in tempo a chiederselo che lo sente alle sue spalle, vicinissimo. Sobbalza appena. La porta viene chiusa. L’uomo gli avvicina il volto all’orecchio, il suo fiato gli solletica il collo. Dice -Spogliati- e nient’altro.  
Il giovane Malfoy inizia a togliersi i vestiti. Il mantello, la tunica, la camicia bottone per bottone. Esita un attimo prima di lasciarli cadere per terra, ma del resto non saprebbe dove appoggiarli.   
Non si gira, anche se sa bene che il professore è lì dietro di lui. Scalza le scarpe, fa cadere i pantaloni, sfila i calzini.  
-Signore ieri le mutande che mi ha dato hanno fatto una cosa strana- dice.  
-Ah sì?  
-Cioè un'altra cosa strana- Prova a scherzare il giovane -Non si toglievano.   
Severus lo afferra per i fianchi, avvicinandosi fino ad avere il petto premuto contro la sua schiena, il bacino sul suo sedere, ma in mezzo fa scorrere le mani, tastandogli i glutei, scoperti dal perizoma (non quello di ieri, un altro, nero). Fa un poco male, ma appena.   
-Ti volevi toccare?  
Draco tentenna -Be', io... sì- ammette.  
Per tutta risposta Snape gli fa cadere uno scapaccione su una natica.   
Poi lo afferra saldamente, i polpastrelli premuti nella carne della vita, lo solleva e lo spinge più avanti, fino al letto. Lo lascia cadere sopra il materasso, faccia avanti. Draco tenta di tirarsi su in una posizione più consona ma viene bloccato da un fermo: -non ti muovere.   
Sente un fruscio di stoffa mentre Snape si libera almeno in parte dei propri abiti.   
Un attimo dopo un bacio viene posato sulla sua natica sinistra, esattamente al centro.  
Il ragazzo rabbrividisce, anche se dopotutto è una cosa piuttosto semplice. Forse è la dolcezza inaspettata nel gesto, e nel tono con cui l’uomo dice: -sei viola…  
-E’ per lei signore.  
Severus è piuttosto compiaciuto nell’osservare le tracce della punizione del giorno prima. Con la lingua segue il livido più evidente che divide a metà le natiche. -Sei bellissimo… Quando saranno passati questi segni dovremmo colorarti di nuovo!  
A Draco si ferma il fiato. Vorrebbe protestare qualcosa, spaventato ma infondo anche un po’ eccitato da quella affermazione perentoria, ma un attimo dopo una mano del professore ha afferrato saldamente i suoi testicoli e sta tirando con delicata fermezza.   
Un gemito è tutto ciò che esce dalla sua gola mentre una sensazione di panico lo invade. E’ come se Severus avesse preso in mano la sua vita, e l'ha fatto in maniera così naturale e inaspettata da lasciarlo completamente sconvolto.   
-Signore- pigola, senza osare muovere un solo muscolo.   
-Draco- la voce di Snape è seria e ferma -non ti permetterò un’altra volta di fuggirmi in quel modo- il concetto viene calcato da un aumento del tiraggio ai suoi gioielli.   
-Signore…- riesce solo a ripetere il ragazzo, in tono di pianto.  
Poi un altro cambio repentino, i suoi testicoli vengono liberati mentre la sua apertura viene occupata da una lingua umida e calda.   
La sensazione di ansia abbandona velocemente il corpo di Draco sostituita ben presto da un rilassamento generale, mentre comincia a gemere. Severus si prende cura con calma del suo sfintere, lo lecca a lungo, bagnandolo, saggiandolo, gustandolo...   
La sensazione è così calda e voluttuosa, tentatrice. Poi la bocca dell'uomo si scosta, ma non di molto, gli morde una natica e nel frattempo le sue dita sostituiscono la lingua. Ne entra una nell'apertura bagnata, e poi due, massaggiandolo e allentandolo gradualmente.   
Il piacere aumenta insieme al bisogno e fin troppo presto Draco si scopre vergognosamente e desiderare un’intrusione maggiore.  
-La prego…- mugugna, il volto premuto sul lenzuolo, il sedere sollevato e aperto.  
Severus interrompe il suo lavoro e si scosta: -Cosa?  
Draco alza appena il capo, ruotandolo per vedere il professore con la coda dell’occhio.   
-Secondo lei?- chiede, l’imbarazzo che lo rende immusonito.  
-Non lo so, dimmelo tu.  
Draco preme nuovamente il capo sul meterasso, cercando di soffocare la vergogna. Ma perché diavolo ha parlato ad alta voce?   
-Quella… cosa per cui sono fuggito l’altra sera. E per cui sono tornato. Potremmo… riprovare…-  
Severus ghigna, anche se l’altro non può vederlo. P,uò invece sentire il suo tono divertito mentre chiede: -E cosa sarebbe questa cosa?  
Draco vorrebbe maledirlo. -Lo sa benissimo professore!  
-Rispondimi.  
Il ragazzo fa per girarsi e mettersi a sedere, così da parlare faccia a faccia invece di restare in quella posizione imbarazzante, ma una mano viene subito premuta sulla sua schiena bloccandolo: -Resta così. E rispondimi.  
-Pensavo che potrebbe… insomma, riprovare a penetrarmi- La voce gli si spezza sull’ultima parola. -E capire meglio…  
Severus non risponde, invece Draco lo sente armeggiare probabilmente slacciandosi la cintura dei pantaloni e calandosi gli stessi, insieme alle mutande. Un attimo dopo si sta premendo contro di lui completamente nudo. Il ragazzo percepisce distintamente una vigorosa erezione premuta fra le sue natiche. Il suo petto è contro la sua schiena e le sue braccia forti gli circondano il busto, imprigionandolo.   
-Parla chiaramente- dice il mago, frai suoi capelli biondi -provare, capire… vuoi o non vuoi? E cosa? Penetrarti come?  
Draco non riflette nel replicare: -Bastardo!- Ma ha modo di pentirsene subito dopo. O forse no.  
Severus lo scosta da se e subito la sua mano cala sulle sue natiche in un sonoro scapaccione. Poi un altro e un altro, non fortissimo, ma fa male comunque sopra tutti i lividi che lo segnano. -Insolente!- dice.  
Draco rimane gemente sul letto, scombussolato da tutti quei repentini cambi di atteggiamento dell’uomo, che un attimo dopo è tornato ad accostarsi a lui con tutto il suo corpo e gli sta accarezzando una coscia.  
-Voglio sentirtelo dire- sussurra dolcemente.  
-Vorrei… che lei mi… che lei… mi inculasse- Esala, con un filo di voce, coprendosi il volto con le mani anche se Snape, alle sue spalle, non potrebbe vederlo comunque.  
Un attimo dopo l’uccello dell’uomo sta premendo sulla sua apertura umida di tutta la saliva di poco prima. Sostenendolo con una mano il professore lo spinge dentro senza esitazioni, lento ma inesorabile. Draco si trova a trattenere il fiato mentre si sente aprire e allargare in quel modo. Metà e poi tutto in lui, finché i testicoli dell'uomo non gli sbattono sulle natiche.   
-Così?  
Il ragazzo non riesce a rispondere subito, mentre tutto in lui si sente sconvolto da quell’intrusione. Solo dopo parecchi secondi riesce a lasciar uscire un -sì- dalle labbra.   
Snape lo afferra per i fianchi, tenendolo ben fermo, mentre si sistema meglio. E si ritira fuori, quasi del tutto. Draco geme. E geme più forte quando il membro viene spinto nuovamente dentro. E poi di nuovo fuori. E poi ancora dentro.  
Severus guarda la sua apertura allargata intorno al proprio membro, contrarsi non appena rimane vuota, per poi aprirsi di nuovo quando rientra in lui, tendendosi intorno alla sua erezione. E guarda tutto il corpo di Draco, di stupenda bellezza da quella prospettiva: la schiena inarcata, le ciocche bionde di capelli che carezzano la nuca, le mani serrate intorno alla stoffa che ricopre il letto e le sue natiche… Le sue natiche!   
-Quanto sei bello…- Si trova a sospirare ad alta voce.   
Draco non risponde, troppo occupato a sospirare, mugugnare, singhiozzare di piacere, gridare anche, quando il mago adulto inizia a muoversi con più irruenza. E' una situazione incredibilmente intensa e difficile da decifrare. Sentire l'uomo dentro di sé, che si muove in quel posto così... interno, intimo, privato, lo fa sentire incredibilmente esposto e fragile, e una parte di lui ancora si sente come... invasa, ma tutto il suo corpo non vuole altro che arrendersi, arrendersi e basta, lasciarsi possedere. E' sicuro che la sua erezione stia per scoppiare tanto è tesa.  
-Ti sta piacendo?- Chiede il professore.   
Si sente rispondere con voce rotta: -Sì!  
-Ti piace il mio cazzo, eh Draco? Nel culo? Non è vero?- La voce del mago calca maggiormente le parole volgari per rendere la frase più cruda, più incisiva.   
-Sì, signore…- La voce dell’allievo è rotta dai gemiti, il suo corpo trema e si inarca ad ogni stoccata. E chi se ne frega se è qualcosa da froci. Sarà frocio! E allora? E’ così bello, così incredibilmente bello! -Merlino, sì!  
L’insegnante gli passa le mani sulla schiena, premendo i polpastrelli nella carne, facendo avanti e indietro altalenando ad ogni affondo. Poi la destra scivola su un fianco e arriva a stringersi sulla sua erezione gocciolante. Inizia a pomparla velocemente:  
-Non resisto!- cerca di fermarlo, ma l'uomo continua a muoversi.  
Dopo neanche un minuto Draco deve arrendersi. Grida, riempiendo di sperma le dita di Severus, contraendosi intorno alla sua erezione, collassando sotto di lui.  
L’uomo lascia andare il suo membro ma non gli concede pace, continuando a scoparlo finché non viene anche lui, poco dopo, con un gemito roco.   
Snape rotola di lato, rimanendo prono sul letto, soddisfatto. Draco sente i propri muscoli rilassarsi, lasciandolo cadere spossato e privo di pensieri per parecchio tempo.   
Dopo due minuti l’uomo dai capelli neri allunga una mano a carezzare i capelli biondi del suo studente e la sua spalla. Dopo un altro minuto il ragazzo reagisce alla carezza sollevandosi appena e stringendo la propria mano intorno al polso dell’altro, avvicinandolo al proprio viso e iniziando a baciargli le dita con devozione.   
Il professore lo lascia fare per un po’. Poi si solleva a sedere.  
-La terza regola di Serpeverde…- Inizia. Anche Draco si tira a sedere, mugugnando sommessamente nel poggiare il peso sulle natiche. Snape continua: -dice: non importa cos’è che vuoi, se lo vuoi prenditelo.  
Draco sogghigna. -E lei lo sa molto bene questo, signore! Non si è fatto alcun problema a prendermi, nonostante sia un suo allievo, minorenne e tutto il resto…  
Snape solleva un sopraccigli e replica, il tono basso e caldo: -Anche tu questa volta non ti sei fatto molti problemi a… prenderlo, non è vero?.  
Il ragazzo arrossisce ma è ancora sorridente mentre risponde: -sì, signore.

 

 


	6. Bontà e Crudeltà

 

 

-Sì signore- Draco lo dice più volte nelle settimane che seguono, a volte eccitato, altre sputandolo fuori controvoglia, altre ancora impaurito o imbarazzato. Le volte più belle per Severus, che conserva con cura nella sua memoria, sono quelle in cui lo ha sussurrato piano, le gote arrossate, gli occhi che brillano per un attimo guardandolo prima di abbassarsi: quelle volte non gli ha detto sì perché voleva né perché doveva, ma perché dirgli sì, dirgli Signore, è la sua essenza, perché Draco tutto è esso stesso il sì.  
Certo, ci sono state anche delle mancanze da parte del ragazzo, la più grave quando una volta si è masturbato nella doccia. Quando il professore lo ha visto tra i suoi ricordi era andato su tutte le furie: alla terribile punizione di trentasei colpi di bacchetta sui glutei del giovane era seguito un nuovo “regalo”, un anello d'argento da tenere intorno a testicoli e pene, costantemente. L'anello ovviamente è incantato per adattarsi perfettamente al corpo di chi lo indossa, ma si stringe prontamente e infallibilmente non appena questo si avvicina all'orgasmo, impedendoglielo senza scampo. Soltanto Severus può rimuoverlo. Tuttavia Draco ha detto “sì signore” all'ordine di depilarsi completamente il corpo, invero già non particolarmente villoso. Si è sempre presentato senza più alcun tentennamento ogni volta che è stato convocato e si è mostrato accondiscendente ad ogni desiderio del suo insegnante, compresi quelli un po' più perversi e dolorosi come farsi colare su tutto il corpo della cera bollente e rimanere con dei morsetti ben stretti sui capezzoli ed i testicoli per vari minuti. Ad ogni piccolo sì in più, l'uomo si sente un po' più assuefatto, come ad un vizio diviene via via sempre più necessario.   
Ormai hanno acquisito una certa routine, si vedono tutte le domeniche dopo colazione, per trascorrere negli appartamenti del pozionista l'intera giornata, e si incontrano, anche se più brevemente, martedì dopo la cena: ai suoi amici ha raccontato di fare un corso intensivo di pozioni avanzate in quanto studente più dotato del loro anno. Così anche questa domenica Draco si presenta verso le dieci di mattina alla porta del pozionista ed è accolto da un Severus in pantaloni e camicia con l'aria estremamente rilassata. L'uomo lo bacia più volte mentre lo conduce verso la camera da letto, lo spoglia egli stesso, gli sfila l'anello intimo, lo prende in braccio e poggia fra le lenzuola di seta e continuando a baciarlo si struscia su di lui con dolce trasporto. E anche quando gli prende entrambi i polsi in una mano spingendoli sul materasso sopra la sua testa e legandoli con la corda incantata che già varie volte ha fatto apparire, lo fa con gentilezza.   
Draco si sente stordito da tutta quella insolita premura e si rilassa talmente da pensare che in quel momento potrebbe accogliere l'uccello di Snape senza problemi anche se fosse largo quanto un pugno.   
E' carezzato e baciato su tutto il corpo per molti minuti e si sente burro sciolto quando infine lo penetra e gli si abbandona senza nessuna di quelle piccole barriere fatte di contrazioni muscolari e sospiri trattenuti che sempre, senza quasi accorgersene, mette in mezzo, anche se vengono poi puntualmente abbattute. Snape si muove su di lui, dentro di lui, con ritmo costante e lento, mentre continua a baciargli ora la bocca ora il collo, ora perfino le palpebre, Draco gorgoglia dal piacere senza ritegno, le gambe intorno ad i suoi fianchi, le braccia trattenute sopra la testa.  
Capire il tempo, in queste condizioni, non è facile, ma ne deve essere passato parecchio quando il ritmo dell'amplesso aumenta e poco dopo il professore viene d'entro di lui con un lungo sospiro e quel suono è l'unica cosa che il ragazzo riesce a notare.  
Snape si lascia cadere di lato sul materasso. Lo abbraccia di fianco e Malfoy sente il suo respiro sul collo, sorride e si volta come può per guardarlo. Il mago ha gli occhi chiusi, il volto solitamente severo appare più rilassato e soddisfatto, una ciocca di capelli corvini è scivolata a sfiorargli le labbra sottili; il suo corpo è vicino e caldo, mentre il braccio sinistro attraversa il petto di Draco e la mano gli si chiude sul fianco, stringendolo a se. Il ragazzo sospira, ancora eccitato, ma piano per non disturbare la tranquillità dell'altro. Osserva i puntini della barba tagliata che delineano il mento volitivo dell'uomo, piegato contro la spalla muscolosa, i bicipiti torniti e duri, la figura del marchio nero che segna l'avambraccio, il serpente che si muove appena suadente e fatale... Come suadente e fatale è il suo portatore.  
Il giovane Malgoy si sente fremere di una gioia strana. Avere Severus lì, abbracciato, quasi addormentato, sereno vicino a lui gli fa sentire caldo, è come se ci fosse intimità tra loro. Lo pensa per un attimo prima di dirsi quanto sia un pensiero assurdo: quello è il suo insegnante, ecco tutto, e il fatto che gli dia lezioni pratiche di educazione sessuale oltre che di pozioni non cambia niente!  
Poi, dopo circa un minuto, l'uomo si muove, apre gli occhi neri e incrocia quelli grigi del ragazzo.   
Draco lo sta ancora osservando, lo vede faticare un secondo a mettere a fuoco poi ammicca, si avvicina e gli lascia un bacio sulla tempia. -Tu rimani qui così ad aspettarmi per il secondo round- dice -io sbrigo delle cose e torno.  
Si alza, si veste sommariamente e sparisce nell'altra stanza.

E Draco aspetta, non può fare altro, legato ed eccitato com'è, ma non gli pesa: nella mente ricordi confusi dei momenti più eccitanti di quel corso “speciale” e immagini ancora più confuse delle speranze per il ritorno dell'insegnante. Quando, dopo un'ora e mezza, egli torna, è come se fosse passata solo una manciata di minuti per Draco. Sorride.  
Snape lo guarda dalla porta della stanza mentre lentamente si spoglia di nuovo.  
-Mi hai aspettato...- Dice.  
-Avevo scelta?!- Ribatte il giovane, cercando di darsi un tono sostenuto e non gemere alla sola vista di Severus che si slaccia i pantaloni.  
-Ovviamente no. E cosa hai fatto mentre mi aspettavi?  
Draco lo guarda di sottecchi: -Ho immaginato in quali modi avrebbe potuto possedermi una volta tornato- dice, il tono che cerca di essere indifferente, come se fosse la cosa più banale del mondo, senza riuscirci a pieno.  
Severus si avvicina e con l'indice va a toccare la punta dell'uccello dell'allievo, da cui cola una discreta quantità di liquido. -Vedo- dice, alzando il sopracciglio.  
Un attimo dopo lo afferra per i fianchi ed è già fra le gambe prontamente aperte. Gli si spinge dentro con una sola spinta decisa. L'alunno grida piacevolmente, inarcando la schiena. La sensazione è travolgente ma il dolore non è molto, nonostante la repentinità del gesto: il suo corpo non aspettava altro che essere nuovamente riempito. -Mi prenda...- Geme.  
E Snape lo prende, senza incontrare molta resistenza, fino in fondo.   
Si muove su di lui, abbracciandolo, affondando dentro la sua apertura ancora e ancora. Poi, dopo l'ennesima spinta, improvvisamente si ferma.  
Draco sospira e cerca di venirgli incontro, ma viene trattenuto dalle mani sui fianchi.  
Il professore, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, senza uscire da dentro di lui, gli chiede: -Vuoi sapere la quarta regola di Serpeverde?-   
Malfoy sbatte le ciglia, stupito, stralunato, facendo fatica perfino a capire. Infine non può che rispondere, anche se un po' infastidito di quell'interruizione ed un po' timoroso: -Sì Signore.  
Severus lo guarda serio, pure in quella posizione, e gli dice con tono compito: -Si può scegliere di essere buoni, di quando in quando, ma se non si ha anche la forza di essere cattivi la bontà non è che impotenza o pigrizia.  
Draco sente un potente brivido lungo la spina dorsale e i muscoli che si contraggono tutti da quell'avventato abbandono in cui erano.   
-Che mi farà?- boccheggia, già temendo il peggio, gli occhi sbarrati, senza potersi muovere, le braccia bloccate dalle corde, le gambe dalla presenza dell'uomo fra di esse.   
Snape non risponde, si limita a sollevare un sopracciglio, e poi come se niente fosse riprende a muoversi dentro e fuori di lui. Ancor più velocemente adesso e senza nessun bacio. Il busto sollevato mentre con le mani gli afferra le cosce, le dita strette nella carne tenera, allargandole.   
Il ragazzo non riesce più a lasciarsi andare come prima: è eccitato, e anche molto, eppure una parte della sua mente rimane vigile, il corpo quasi immobile reagisce appena al sesso, gli occhi spalancati osservano il mago adulto, in attesa di chi sa quali atroci torture. Lo stringersi dei suoi muscoli però deve fare effetto, o forse è solo l'aumentare della velocità, ma il volto dell'insegnate è un po' più colorito adesso e l'uomo comincia a mostrare un certo affanno.   
-Hai paura Draco?- gli chiede.  
-No- Risponde questi, ma la parola si tramuta in un gemito quando riceve un potente schiaffo in pieno volto.  
-Non mentirmi- la voce è dura e accompagnata da un secondo schiaffo, a rovescio sull'altra guancia. Draco sente gli angoli degli occhi pizzicare, la vista appannarsi.  
-Hai paura?  
Il -Sì Signore- viene sputato tra i denti controvoglia.  
E la voce del professore torna melliflua e suadente: -Ma io non ti farò niente oggi, hai la mia parola d'onore, non farò nient’altro che scoparti.  
Le spinte continuano sempre più forti. Draco non sa se credergli ma in realtà non ha più la forza di pensare, mentre la sua apertura viene riempita e svuotata, riempita e svuotata, sempre più velocemente. Abbandona il capo tra i cuscini, lasciando fare. E poi l'uomo sta venendo di nuovo.  
Severus si alza, si pulisce e va nell'altra stanza. Draco è di nuovo vigile, in attesa, senza potersi alzare. Stringe le gambe, e sente lo sperma appiccicoso dentro di lui. Questa volta non attende che pochi secondi, ma sembrano molto più difficili dell'ora e mezza di prima.

Severus mantiene la promessa. O almeno, non fa niente di doloroso o spaventoso o perverso. Gli porta da mangiare invece, un vassoio di tartine al salmone. Si siede sul letto vicino a lui e gliene avvicina una alle labbra. Lo vuole imboccare? In effetti è logico, dal momento che Draco non può usare le mani. Ma sembra così strano... Arrossisce, ma apre la bocca lasciando che l'altro vi metta dentro il cibo. E' ora di pranzo ed hanno fatto sesso, Draco ha decisamente fame e mangia con gusto la tartina e quella dopo.  
E' piacevole il contatto con le dita di Severus sulle labbra, e il giovane comincia a rilassarsi. Il professore è un maniaco perverso, ma fino a quel momento è sempre stato con lui di parola, quindi forse quel giorno continuerà davvero ad essere tutto sesso gentile e la parte delle crudeltà rimandata ad un'altra volta. E a lui basta, basta questo, davvero.  
Dopo aver mangiato un po' egli stesso, Severus gli porta un'altro boccone alla bocca, ma quando Draco ha già aperto le labbra lo scansa: istintivamente il ragazzo protende il collo per cercare di prenderlo, suscitando l'ilarità dell'uomo. Il giovane Malfoy diventa subito paonazzo, vedendo il professore ridere di lui e rifiuta il successivo boccone, immusonito. Snape ride ancora, sornione, e spinge il pezzo di pane e salmone ancora contro le sue labbra, finché il ragazzo cede e pur guardandolo storto apre la bocca nuovamente riprendendo a farsi imboccare. L'uomo ride di nuovo e il ragazzo lo guarda male, un attimo dopo però sta ridendo a propria volta.  
Vanno avanti così fino a saziarsi entrambi.  
Snape gli sta accarezzando i testicoli rosei, ormai completamente glabri, facendolo tremare. Sono così lisci adesso, pensa il mago adulto, da fare invidia ad un bebé, Draco sembra così nudo ed esposto e vulerabile in quel modo, e si vede appieno il colore della sua pelle, altrove bianca ma lì di un rosa tanto intenso da potersi chiamare fuxia. L'asta del suo uccello è liscia e slanciata sopra la sua pancia, umida come sempre quando lo tiene eccitato a lungo.  
Per il giovane è strano essere così lisci, ma ha un che di affascinante, come se fosse una bambola... Il ragazzo si era sentito mortalmente umiliato la prima volta aveva accostato il pensiero "sembro una bambola" con "affascinante", ma comunque è piacevole il modo in cui adesso le mani dell'uomo scivolavano letteralmente sul suo corpo quindi non gli pesa obbedire a quell'ordine.  
Le dita del mago scendono sullo scroto e appena dietro facendolo gemere. -Vorresti di nuovo?- gli chiede -Vorresti che ti sodomizzassi un'altra volta?  
Ormai Draco non ha più remore in proposito, ma conserva ancora un certo imbarazzo; spesso tenta di mascherarlo con la strafottenza ma il rossore sulle sue guance non lascia dubbi. A volte, come questa, non c'è maschera che tenga: gira il capo di lato, cercando di nascondere il viso con il braccio, e mormora: -Come vuole lei, professore.  
Severus ghigna: -Ho chiesto cosa volessi tu.  
Draco sospira. E' già stato penetrato questa mattina due volte ed entrambe piuttosto a lungo, sente la sua apertura sforzata. Eppure... E' così eccitato e il bisogno nei suoi testicoli si ripercuote su tutto il corpo, e anche lì dietro, dentro, e la voglia di essere pieno di lui ancora una volta pulsa nelle vene da quando l'uomo ha detto "vorresti che ti sodomizzassi", o forse anche prima, da quando ha iniziato ad accarezzarlo o perfino già mentre mangiavano. Forse non desidera altro da quando hanno smesso, circa tre quarti d'ora prima.   
-Sì, la prego- si decide quindi ad ammettere.   
Viene accontentato ovviamente.  
Severus si stende sopra di lui e gli si spinge dentro. Va avanti a lungo, probabilmente perché è già venuto due volte e gli ci vuole tempo. Draco sente l'apertura bruciare, ma non fa niente, va bene così e poi se l'insegnante si sfoga con il sesso avrà meno voglia di eventuali torture.   
Il capo abbandonato indietro, le gambe alzate alle spalle dell'uomo, si sente così aperto ed inerme... E anche Severus lo percepisce così, e si bea della soddisfazione di averlo reso tale, si riempie della gioia di sovrastarlo e possederlo, fino a che egli stesso non ne è a propria volta vinto e si arrende ad un nuovo orgasmo dentro di lui.  
  
Quando Draco lascia lo studio del pozionista è talmente sollevato di non aver subito niente di doloroso che quasi non fa caso al fatto che Snape gli ha rimesso l'anello al pene senza farlo venire neanche una volta.  
Tornato alla sala comune trova i suoi compagni intenti a terminare gli studi prima della cena, fortunatamente lui si era portato avanti con i compiti per lasciarsi libero di gustare senza preoccupazioni quella giornata con Snape. Pansy alza gli occhi dal libro su cui era intenta e gli sorride, facendogli posto sul divano:  
-Come è andata la lezione?-  
-Bene. E' sempre tutto molto interessante, anche se a volte estenuante.- risponde il nostro mentre si siede accanto alla compagna. -Oggi abbiamo iniziato una nuova parte del programma, ma prima mi ha dato una ripassata generale molto lunga- sorride tra se per il doppio senso che ha fatto. Pansy annuisce con serietà probabilmente immaginando un qualche riepilogo di pozioni.  
Su un tavolino, più in là, alcuni ragazzi stanno armeggiando con appunti e libri, una ragazza del terzo anno si riscalda vicino al camino. Se sapessero chi sa come lo guarderebbero!   
Sarebbe terribile di certo eppure pensarci ora che è al sicuro nel suo segreto sembra quasi divertente. Immagina se rispondesse la verità: “oh, è andata bene, mi ha legato al letto e mi ha inculato per ore, sento ancora il sedere aperto, come se continuassi ad averlo dentro. E' stato molto dolce, ma forse la prossima volta mi torturerà o qualcosa del genere”. Ride tra se e se all'idea dell'espressione di Pansy immobilizzarsi con la bocca spalancata.  
-Cosa ti ha divertito?  
-No, niente solo mi sono ricordato di quella volta che...-  
Prima che si inventi qualcosa viene salvato da Greg: -Ehi, l'hai fatta la relazione di incantesimi? Che c'hai messo? Mi fai copiare?  
-Va bene, è nella borsa vicino al mio letto. Devi cambiare le parole però! Non voglio finire di nuovo nei casini per colpa tua, ok?  
-Sì, sì, d'accordo scusa per l'altra volta, è che pensavo...-Biascica quello in risposta mentre si avvia verso i dormitori.  
-Non dovresti pensare, non è il tuo forte.- Rimbrotta Draco ma a bassa voce senza che l'amico senta ma solo la ragazza al suo fianco.   
Pansy ride nel suo solito modo civettuolo.

\- o - o - o - o - o -

Le lezioni di pozioni, quelle vere, sono il momento più strano. Snape entra nell'aula e la classe intera ammutolisce. Draco si sente fremere quanto i Grifondoro, ma per motivi ben diversi dai loro, nel vederlo accomodarsi alla cattedra con un frusciare del mantello.   
Quando lo vede così quansi non sembra vero tutto quello che c'è fra loro, il professore è così serio, così composto, e invece il giorno prima Draco lo aveva visto venire tre volte. Quelle dita che agitano la bacchetta facendo comparire delle scritte alla lavagna erano intente a portargli il cibo alle labbra solo 24 ore prima.  
Anche ora che l'incantesimo alle mutande è terminato rimane molto difficile per il giovane Malfoy non eccitarsi davanti al suo Capo Casa: non è il ragazzo più incontrollato e "assatanato" della scuola, anzi tutt'altro, ma ha comunque quindici anni, sono un po' di giorni che non viene e proprio lì davanti c'è Lui.   
E poi l'uomo lo guarda e non eccitarsi diventa assolutamente impossibile.  
Avvicina di più la sedia al banco cercando di nascondere il rigonfiamento sotto la tunica.  
-Andate voi a prendere gli ingredienti?- Chiede a Crabbe e Goyle, in tono noncurante -intanto io accendo il fuoco.  
Fortunatamente oggi, al contrario della settimana precedente, non c'è la professoressa Umbridge ad ispezionare la classe. Comincia ad avere caldo...  
Continua a pensare alle mani dell'uomo che lo stringono. A come l'altro giorno lo ha preso e preso ancora. E ci sono stati anche tutti quei baci: tanti baci. È sciocco sentirsi arrossire al pensiero di qualche bacio? Non sono neanche stati i primi, ma non ne ha mai ricevuti così copiosi e dolci. Tutto è stato incredibilmente dolce! Vorrebbe essere ancora baciato in quel modo, preso in quel modo, abbracciato stretto tra le sue mani, i petti premuti uno contro l'altro, i volti che si accarezzano, le labbra che si coccolano, le corde anche, come un'estensione di quell'abbraccio complessivo, come il suo pene che facendosi strada in lui li rende ancora più vicini, uniti, fusi.   
Sospira, mentre taglia non ricorda neanche più quale erba, le mani agiscono in automatico ma la sua mente è concentrata altrove. Il professore si muove tra i banchi osservando il loro lavoro e si sta avvicinando. Draco sente il cuore battere sempre più forte, la gola annodata, il cavallo dei pantaloni premere troppo stretto per le sue attuali condizioni. Se solo potesse strusciarsi su qualcosa, toccarsi, venire...  
Però in realtà è anche contento di non poterlo fare, in un certo senso: quella sera Snape, sarà lui a farlo. Sono solo poche ore da aspettare ancora e potrà essere di nuovo tra le sue mani che si prenderanno ogni cosa.  
Anche se non è detto sia un bene. Tra tutti quei baci non si è certo scordato le parole che l'uomo ha detto, anzi le ha molto ben impresse in mente. Quelle parole gli fanno tremare la terra sotto i piedi.   
Il pensiero di tornare ad essere tra le sue mani diventa di colpo più spaventoso, quasi terrificante. Eppure...  
L'insegnante si accosta al suo banco osservando il loro lavoro. E' proprio vicino a dove siede il giovane Malfoy, alta figura nera che incombe a pochi centimetri, la tunica nera gli sfiora un gomito.   
Draco abbassa gli occhi per nascondere l'emozione sul suo viso, la mano che continua a muoversi su e giù sul tagliere.  
-Crabbe, tieni il coltello più dritto- Dice l'uomo con la sua voce profonda. -Guarda come fa il signor Malfoy. Complimenti- aggiunge rivolto proprio a quest'ultimo -non ho mai visto delle foglie di rabarbaro così ben tagliate!-  
-Grazie signore- riesce a dire il nostro con voce discretamente ferma, il cuore che batte all'impazzata nel petto, il desiderio di sorridere fino a farsi venire i crampi alle guance a stento contenuto.  
Snape si allontana senza aggiungere altro, l'aria che prende il suo posto accanto a Draco sembra orribilmente fredda.  
Blaise Zabini dal banco di dietro si sporge sulla sua spalla per osservare il suo lavoro. -"Non ho mai visto delle foglie di rabarbaro così ben tagliate"?- Sussurra scimmiottando il professore -Certo che sei proprio il suo cocco! Cosa avrebbero di tanto eccezionale le tue foglie?  
-Che sono lavorate molto bene forse?!- Risponde Draco tra l'orgoglioso e lo scherzoso, dandogli una giocosa spinta sul braccio per rimandarlo al suo banco.

Arrivata la sera Draco si presenta come pattuito dopo cena alla porta dell'ufficio. Quando viene invitato ad entrare esegue l'ormai consueto rito della consegna della bacchetta e rimane in piedi al centro della stanza in attesa di istruzioni, così come sa che Severus vuole. Ma l'uomo sembra non degnarlo di molta attenzione, intento a sfogliare delle pergamene appuntando di quando in quando qualcosa. -Intanto spogliati- gli ordina in tono distratto alzando appena gli occhi un secondo.  
Il giovane sente montare dentro l'irritazione: perché il professore lo accoglie con tanta noncuranza quando Draco per tutta la sera non ha aspettato altro che poter essere nuovamente solo con lui?   
Come gli viene ordinato si spoglia degli abiti, poggiandoli sulla poltrona lì accanto, fino a rimanere completamente nudo al centro della stanza. Nudo ed eccitato, come sempre! Questo lo irrita ancora di più: è sempre così dannatamente eccitato quando si tratta di Snape, basta un'occhiata, una frase, qualunque cosa per farlo diventare duro, è così umiliante! Ancora di più perché Severus, sempre così controllato, oggi sembra ancora più indifferente del solito.   
E continua a non guardarlo neanche adesso che ha finito di spogliarsi.  
-Professore...- lo chiama da di là della cattedra, sapendo di non poterglisi avvicinare se non quando gli viene ordinato.   
Snape lo guarda per un attimo e annuisce ma poi torna alle sue pergamene senza altro che uno svogliato: -Bravo, aspetta...   
Malfoy vorrebbe esplodere. Come osa il professore trattarlo con sufficienza?! Quando Draco da settimane lo compiace in ogni modo?! Quando è lì, nudo davanti a lui, nudo per lui?! Non dovrebbe guardarlo rapito? Non dovrebbe apprezzare moltissimo il suo corpo? Non è per questo che è iniziato tutto?  
Passano alcuni minuti e il giovane sta iniziando a immaginare di rivestirsi e andarsene sbattendo la porta quando Severus finalmente lo guarda e un'ombra di sorriso gli increspa quasi impercettibilmente le labbra sottili. Con un esplicito cenno ad indicare il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni dice: -Vieni qui- ed è chiaro cosa intenda.   
Draco si avvicina lentamente, cercando di mostrarsi risentito per quell'umiliante attesa ma in realtà non riesce a sentirsi arrabbiato come vorrebbe ed è molto felice di mettersi in ginocchio tra le gambe di Snape: "finalmente! Non potrà più ignorarmi!"  
Sfila dalle asole i quattro bottoni al cavallo dei pantaloni del mago adulto e scosta le mutande. L'uccello del professore risponde prontamente alle attenzioni del ragazzo inturgidendosi nella sua bocca fino a riempirla, e la bocca, pur tirata intorno a quella circonferenza non da poco, sorride soddisfatta, senza che la lingua smetta di muoversi all'interno.  
Severus sorride appena, se si può chiamare sorriso il ghigno che increspa le sue labbra, poi l'altro non può più vederne il volto perché il capo del mago si è piegato all'indietro, poggiando la nuca sullo schienale della sedia, rilassandosi.   
Draco chiude gli occhi, concentrandosi sull'odore e il sapore del corpo del suo insegnante. Un gusto rotondo, forte ma non aspro, muschiato, un po' salato sulla lingua, "buono in ogni modo si possa essere buoni" pensa. Lentamente lo fa scorrere fuori dalle labbra e lo bacia sulla punta, lo strofina sulla guancia, affonda il naso nel cespuglio di peli neri alla base che gli solleticano piacevolmente il volto.  
Ma Snape non fa nulla se non sospirare ogni tanto, sembra soddisfatto e pigro sulla sua poltrona mentre il suo allievo lo guarda dal basso. "Vorrei che gemesse..." Si trova a pensare quest'ultimo e con questo proposito aumenta il ritmo e l'intensità delle sue attenzioni, succhia tutto quanto quello che riesce a mettere in bocca mentre le mani si occupano del resto, sfrega e lecca e stringe fra le labbra per minuti interi. Un sospiro ogni tanto gli da soddisfazione ma è di più, di più che vorrebbe. L'uomo invece non sembra mai perso nel piacere, mentre lui, Draco, si sente sempre annegare quando il professore lo tocca. Perfino adesso, l'eccitazione diventa presto abbastanza per far gemere lui sommessamente intorno all'uccello, più del proprietario di questo. "Gemi, accidenti! Gemi per me!"  
E infine lo fa, le sue mani si stringono fra i capelli di Draco e un suono basso, gutturale, esce dalla sua gola. Un attimo dopo la bocca del giovane è piena di sperma; egli sorride soddisfatto e una goccia collosa gli cola dall'angolo delle labbra.  
-Non male- dice l'uomo dopo alcuni secondi. -Puoi andare.  
Gli occhi di Draco si aprono dallo stupore. -Come?  
-Torna pure al tuo dormitorio ora- è tutta la spiegazione che riceve.  
-...Adesso?- incomincia a protestare il ragazzo, poi si interrompe con un moto d'orgoglio. Si riveste in fretta e si dirige alla porta rigidamente. Una volta che se l'è chiusa alle spalle inizia a correre verso il dormitorio. I sui compagni sono in sala comune a chiacchierare ma il ragazzo passa loro accanto senza salutarli e raggiunto il letto gli si getta sopra prendendo a pugni il cuscino: "Quel... quel..." Il biondino continua a pensare a modi turpi per definire il suo mentore finché non si addormenta.  
Per tutto il resto della settimana evita di guardarlo ai pasti e perfino a lezione non gli sorride quando egli loda il suo lavoro, le due volte che lo incrocia per i corridoi gli rivolge solo un brevissimo cenno di saluto. Tuttavia la sucessiva domenicca mattina, quando si presenta alla porta del suo studio, è immancabilmente eccitato mentre bussa all'uscio dell'insegnante.

\- o - o - o - o - o - 

-Avanti.  
Draco fa capolino di lato lo stipite. Snape è in poltrona, legge un libro, ma almeno questa volta lo abbassa subito, lascia il segnalibro e lo poggia sulla seduta mentre si alza. Draco entra e richiude la porta alle spalle, senza bisogno di farselo chiedere prende la bacchetta dal fodero e la porge con entrambe le mani al suo maestro, lo sguardo basso, computo. Egli la afferra e la pone al solito posto sulla libreria prima di ordinare al ragazzo di andare in camera e spogliarsi.   
E' presto fatto e ora sono entrambi in camera da letto, Draco nudo, in piedi, le mani giunte dietro la schiena e l'erezione di un rosa intenso che si staglia sul corpo bianco e glabro. Snape è ancora vestito, ma senza tunica e con la camicia sbottonata sul collo. Guarda il ragazzo e deglutisce, non è molto ma è l'unico segnale di un'eccitazione in realtà molto intensa, di un desiderio che gli arrochisce ancor di più la voce mentre pronuncia: -in ginocchio sul letto, piegato in avanti.  
Malfoy esegue prontamente. Anche se un po' perplesso perché contrariamente al solito non lo ha ancora liberato dell'anello costrittivo. Si mette a quattro zampe sul letto, sostenendosi con ginocchia e gomiti, ma una mano di Snape lo preme tra le scapole spingendolo più giù ancora, prostrato petto e volto sul materasso. E Draco inarca il più possibile la schiena mettendo in mostra il sedere nel modo migliore, deciso questa volta a farsi ammirare.  
E infatti il professore lo osserva. E' così bello, ormai lo sa bene ma è ancora quasi commosso come se lo vedesse per la prima volta... Stupendo! Sospira e fa scorrere due dita su una natica, lentamente. Sono così perfette, due mezzi meloncini, e in basso la morbida albicocca che sono i due testicoli rosei, lisci, li accarezza piano, Draco trema, automaticamente intimorito, ma l'uomo non ha intenzione di torturarli, non questa volta. Chiude un attimo gli occhi, come pensando, poi li riapre e la sublime visione di quel ragazzo bocconi sul suo letto è ancora lì.   
Snape cerca di mantenere il suo consueto distacco, ma dall'inizio dell'anno è sempre più difficile. Per quanto si impegni è certo che ormai il ragazzo abbia ben chiaro l'effetto che gli fa. E d'altra parte perché poi vergognarsene? E' naturale che apprezzi la bellezza, e Draco è davvero... -Sei splendido.  
Infondo può lasciarsi un po' andare, già l'altra sera si è divertito a farlo penare.  
Draco sorride, il volto affondato tra le lenzuola... "Ah, ecco! Oggi sono splendido?"  
Un attimo dopo sussulta, quando qualcosa di freddissimo gli viene posato alla base del collo. -Ma che diamine...?  
-Shh- ordina il professore mentre la cosa gelata, ghiaccio, deve per forza essere ghiaccio, scorre sulla schiena dell'allievo e tutto il corpo di questo si ricopre all'istante di pelle d'oca. Snape sorride e gioca per un po' sul suo fianco, su fino all'ascella e poi torna in basso al centro. Il cubetto di ghiaccio viene fatto scivolare fra le sue natiche e senza potersi trattenere Draco sbuffa e agita il capo come un cavallo nervoso, altrettanto elegante.  
Poi due dita lo sospingono dentro la piccola apertura, ancora più infondo, e lo lasciano lì.   
Draco sente il freddo piantato nella sua carne bruciare, e ancora più nitidamente il calore del proprio stesso corpo che lo scioglie. Oh è così freddo, e si sente avvampare. E poi un rivolo d'acqua cola fuori di lui, su una coscia.  
Ormai non percepisce più il pezzo di ghiaccio in se, ma ancora tutta l'area sta rabbrividendo, quando succede una nuova cosa. Snape gli sta legando le gambe, all'altezza del ginocchio, così da costringerlo in quella posizione, e ancora un po' più aperte di quanto già erano, senza che le possa più stringere o spostare. Poi gli lega anche i polsi, dietro la schiena e ora non c'è più niente a sostenere la parte superiore del suo corpo.  
Poi Snape si allontana. Draco alza il capo per guardarlo e lo vede prendere da un comodino qualcosa. L'uomo si avvicina e Draco vede che si tratta di uno strano oggetto, una statuetta d'avorio che raffigura un cavallo alato solo che il corpo del cavallo diventa... un pene. Proprio un pene non c'è dubbio. Perplesso chiede: -Cos'è quello professore?  
Snape non risponde che con un'alzata di sopracciglio ma un attimo dopo l'oggetto prende vita e vola dietro alle sue spalle, o meglio al suo sedere. E poi lo penetra.   
Draco, sorpreso, sente il battito delle ali mentre queste si muovono avanti e indietro.  
Snape rimane semplicemente ad osservare quello spettacolo per molto tempo.  
Non ha alcuna fretta. Draco Malfoy è bello più di ogni dire, sì, è cedevole ai suoi desideri in un modo davvero energizzante, tuttavia Severus Snape non è un uomo d'istinto. Vedere il suo sedere rotondo piegato in quel modo, mentre lo prende, è bellissimo, ma farlo adesso che non è lui all'azione, ma invece può goderselo in ogni angolazione... è davvero sublime.  
Il ragazzo geme, non può farne a meno, "è così sensibile". Le sue gambe hanno un lieve tremore e i muscoli della sua apertura pulsano ogni volta che il dildo si muove mentre sotto i testicoli rosa ballano. Li osserva ondeggiare, due piccole sfere, versione ridotta delle natiche poco più sopra, altrettanto tonde, altrettanto lisce e delicate, appena un po' più scure. Potrebbe non stancarsene mai...  
Si sposta di lato, osserva la linea sinuosa della schiena con le gambe, il fianco scoperto, color del latte. Con un dito lo accareza in un lungo gesto leggero e lo osserva rabbrividire, una nota leggermente diversa nel suo lamento.  
Gli afferra i capelli sollevandogli la testa, solo la testa, appena quel che basta per incrociare il suo sguardo, Draco lo ricambia chiaramente imbarazzato. Snape sogghigna: -Sei proprio incredibile, guarda come gemi solo per una statua- gli fa notare, crudele.  
Malfoy gli lancia un'occhiataccia. Cerca di ribattere a tono ma in realtà la voce gli esce leggermente piagnucolante: -ma almeno le piace?  
Il professore come risposta spinge il bacino sul suo volto facendogli sentire, pur attraverso i pantaloni, la sua erezione. -E a te? Quanto sei duro?  
-Molto- ammette il ragazzo riaffondando il volto nel cuscino, così che la frase successiva risulta incomprensibile.  
-Non ho capito- non manca infatti di rimproverarlo l'altro.  
Draco gira il mento, l'unica cosa che può muovere, e ripete: -Ma solo perché lei mi guarda.  
Severus ride: -Ma davvero? E io che pensavo che ti piacesse essere scopato!- Il giovane non risponde. -Così è meglio?- Snape sbatte le mani tre volte e il cavallo inizia a muoversi avanti e indietro velocissimo. Davvero velocissimo.  
Draco grida: -Merlino!- E pochi secondi dopo: -La prego, è troppo!- Brucia come se andasse a fuoco. -Per favore...  
L'insegnante, magnanimo, schiocca le dita e il ritmo della statuetta incantata torna normale.  
  
Il tempo passa.   
-Lei non vuole niente, Signore?- Chiede ad un certo punto l'allievo, la voce che trema per le sensazioni.  
Severus, che nel fra tempo si è seduto in poltrona, risponde: -Niente? Ti assicuro che come a te piace essere guardato altrettanto a me affascina vederti in queste contingenze.  
L'uomo è sicuro che abbia dimenato il sedere a posta. Non riesce a trattenere una carezza al proprio pacco, ancora al sicuro nei pantaloni.  
Il ragazzo si sente completamente travolto dalle sensazioni. Il corpo trema e formicola per il tanto tempo immobile in quella scomoda posizione, sente i muscoli ed i nervi urlare, ma non è che ancora più eccitante in qualche contorto modo. E certo, la sua apertura che viene scopata senza posa. La sua erezione pulsa senza speranza. Il suo cervello annebbiato continua a ruotare intorno al pensiero che il suo mentore lo stà guardando, prorio in quel momento, e anche adesso, continua a guardarlo, mentre è legato bocconi sul letto e viene stantuffato da un cavallino d'avorio. E non può muoversi, non può fare proprio niente tranne restare lì finché Egli lo vorrà.   
  
Passa altro tempo.  
-Professore... professor Snape la prego- si ritrova infine a mugugnare: -La prego, faccia qualcosa...   
L'uomo è in uno stato altrettanto stravolto, il capo abbandonato sulla poltrona, cullato dai gemiti del giovane e dal dondolio dei suoi fianchi, è ormai quasi in trance. Quando Malfoy parla si riscuote: -Cosa?  
Draco non riesce a pensare a molte cose: -Quello che vuole... Mi scopi! Mi scopi lei, la supplico.  
Ma l'altro inflessibile scuote il capo, anche se non può essere visto, e poi risponde: -Forse tra un po'.  
  
Gemere non basta. Non può neanche venire per colpa di quell'anello maledetto... Altrimenti chi sa, forse ci sarebbe potuto essere già arrivato. Ha letto da qualche parte che un uomo può raggiungere l'orgasmo anche solo venendo penetrato, con un po' di pazienza... Lacrime si formano copiose nei suoi occhi. Non sta "male", ma è tutto talmente troppo... e non c'è altro modo per sfogarsi. Muove la testa sul cuscino, cercando di asciugarle, ma se ne formano altre.  
Singhiozza.  
-Accidenti!- Esclama l'adulto. Non per preoccupazione, ma perché quel suono gli ha procurato una ulteriore potente scossa lungo tutta la spina dorsale, fin nel suo membro già sovreccitato. Per un attimo Severus quasi teme di poter venire così, senza neanche toccarsi, solo sentendo Draco singhiozzare in quel modo. Si morde un labbro per trattenersi. -D'accordo...  
Prende il piccolo cavallo e lo toglie di mezzo, quello smette di battere le ali e con un basso nitrito si lascia poggiare sul letto.  
I pantaloni dell'uomo sono slacciati rapidamente e senza ulteriore indugio il suo uccello viene spinto dentro di Draco. E' più grande, ma non di molto, del dildo, e il ragazzo lo sente tutto mentre lo prende. E c'è anche un'altra differenza, quasi indefinibile: forse una qualche energia o potere che scorre da carne a carne, forse solo il pensiero che quello è Lui.  
Basta davvero poco perché Snape venga, riempiendolo copiosamente di sperma.  
Il professore lo sta slegando e il ragazzo, appena libero, casca di lato, raggomitolato sul materasso. Singhiozza ancora, convulsamente.  
Severus lo abbraccia. -Ehi, dai, ora ci facciamo una doccia e ci mangiamo qualcosa, che tra una cosa e l'altra sono passate le due del pomeriggio.  
Draco tira su con il naso e annuisce. Poi aggiunge: -Peró prima mi fa venire?-  
La risposta di Snape è un secco: -No.  
Il ragazzo si sente crollare... Nuove lacrime gli salgono agli occhi. -La prego- la voce rotta dal pianto e dal bisogno.  
-Ho detto no ed è no, Draco: fine della discussione.  
-Ma già la settimana scorsa non mi ha... Ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?  
Il professore sorride nel suo solito modo storto: -No, sei molto bravo e docile- gli accarezza una guancia con un lungo dito sottile -la mia è pura cattiveria.  
Draco ricorda le parole dette dall'insegnante la domenica precedente. È questo quindi che lo aspetta? Nessuna tortura particolare, solo tanto sesso senza nessun orgasmo... È... Deglutisce. -Per quanto?  
-Fino a quando non decideró di essere buono.


	7. Segreti e Dichiarazioni

  
Il maestro afferra Draco e senza una parola lo conduce nel bagno, lo sta spingendo sotto la doccia. E’ spesso così con Severus, lo mette di qua o di là, gli fa questo o quello, quasi prima che lui possa rendersene conto. La cosa non è spiacevole, anzi, ha un che di rilassante, soprattutto quando sei un adolescente come Draco Malfoy, che non ha la più pallida idea di come ci si comporta in una relazione sessuale, per di più omosessuale, ma che adora farsi fare le cose, tuttavia lo fa anche sentire ancor più insicuro.  
Il getto d’acqua è subito sopra di lui e gli massaggia la schiena, portando via solo un pochino la sua inquietudine.   
Un attimo dopo il mago con i capelli neri è accanto a lui, vicino a lui, entrambi bagnati e goccianti. La cascata si interrompe e le mani dell’uomo, dopo aver preso del sapone, lo scorrono sul corpo del giovane con movimenti vigorosi e prepotenti.   
I capelli e la cute, il collo e poi giù sulle spalle la schiena, il busto, e ancora scendono fino al bacino, il sedere e il suo pisello. Draco lo guarda implorante, non riuscendo a trattenere il lamento che gli sale nuovamente alla gola, ma la mano non si muove con l’intento di stimolarlo o appagarlo, è invece rapida e decisa nel suo lavoro di insaponatura.  
-Occupati di me- gli ordina poi Severus mentre gli afferra un polso e gli versa sul palmo lo stesso sapone liquido che ha appena usato su di lui, cremoso e di colore chiaro, dall’inconfondibile odore di Marsiglia. Draco tituba un secondo prima avvicinare le mani ai capelli dell’insegnante: non gli è mai stato concesso in quelle settimane di poter toccare il corpo di Snape così liberamente. E’ capitato più volte che si trovasse ad accarezzare e leccare la sua erezione, ma non si è mai allontanato dall’aria dei genitali, certo lo ha abbracciato, gli ha accarezzato la nuca e gli ha stretto le spalle, ma erano sempre contatti limitati. Non si è mai concesso la calma di esplorare…  
Con l’indice si ferma a titillargli un capezzolo. Severus chiude gli occhi per un attimo con un’espressione beata, ma subito dopo dice in tono duro: -devi insaponarmi, non farmi eccitare!  
-Mi scusi!- si affretta a chiedere il ragazzo, e allarga il gesto passando i palmi su tutto il petto. Sorride. E’ la prima volta che Severus mostra di eccitarsi per qualcosa che il ragazzo fa spontaneamente e non solo per il suo aspetto e, anche se è stato rimproverato per questo, gli da comunque un certo senso di soddisfazione. E l’uomo si rilassa sotto le sue carezze mentre il ragazzo insapona tutto il davanti del suo corpo.  
Il fisico dell'uomo non è imponente, alto, ma con le spalle abbastanza strette, tuttavia i muscoli delle braccia sono torniti e duri. Ora il giovane li percorre uno ad uno e scivola giù, sotto il gomito. Le sue dita tremano mentre si posano sopra il marchio nero.  
Lo accarezzano delicatamente, con devozione, seguendo la curva del cranio e giù lungo le spire del serpente. Draco sente il cuore accelerare i battiti.  
Si china e posa le labbra al centro del teschio.  
-Cosa stai facendo?- La voce di Severus suona dura, più di quanto il ragazzo l’abbia mai sentita, e fredda.  
Tanto che egli balbetta nel rispondere: -Io ho solo... è così bello...  
-Draco, è un simbolo troppo potente e importante, significa tante cose che...  
-Lo so che significa!- Protesta Draco -E’ proprio per questo che mi piace, no?!- Severus sembra davvero arrabbiato, e il giovane non ne capisce proprio il motivo… -Ho fatto qualcosa di male?  
-Sei solo un ragazzino: certe cose non puoi trattarle con tanta superficialità… Questo- scuote il braccio sinistro davanti a lui -non è fatto per eccitarti!  
-Certo ma...- Balbetta il ragazzo, ma viene interrotto dallo scrociare dell'acqua che rapidamente porta via il sapone.  
-Vattene- dice l'uomo.  
-Scusi, non pensavo...-  
-Ho detto vattene!  
Draco si riveste senza dire niente, il volto buio, quasi irato. Allacciate le scarpe si volta a guardare il professore, forse sperando di venir fermato, ma l'uomo ricambia con un gesto brusco del capo, gli occhi duri e freddi. Il ragazzo esce dalla camera, l'uomo ne sente i passi nello studio e poi la porta sbattere.

È rimasto solo, in piedi sulla porta del bagno, sommariamente avvolto in un accappatoio. Le iridi nere sembrano più vuote e fisse che mai, la mascella è contratta.  
Draco... Ha sempre saputo che il ragazzo si riteneva più o meno dalla parte del Dark Lord, e aveva sempre saputo di non poter dirgli nulla contro di esso. Non c'era modo, poteva solo sperare che il giovane facesse da solo la scelta giusta, però... Non aveva mai realizzato che forse era anche perché lo crede un Death Eater che Draco lo ammira tanto, e non aveva mai messo in conto che anche proprio per via di quello che crede il suo esempio potrebbe fare un giorno la scelta sbagliata.   
Sente la gola secca al pensiero.  
D'altra parte, in questo momento non ci può davvero fare molto.

Draco è corso nel dormitorio, spossato, insoddisfatto, affamato e con un'inquietante senso di abbandono che gli inumidisce gli occhi. Poi, mezz'ora dopo, si vede recapitare sul letto un cesto pieno di ottimo cibo, e di colpo sorride come uno scemo.

\- o - o - o - o - o -

Le giornate procedono normali e anche i successivi incontri con il professore, tranne per il fatto che quello continua a rifiutarsi di liberarlo dall'anello, e presto questo porta Draco ad impazzire.  
Due settimane dopo è allo stremo, anche andare in bagno è diventato un problema. Domenica mattina si sveglia prestissimo, duro, duro come il marmo. Rimettersi a dormire sarebbe inutile così decide di andare a farsi un bagno rilassante prima di colazione, per preparasi a vedere Snape.  
La grande vasca del bagno dei prefetti gorgoglia mentre si riempie e quando è quasi piena il ragazzo si libera dei vestiti e vi si immerge. Il tepore gli coccola il corpo rinfrancandolo dalla stanchezza, sciogliendo i nervi tesi. E' una bella sensazione e ci si crogiola per vari lunghi minuti. Abbandona il capo indietro, e lascia fluttuare le membra rimanendo con il corpo sospeso appena sotto il pelo nella posizione del morto, le bollicine lo solleticano infilandosi tra i capelli.  
Tra neanche due ore starà entrando nell'ufficio di Snape. I suoi occhi lo guarderanno, le sue mani lo toccheranno, il suo potere lo avvolgerà come ora l'acqua calda... Come ha fatto spesso inizia ad accarezzarsi.  
È inutile, anzi, peggiora solo la situazione, ma non può evitarlo: la sua pelle brama contatto, i suoi genitali scottano.   
Le dita si stringono sull'asta, percorrendola come se fosse impossibile fermarsi, e in effetti il giovane si sente proprio così, trascinato da sensazioni incontrollabili cui non c'è modo di fuggire! Geme bisognoso.   
La figura semitrasparente di una ragazza lo osserva da un'apertura delle tubature.  
La mano continua a scorrere sul suo membro, una nocca dell'indice si strofina sul bordo della cappella, in basso. Il corpo è percorso da mille brividi e sarebbero anche piacevoli se non fosse che gli fanno salire ancora di più un desiderio irrealizzabile. Ma forse, forse questa volta finalmente Snape gli concederà di liberarsi.  
Non può mica tenerlo così per sempre! Invece anche oggi l'uomo non gli sfila l'anello. Martedì neanche. E non per questo desiste dal farci sesso, dal farlo eccitare, dal carezzarlo perfino, sordo alle sue suppliche, fino a vederlo piangere frustrato.

\- o - o - o - o - o -

Mercoledí, sei del pomeriggio. Draco siede nel dormitorio, pensa. Forse potrebbe passare meglio il suo tempo distraendosi con gli amici o studiando, invece è accoccolato sul letto, le braccia strette intorno alle ginocchia, gli occhi fissi nella penombra del crepuscolo novembrino.  
Odia Snape.  
No, non è vero.  
Ama Snape.  
L'assurdità del pensiero gli fa attorcigliare lo stomaco.  
Vuole Snape.  
Già piú ragionevole.  
E senz'altro odia che Snape lo tratti con cosí poca considerazione. "Come se fossi un bambino!"  
E vuole venire. Troppo. Senza dubbio.  
La cosa piú crudele è che a volte è gentile, e lo è solo con lui, lo è sempre stato solo con lui: gli fa credere di essere speciale, e invece poi, un momento dopo, la sua indifferenza brucia come una sferzata di frusta e forse di piú.  
Draco vorrebbe riuscire a fare altrettanto, a farlo penare almeno un po'. Poi il mago lo guarda, con quegli occhi scuri e duri e non riesce a dire altro che "sí Signore".  
Viene l'ora di cena, ma non ha la forza di alzarsi. I suoi testicoli sono tanto gonfi da far male, la sua anima vuota fa male ancora di piú.  
-Ehi, non vieni a mangiare?- giunge una voce familiare da dietro la tenda del baldacchino.  
-Ho mal di testa Vincent, non me la sento di scendere.  
Sente l'amico parlottare un attimo con Greg, non se ne cura.  
-Vuoi che ti portiamo qualcosa?  
-No- risponde, ma poi ci ripensa, per il momento proprio non vuole, ma piú tardi potrebbe venirgli fame. -Anzi sí.  
Rimane solo. Trema. Ha incontrato Snape prima, di ritorno dall'ultima lezione. Il professore non lo ha neanche guardato. Ma infondo non è l'uomo da biasimare, pensa Draco, l'insegnante è sempre cosí perfetto, non vacilla mai. Draco invece che solo a vederlo ha sentito il fiato mancare e lo spazio nei pantaloni ridursi drasticamente. Draco che da quel momento non è riuscito a pensare ad altro che Lui.  
Patetico!  
Draco che si sta innamorando come una mammoletta.

Uno strano ticchettio alla finestra.  
Scosta una tenda e vede che c'è un'ombra di gufo fuori nel buio. Incerto sulle gambe si alza e apre i vetri. L'uccello, uno dei barbaggianni della scuola, entra insieme ad una ventata gelida, con un parallelepipedo incartato d'argento legato alla zampa.  
Il cuore del ragazzo gli sale in gola, le mani febrili slegano il pacchetto e strappano la carta. C'è un biglietto dentro, avvolto intorno una scatola  
_"Al mio pupillo,"_  legge  
_"troverai qui dentro due regali da parte mia, uno per ricordarti che non devi saltare la cena o altri impegni senza un valido motivo -e sono certo che non avessi un valido motivo- l'altro è un comodo e irrintracciabile strumento di comunicazione solo per me e te"._  
Il giovane Malfoy non sa se essere lieto che il professore ha prontamente notato la sua assenza in sala grande o arrabbiato per quella punizione ulteriore, come se non fosse già sufficientemente sotto pressione per colpa dell'uomo. Apre il pacco e trova dentro un sacchetto di seta nera, una specie di piccola lavagnetta grande quanto la pagina di un libro di testo con una cornice di lego, un'altra piccola scatolina che si rivela essere una confezione di gessi bianchi e un panno.  
Sulla lavagnetta è scritto:  _"Basta scriverci sopra"_.  
Tira fuori un gesso e scrive a sua volta:  _"Prova"_. Poi si siede sul matarasso e tira di nuovo le tende verde scuro tutto intorno.   
Quando riprende in mano la lavagnetta non c'è scritto più né "Basta scriverci sopra" né "prova", bensì  _"proprio"_  e mentre la osserva una mano invisibile traccia  _"così"_.  
Draco ci pensa un attimo poi scrive: _"E' lei, professore?"_  
Pochi secondi dopo lettera dopo lettera si forma la parola  _"ovviamente"_. La grafia è senza dubbio quella di Snape, ormai il ragazzo la conosce bene.  
Sorride. Incrocia le gambe cercando di ignorare l'erezione che sta rapidamente tornando prepotente. La lavagna si cancella e poi viene riscritta:  _"il panno serve per cancellare"_. Draco afferra il pezzetto di stoffa e cancella la frase stessa.  _"Che vuole?"_  
_"Hai da fare qualcosa di meglio che scrivermi?"_  E poi ancora:  _"Come mai non sei venuto a cena?"_  
_"Mal di testa"_  
"Davvero?"  
"Sì" scrive Draco, poi cancella tutto.  _"Troppi pensieri e bisogno di venire"._  
"Sapevo che non avevi un motivo valido"  
"Ah no? E allora che dovevo fare? Salire in Sala Grande con una tenda davanti e zoppicando perché sono così pieno da non riuscire a camminare?"  
Dopo alcuni lunghissimi secondi appare la parola:  _"Controllarti"_  
Draco sbuffa e ricomincia a scrivere:  _"Non ci riesco"_  Si morde un labro, ma poi aggiunge  _"mi sembra di impazzire"_. E' più facile dire le cose scrivendo invece che guardando Severus negli occhi. Molto più facile. Così continua:  _"Cosa mi ha fatto? E' un'incantesimo, una maledizione? Perché non riesco a smettere di pensarla?"_  E' arrivato infondo alla spazio disponibile e prende fiato.  
Le parole iniziano a sparire, ne compaiono altre:  _"Io non ti ho fatto proprio nulla Draco, sei tu che dovresti imparare a gestire le tue emozioni"._  
_"Be' ci provo!"_ Il ragazzo è esasperato. Getta la lavagna pochi centimetri più in là in un gesto di stizza. Si passa le mani sugli occhi e poi la riprende. Scrive: _"Ma non è facile... Continuo a tremare. Il mio pene pulsa e i testicoli sono viola. E' così da quando l'ho vista passare oggi pomeriggio in corridoio. Lei non mi ha fatto neanche un cenno"_. Rilegge le proprie parole. Perché le ha scritte?  
_"E ti ha eccitato così tanto non essere salutato?"_  Draco sbatte le palpebre. Quella frase è assurda. Troppo assurda! Non ha alcun senso... Vero?  
_"Mi ha fatto incazzare!"_  scrive. E' arrivato in fondo e cancella tutto. Ricomincia, cercando di essere ragionevole:  _"Ha voluto lei che il mio corpo"_  pensa un attimo a come dirlo  _"diventasse suo. Con le sue mutande, mi ha fatto diventare dipendente e adesso non posso farne a meno: quando la vedo, quando la penso, davvero non mi posso controllare. E' stato lei a volerlo e adesso non può lasciarmi così!"_  
Sta per continuare ma cominciano a formarsi altre parole:  _"Io posso fare come mi pare, Draco, sei tu che devi seguire i miei voleri non io i tuoi"._  
"Non è un volere. Io ne HO BISOGNO!"   
Sente dei rumori. Vince che torna dalla cena sicuramente. Draco cerca di non fare un fiato, fingendo di dormire. Lo sente poggiare qualcosa sul comodino e poi andarsene, tornando in sala comune con gli altri. Riprende in mano il gesso, cancella tutto e ricomincia a scrivere:  _"Vuole che la implori? Lo faccio, e lo farò la prossima volta dal vivo, in ginocchio davanti a lei. La prego... Vuole sapere di avermi portato al limite? Sono al limite. Non posso resistere più. Ogni volta..."_ Ormai scrive senza ritegno, o forse addirittura furbescamente, cercando di muovere il cuore dell'insegnante.  _"Il mio corpo le appartiene, sono completamente in suo potere, è per questo che ne ho così tanto bisogno, non capisce? Lei mi manda completamente fuori di testa. Non sono stato un bravo bambino come voleva? Non le lascio fare ogni cosa? Può farmi qualunque cosa, davvero... Qualunque, glielo giuro. Mi usi e abusi come vuole ma per favore, per favore, mi liberi!"_  
Le parole si stagliano per un po' bianche sul grigio antracite, poi vengono cancellate dalla mano invisibile del professore.  _"Quello che voglio adesso è questo"_. Draco scoppia a piangere e le parole successive le vede attraverso un velo di lacrime.  _"Hai aperto il sacchetto?"_  
Ci mette un attimo a capire.  _"No"._  
"Fallo ora"  
"Perché?"  
"Hai intenzione di cominciare a disubidirmi?"   
Il ragazzo sente il fiato mancare immaginando l'espressione di Snape mentre verga quella frase. Cede, un'ennesima volta. Apre il sacchetto di seta e trova due piccole sfere nere, lucide, grandi quanto una nocciola, le tiene in mano perplesso.  _"Cosa sono?"_  
"La tua punizione per la cena saltata"  
Draco non fa in tempo a rispondere nulla che quelle cominciano a formicolare nella sua mano. Si alzano a mezz'aria e cominciano a brillare. Si avvicinano sfrigolando. Ognuna delle due si posa su un capezzolo e nel momento esatto in cui entrambe toccano la sua pelle Draco sente una scintilla  _"Ah!"_  Grida per lo stupore e il dolore. Un dolore strano che non aveva mai provato prima: come venire punto da mille piccoli aghi e poi attraversato da un qualche incantesimo urticante. No, bruciante. No, qualcos'altro ancora.*  
Il biondino afferra nuovamente la lavagnetta e trova una nuova frase:  _"Com'è?"_  
"Strano. Doloroso"  
"Insonorizza il tuo letto" Gli ricorda il professore e Draco, a fatica fra una scossa e l'altra, prende la bacchetta e pronuncia il muffliato.   
Le due piccole sfere diaboliche si sono attaccate ai suoi capezzoli, turgidi e prominenti, e non sembrano volerli lasciare più. Draco si lascia cadere steso sul materasso gemendo mentre a più riprese la strana sensazione lo travolge.  
Poi le palline si cominciano a spostare. Volano come calabroni, ronzando e toccando il suo corpo di quando in quando, il petto, i fianchi, una si infila fra le sue natiche e Draco con un rantolo la sente entrare dentro di sé. L'altra no, gli aleggia ancora intorno, poi improvvisamente si posa sulla punta del suo uccello bisognoso e la sensazione pungente lo travolge nuovamente, se possibile ancora più forte. Grida, più o meno.  
Due, tre, quattro scosse gli attraverso l'inguine, come una corrente di dolore che collega l'ano alla punta del pene. E' veramente insopportabile! Draco cerca di distrarsi, alza la lavagnetta, legge:  _"Come va?"_  
Un'altra scossa lo travolge per un attimo, facendogli lanciare un urlo, poi, la mano tremante, scrive:  _"Sto gridando dal dolore. Non vuole vedermi?"_  
Continua ad osservare finché non compare la scritta:  _"oh, ma io ti vedrò"_. Gli casca la mano e rimane così, in balia delle due piccole sfere nere.

Non lo lasciano andare per parecchio, parecchio tempo. Quando finiscono la loro tortura, Draco rimane sul letto senza fiato e senza forze per un'altra mezzora almeno. Così, quando infine si alza in piedi trova gli altri letti chiusi intorno al sonno dei suoi compagni. Si infila la vestaglia e va in bagno deciso a farsi una doccia per riprendersi almeno un po'.  
Mentre si sta facendo massaggiare la schiena e la testa dall'acqua non sente la porta aprirsi e non si accorge della figura scura che osserva il suo corpo di spalle, grondante di goccioline.  
Però sente la voce che dice: -Ho saputo che hai mal di testa... Ho un rimedio infallibe.  
Il nostro sobbalza, sorpreso, poi spaventato. Si copre come può il pacco ancora gonfio con le mani e si volta: -Blaise, che ci fai qui?  
-Non dormivo ancora, ti ho sentito andare in bagno e ho pensato che magari volessi una mano con quella- Indica la sua erezione e sorride, i denti che spiccano candidi.  
-Perché?- Chiede Malfoy, la voce gli esce troppo acuta.  
-Perché siamo amici no? E gli amici si aiutano...- Continua a sorridere e con un finto movimento casuale slaccia la propria verstaglia scoprendosi nudo sotto. Ed eccitato -E poi anche io ho voglia.  
Blaise Zabini è un bellissimo ragazzo, in realtà è il più bello del loro anno e lo è diventato ancora di più nel corso dell'estate. La sua pelle color cioccolato è tesa, liscissima, sopra muscoli perfettamente scolpiti, le spalle larghe, i bicipiti gonfi, il petto duro e gli addominali a forma di tartaruga. Un cespuglio di riccioli scuri gli decora l'inguine e da esso sporge l'erezione più grande che Draco abbia mai visto.  
Draco sa che è una pessima idea, che non deve farlo, non deve farlo assolutamente. Eppure è proprio questo, più delle doti del compagno, a spingerlo ad avvicinarglisi.  
-Allora, ti va?- Chiede il moro, il biondo non risponde ma si lascia cadere in ginocchio ai suoi pedi e senza aspettare niente lo prende in bocca.  
Il suo sapore è forte, più forte di come se lo ricordava. Cerca di rilassare la gola per farlo entrare il più possibile e intanto lo lavora con la lingua.  
Non sa perché lo sta facendo, neanche lo vuole. Be' ok, forse potrebbe essere eccitante, ma non è questa passione travolgente, è solo un gioco, avrebbe potuto dire di no e invece ha detto di sì, così tanto per fare una stupidaggine. Non è neanche lontanamente come con Snape: il professore di pozioni è... inevitabile.  
-Wow, sei diventato proprio bravo!- Sente sospirare Blaise, e poi gemere, e gemere ancora. E ad un certo punto sta dicendo: -Morgana, attento sto per venire!  
Ma Malfoy non si scanza e lascia che si svuoti fra le sue labbra, spruzzando sul suo palato e riempiendolo del suo sapore pungente e salato. Ingoia. Zabini rimane lì a sospirare per qualche secondo. Draco si alza, prende la propria vestaglia da dove l'ha poggiata prima della doccia e la indossa. Blaise apre gli occhi e lo guarda stupito: -Che fai?  
-Torno a dormire.  
-Non... non vuoi che ricambi?  
-No, non mi va più.  
Blaise sembra molto confuso. -Ma allora perché hai...?  
-Perché siamo amici, no? Ti ho fatto un favore- e senza aspettare risposta torna in dormitorio.  
Prende il cibo che Vincent gli ha lasciato sul comodino e si chiude dentro il baldacchino, beve e mangia di gusto quindi si corica sotto le coperte. Spenge la candela. Poi la riaccende un attimo, prende la lavagna e scrive un'ultima frase:  _"Blaise Zabini è appena venuto nella mia bocca"._

 


	8. Terzo incomodo

 

" _Blaise Zabini è appena venuto nella mia bocca_ ": Draco apre gli occhi di scatto con quella frase in mente. L'ha scritta davvero o no?  
Prende la tavoletta con un rapido gesto nervoso e ci legge sopra proprio quelle parole, reali ed intoccate.  
Afferra lo straccetto e le cancella, magari... magari... non è troppo tardi.  
Ma cosa gli è venuto in mente di fare? E dirglielo per giunta! In quel modo... "Idiota!"  
Stringe ancora la tavoletta tra le mani, tanto forte da farsi sbiancare le nocche, quando iniziano a formarsi nuove parole: " _Ho già letto, Draco_ ".  
Il ragazzo sente il terrore salire ad ondate.

Quando Snape aveva trovato quelle parole era rimasto basito. Davvero troppo per i suoi standard: per ben quattro secondi non era riuscito a trovare un ordine tra il turbinio di cose in testa. A bocca aperta, come mai nessuno lo ha visto fare (e in effetti era solo anche questa volta) le guance si sono tinte di un colore un po' meno giallino del solito, la vena alla tempia aveva pulsato furiosamente.  
Lentamente i pensieri hanno iniziato a mettersi in fila. Certo, si aspettava che il ragazzo facesse qualcosa, che avesse qualche reazione sconsiderata, ma non avrebbe immaginato che fosse in grado di tirar fuori una tale facciatosta.   
Una parte di lui è quasi divertita e in un certo modo ammirata: Draco sta imparando.   
In realtà, tutto è come deve essere, Snape conosce bene le regole di Serpeverde e sa che è così che funzionano, in qualunque modo vengano interpretate le fasi fondamentali non cambiano: a quel punto l'allievo va sempre più esasperato finché non reagisce ferendo il mentore, come un bravo Serpeverde. Si farà rimettere in riga per un po', ma prima o poi cercherà di rivoltare le carte. Fallirà e sarà il momento della sesta regola. Poi, con la settima...  
Però... però... fa male...

Nei giorni successivi non succede nulla. Snape lo tratta formalmente come al solito in pubblico, in classe... Draco è sicuro di vedere una fiamma nera infondo ai suoi occhi ma forse la immagina solo. Fatica ad addormentarsi, fatica a non gridare o piangere quando l'uomo lo guarda, come se non fosse successo niente, come se non fosse successo mai niente.  
Arriva domenica. Sudore freddo sulla nuca.  
Draco non riesce a mangiare niente a colazione e si alza con la gola secca.  
Per qualche secondo pondera l'idea di non andare nello studio del professore di pozioni. Potrebbe non andarci e basta e chiudere tutto così.   
Ovviamente non può davvero, dal momento che è legato dall'anello.   
E poi c'è anche tutto il resto.  
Bussa alla porta.

-Avanti- la voce dell'uomo sembra così tranquilla. Come le altre volte... Draco trema ancora di più, quasi non riesce a stringere la mano intorno la maniglia. Quasi, poi però la gira ed entra.  
Snape è in poltrona, seduto con le gambe accavallate, lo guarda fare tre passi incerti dentro la stanza e fermarsi a guardarlo come un condannato a morte, immobile come una pietra, ma tremante.  
-Draco...  
-C.cosa?  
-Ti sei già scordato? La bacchetta.  
-Oh... certo!- Draco tentenna, non riesce a pensare. Sì... la bacchetta, giusto! Infila una mano nel mantello e prende il magico bastoncino andando a poggiarlo sulla libreria. Un attimo prima di lasciare la presa della mano pensa di non farlo. Non lo può fare! Snape potrebbe fargli qualunque cosa a quel punto e lui non avrebbe difese! Le dita si aprono e il legno tocca il piano dello scaffale. Si volta sussurrando un -Signore, la prego...- quasi senza neanche rendersene conto.  
-Spogliati- gli ordina Snape in tono suadente, come aveva fatto tante altre volte.  
Draco non capisce, comunque esegue, togliendosi i vestiti e riponendoli piegati su una sedia.  
Snape lo lascia finire poi gli ordina ancora: -Inginocchiati, qui vicino a me.  
Draco esegue anche il secondo ordine, cercando di immaginare cosa succederà. Ha pensato tutto e il contrario di tutto in quei giorni ma adesso, adesso davvero saprà, adesso è il momento.  
Snape tira fuori la sua copia della lavagnetta incantata. Draco abbassa gli occhi per terra, desiderando di sparire.  
-Parliamo di quello che mi hai scritto ti va?  
-Io...- Draco trae un lungo profondo respiro cercando di darsi coraggio, poi comincia a parlare molto veloce: -Signore, mi dispiace, davvero. Io... Non so che mi è preso, ma le prometto che non succederà più. Davvero! Non volevo, è solo... Ero arrabbiato con lei, ma la prego non... la supplico, mi perdoni! Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace...  
-Mi supplichi Draco? E' strano, non è proprio ciò che avevi detto che avresti fatto per altri motivi l'altra sera? Prima di quello che in realtà hai fatto?  
Il giovane rimane senza parole.  
-Non ti ricordi cosa avevi scritto? Vediamo un po'- Fa scorrere un dito sull'ardesia ed evidentemente in questo modo può recuperare i vecchi messaggi perché poco dopo comincia a leggere: -" _Vuole che la implori? Lo faccio, e lo farò la prissima volta dal vivo, in ginocchio davanti a lei_ ". Piuttosto premonitore, non ti pare?- e continua: -Oh, guarda cos'altro hai scritto: " _Il mio corpo le appartiene, sono completamente in suo potere_ " Lo ricordi Draco?  
-Sì- la risposta giunge in un pigolio.  
-Leggo anche, dimmi se sbaglio: " _Può farmi qualunque cosa, davvero... Qualunque, glielo giuro. Mi usi e abusi come vuole..._ " Lo hai scritto o non lo hai scritto Draco?  
Draco arrossisce e apre la bocca senza riuscire ad emettere fiato, una volta, due volte, infine sospira: -L'ho scritto- la frase che si perde in un gemito stridulo.  
-Si dovrebbe supporre che se il tuo corpo è, come tu stesso affermi, "mio", tu non ti permetta di disporne liberamente con altri.  
-Non è stato niente- a questo punto prova a giustificarsi il giovane Malfoy -davvero, solo un piccolo gioco, una cosa senza importanza e poi... lo sa che tanto io non potevo... non ha significato niente!  
-Oh certo- Snape sembra soppesare le sue parole -è stata solo una piccola cosa e dopotutto sei un ragazzo molto giovane ed esplorare fa parte della tua età... Questo è vero. Tuttavia, vedi, abbiamo appurato che tu sei una cosa mia e un simile uso delle mie proprietà mi infastidisce.  
Draco sta per dire qualcosa ma Snape continua: -A questo proposito ti parlerò della quinta regola di Serpeverde. Essa dice: "Non fidarti di chi pone il tuo benessere davanti al proprio". Quindi Draco, capisci? Io ormai un paio di mesi fa ti dissi che avevi bisogno di una guida e che sarei stato io. Giusto?  
Il biondino annuisce, aspettando di sapere il resto.  
-E questo è vero, tu ne avevi bisogno, ma perché proprio io ho deciso di guidarti in questo corso speciale? Draco, ti sei mai chiesto perché mi prodighi per te? Quale sia il mio tornaconto? Senza il quale tutto questo non avrebbe alcun senso, alcun valore per me?  
Il giovane Malfoy vorrebbe quasi ridere a quelle parole: è fin troppo evidente cosa ha il professore da lui. -Averti- scandisce l'uomo, serio. -Averti. Mio. Almeno finché non avremo finito. Sai cosa vuol dire mio?  
Il ragazzo continua a tenere gli occhi bassi, puntati sulle sue mani che si muovevano irrequiete. Cerca di deglutire ma sembra stranamente doloroso. Non sa cosa dire, non lo sa davvero. Però deve assolutamente trovare qualcosa... Respira. Respira ancora. -Signore... Cosa posso fare per farmi perdonare?  
Proprio in quel momento si sente un rumore di nocche sulla porta. Toc toc.  
Draco si irrigidisce. Alza lo sguardo verso il professore chiedendosi se deve rivestirsi in fretta o semplicemente nascondersi.   
Invece il professore guarda la porta con un mezzo terrificante sorriso e dice: -Avanti.  
Draco ha solo un paio di secondi per chiedersi se il pozionista sia completamente impazzito quando dalla porta sbuca il volto di Blaise Zabini.  
-Salve- inizia a dire questo entrando ma sul finale di parola si blocca, lo sguardo si punta su Draco. Gli occhi blu incrociano quelli d'argento ed entrambi i giovani serpeverde rimangono a bocca aperta.  
Il biondino è il primo ad abbassare i propri per poi spostare lo sguardo sul Capo Casa. Il volto paonazzo, la gola stretta in un nodo gli impedisce di pronunciare alcunché. Vorrebbe alzarsi e fuggire, fuggire, fuggire. Rintanarsi da qualche parte come un animale braccato. Così si sente. Sembra assurdo restare lì così, esposto davanti al suo compagno, davanti a qualcuno che non è Snape. Qualcuno che non dovrebbe sapere.   
Nessuno dovrebbe sapere.  
Invece Blaise lo guarda. Così, nudo, in ginocchio! Cosa penserà?!   
Lo fissa. Attonito.   
Continua a fissarlo.  
-Professore, cosa... che vuol dire?- Sono le parole che il ragazzo nero infine pronuncia.  
Snape si alza dalla poltrona. -Si accomodi signor Zabini. Prego- con un gesto della mano verso il centro della stanza l'insegnante gli si avvicina per poi chiudere la porta alle sue spalle.  
-Si sieda- lo invita ancora Severus andando a prendere una delle sedie di fronte la scrivania, la gemella di quella su cui il giovane Malfoy ha poggiato i vestiti, e girandola di 180 gradi così che sia voltata verso il resto della stanza e non verso il piano.  
Blaise fa come indicato. Draco vede il suo volto perplesso che lo guarda con la coda dell'occhio, non osa girare il capo ma continua a tenerlo fisso, teso, rigido, ancora rivolto alla poltrona su cui prima il mago adulto era stato accomodato.  
-Che sta succedendo?  
L'insegnante torna a sedersi su quella poltrona prima di rispondere: -Le ho chiesto di venire perché ho saputo che lei e il suo compagno, qui, quattro sere fa vi siete lasciati andare a comportamenti inappropriati nel bagno del dormitorio.  
Il ragazzo nero comincia a sembrare preoccupato. Forse pensa di essere lì semplicemente perché certe pratiche sono vietate, senza neanche bisogno di dirlo. Si chiede se è questo il motivo della nudità di Draco e se anche lui sarà costretto a spogliarsi e inginocchiarsi in quel modo.  
-Non parla?- lo incalza il professore -Cosa avete fatto lei e Draco nei bagni mercoledì sera?   
-Niente...- prova a negare Blaise.  
Snape solleva un sopracciglio. -Hai sentito Draco? Allora non sei solo tu ad essere talmente vizioso e frivolo da considerare un pompino "una cosa senza importanza, solo un piccolo gioco". La vostra generazione è tutta così corrotta?  
Il biondo rabbrividisce per l'insulto, mentre il nero sbarra gli occhi stupito nel sentire l'insegnante usare un termine volgare come "pompino". Un attimo dopo però la questione linguistica è posta in secondo piano dalla consapevolezza che Snape sappia tutto e, per qualche motivo, abbia deciso di prendere l'infrazione molto seriamente.  
-Non abbiamo fatto nulla! Non so chi le ha detto...  
Severus lo interrompe: -Sono stato informato male? Draco, il tuo amico dice che menti.  
Blaise apre la bocca pensando "Morgana Draco, hai già confessato!?" ma si trattiene dal dirlo: potrebbe essere un bluf.  
-Vuoi ripeterci cosa mi hai scritto mercoledì sera?  
Il giovane Malfoy continua a non reaggire. Da quando l'altro è entrato nella stanza non ha detto niente, fatto niente, non si è mosso di un centimetro. Sente la testa ronzare e forse potrebbe svenire da un momento all'altro.   
Snape prende nuovamente in mano la lavagnetta e legge ad alta voce le parole incriminate: -Ecco qui: " _Blaise Zabini è appena venuo nella mia bocca_ ".  
Il ragazzo nero non riesce a mettere insieme i pezzi, ma deve essere vero perché il suo compagno non nega. -Draco ma che t'è saltato in mente! Perché glielo hai scritto?!  
Silenzio. Lunghi secondi di silenzio, non c'è niente da dire, non c'è niente che Draco possa dire.  
È il professore che infine risponde per lui: -Draco me lo ha scritto subito dopo essere uscito da quel bagno- spiega: -semplicemente perché l'unico motivo per cui ha compiuto tale sconsideratezza insime a lei, Zabini, è stato per indispettirmi. Non è così?  
Draco fa fatica perfino a respirare. Severus, ora, lo fissa intensamente. Cinque secondi, sei secondi. Infine il ragazzo abbassa e rialza il capo in un secco gesto d'assenso. Quasi sente il proprio collo scricchiolare per quanto è rigido.  
Il nero non capisce ancora bene. C'è qualcosa di strano però, questo è certo, in tutta questa situazione, a cominciare dal fatto che Draco è nudo! Nudo! Non è normale...  
-Poiché era irato con me- Continua a spiegare il pozionista -e aveva da ridire sulla quantità di attenzioni che gli riservo. Scordandosi di non aver voce in capitolo nel decidere come io posso o non posso trattarlo, non è vero Draco? Vuoi spiegare al tuo amico perché?  
Le parole scivolano nel corpo dell'interpellato come delle pugnalate. Non osa guardare Snape negli occhi, riesce a stento a respirare, non potrebbe certo parlare.   
Sente l'odore familiare di Severus, vede i la sua mano posata sul bracciolo a pochi centimetri da suo naso. Di lato, con la coda dell'occhio, la figura di Blaise è sfocata ma pesa comunque sulla sua anima. Continua a tenere lo sguardo fisso sulle dita dell'insegnante ma la sua attenzione è divisa equamente tra entrambe le persone nella stanza.  
Cosa vuole fare il professore? Cosa vuole fargli dire?  
Prima... prima, quando erano soli, ha ammesso cose che... Ma Blaise non deve saperle! Blaise... Draco ha sempre mantenuto un certo atteggiamento con i agazzi della sua Casa, sicuro di se, si è conquistato una certa autorità, la stima dei compagni. Blaise non lo ha mai ammirato e seguito come molti degli altri, tra di loro c'era sempre stata una sorta di sfida. Ora... ora... se l'altro capisse... Draco perderebbe quella sfida. Non può mostrare la sua debbolezza, la sua vergogna, proprio a lui fra tutti!  
Tuttavia non può neanche disubidire al professore.   
Sono come due mondi che si scontrano, due modi di essere Draco che collidono: il ragazzo ubbidiente e lascivo che cede a voglie perverse o il rampollo altezzoso sempre attento a non mostrarsi debole.  
Quale dei due deve essere adesso? Quale dei due è veramente?  
-Vorrei andarmene- Dice, senza logica alcuna, la voce esce gracchiante in un modo molto strano.  
-Non era questa la domanda- le paole del professore giungono come da grande distanza nel suo cervello ronzante: -Perché non spieghi al tuo amico quale fosse la tua pretesa l'altra sera e perché questa fosse assurda?  
Deve scegliere ma se si comporterà in un modo il mondo dell'altro sarà distrutto per sempre. Snape non lo perdonerà se non si umilierà, perderà il suo nome per sempre se lo farà.   
Senza scampo.  
L'insegnante è stato chiarisimo, se non si mostrerà obbediente non sarà più di alcun interesse per lui.  
Blaise lo disprezzerà, saprà di aver sempre avuto ragione a ritenersi migliore di lui e forse lo dirà a tutti.  
Il cuore batte all'impazzata e il respiro inizia ad accellerare fino a diventare frenetico e rumoroso.  
Uno strano gemito gli usce dalla gola e due goccie salate si formano agli angoli dei suoi occhi grigi.  
Il petto si alza ed abbassa convulsamente, il ritmo scomposto, incontrollabile.  
La mano davanti ai suoi occhi, sfocata dalle lacrime, si solleva e un attimo dopo, improvviso, uno schiaffo risuona sulla sua guancia.   
Il respiro di Draco si blocca per alcuni secondi, mentre la gota brucia, poi riprende più regolare. Per un attimo il ragazzo osa guardare la figura del compagno di casa, ferma ad osservarli evidentemente imbarazzato e sconvolto, senza sapere cosa fare o pensare.  
Poi il giovane Malfoy torna a guardare Snape, finalmente in volto.  
-Non è difficile- lo incalza questo: -Ne abbiamo parlato prima...  
-Io...- La voce di Draco è febile e subito sfuma in un nuovo silenzio. Sta piangendo, calde lacrime gli inondano le guance rosse, ma il ragazzo non sembra più nel panico quanto rassegnato e dopo alcuni secondi riprende: -desidero il professore Snape. Moltissimo- Continua a guardare l'uomo che gli fa un breve segno del capo invitandolo ad andare avanti. Il ragazzo deglutisce e riprende: -Faccio qualunque cosa per compiacerlo- ogni frase richiede uno sforzo enorme, ogni parola è un'umiliazione insopportabile, cerca in tutti i modi di non pensare alla presenza di Blaise che siede pochi metri più in là, ascolta tutto e lo giudica... Snape continua a guardarlo, severo: vuole che continui a parlare. Trae un altro respiro: -Ma vorrei che fosse... Vorrei che mi facesse avere un orgasmo, come aveva fatto altre volte prima ma no, me lo ha impedito... Nelle ultime settimane- Le lacrime continuano a scivolare attraverso le sue gote, appannandogli la vista, ma la voce è ferma, benché arrochita dall'emozione: -Io non lo sopporto, però- gli occhi di Snape sono nerissimi, profondi, spaventosi e allo stesso tempo così attraenti, ammalianti. Respira. Deglutisce. Se solo potesse sprofondare in quegli abissi e sparire. -il professore può fare quello che vuole con me- "Blaise non è qui, Blaise non è qui, Blaise non è qui" -e io devo solo obbedire. Perché... gli appartengo. Non mi lamenterò più.  
Una mano dell'uomo gli si posa sulla testa, accarezzandogli i capelli. Draco rabbrividisce.   
Chiaramente quel gesto significa che ha fatto bene eppure il ragazzo lo percepisce come ulteriormente degradante, immaginando la scena con gli occhi del compagno: lui che viene rincuorato come fosse una specie di cucciolo o bambino piccolo.  
-Merlino, Draco, sei proprio una checca!- risuona la voce di Zabini, vagamente schifata.  
Un attimo dopo il ragazzo nero si morde la lingua, guardando il professore dubbioso e preoccupato: quanto è nei guai?  
Ma Severus si limita a sollevare un sopracciglio. -E+ signor Zabini. Non è vero Draco? O come hai detto tu una volta: un invertito.  
Il giovane Malfoy ha la mascella serrata e non dice nulla, lo sguardo non si alza dalle sue stesse mani, posate sulle coscie nude e glabre.  
-Ma questo doveva averlo già intuito- continua l'uomo adulto -o forse con lei Draco non è altrettanto entusiasta? Non ha guardato il suo pene come fosse fatto d'oro, mentre lo aveva in bocca non gemeva neanche lo stessero succhiando a lui...?  
Ovvio che non lo aveva fatto! Quando si scambiavano favori con Zabini nessuno dei due avrebbe mai ammesso di desiderare l'altro, farlo appariva come l'appena sopportato prezzo da pagare per averlo fatto in cambio.  
Draco, si sente ancora mortalmente umiliato ma in qualche modo diverso da prima. Non è più diviso tra due mondi, ormai ha scelto. Odia tutta la situazione, darebbe qualunque cosa perché Blaise non fosse lì, non fosse mai stato lì, ma non c'è più nulla da fare ed il giovane arrogante che Blaise conosce se ne è andato lasciando solo l'acquiescente allievo di Snape.  
-Immagino- continua l'insegnante con il suo tono vellutato -che lei non abbia mai veramente visto quanto questo ragazzo possa essere davvero affamato di cazzo. Del mio- Blaise non riesce a capacitarsi di stare avendo quella conversazione, che il professore stia dicendo quelle parole. E se il nero ne è sgomento anche il biondino è colpito. Non è una novità, già altre volte, improvvisamente, Snape ha iniziato ad usare termini sconci che non ci si aspetterebbe mai di sentirgli dire, ma ogni volta l'allievo ne è frastornato, ogni parola è come una stoccata che lo fa tremare.  
E l'uomo continua:-per non parlare di come si sciolga in deliquio quando lo sodomizzo! Draco, il tuo amico non immaginerebbe mai come appari voglioso nell'offrirmi tutto di te, le volte che mi hai supplicato di possederti con forza, del tipo di gemiti che fai mentre ti riempio da dietro. Davvero, signor Zabini, farebbe invidia ad una bestia in calore. È indecente, si dimena e grida ed è languido e aperto e chiede solo di più- riabbassa gli occhi verso il giovane Malfoy in ginocchio ai suoi piedi -raccontaglielo, quanto ti piace che io te lo sbatta nel culo? Guardati... ti sei eccitato solo a sentirmelo dire!  
È vero, lentamente mentre l'uomo parlava l'uccello del ragazzo aveva iniziato ad inturgidirsi e è decisamente eretto. Draco aveva sperato che il compagno di Dormitorio non lo vedesse dalla sua prospettiva, ma certo non avrebbe potuto nasconderlo al professore.  
-Voi siete pazzi!- esclama il malcapitato spettatore.  
Nessuno dei due gli risponde niente.  
-Alzati- dice invece il pozionista, sempre rivolto a Draco, il quale gli rivolge uno sguardo implorante ma poi ubbidisce. Non è semplice, le ginocchia dolgono e le caviglie sono intorpidite: geme sommessamente e trema nei movimenti.  
Infine è in piedi. La sua erezione svetta denunciando senza scampo la veridicità delle parole dell'uomo.  
-Vai verso il tavolo.  
Draco lancia un'occhiata sghemba a Blaise per un attimo poi torna a puntare lo sguardo in basso. -Signore non...  
-Verso il tavolo- ripete l'uomo, severo -il capo poggiato sul piano.  
Il ragazzo esita. Davvero Snape vuole... adesso?  
-Non hai già abbastanza motivi per essere punito Draco? Vuoi forse ricevere tante di quelle vergate da non poterti più sedere per mesi?  
Il giovane Malfoy si volta. Blaise è davanti a lui ora, mentre cammina lentamente come se andasse al patibolo. Può vedere tutto il suo corpo, la sua vergognosa erezione che fende l'aria, i testicoli depilati e congestionati dai troppi giorni senza sfogo, l'anello d'argento che ne ferma la base, il volto paonazzo, gli occhi ancora arrossati dal pianto di prima, le labbra che tremano per l'imbarazzo. Si ferma accanto a lui, senza osare guardarlo. Si piega in avanti come gli è stato ordinato.  
Severus anche si alza e si avvicina, una mano carezza leggermente una natica.  
-Forse...- Si alza la voce del ragazzo nero -...dovrei andarmene.  
-No, perché?- ribatte beffardo il Capo Casa -resti pure e si goda lo spettacolo. Dopotutto sarà l'ultima volta che potrà vedere Draco nudo.  
  
Severus Snape non è certo uomo da perdere il controllo ma a questo punto scopare Draco è decisamente urgente.   
Il bisogno di possedere ancora il suo corpo pulsa già da molto, molto tempo e adesso è davvero al limite, non può continuare con i giochini. Si sfila rapidamente la veste e sbottona i pantaloni, pochi secondi e sta premendo sull'apertura del suo allievo preferito.   
Sente i muscoli opporre resistenza ma si spinge con forza e ben presto lo sfintere cede. Entra di alcuni centimetri.  
I denti di Draco stridono per quanto forte li stringe cercando di non gemere.  
Il professore si tira fuori e subito si spinge dentro di nuovo, un po' di centimetri in più. Il ragazzo è strettissimo, serrato dalla tensione ovviamente, e non c'è stata preparazione o preliminale alcuno. Ma Severus non si preoccupa di fargli un po' più male del solito, tanto è certo che a Draco piacerà comunque e poi se lo è meritato e dopotutto non gli dispiace se Zabini lo vede in difficoltà.  
Blaise intanto non sa cosa fare. Una parte di lui è completamente esterefatta, un'altra parte vorrebbe solo fuggire da quella follia e un'altra ancora trova che ci sia qualcosa di stranamente, morbosamente affascinante in tutta quella situazione.  
Del resto è un adolescente. Rimane lì seduto a guardare come ipnotizzato accorgendosi appena che tra le sue gambe sta diventando duro.  
Con una terza spinta la durezza di Snape si conficca fino alla base dentro l'antro di Draco e quest'ultimo non riesce più a atrattenersi: un grido roco gli esce dalla bocca che si spalanca.  
-Ma non ti fa male? Perché ti fai fare queste cose?!  
Il ragazzo non rispode, invece nasconde meglio il volta fra le braccia. Dopo alcuni secondi il professore parla per lui: -non fa male sempre, dipende, a volte sì. Comunque, non è la cosa più dolorosa che trova eccitante, non è vero?  
Snape si tira fuori del tutto e poi si spinge bruscamente dentro di nuovo. Draco grida ancora. Cerca di respirare e rilassare i muscoli. Infine mormora: -è vero, signore.  
Quando Severus esce Draco sente tutta la sensazione di vuoto. Un'attimo prima stava facendo male e un attimo dopo gli manca indicibilmente, la sua apertura pulsa come se cercasse di stringersi su qualcosa che non c'è più. L'erezione dell'altro si struscia fra le sue natiche senza più entrare e ogni volta che la punta preme piano sull'ano il ragazzo fatica a trattenere un gemito supplicante.   
Capisce cosa vorrebbe il mago adulto e improvviso si sente invadere dalla rabbia. Non ha forse già detto abbastanza?!   
Ma così come è arrivata in pochi secondi l'ira scema e il ragazzo geme rassegnato e poi inizia a dire: -Signore...- Sì interrompe con la parola ancora in gola e volta il capo a guardare Blaise seduto di fianco a loro, vicino tanto da poterlo toccare allungando il braccio, che li guarda con un'esressione strana.   
A cosa serve fingere ancora? Tanto non può essere peggio di così e se deve mostrare tutto, almeno non mostrerà più imbarazzo, pensa il biondino e per la prima volta da quando è entrato nella stanza intreccia lo sguardo con gli occhi blu del compagno. Lo tiene fisso così, come a sfidarlo, mentre si umilia un'ennesima volta. -Signore la prego... mi prenda...- L'uomo continua a strusciarsi, inamovibile, Draco continua a guardare Blaise sfrontatamente e parla con la voce più languida, implorante e oscena che riesce ad usare -La supplico, il suo uccello... ne ho bisogno ancora... Non voglio nient'altro che lei, Professore... Signore... me lo sbatta dentro fino a sfondarmi, la prego!  
Infine soddisfatto, Snape lo tira ad alzarsi dritto e con un braccio gli circonda il busto. Volta entrambi e si siede sul bordo della scrivania dove un attimo prima era piegato Draco. Il corpo di quest'ultimo è esposto da davanti adesso. Dietro si appoggia all'uomo, il sedere sul suo inguine la schiena contro il suo petto.  
Guarda Blaise un'ultima volta prima di chiudere gli occhi.  
Con le mani afferra le proprie natiche, schiudendole, e si lascia guidare dalle mani del professore che lo afferrano per i fianchi e lo attirano sul suo membro, impalandolo. Questa volta non si sforza di non gemere.   
Snape lo riempie fino in fondo e il ragazzo inarca la schiena indietro, il capo riverso sulla sua spalla, i capelli biondi sparsi sulla stoffa nera. Le braccia si sollevano cercando un appiglio indietro, aggrappandosi in alto alla nuca dell'uomo.  
L'insegnante lo muove per i fianchi trovando un ritmo serrato, guidato dal bisogno. Non è una delle posizioni più comode ma è decisamente scenografica, il corpo bianco del suo allievo forma una linea perfetta, quasi di mezza luna, contro il suo corpo fasciato di scuro.   
Entrambi hanno il fiato dell'altro nell'orecchio e il discorso dei sospiri si fa sempre più fitto.  
Zabini non riesce più a sentire la propria testa, non riesce a pensare.  
Non capisce il senso di niente.  
Vorebbe disprezzare Draco: quello che si sta facendo fare è immondo, perverso, e il modo in cui si fa manovrare e umiliare dal professore ignobile. Ne ha visti di uomini talmente innamorati da perdere la ragione, eppure il ragazzo che si sta contorcendo di desiderio davanti a lui non assomiglia affatto ai mariti di sua madre: proprio non riesce a trovare patetico il suo volto appassionato, intenso, quasi estatico.  
E le mani dell'uomo stringono il suo corpo come qualcosa di prezioso e desiderato e lo accarezzano senza posa. Un braccio scorre sul suo fianco e le dita si stringomo sui testicoli glabri e rosei. Li rigirano tra indice e medio con delicatezza, coccolandoli e causandogli una serie di singulti.  
I gemiti del biondino si fanno sempre più intensi quando la mano inizia a muoversi intorno alla sua erezione disperata. -Professore la... scongiuro- quasi piange ad un certo punto, travolto da mille sensazioni ed emozioni, il corpo completamente abbandonato su quello dell'altro.  
-Non ci sperare, non ci penso proprio- è la risposta del professore, sussurrata suadente nel suo orecchio.  
Draco emette un mugolio scontento ma continua a sottostare alle sue carezze mentre sul suo volto l'abbandono si mischia ad un'espressione rassegnata, di resa. Tuttavia i gemiti continuano intensi a sgorgare dalle sue labbra ed i suoi movimenti si fanno forse ancora più languidi. Dondola tra l'erezione che lo trafigge dietro di lui e la mano che lo tortura davanti.  
Sente il suo corpo tremare dal piacere e dal desiderio, scosse bollenti lo invadono partendo dal suo pene e dalla sua prostata e attraversando tutto il ventre e il petto fino a risalire su dalla gola in lamenti sempre più intensi.   
Le gambe tremano, i muscoli della sua intimità pulsano bisognosi agognando una liberazione che gli viene negata. Si irrigidisce per alcuni secondi e l'anello d'argento, già stretto, ha uno scatto a comprimere ancora di più ogni possibilità di scaricarsi. Il giovane Malfoy sente gli occhi inumidirsi e grida frustrato, la voce roca e bassa quasi ricorda un ringhio.  
Snape stringe il suo corpo forte contro di se, piantandosi un'ennesima volta a fondo nella sua carne che si contrae e freme e un attimo dopo si sta riversando dentro di lui in fiotti caldi. Un gemito si perde in una carezza d'aria sulla gola dell'alunno.  
Blaise non ha mai avuto fantasie sugli uomini, nonostante tutte le sue esperienze siano state con compagni di dormitorio (per lo più Draco stesso e qualche volta Theodore): pensa sempre a qualche ragazza in quei momenti e a maggior ragione quando è da solo. Eppure in quel momento è certo che l'immagine di quei due corpi maschili che si tendono bramosi l'uno contro l'altro accompagnerà tutte le prossime volte in cui si regalerà delle carezze.

Il professore e l'allievo riprendono fiato a fatica poi l'uomo si sistema gli abiti e dice: -Draco, vai a farti una doccia- quindi si rivolge al ragazzo nero che ancora li guarda con le pupille dilatate: -noi intanto parliamo un po', signor Zabini.  
Blaise lo osserva andare a sedersi dietro la cattedra e si volta con la sedia per essergli di fronte. Lo guarda negli occhi mentre aspetta di sentire cosa ha da dire.  
-Le è piaciuto quello che ha visto?  
Blaise arrossisce, sebbene non si noti molto sul suo viso color cioccolato: -Perché lo ha fatto?  
-Perché ho fatto cosa?  
-Perché mi ha fatto guardare mentre... quello?  
Snape solleva un sopracciglio e si prende qualche secondo di silenzio prima di rispondere. Il ragazzo davanti a lui lo continua a guardare. -Spero che si renda conto che non ha alcuna possibilità di convincere Draco ad avere ancora rapporti intimi con lei. Non ci provi, non si avvicini più a lui, si renderebbe solo ridicolo.  
-Io non sono interessato a Draco!- Esclama Zabini in tono piccato -era solo un gioco, io non sono... come voi.  
-Tanto meglio- L'uomo poggia il capo allo schienale della poltrona -Comunque lei non interessa a lui, spero lo abbia chiaro: è stata solo una ripicca nei miei confronti e non si ripeterà. Lo ha visto, glielo ha sentito dire, Draco è a me che appartiene. E anche se ogni tanto fa il biricchino, stia pur certo che obbedirà a quello che gli dico e non gli permetterò più di avvicinarsi a lei.  
-Allora poteva semplicemente dirlo a lui e basta, se ne è così sicuro- Osa Blaise. Se c'è una cosa che ama infatti è fare domande scomode.  
Severus sogghigna: -Certo, ma Draco si è imbarazzato molto.  
Il giovane scuote la testa, come a dire che non capisce ancora.  
-Mi ha chiesto perché lo ho fatto, le sto rispondendo. Comunque, signor Zabini, passando ad un altro argomento: l'altro giorno il redattore di "intrugli ed infusi" mi ha chiesto di scrivere un articolo: cinque colonne a disposizione e carta bianca sull'argomento. Sono molto indeciso. Potrei parlare di come sia opportuno per chiunqu si trovi a sperimentare con erbe per cibi o pozioni avere sempre a portata di mano una pietra di bezoar, cosa che certamente aiuterebbe a scongiurare molti incidenti. Oppure potrei invece cogliere l'occasione per pubblicare un mio recente studio sulla Pozione Insanitatis- Sempre più perplesso Blaise lo vede prendere una pergamena dal tavolo. Gliela porge: -Questa è una bozza, la legga e mi faccia sapere cosa ne pensa.  
Il giovane nero aggrotta la fronte sempre più confuso rigirandosi il plico tra le mani. -Cosa vuol dire? Cosa è la Pozione Insanitatis?  
Snape lo osserva attentamente, cercando di intuire se sta mentendo o meno: -non ne ha mai sentito parlare?  
Il ragazzo riflette per qualche secondo prima di rispondere: -No. Perché?  
Snape si appoggia allo schienale. -Sì tratta di una pozione molto rara, di origine libica, non esistono altri studi in inglese in proposito e che io sappia l'unico europeo che l'ha mai osservata è stato Giambattista Della Porta* in un breve trattato sulle pozioni dell'umore nel 1575- comincia a spiegare l'uomo mentre il ragazzo lo ascolta cercando di capire il fine ultimo di quel discorso -Procura in chi lo assume la perdita del senso del pericolo: la vittima si troverà senza avere più alcun freno a correre ogni tipo di rischio finché nella maggior parte dei casi incontra la morte.  
Blaise non dice niente: le parole del pofessore gli hanno fatto tornare in mente ricordi d'infanzia, ma non è sicuro di aver capito bene...  
-Forse, essendo un veleno così raro, salverei meno maghi che consigliando il bezoar, però anche questo articolo aiuterebbe di certo gli agenti del ministero a fare luce su qualche morte accidentale.  
Snape vuole davvero arrivare dove sembra?  
-Per adesso so per certo che l'unico incantesimo in grado di rilevare questo veleno non gli è conosciuto. A proposito, lo sa cosa succede se si scopre che c'è stato un omicidio?- il tono dell'uomo continua ad essere discorsivo, come se raccontasse un aneddoto sul tempo -Non solo il colpevole viene imprigionato, ma se ha guadagnato da quella morte i beni vengono requisiti dal ministero e non lasciati ai suoi eredi.  
Non c'è dubbio: Snape sta veramente dicendo quello che pensava Zabini. Dopo un attimo di riflessione il nero atteggia il volto in un'espressione impescruttabile, si lascia andare indietro contro lo schienale imitando l'atteggiamento rilassato di Snape e infine, soppesando con cura le parole, risponde: -Mi perdoni professore, ma se lei è interessato a Draco e non vuole che faccia cose con altri, e l'unico motivo per cui Draco fa cose con altri è perché lei gli impedisce di avere un orgasmo, non potrebbe semplicemente dargli piacere invece di minacciare la mia famiglia?  
Le labbra sottili di Severus si tendono appena in un accenno di sorriso: -Certo, potrei. Solo non voglio- risponde e dopo un attimo aggiunge: -come ha detto lei, non è come noi: difficilmente potrebbe capire-. Il pozionista riprende la pergamena che aveva offerto in lettura all'alunno e la ripone dentro un cassetto. Conclude: -Tutto sommato, forse, ci sono cose che sarebbe meglio mantenere riservate. Spero che su questo siamo d'accordo.  
L'altro annuisce.  
-Molto bene, può andare signor Zabini, ci vediamo in classe.  
-Buona giornata signore- saluta il ragazzo prima di uscire dallo studio.  
Non appena la porta si è chiusa dietro le spalle del nero l'altra porta viene aperta dal biondino, avvolto in un asciugamano. -Ed io?- chiede questo -Io posso capire?  
L'insegnante si alza andandogli vicino. -Tu lo sai già.  
Il ragazzo abbassa il capo.

 


	9. Schiavitù e Libertà

 

I giorni seguenti Draco si sente in qualche modo felice: il rapporto con Snape sembra aver fatto un salto avanti, l'uomo ha mostrato tutto il suo interesse per lui e Draco ha avuto modo di provare la propria serietà. Certo, da quel giorno non è riuscito più a trovare il coraggio di parlare con Blaise e cerca di evitarlo come la peste con scuse ridicole, per non parlare del fatto che continua a non venire. Paradossalmente però si sente molto più tranquillo in proposito, forse per mera rassegnazione, forse perché ha avuto la prova, già da quella sera nel bagno con il ragazzo nero, che tra non venire con Snape e venire con chiunque altro preferisce senza dubbio la prima. Come se il momento di bisogno estremo fosse passato, si assesta in quella nuova situazione e a dirla tutta comincia infine anche a prenderci gusto. Non che non sia eccitato o non voglia venire, anzi il desiderio continua ad essere molto forte, ma non si sente più pieno di ira e frustrazione. Aiuta il fatto che abbia preso l'abbitudine di portare con se la lavagnetta con cui può scrive al professore e ogni volta che sente il bisogno scalpitare gli dedica qualche riga con il duplice risultato di dare un senso al proprio sacrificio e cercare di farsi ulteriormente perdonare il proprio sbaglio. Qualche volta, sopratutto la sera, Severus gli risponde anche.  
Finché, il giovedì successivo poco dopo cena, mentre sta finendo un tema seduto in sala comune accanto a Theodore Nott, non sente una stretta nelle sue mutande.  
Sobbalza.  
Le sue mutande, dopo due mesi, si stanno muovendo di nuovo.  
Il suo primo pensiero è che non stava pensando a Snape, una volta tanto. Come è successo? E perché adesso?  
Eppure continuano a stringerlo in una morsa carezzevole e liscissima.  
Il ragazzo è costretto a chiudere di scatto il libro che stava consultando, riarrotolare la pergamena e riporre il calamaio nella borsa, prende tutto e si alza.  
-Dove vai?- gli chiede Theo.  
-Io devo... finisco dopo- farfuglia, mentre il movimento della seta sui suoi genitali sta diventando sempre più coinvolgente. Quasi corre verso il dormitorio e solo quando finalmente si chiude la porta alle spalle si lascia scappare un gemito. Per fortuna la stanza è vuota, essendo solo le otto e mezza di sera, così può lasciarsi un po' andare. Il piacere continua a montare in lui, e davvero non è difficile nelle condizioni in cui è portarlo al limite della sopportazione.  
Si muove a scatti, dovendosi fermare quando fitte di eccitazione troppo forte lo travolgono. Riapre la borsa cercando la lavagna per scrivere al suo professore e vi trova la scritta " _Come stai?_ "  
" _Le sue mutande si stanno muovendo!_ " scrive scompostamente.  
Dopo alcuni secondi inizia a formarsi la risposta: "Lo so. Ho messo un nuovo incantesimo, ora si attivano quando io penso a te".  
Draco, che era stato preoccupato fino ad un attimo prima, si ritrova improvvisamente a sorridere. " _Stava pensando a me, Signore?_ "  
" _Ovviamente_ ".  
In realtà non è proprio esatto, l'incantesimo non funziona ogni volta che Snape pensa a Draco in generale, ma ogni volta che pensa a muovere le mutande di Draco. Altrimenti, probabilmente si muoverebbero spesso quasi quanto fecero in quei pochi giorni di settembre, ma questo non c'è alcun bisogno che Draco lo sappia.  
Adesso però è completamente solo nel suo studio, ha finito tutto il lavoro e si sente di umore molto... predisposto. Far venire lì Draco è fuori questione: romperebbe la routine che ormai hanno creato e poi tra poco ci sarà il coprifuoco quindi non avrebbero tempo. Così ha preparato il pacchetto che proprio in quel momento il ragazzo si vede recapitare.  
Il biondino apre la finestra per far entrare il gufo e, tolto il coperchio alla scatola che era legata alla sua zampa, vede lo stesso cavallino-dildo con cui era stato costretto ad avere un incontro ravvicinato qualche settimana prima. Solo che adesso il corpo-pene è arrotolato su se stesso in una mezza spirale.  
Il ragazzo afferra nuovamente la lavagnetta e vi legge sopra: " _ti è arrivato?_ "  
" _Proprio adesso_ "  
" _Ti ricorderai di Iron: te lo regalo. Ovviamente anche questo funziona solo con il mio pensiero e non potrai usarlo quando decidi tu_ ". Mentre Draco legge quelle parole il cavallino si drizza e si solleva dalla scatola sbattendo le ali.  
" _Che devo fare?_ " Scrisse il giovane Malfoy, continuando però ad osservare inquieto l'oggetto che svolazza lì accanto.  
" _Se non hai già indosso un sospensorio metti uno di quelli, e poi porgigli semplicemente il sedere_ ".  
Il ragazzo ingoia rumorosamente.  
" _E continua a scrivermi. Ogni cosa_ ".  
  
Circa un'ora dopo improvvisamente finisce tutto. Draco è ansimante sul letto, carponi, la mano destra che sostiene il suo peso si rilassa lasciandolo cadere con il volto sul cuscino, la sinistra ancora stretta intorno al gessetto. Il cavallino si sfila da lui e trotterellando sulle zampe anteriori -le uniche che ha- si dirige verso la scatola in cui era contenuto, ripiega il corpo-pene e si sistema accovacciato, le ali ripiegate. Con un nitrito e un'ultima scrollata del capo che fa agitare la criniera, si mette a dormire, le minuscole froge si muovono in delicati sbuffi. Draco lo osserva distrattamente per qualche secondo con l'occhio che non preme sul guanciale, mentre cerca di riprendere fiato, di rallentare il battito cardiaco. Sulla lavagnetta le ultime parole dell'insegnante.  
"È stata una piacevole conversazione. Buona notte ora".  
I testicoli continuano a pulsare, la sua apertura brucia.  
A fatica si solleva in ginocchio, con una mano si scosta dal viso una ciocca di capelli. Osserva come inebetito l'erezione tra le proprie gambe, fasciata di seta grigia. Il sospensorio ne sagoma ancora ogni dettaglio, compreso l'anello stretto alla base. Sapeva fin dall'inizio di non poter venire, ovviamente, non era quello, solo... Snape lo aveva costretto a descrivergli tutti i particolari di come si sentiva mentre Iron lo sodomizzava e le mutande lo masturbavano, e poi gli aveva detto buona notte, così all'improvviso; doveva essere venuto toccandosi mentre lo leggeva e tutto si era spento. Come quando lo prendeva: lo faceva gridare di piacere, solo perché sentire quei suoni lo faceva eccitare e dopo aver raggiunto l'orgasmo lo lasciava lì, sul letto, sulla scrivania, la poltrona, per terra, incurante che fosse ancora duro, tremante e sospirante. Come un oggetto che non serve più.   
Non può venire, e va bene, ma vorrebbe almeno scrivergli ancora di come si sente, cosa prova ad essere buttato così, che si sente usato, insignificante e... terribilmente innamorato.  
Potrebbe dirglielo? "Io la amo, signore".  
Sembra assurdo.  
Eppure è anche l'unica cosa logica. Il professore, era lui che ha preteso che Draco pensi solo a lui, che faccia qualunque cosa voglia, che gli "appartenga"! Draco ha semplicemente obbedito e... se quello non è amore cos'è? E Snape... Anche Snape lo vuole in qualche modo! Si eccita per lui e fa in modo di farlo sentire legato a lui e non vuole che faccia cose con atri... Questo vuol dire che ci tiene, vero?  
Vorrebbe scrivergli queste cose, ma l'uomo gli ha detto "buona notte".

È così sudato che deve assolutamente farsi una doccia prima di andare a dormire. Si infila la vestaglia e apre le tende del baldacchino.  
Davanti a lui c'è Blaise.  
È steso sul proprio letto e legge un libro ma quando sente le tende che si scostano alza gli occhi.  
Draco si sente arrossire, anche se il compagno non può aver sentito nulla di eventuali gemiti che può aver emesso grazie all'incantesimo muffliato.  
-Non sei in sala comune?- gli chiede cercando di fingersi indifferente.  
-Neanche tu- risponde il nero e gli sorride. Poi i suoi occhi scivolano sfacciatamente sull'ondulare della vestaglia all'altezza del suo inguine. -Immagino perché- sogghigna. Torna a dirigere lo sguardo verso il libro ma non legge davvero, invece dopo alcuni secondi riprende a parlare: -Il caro professore ancora non ti fa venire?  
-Non ti riguarda.  
-Immagino voglia dire no- Blaise prende un segnalibro e lo appunta tra le pagine, poi poggia il tomo sul proprio letto e si alza. -Che ti masturbi a fare se non puoi venire?- Si lascia cadere sul letto di Draco con fare strafottente.  
Quest'ultimo fa fatica a raggionare con tutto l'imbarazzo al pensiero dell'ultima volta che hanno parlato. -Me lo ha ordin...- Si interrompe, diventando paonazzo.  
Blaise continua a sorridere divertito e sornione, poi vede la scatola: -Cos'è questo?  
Draco si lancia in avanti per strappargliela dalle mani ma l'altro ragazzo è più svelto e ha già afferrato il cavallino. Lo osserva perplesso per alcuni secondi -E' quello che sembra?  
Il giovane Malfoy si morde un labbro: -Sì.  
-Uhhhu!- Esclama il ragazzo mulatto -Merlino è proprio vero quello che diceva Snape: sei davvero un frocetto affamato di cazzo.  
Draco serra la mascella. Lo guarda fisso e serio per qualche secondo cercando una risposta appropriata, infine scandisce nel tono più sicuro e severo di cui è capace: -Il fatto che permetta al professor Snape di dire certe cose non vuol dire che possa farlo tu.  
Zabini lo osserva per alcuni secondi, studiandolo, poi annuisce e concede uno -Scusa- che sembra sincero. Poi torna a sorridere e aggiunge: -Ma davvero ti piace...? Voglio dire, nel sedere?  
-Non pensavo neanche io all'inizio  
-E come hai cambiato idea?  
-Dopo aver provato...  
Blaise storce il naso: -Io non proverei mai- si affretta a mettere in chiaro.  
-Be', non è che io avessi deciso di provarlo- sì lascia scappare il biondino.  
-Che vuoi dire?  
-All'inizio non volevo mica... Ma mi ha legato e non potevo...  
Il nero sgrana gli occhi: -Ti ha stuprato?  
Draco arrossisce e ridacchia nervosamente: -qualcosa del genere.  
-Morgana, Draco avresti dovuto denunciarlo!  
-Ma no- il biondino scuote il capo -io mi sbagliavo e aveva ragione lui: è bellissimo.  
-Contento tu- Blaise si stringe nelle spalle -ma come puoi metterti con uno che ti ha stuprato?!  
-Non è proprio stupro visto che mi è piaciuto...- ribatte il giovane Malfoy riportando le parole che aveva detto Snape quella che sembrava una vita prima. -e poi non stiamo mica insieme!  
-Ah no?  
-No! Certo! Lui è un professore.  
Blaise lo guarda di sottecchi: -Questo lo rende illegale non falso.  
-No, voglio dire non è che siamo tipo una coppia di amanti, è solo che lui... mi insegna cose...  
-Ti insegna cose?- ripete il nero.  
Draco annuisce: -esatto.  
-Tipo cosa?  
-Tipo... be' sai, le cose della vita... Come essere un uomo. Cose così...  
Blaise scoppia a ridere. -Ti insegna come essere un uomo?! Mettendotelo nel culo? Ma dai!  
Draco è ormai completamente paonazzo, tuttavia continua a parlare orgogliosamente: -Tu non puoi capire, non sei come noi. Ma lui mi allena ad essere più forte e controllato e mi fa scoprire cosa mi piace e anche se sono cose strane non importa, posso fare quello che voglio. E poi imparerò...- raddrizza la schiena con fierezza -Imparerò ad essere come lui.

 - o - o - o - o - o -

Eppure non si sente affatto simile a Severus Snape mentre si avvicinava al suo studio la successiva domenica mattina.  
L’insegnante non sarebbe certo così pieno d’emozioni quali ansia e aspettativa, eccitazione, batticuore. Di certo il suo uccello non inizierebbe ad inturgidirsi già nel bussare alla porta. Di certo non sentirebbe le gambe tremare nel sentire la familiare voce invitarlo ad entrare.  
Snape è già in piedi, proprio accanto alla porta, e appena Draco la varca gli è vicino.   
Il ragazzo sente la testa girare nel sentirsi improvvisamente avvolgere dal calore delle sue mani, del suo alito che gli accarezza la guancia.  
-Mi stava aspettando?- Commenta scioccamente, mentre si lascia sfilare senza opporsi la bacchetta dalle dita.  
Di certo Snape non sospirerebbe come sospira Draco quando delle dita lunghe e sottili gli afferrano la cravatta. E per un attimo sembra quasi come se voglia stringerla, il ragazzo sente la pressione sulla gola. Deglutisce, senza sottrarsi, e poi il nodo si allenta e viene tolto quel primo indumento seguito subito dopo dal mantello fatto scivolare dalle sue spalle con un rapido gesto noncurante. Le dita di Severus si insinuano tra il colletto della camicia e la pelle di Draco, sfiorando il suo collo, facendolo rabbrividire.   
L’uomo lo guarda mentre sbottona il primo bottone e poi il secondo e il terzo. Le mani agiscono da sole mentre i suoi occhi d’ossidiana tengono inchiodati quelli d’argento del ragazzo che sente già le gambe sciogliersi, calde ondate riversarsi lungo la sua spina dorsale, respirare come qualcosa di sempre più difficile. Non c’è proprio niente che possa fare, si chiede il nostro protagonista, per evitare di sentirsi una gelatina sospirante solo per quello sguardo, solo per la lieve carezza sul petto con cui viene liberato dalla camicia? Non poteva proprio trattenere l’improvviso guizzo del suo corpo come muta supplica alla mano del professore di non togliergli il suo caldo contatto? Non potrebbe ora, se non smettere di desiderare un bacio mozzafiato, almeno evitare di mostrarlo nella posa languida del capo e delle labbra schiuse? E non potrebbe Snape evitare di sogghignare nel capirlo? Risparmiarsi di sfiorare provocatoriamente la sua bocca pateticamente offerta con la punta di un dito prima di allontanarsi inesorabilmente? Questi i pensieri di Malfoy.  
E il professore fa un passo indietro, e un altro. Lo continua a guardare e qualcosa in un impercettibile moto dei suoi occhi deve aver indicato all’allievo di chinarsi, o forse sono le gambe di questo a non aver retto, ma improvvisamente Draco si lascia cadere per terra, in ginocchio e poi bocconi. Non c’è nulla che rassomigli di meno a Snape del gattonare attraverso il metro e mezzo che si è frapposto fra loro fino a trovarsi nuovamente davanti a lui, ma molto più in basso, dello scoprire le proprie mani che tremano di desiderio nell’alzarsi sulla sua veste nera ed iniziare ad aprirne i bottoni.  
Che sia stato Severus a disporre in quel modo senza neanche bisogno di parlare o di fare movimenti evidenti, o se abbia semplicemente deciso di accettare il suggerimento, certamente sembra soddisfatto di farsi aprire uno dopo l’altro gli strati dei suoi abiti fino a che il ragazzo non si trova finalmente a fronteggiare senza più barriere l’unico segnale che l’uomo non è completamente indifferente e controllato. Il giovane Serpeverde posa le labbra sulla punta dell’uccello del suo CapoCasa, la sua lingua guizza umida e delicata, quasi ad imitare il bacio che gli è stato rifiutato pocanzi. Le labbra si chiudono intorno al glande dell’uomo, succhiandolo con energia. Mentre la lingua continua a muoversi dentro la bocca accarezzandolo si fa scivolare la sua lunghezza lungo il palato.  
Le mani del pozionista sono sulla sua testa e le sue dita si stringono tra i capelli biondi bloccandogliela. Draco cerca di rilassarsi mentre l’erezione del mago adulto viene spinta ancora più in fondo alla sua gola, fino alla base. Nonostante si impegni il ragazzo non è mai riuscito da solo a farsi entrare gli ultimi centimetri. Deve essere tenuto fermo e costretto in quel modo, senza potersi sottrarre, e ne è soddisfatto. Ma l’istinto, quello che lo impedisce normalmente, non è cancellato dall’impossibilità di agire e una qualche sensazione di panico lo invade ogni volta, nel sentirsi mozzare il fiato in quel modo. Le mani sobbalzano, come se avessero avuto per un attimo l’intenzione di cercare di spingere via l’uomo ma poi avessero cambiato idea. Un mugolio indistinto risale a fatica fino all’esterno.  
Si sente sciocco, fragile, ridicolo, felice. Cerca di sorridere, cercando di guardare l’altro dal basso. Riesce a fare solo un mezzo respiro dell’intenso profumo di Severus prima che la sua gola sia nuovamente occupata con una spinta decisa. E’ un lieve dolore lì dove la punta sbatte infondo. Premuto dall’anello e dai pantaloni il pene del giovane pulsa e duole per quanto è congestionato. Snape lo osserva con tranquillo compiacimento. Si tira fuori appena un poco prima di premere nuovamente il capo di Draco su di se fino a sentirne le labbra sull’inguine. Due, tre volte, sempre più velocemente e con meno riguardo. C’è un movimento indistinto delle gambe del professore e prima che l’alunno possa rendersene conto una scarpa viene premuta sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni. Draco grida sorpreso dal contatto improvviso, anche se il suono esce attufato. L’uomo si continua a muovere nella sua bocca, esigente, implacabile.   
Il cuore pulsa fortissimo nel petto, il suo uccello pulsa disperato contro quel piede malizioso, la gola anche pulsa intorno all’erezione che la strozza, quando viene tirato via per i capelli la vena alla tempia pulsa nel panico di non fare in tempo a essere pronto per quando un attimo dopo sarà di nuovo riempito dalla virilità di Snape, a respirare, ad ingoiare la saliva che ormai rischia di colargli sul mento, a rilassare i muscoli, a sfogare tutte quelle emozioni sofferte e piacevoli in un gemito soddisfacentemente liberatorio.   
Alza lo sguardo e l’insegnante si ritrova di fronte i suoi occhi sbarrati, le palpebre spalancate da quella specie di paura irrazionale, le pupille dilatate dall’eccitazione, e poi qualcosa di lucido arriva a confondere l’immagine. Una goccia viene addensandosi in un angolo ed ecco che comincia a scivolare lungo la guancia arrossata. Severus è ben consapevole di aver sviluppato un vero e proprio feticismo per le lacrime di Draco. Ha sempre avuto un certo gusto per queste cose, ma con quel ragazzo è mille volte meglio di quanto sia mai stato. Nei suoi occhi, nei suoi mugugni, e in quelle gocce salate che gli scivolano sulle guance scarlatte c’è l’equilibrio perfetto tra desiderio e timore, piacere e angoscia, dolore e devozione: non troppo di uno, non troppo dell’altro, ma un equilibrio perfetto. Quello che ha sempre cercato, che solo con lui sembra assurdamente ridicolamente facile trovare, quello che potrebbe portarlo all’orgasmo proprio in questo istante.  
Invece si morde un labro, rallenta volontariamente il respiro e decide di abbassare il fuoco sotto il calderone del suo desiderio. Non finirà così, può avere molto di più.  
Scansa con decisione il volto di Draco che rimane un po’ perplesso. Il ragazzo tossisce, ritrovandosi improvvisamente a poter respirare di nuovo, con una mano si asciuga il volto e guarda il professore in attesa. Le dita del mago adulto sono ancora tra le ciocche bionde e si stringono nuovamente tirando in piedi l’altro. Senza attese o spiegazioni Snape lo ha condotto nella camera da letto dove lo libera di tutti i vestiti con un solo gesto della bacchetta.  
Draco è ormai abituato a non sapere mai cosa aspettarsi e tuttavia non resiste dal chiedere: -Che succede?  
Ma la risposta che riceve è criptica: -Molte pozioni è consigliabile farle bollire a fuoco lento.  
Eppure non c’è niente di lento nel gesto deciso con cui lo spinge facendogli perdere l’equilibrio. Draco perde un battito, ma cade semplicemente di schiena sul letto. Altrettanto repentino è il roteare di bacchetta che fa comparire le corde che costringono il ragazzo ad alzare le braccia tese sopra la testa e gli bloccano le gambe schiuse ai piedi del letto.  
E Snape si avvicina torreggiante su di lui, china la testa appena per poterlo guardare meglio dritto negli occhi, due dita si stringono con decisione sul capezzolo sinistro. Un po’ tirano il piercing, un po’ lo schiacciano contro la sua stessa carne e lo premono. Draco trattiene il gemito, sotto la sfida degli occhi nerissimi di Severus. Ma quando il capezzolo viene anche torto non riesce più a controllarsi e un mugolio inarticolato gli schiude le labbra.   
Per alcuni secondi non esiste nient’altro che il tendersi del proprio corpo, ma non appena le dita allentano la loro presa ed il suono si smorza nella sua gola, il giovane nota il compiacimento e l’aspettativa negli occhi del professore. Non sa quale istinto ancora lo abbia portato a cercare di non cedere, era chiaro che non avrebbe potuto resistere molto più di così ad uno Snape intenzionato a fargli perdere il controllo, eppure per un attimo ci ha seriamente provato e ha fallito. Quella piccola sconfitta gli procura un intenso brivido di piacere che gli contrae i testicoli e gli fa sollevare le anche come a sbandierare la sua erezione quale segno di resa.

Da quando è iniziato questo periodo di astinenza il pozionista non si è mai dedicato a procurare dolore a Draco come aveva fatto più volte prima, a meno di non contare il costante pulsare dei suoi testicoli e di quando in quando un po’ più di attrito nella penetrazione. Il ragazzo si era quasi scordato quanto potesse far male qualcosa di semplice come un pizzico, dato nel posto giusto. In effetti sembra come se la mente non riesca proprio a ricordare il dolore, che ogni volta giunge quasi inaspettato. Quasi, ma non abbastanza da non temere quando vede il professore far apparire delle mollette, unite tra loro da una catenella. Vengono applicate sui suoi capezzoli, il ragazzo stringe i denti, per un secondo gli sembra quasi di non riuscire a respitare per il dolore improvviso, una lacrima gli fa brillare l’angolo dell’occhio destro. Poi Snape gli accarezza la gota, spandendo quella gocciolina sulla sua pelle liscia e osservandolo con *quello* sguardo e il dolore ora sembra appena più sopportabile. Severus stringe la pelle del fianco fra due dita e il corpo del giovane Malfoy ha un guizzo cercando inutilmente di allontanarsi. Il professore sogghigna, poi afferra la catenella che unisce le due mollette e la porta alle labbra di Draco che tremano un po’, ma vengono comunque aperte ad uno sguardo imperioso. Mugugna mentre la catenella, portata fin tra i denti, tira dolorosamente i suoi capezzoli.   
Il mago adulto picchietta due volte su una delle maglie di metallo: una striscia di cuoio guizza dagli angoli delle labbra del giovane e si lega dietro la sua nuca, bloccando la catenella in mezzo ai molari. Non può chiudere completamene la bocca ora, e i capezzoli oltre ad essere strizzati insopportabilmente continuano a tirare. Il capocasa  scivola con la punta delle dita sul petto dl giovane serpe verde, che non può fare a meno di rabbrividire.  Il suo respiro è sempre più rumoroso e la bocca si sta riempiendo di saliva visto che fa fatica a deglutire.   
Snape afferra una candela dal candelabro sul comodino e la accende con un gesto sicuro della bacchetta. L’alunno trattiene il fiato; il professore continua a guardare i suoi occhi argentati, osserva il dolore ed il timore che lottano con l’eccitazione e l’orgoglio nel loro luccicare.  
Cade una goccia.  
-Gggh!- Draco butta fuori il fiato rumorosamente.  
E’ caduta proprio al centro del suo capezzolo sinistro, trai due denti della molletta.  
Cade un’altra goccia.  
Draco tende il capo indietro, inarcando la schiena. -AHHHH!- grida, per l’improvviso aumento del dolore ai capezzoli tirati.  
Un angolo della bocca di Snape si tende in un sogghigno divertito.  
Draco sbatte le palpebre cercando di liberare le ciglia bionde dalle lacrime che le imperlano.  
Severus si perde a guardarlo per alcuni lunghi secondi.  
O forse sta solo aspettando che la candela si sciolga di più perché quando si è formata una conca di cera liquida intorno allo stoppino la inclina, senza smettere di osservare il ragazzo negli occhi. La cera cola abbondantemente al centro del petto e scivola lungo lo sterno e più giù, fino all’ombelico.  
La vittima rimane ferma questa volta, ma non può evitare che un singhiozzo irrompa nella sua gola.  
Altre gocce piovono inesorabili sul petto, sul ventre, sui fianchi e sempre più giù fino alle ultime cinque nell’interno coscia.   
Draco ha il fiato spezzato e le guancie completamente bagnate di lacrime ormai ma non ha smesso di ricambiare lo sguardo dell’uomo. Per sfida? Per trarne forza e una qualche strana forma di conforto? Severus direbbe entrambi ma soprattutto è compiaciuto del caleidoscopio di emozioni che si alternano in quegli specchi argentati di goccia in goccia. Ancora di più ora che li vede sbarrarsi terrorizzati nell’indovinare dove si sta dirigendo il movimento della candela. Un pigolio supplicante e un appena percettibile scuotimento di capo si susseguono nel tempo che si dilata.   
-Pro’ezzore... la sufflico… -  
Il corvino  si gusta la sua ansia ancora per qualche secondo.  
Il biondo tenta di deglutire.   
La candela si inclina.   
Draco strizza gli occhi e stringe i denti intorno alla catenella, la sua erezione sembra tendersi.   
La goccia centra il glande.  
Severus osserva il ragazzo che ha uno strano singulto, il fiato bloccato in gola. Sbatte le palpebre una, due volte. Non respira per vari, lunghi secondi mentre gocce salate gli rigano entrambe le guance. Guardando Severus attraverso l’iridescenza delle lacrime, lascia uscire il fiato lentamente.   
Adesso i respiri si accavallano invece, rumorosi, sconnessi. -‘erlino…  
Snape continua ad osservarlo quasi fosse un esperimento, come se ogni sua reazione fosse un oggetto di studio, o almeno questo è quanto sembra da fuori, non potendo sentire con quanta forza la sua virilità prema contro il cavallo dei pantaloni, quanto il suo cuore abbia accelerato i battiti nel vedere il giovane tendersi, singhiozzare, fissarlo disperato, il tutto senza neanche smettere di essere duro. Snape potrebbe desiderare di meglio? Con due dita stacca la singola gocciolina che si è solidificata sopra la cappella rosea e turgida. Il suo proprietario non ha ancora ripreso completamente il controllo sul proprio respiro quando geme nuovamente: le due dita accarezzano circolarmente la punta e poi scorrono tutta l’asta che in risposta a quelle attenzioni pulsa nuovamente.  
La mano giunge ai testicoli. Il solo sfiorarli è doloroso per Draco, tanto sono congestionati. Il ragazzo sobbalza quando l’uomo li prende sul palmo, ma riesce a controllare l’impulso di inarcare di nuovo la schiena. E poi le dita hanno afferrato l’anello d’argento, che al tocco della giusta mano smette di stringere, e lo sfilano. Scastra una per volta le palle gonfie e poi scorre oltre l’asta e non c’è più. E’ libero. E completamente legato al letto, e davanti al suo tiranno, ma insomma…  
Guarda l’uomo quasi incredulo, più sbigottito che felice: -Davve'o pozzo?  
-Puoi?- Snape sogghigna. -Io direi che non hai scelta, non credo proprio che riusciresti a controllarti se pure volessi, ti pare?  
Draco sorride e rilassa il capo indietro per un attimo, prima di sentire il dolore sui capezzoli aumentare di nuovo. Un lamento che sembra quasi un’imprecazione accompagna il ritorno del mento verso il petto.  
Snape ha ragione, senza anello non è affatto libero: mentre lo indossava gli era proibito venire, adesso gli sarà impossibile non farlo, in ogni modo non può scegliere ma è in balia delle decisioni dell’uomo. E in effetti sembra assolutamente giusto così.  
Snape gli fa scivolare le dita lungo le gambe bianche e lisce, arrivando alla corda che gli lega le caviglie e sciogliendola.  
Nel risalire lungo le gambe, altrettanto lentamente, altrettanto sinuosamente, gliele solleva un po’, dispondendole in modo che il ragazzo possa aggrapparsi intorno al suo busto, con il bacino sollevato, le natiche schiuse, l’apertura esposta. Pronto ad essere preso, posseduto, sbattuto. Blaise ha ragione, in che modo tutto questo lo renderà più uomo?  
Il professore lo tiene fermo, le mani strette sulle sue cosce aperte, mentre si spinge sulla sua apertura. Fa male per un attimo, poi Draco sente i propri muscoli cedere e con un’intensa ondata di piacere viene riempito dalla virilità del mago adulto. Snape distrugge tutte le sue difese, è così, è inevitabile. Draco sorride, inspirando, mentre l’altro esce, completamente. E poi rientra dentro, aprendolo di nuovo. Lo guarda.  
Esplode.  
Snape lo ammira tendersi, la schiena che si inarca, gli occhi che strabuzzano. Sente i muscoli della sua apertura contrarsi. Un denso schizzo bianco parte dalla punta del pene del ragazzo, si solleva in un alto arco prima di ricadere all’altezza del suo stomaco. Draco si sente totalmente accecato dal piacere per un paio di secondi, poi comincia a ridere istericamente. Un attimo dopo viene assalito dalla sensazione di dolore ai capezzoli, ancora stretti nelle mollette. Fa molto più male adesso che è venuto.  
Piacere, liberazione, eccitazione, imbarazzo, soddisfazione, abbandono… Tutto si accavalla… Ansima, senza smettere di ridere in modo incontrollato, agitando il capo nonostante questo causi piccoli strattoni alla catenella. Poi per fortuna Snape viene in suo soccorso: senza uscire da dentro di lui si allunga ad afferare la propria bacchetta e fa evanescere sia l’imbracatura della catenella sia i morsetti sia le corde che gli legano i polsi. Una nuova fitta di dolore accompagna la liberazione dei suoi capezzoli e il mago adulto si gusta quell’ultima serie di gemiti e brividi che agitano il corpo sotto di lui, intorno a lui.  
Il respiro di Draco si regolarizza un pochino. Snape lo sta osservando; la sua erezione è ancora dentro la sua intimità, ma non si muove. L’alunno si sente ancora sconvolto da quell’esplosione senza misura, il corpo attraversato dai brividi, ma il suo desiderio non si è soddisfatto con l’orgasmo; l’uccello non ha smesso di essere turgido, le sue gambe si stringono intorno ai fianchi dell’altro nella speranza che si muova di nuovo.  
-...Professore...- sospira il biondino. Arrossendo e ridacchiando ancora.  
Non riesce quasi a crederci. E sembra tutto così strano, adesso, essere venuto: quasi non si ricordava com’era. Come ci si sente fragili, vulnerabili e arresi…  
Forse è stato anche un orgasmo diverso dagli altri, breve ma accecante, quasi troppo intenso... e senza neanche essere toccato, solo…  
Si sente diventare un peperone al pensiero e si copre il volto con un braccio. Ciò non gli impedisce di notare l’intensità ferina dello sguardo del Capo Casa.  
Severus lascia uscire il fiato rumorosamente tra i denti. -Dai soddisfazione, non c’è che dire.   
Draco si preme di più la mano sul viso. Tra le dita guarda il volto dell’insegnante torreggiare su di lui, i suoi occhi neri turbinare promesse di passione e tormenti. Pigola, Draco, la gola contratta. Essere posseduto con violenza, spaccato, adesso sembra più di un desiderio ma un bisogno vitale. Per una volta, questa volta, sul volto del mago adulto si legge tutto il suo complementare desiderio e bisogno di farlo.  
Eppure si sfila da dentro di lui. Lo afferra per un braccio e maneggiandolo quasi come una bambola lo rigira e lo lascia ricadere in avanti sopra dei cuscini. Gli preme il volto sul materasso, lasciandogli i fianchi appena sollevati dai due guanciali. Il giovane Malfoy sente un brivido d’umiliazione, come sempre nel venir disposto in quella posizione ma anche altre in effetti, in ogni modo sia pronto ad essere sodomizzato; tuttavia la situazione, l’erezione premuta tra il proprio ventre e la federa, il senso di non poter altro che arrendersi alla virilità e al dominio di Snape, lo spingono ad esporsi senza esitare: allarga maggiormente le gambe e puntandosi con le ginocchia sul materasso innalza ulteriormente il sedere, arcuando la schiena ed esponendo la sua apertura tra le natiche schiuse. Venire non ha fatto minimamente calare il suo desiderio, ma la pressione fin dolorosa non c’è più. L’eccitazione è solo piacere, ormai, e voglia. Voglia di essere preso ancora, di sentirsi ancora desiderato e conquistato e di goderne ancora. Si sente fremere mentre il membro dell’insegnante gli sfiora l’ano e inizia a premere.  
Severus osserva l’apertura che fa capolino come una perla rosa trai glutei schiusi a conchiglia. Le gambe del ragazzo hanno un guizzo, e la spingono ancora più fuori, offerta, esposta in modo sfrontato. Si lascia fendere come burro caldo dalla punta della sua erezione e l’uomo si spinge oltre con forza, affondando senza esitare fino alla base. Liscio e caldo esattamente come burro fuso, ma più consistente di esso, il suo canale si sagoma intorno alla sua durezza avvolgendolo. Draco geme quando arriva fino in fondo, e geme di nuovo e più forte quando si tira indietro e poi entra di nuovo con un rapido gesto. Per un attimo i muscoli interni del ragazzo si tendono, la sua voce si incrina in un accenno di dolore. Snape gli si spinge contro rapidamente una terza volta, sfidando il bruciore. Un lamento nasale accoglie quel gesto, segno che un accenno di lacrime è salito nel setto del giovane, che tuttavia non si sottrae ma anzi gli viene incontro con un guizzo delle anche. Severus sorride, ma lo afferra per i fianchi tenendolo fermo.  
-Ma come sei voglioso oggi!- lo prende in giro.  
Draco non risponde ma si inarca e geme alla quarta stoccata. E alla quinta e ancora. E’ stato sodomizzato tante volte nelle ultime settimane, ma questa volta è diversa: sentirsene morire di desiderio è magari un po’ umiliante, ma non più doloroso e frustrante.  
I movimenti dell’adulto si fanno ancora più rapidi, quasi convulsi. Tiene stretto fra la mani il sedere davanti a se e gli si spinge contro in rapida sequenza. Il ragazzo urla, le dita si stringono sul lenzuolo di seta nera, gli occhi piovono lacrime. Si sente davvero spaccare, brucia, come avere dentro un tizzone ardente, Snape non sembra avere pace. Draco non sa neanche se implorare “Basta!” o “Ancora!”… alla fine, quando riesce a dare un’articolazione alle sue grida, opta per una generica invocazione a:  
-Merlino!  
Sembra non finire più.   
Snape vuole farlo godere. Non dolcemente, non languidamente, ma strappando dal suo corpo ogni pace e ogni briciola di emozione, fino a vederlo di nuovo squassato.   
Ad ogni affondo il biondino sente salire la pressione del sangue che non c’è il tempo di calmare prima dell’affondo successivo. Il suo membro viene premuto e strusciato sul cuscino ad ognuna di quelle spinte. Il mago ammira il suo corpo teso sotto di lui, i muscoli contratti sotto la pelle serica. La sua schiena si snoda sopra il lenzuolo di seta nera come un pallido serpente. Lo spinge con una mano sulla fine della schiena, premendolo giù, continuando a spingerglisi dentro. Guarda la curva delle natiche, l’apertura rossa e tesa intorno alla sua virilità insaziabile. Si guarda entrare ed uscire ed entrare, Draco lo accoglie, caldo e pulsante.  
Si ferma, il ragazzo sospira rumorosamente più volte, il fiato spezzato. Si spinge di nuovo dentro di lui, più lentamente, fino in fondo. Si tira indietro, portandosi per un po’ il bacino dell’altro con se, prima di schiacciarlo nuovamente sui cuscini entrandogli dentro di nuovo. Draco geme.  
Entra tutto. I muscoli intorno al suo pene si stringono. Draco trattiene il fiato. Ha uno scatto indietro con la testa.   
Grida.  
Severus sente i propri testicoli contrarsi e poi un caldo fiotto attraversargli il pene. Da un’ultima spinta dentro il ragazzo, riempiendogli il buco del proprio piacere, mentre quello dell’altro sporca il guanciale.  
Si sfila e si lascia cadere disteso su un lato del letto, compiaciuto. E’ stato divertende veder Draco patire per tutto quel tempo, ma vederlo godere mentre lo prende è una soddisfazione che gli cominciava a mancare. Il biondino solleva il capo, e poi il busto, con un fioco mugugno. I suoi occhi color argento liquido gli accarezzano il volto e Severus per un attimo potrebbe quasi credere in quello sguardo adorante di essere l’uomo migliore del mondo.  
-Signore…- sospira il ragazzo -Signore, grazie.  
Snape non risponde che con un lieve distendersi delle labbra, ma lascia che il ragazzo gli si stenda di fianco, senza toccarlo.  
Draco lo osserva, poggiato sul cuscino. L'uomo guarda in alto davanti a se, gli occhi un mare buio e profondo, ma calmo; il pomo d'adamo si alza e si abbassa, lentamente, tendendo la pelle del suo collo magro.   
Draco allunga una mano sulla spalla del professore, Snape lo lascia fare. La sua pelle è liscia e morbida, color dell'ambra. Con dita color latte traccia la linea di un muscolo.  
Si avvicina di qualche centimetro con il corpo a quello dell'altro, fino a sentirne il calore sulla pelle.  
Il fiato del biondo muove appena una ciocca corvina dell'altro.   
Si sposta sul petto con dita carezzevoli, poggiandogli il braccio intorno in un mezzo abbraccio. Snape lo lascia fare.  
Si sporge con le labbra sfiorando la clavicola con un leggerissimo bacio. Snape lo lascia fare.  
Draco chiude gli occhi. Passano secondi. Il suo corpo è ancora spossato dal piacere, le palpebre tremano, le riapre.  
L'insegnante non si è mosso, sta lì, non dice niente, non lo guarda. E' stupendo. Con tutto il suo profilo aquilino e l'espressione seria. Severus è stupendo: Draco ne' è consapevole con un'intensità mai provata.  
Chiude di nuovo gli occhi, la guancia ormai definitivamente accoccolata sulla spalla dell'altro.   
-Non dirò che ne è valsa la pena, non ci pensi neanche che potrei mai dire una cosa del genere... ma è stato bellissimo.  
Il MangiaMorte gli concede in risposta un mezzo sbuffo di risata.  
-Come mai adesso Proff?- chiede il ragazzo riaprendo gli occhi. -Perché adesso sì?  
Snape alza un sopracciglio e si volta a guardarlo, solo per un attimo, prima tornare con il capo dritto e rispondere: -Perché sapevo che questa volta mi avresti detto "grazie".  
Se fosse il loro un rapporto normale, o se Draco fosse una persona diversa, un dannato Grifondoro per esempio, probabilmente adesso si sporgerebbe sulle labbra di Severus cercando di coinvolgerlo in un bacio mozafiato. Invece è un giovane Serpeverde e sa di essersi già esposto più che abbastanza per oggi, così si limita a stringersi di più al braccio dell'uomo. Snape lo lascia fare.

\- o - o - o - o - o -

-OOOHHHH!- Il gemito di Draco risuona forte nella stanza.  
Sente il calore invadergli il corpo, percorrendogli la spina dorsale, si dipana negli arti facendogli arricciare le dita dei piedi e contrarre le mani come in cerca di un appiglio. Calore che sale ad ondate, come marosi di lava. Tempesa di fiamme che si propaga in tutto il corpo partendo dal suo pene.  
Caldo, il suo uccello durissimo va a fuoco. è avvolto da una sensazione bollente, ma anche liscia e morbida e… bagnata.  
Snape!  
La testa dell'insegnante è tra le sue gambe, i capelli corvini gli ricadono in avanti coprendogli il volto ma il ragazzo distingue chiaramente la sua lingua che turbina intorno alla sua asta, le labbra che la stringono, la gola che sembra aspirarlo, volerlo inghiottire. Lascia affondare il capo nel cuscino, gemendo sconvolto qualcosa che suona vagamente come: -Oh Morgana!  
Le sue mani hanno trovato la spalliera del letto e si aggrappano disperate mentre la testa continua a scuotersi di qua e di là cercando di non perdersi nel fuoco.  
La camera è in penombra, riesce a notare, illuminata solo da candele mentre dalle finestre non entra piu' luce. Devono essere passate ore da quando si era abbracciato all'insegnante, deve aver dormito.  
I suoi pensieri non vanno molto più in là.  
Snape continua a muoversi sul suo uccello con un su e giu' metodico, una mano gli stringe la base dell'asta e delicatamente i testicoli, le labbra suggono con maestria.  
Draco continua a contorcersi e a gemere, in balia delle sensazioni. Allarga le gambe, come a esporsi ancora di più; le agita, i muscoli che si contraggono e rilassano un po' a caso.  
Snape… Oh Snape è incredibile, ogni cosa che fa gli ribadisce la sua capacità di sconvolgerlo, di fargli provare… cose che… -AHH!! Signore. Oh, signore!  
Continua a muoversi il mago adulto, senza pietà. Non c'è modo di controllarsi ed il giovane sa che vederlo in delirio in quel modo è proprio ciò che il mago voleva, vederlo morire al suo tocco, farlo abbandonare nella sua bocca, farlo…  
Una mano dell'uomo va a scostarsi i capelli dal volto e Draco ha i suoi occhi neri addosso, li sente quasi fisicamente affondare nei suoi. E sì, non c'è dubbio che Severus sia soddisfatto e compiaciuto. Il ragazzo si sente uno sciocco, sotto quello sguardo, ma davvero non riesce ad evitare di mugolare in quel modo osceno.  
La bocca calda lo accoglie tutto, la lingua si sagoma sulla sua forma, e non c'è davvero nessun modo per resistere. Draco si sente esplodere, e per un attimo non è davvero sicuro se potrà uscirne vivo, ma non ha alcuna importanza: il piacere è troppo. E se Snape vuole farlo perire lì, cosi sia.  
Si riversa sul palato dell'uomo, nella sua gola, gridando. Gli occhi indietro, il corpo teso in un unico spasmo.  
Snape si solleva e si sposta sedendo al fianco del suo allievo che riprende fiato rumorosamente.  
ll giovane Malfoy gli sorride e sospira: -così non vale però.  
Snape solleva un sopracciglio: -cosa?  
-Mi ucciderà tutto questo- continua a sorridere, a bocca aperta per respirare meglio, ancora stravolto. -Mi sembrava di impazzire… lei… lei non è mai così perso mentre glielo faccio io o… in ogni altro momento- aggiunge in tono di giocosa lagna, dando voce a quel pensiero che lo attanagliava da tanto tempo -come fa a controllarsi?  
Snape ghigna: -Sono le cinque passate, è ora che tu vada.  
-Oh- il ragazzo si passa una mano a sfregarsi le palpebre, cercando di schiarirsi le idee.  
-Però prima…- Severus allunga un braccio sul comodino e prende l'anello d'argento facendolo riverberare nella luce dei candelieri.  
Draco spalanca gli occhi nel ripetere: -Oh!  
Snape non si muove, l'anello continua a brillare terrificante tra le sue dita lunghe.   
Draco deglutisce.   
Il professore non fa niente, continua a guardarlo.   
Perché non fa niente? Cosa sta aspettando? Forse vuole vedere se il ragazzo proverà a fuggire, ad evitare la cosa?  
Non che il pensiero non gli abbia attraversato la mente, ma solo un attimo, non seriamente... "Dopotutto quello che è successo" pensa Draco "come può Snape pensare che potrei farlo davvero?"  
Si inumidisce le labbra, la bocca improvvisamente secchissima. Fa due lenti respiri cercando di prendere coraggio e infine solleva lo sguardo ad incrociare quello dell'uomo. -Certamente- la voce è bassa, ma ferma e seria, gli occhi non si sottraggono.  
-Vuoi che te lo rimetta?  
L'alunno lo fissa senza sapere che fare. E' un trabocchetto? Può davvero scegliere? Non...  
-Io- il suo cervello continua a girare. Deve essere un trucco. Ma se non lo fosse? Se potesse scegliere, cosa sceglierebbe?  
Ma che sciocchezza, è sicuramente un trucco! -Io... sì, lo voglio- dice in un fiato, come se volesse pronunciare le parole in fretta prima di pentirsene.  
Snape sogghigna e avvicina la mano al membro del ragazzo. L'anello è lì, sulla punta, ma ancora non lo infila. -Potrei rifarlo di nuovo- dice invece, guardandolo -Per settimane, o mesi addirittura. Se volessi perfino per anni.  
Un pigolio esce dalla gola del giovane Malfoy che lo guarda terrorizzato, ma un attimo dopo annuisce: -Lo so.  
La mano dell'uomo è calda, la sente perfettamente irradiare calore sul suo inguine anche se non lo tocca per qualche millimetro. I suoi occhi, i suoi occhi sono terrificanti e seri. Lo sa che non mente.  
Sente un lieve movimento tra le gambe, mentre a dispetto dell'orgasmo appena avuto il suo membro acquista un poco di turgore. Sfiora la mano del professore nel farlo, e un attmo dopo il turgore diventa maggiore ed ora è decisamente visibile. Draco si sente arrossire dall'imbarazzo.   
L'altro sogghigna: -E' questo che vuoi? Essere in mio potere, completamente. Perché di questo si tratta, Draco. Dipendere da me. Non avere scampo. Mio.  
Draco deglutisce. Lo sa che non è più un gioco. Non è più un gioco da tempo ormai. -Sono già suo.

 


	10. Speciale di Natale

Draco Malfoy è il rampollo di una ricca e antica famiglia di maghi oscuri, ma soprattutto è un adolescente e come tutti gli adolescenti passa ore in camera sua, chiuso a fare le cose che fanno sempre gli adolescenti: masturbarsi, guardarsi allo specchio per capire come sembrare piú grande, masturbarsi, scriversi con gli amici, masturbarsi, evitare i parenti, masturbarsi, leggere riviste di sport, masturbarsi, fare i compiti per la scuola, masturbarsi, scrivere nel diario, masturbarsi. La differenza ovviamente è che il suo specchio gli parla per dare consigli, che agli amici spedisce lettere via gufo, che i suoi parenti stanno tramando per il male, che il suo sport preferito si gioca sopra dei manici di scopa volanti, le sue materie di studio hanno nomi strani come "trasfigurazione" "antiche rune" "pozioni", il suo diario non è protetto da un lucchetto ma da un incantesimo...  
Riguardo al masturbarsi, be', la cosa piú strana è che lo fa senza venire, o almeno, è cosí da qualche tempo a questa parte; in effetti la verità è che non puó venire poiché la base dei suoi genitali è bloccata da un anello d'argento che non gli impedisce l'erezione, ma l'eiaculazione sì. L'altra cosa strana è che, quando comunque si concede di carezzarsi non lo fa guardando porno, o qualunque cosa simile abbiano i maghi, ma scambiando messaggi con un insegnante della propria scuola attraverso una lavagnetta incantata, aiutato da delle mutande magiche. L'ultima volta è successo proprio intorno alla mezzanotte di ieri sera.   
Adesso sono le tre del pomeriggio, il giorno è il tre di gennaio, l'anno il 1996. Il proressore non scrive dalla notte. Nelle due settimane precedenti gli aveva scritto una volta al risveglio ed una la sera tardi, messaggi bollenti, spesso di ordini indicibili che il ragazzo esegue sempre sentendo la nuca formicolare e le guance scottare. Quella mattina no e neanche tutto il resto del giorno. Draco è decisamente in ansia. Legge un grosso tomo di pelle, ma ogni pochi minuti lancia uno sguardo alla lavagnetta posata lí accanto.  
Alle tre e venti chiude il libro con uno scatto: "Basta!" Si dice "vado ad allenarmi".  
Mentre attraversa l'atrio diretto al campo di quidditch della loro tenuta vede un'ombra nera lungo il viale.  
È lontana, ma riconosce subito il modo di camminare del suo professore e mentore e padrino e amante e tiranno ed il cuore è già in gola.  
-Draco- si sente chiamare alle spalle.  
-Padre- saluta l'uomo con i lunghi capelli biondi che si avvicina anch'egli al grande portone.  
-Dove vai?  
-Pensavo di volare un po' prima che faccia buio... Ma perché Severus Snape sta venendo qui?   
-Abbiamo alcune questioni di cui parlare- nel dirlo il padre piega il braccio sinistro e Draco capisce subito che si tratta di Lui, il più grande mago oscuro del secolo, di cui entrambi gli uomini adulti sono sostenitori.  
Vorrebbe saperne di più, non sopporta che lo tengano fuori da tutto come fosse un bambino, ma questa volta la sua attenzione non è completamente catturata dalla curiosità, invece sente le tempie pulsare sempre più forte man mano che l'uomo in nero si avvicina.   
E poi è lì.   
-Lucius.- L'ospite rivolge un cenno del capo al padre di Draco che ricambia con una pacca sulla spalla, invitandolo ad entrare.  
-Salve professore...- Pronuncia Draco nel tono più piatto che riesce a trovare.  
Quello si volta un attimo mentre viene sospinto attraverso l'atrio: -Buon pomeriggio Draco- è tutto ciò che dice prima di chiudersi nello studio blu con il padrone di casa.  
  
Draco non va al campo, invece torna dentro e rimane nel salone, giocherellando con un boccino mentre spera di riuscire a sentire cosa stanno dicendo i due uomini dietro la porta chiusa. "Un giorno" pensa "un giorno anche io potrò partecipare e tutti vedranno il mio valore!"  
Dopo un'ora circa sua madre passa lì davanti e lo vede:  
-Draco! Cosa fai?  
-Io... stavo...  
-Non devi studiare?- Dice lei e gli passa una mano fra i capelli prima di aggiungere: -Io vado ad un tea dai Nott, vuoi venire?  
-No, madre, hai ragione, vado a studiare- e si avvia verso le scale. Quando la madre però è uscita torna giù. Bighellona avanti e indietro per le sale del piano terra finché non sente la porta dello studio aprirsi.  
-Perché non resti a cena? Io devo sentire delle persone del ministero per quella faccenda che dicevamo, ma più tardi potremmo gustarci dell'ottimo arrosto e un paio di bicchieri di vino elfico.- sta dicendo suo padre quando il ragazzo spunta vicino a loro. Il padre lo vede -Oh, Draco, sei ancora qui. Tua madre è uscita?  
-Dai Nott- risponde laconicamente l'interpellato, mentre i suoi occhi fanno uno stranissimo balletto avanti e indietro tra il volto di Snape e un decoro della carta da parati dietro di lui.  
-Stai studiando?- gli chiede il professore.  
-Certo!  
-Confermo Severus, mio figlio è bravo- dice suo padre orgogliosamente mentre una mano si posa sulla sua nuca -ma questo lo sai anche tu.  
-Magari mentre tu parli con chi devi il ragazzo potrebbe mostrarmi se ha imparato a preparare il Distillato Sviante...?  
-Sono sicuro di sì, non è vero Draco?-  
Il figlio annuisce: -Sì padre- e l'uomo sorride ai due prima di rientrare nello studio chiudendo la porta dietro di se.  
Draco guarda Snape un attimo, un nodo in gola.   
-Il laboratorio è di là in fondo vero?- chiede l'uomo.  
-Sì...-   
Percorrono due corridoi in silenzio infine giungono davanti alla porta che cercano; Draco la apre, cercando di non mostrarsi emozionato.   
Entrano.  
Snape chiude la porta e la blocca con un complesso incantesimo.  
Draco deglutisce sonoramente. Fa un paio di passi nella stanza, portandosi tra il tavolo da lavoro ed il camino. Si volta a guardare l'uomo.  
-Salve...- dice, come se lo incontrasse in quel momento.  
Snape inarca un sopracciglio osservandolo in silenzio per alcuni secondi: -Le tue buone maniere si stanno già arrugginendo? Lucius ti vizia un po' troppo forse.  
Il ragazzo tentenna un attimo: -Salve, Signore?  
-Quello che è più grave è che continui ad essere carente per quanto riguarda l'autocontrollo. C'era bisogno di mostrare tutta quella difficoltà a guardarmi davanti a tuo padre?  
Draco chiude gli occhi e piega la bocca in una smorfia di stizza, non è chiaro se diretta all'altro o più probabilmente a se stesso: -Scusi, Signore.  
L'altro fa un gesto con la mano come a dire "passiamo oltre" e poi gli dice: -Accendi il fuoco e metti un calderone a bollire.  
Cercando di mostrarsi tranquillo il giovane Malfoy esegue e le fiamme iniziano a riscaldare la stanza scoppiettando.  
-Come hai passato questi giorni?  
-Be', sa, le solite cose... compiti, qualche ospite, parenti...  
-Un ragazzo modello!- commenta Snape, ironico: -Neanche uno svago?  
Draco abbassa gli occhi: -Sì certo, anche.  
-Per esempio allenarti a quidditch in soggiorno?  
-Io...- Draco arrossisce -stavo solo giocherellando.  
-Ritengo che in realtà la parola giusta sia "cercando di origliare"- il biondino apre la bocca e la richiude senza aver detto nulla. -Per tua fortuna non è facile spiare chi sa come proteggersi: faresti meglio a non immischiarti negli affari di tuo padre.  
Draco stringe i pungni: -Non sono un bambino!  
-Proprio per questo: occupati delle tue di questioni- Snape fa due passi verso di lui -Ad esempio, se fosse per te, sicuramente sarebbe facilissimo per Lucius sapere cosa succede in questa stanza- e una sua mano scivolta sul sedere del biondino -ed è meglio di no.  
Il rampollo dei Malfoy rimane immobile, teso come una corda di violino, mentre il professore gli si avvicina e lo stringe fino a far sfiorare i loro nasi. -Vai a prendere l'occorrente, intanto che la stanza si scalda.  
Draco sbatte le palpebre, cercando di schiarirsi le idee. La pozione, sì, il Distillato Sviante... Va verso la dispensa ripetendosi la lista degli ingredienti a mente: "due gocce di sangue di Salamandra, tre foglie di Coclearia, due di Levistico, una di Starnutaria, radice di Starnutaria".  
Mentre afferra i giusti barattoli dall'armadio sente la voce di Snape aggiungere in tono casuale: -Avete anche dello zenzero vero? Prendine una radice.  
Draco porta tutto quanto sul grande tavolo da lavoro e si volta a guardare l'altro.  
-Suppongo che avrai bisogno della bacchetta per preparare la pozione, per quanto riguarda tutti quei vestiti invece sono un inutile ed abominevole peccato per l'estetica- e con un movimento della propria bacchetta fa scomparire tutti gli abiti del giovane che si ritrova improvvisamente nudo ed esposto al centro della stanza. Severus gli si avvicina nuovamente. Gli afferra i testicoli con la mano destra, tastandoli delicatamente mentre guarda Draco trattenere un gemito. -Sono piuttosto gonfi...- Il professore gli gira intorno, vicino, fino ad arrivargli alle spalle. -Dopotutto pare che non ti sia dedicato così poco agli svaghi di cui parlavamo.  
-Tutte le volte che me lo chiedeva lei, professore.  
Il braccio sinistro dell'uomo gli circonda il busto tirandolo al proprio petto, facendogli sentire tutto il corpo premuto contro. -E basta?- la voce di Snape è una suadente, pericolosa carezza nel suo orecchio.  
-Qualcuna in più.  
Due dita gli stringono un capezzolo mentre con la mano destra sfila l'anello d'argento dalla base del pene, così come solo egli può fare.  
Gli accarezza l'erezione un paio di volte e Draco si lascia scappare un gemito, il capo abbandonato sulla spalla di Severus. Questo però si scanza dopo poco, gli affibbia una sonora pacca sul sedere e gli ordina di tornare ad occuparsi della pozione.  
Draco sorride: gli era mancata quella sensazione, quando non sa cosa aspettarsi solo il secondo dopo.  
Inizia a tritare la radice di Starnutaria cercando di trattenere il fiato per non respirarne troppo l'odore.  
Dopo qualche secondo Snape gli chiede: -Ti ricordi la lezione sullo zenzero?- Draco arrossisce furiosamente: la ricorda molto bene, è stata una delle prime volte in cui il professore lo ha "molestato" in classe. Annuisce. L'uomo continua: -E quale sua proprietà credi ci sarà più utile in questa occasione?  
Mentre parla gli si è nuovamente avvicinato e gli accarezza il sedere. Una natica, poi la lunga fessura che divide a metà quella pesca bianca, un dito si intrufola fino a sfiorargli l'ano. Draco cerca di non reagire, si morde un labro per non gemere. Smette però di muovere il pestello.  
Gli arriva una sculacciata: -Continua il tuo lavoro.  
Draco continua a martellare per ridurre in polvere la radice di starnutaria, poi la ripone in un piattino. Snape, per un po' ha continuato ad accarezzare il suo corpo nudo ma adesso lo lascia andare e Draco va al calderone per gettarci la foglia di starnutaria e spengere il fuoco.  
Alza solo per un secondo gli occhi su Snape prima di mettersi a sminuzzare le altre foglie. Forse spera di essere ancora "molestato", invece l'altro intanto prende la radice di zenzero e la sbuccia con un coltello. Gli effluvi si mischiano nella stanza creando un piacevole concerto di aromi.  
Benché tenga gli occhi abbassati il ragazzo è intensamente consapevole dei movimenti della figura nera al margine del suo campo visivo, così precisi ed eleganti. Draco vorrebbe tanto imparare ad essere come Snape, potente, sempre misurato ed implacabile. Allo stesso tempo si sente fremere di desiderio al pensiero di quando quelle stesse mani sono state su di lui e lo hanno fatto sentire proprio il contrario: fragile, senza controllo, arreso. Quando l'uomo si avvicina di nuovo trattiene il fiato.    
Senza dire nulla il mago adulto gli toglie il coltello dalle mani e lo poggia sul tagliere, poi con una propria mano stringe la nuca di Draco e lo spinge un po' più in là e poi giù, piegato sul tavolo. Il giovane Malfoy chiude gli occhi e sospira, lo stomaco che si stringe nell'attesa di qualunque cosa succederà.  
Un attimo dopo qualcosa di freddo sta premendo sulla sua apertura. Lo zenzero, sicuramente. Draco sente i suoi muscoli opporsi un attimo ma poi cedere e farla entrare. Sono passati vari lunghissimi giorni da quando qualcosa lo ha penetrato ma la radice è un po' umida e non particolarmente grossa: si fa strada abbastanza facilmente dentro di lui. Snape la muove, facendola sfregare sulle sue pareti interne e quasi subito, come il ragazzo si aspettava che sarebbe successo, inizia a bruciare.  
Il ragazzo geme, eccitato per la pressione dentro di lui e per la sensazione strana ma stimolante del materiale. Potrebbe essere dolore in qualche modo, forse, ma certo non è il dolore qualcosa che possa diminuire la sua eccitazione.  
Il professore si allontana con un'ultima carezza.  
Draco dopo qualche secondo si risolleva e prende il tagliere di erbe. Quanto tempo è passato? Quando deve gettarle nel calderone? Non lo sa più.  
-Qualcosa non va?  
"Morgana!" -Io... non so tra quanto devo gettare le erbe... Cioè, erano cinque minuti dopo aver spento il fuoco ma...  
Un lievissimo sorriso turba appena l'immobilità del volto di Snape: -Draco, se hai la presunzione di non aver bisogno di usare una clessidra, dovresti essere certo di poter mantenere il controllo almeno per cinque minuti almeno abbastanza non perdere il senso del tempo!  
-Io...- Draco odia Snape, lo ammira tantissimo, ma lo odia anche: ogni volta, ogni volta riesce a farlo sentire così... "Ahhhh" Non urla davvero, lo pensa solo.  
Poi il professore, magnanimo, decide di aiutarlo, si avvicina al calderone e ne osserva per un attimo il liquido. Sfodera la bacchetta e fa apparire una lunga asticella di legno.   
Draco trema.  
Snape si avvicina impugnandola minaccioso. -Conta sei colpi, ti darà il tempo giusto- e rimettendogli la mano sulla nuca lo piega nuovamente con il volto sul piano di legno, il sedere esposto.   
Lo osserva per alcuni secondi, sentendo molto caldo, si slaccia i primi bottoni della veste intorno al collo.  
Il giovane Malfoy sente la bacchetta sibilare a vuoto nell'aria una volta e sussulta, poi la percepisce poggiarsi sui glutei. La paura inizia a salire come una nebbia, ma prima che abbia il tempo di travolgerlo arriva il primo colpo.   
-Uno!- La voce di Draco risuona forte nella stanza. La stoccata è arrivata proprio alla base delle natiche, la pelle brucia per il colpo e intanto i suoi muscoli si sono serrati intorno allo zenzero aumentandone la sensazione urticante. Il dolore continua anche dopo, dentro e fuori e prima ancora che accenni a diminuire...  
-Due!- Il secondo colpo arriva duro e impietoso dopo un paio di secondi. Il pensiero che il terzo sarà altrettanto ravvicinato inizia appena a formarsi che...  
-Tre!- Quasi urla Draco, con la voce che inizia ad incrinarsi. I colpi sono troppo forti e troppo vicini, il dolore che si somma al dolore, e dentro di lui lo zenzero sembra un tizzone. E di nuovo quasi subito:  
-Quattro!- Si costringe ad urlare Draco, la voce rotta dal dolore, le mani che tentano di aggrapparsi al tavolo, le nocche che sbiancano. Mancano solo due vergate, ma sembrano assolutamente troppe.  
-Cinque!- La voce di Draco è un singulto, il petto scosso di spasmi. Una parte di lui sa ancora quanto sarebbe pericoloso smettere di contare o peggio spostarsi, e lo mantiene al suo posto per i 3 o 4 secondi ancora necessari.  
-Sei!- Singhiozza, quasi senza fiato. Continua a tremare accasciato sul tavolino nel silenzio che si distende nei secondi successivi.  
Il volto di Snape potrebbe quasi tradire la sua estasi mentre osserva il suo allievo piegato dalla punizione subita, il respiro spezzato. D'altra parte, pensa il professore, difficilmente potrebbe immagibare qualcosa di meglio che colpire le natiche di Draco e vederlo lì a tremare: è così bello e sensibile... I sei segni che ha inpresso su quel sedere così incredibilmente perfetto aggiungono qualcosa di ancora più eccitante: lo rendono suo.  
-E' il momento!- Lo riscuote la voce dura dell'insegnante e Draco si alza a fatica e si avvicina nuovamente al calderone, le gambe instabili. Mentre cammina lo zenzero si sfrega ulteriormente dentro di lui e adesso che non ci sono più i colpi a distrarlo la sensazione è ancora più forte. Cerca di ricordare cosa deve fare: accendere il fuoco, amalgamare le foglie tritate con un po' d'acqua e poi unirle al resto, il giusto ordine di aggiunta degli ultimi ingredienti e dei giri di mestolo...  
Snape gli si avvicina alle spalle e gli regala una carezza leggera lungo tutta la schiena. Osserva il ragazzo compiere gli ultimi passaggi e spengere il fuoco, poi si sporge ad osservare la pozione da sopra la sua spalla, il respiro che solletica la guancia e il collo di Draco. -Sembra fatta bene- commenta. L'alunno lascia uscire il fiato rumorosamente.  
E poi in un'attimo l'insegnante lo ha afferrato per i fianchi e lo ha girato, sollevato da terra, riportato al tavolo e fatto sedere sopra il piano. I loro volti sono vicinissimi e il ragazzo sente il calore del respiro dell'altro che si mischia con il proprio, le proprie labbra fremere sperando in un bacio.   
-Ti meriti un premio allora- e poi il bacio arriva.  
Draco sente i brividi lungo tutto il corpo mentre la sua bocca viene invasa dalla lingua dell'uomo.  
Le mani di Snape sono fra le sue gambe e sfilano via la radice che ha occupato la sua apertura con un ultimo, bruciante sfregamento.  
-La prego...- Sospira il ragazzo, ma Snape non ne ha alcun bisogno: si slaccia i pantaloni, calandoli giusto il necessario, non vede l'ora lui stesso di possedere il suo alunno e farlo godere nel modo più totale, per lui.  
Gli entra dentro senza esitare, brutale, beandosi dei nuovi, diversi singhiozzi che rompono il respiro di Draco.  
-Ti sono mancato?- Gli chiede.  
-Ogni minuto...- riesce a rispondere il ragazzo mentre il suo corpo è attraversato da molteplici sconvolgenti sensazioni, compresa la pressione del peso sulle natiche livide, in aggiunta alla stretta ferrea delle dita nella sua carne, la carezza dei lunghi capelli neri di Snape mentre si avvicina al suo orecchio e lo lecca e lo morde...  
Severus si spinge dentro di lui con forza, sfogando tutta l'eccitazione che aveva controllato fino ad allora.  
Con le mani lo preme contro il tavolo, bloccandogli le braccia appena sotto le spalle, mentre continua a possederlo con movimenti serrati, profondi.   
Draco trattiene il fiato per un po', senza rendersene conto, poi si lascia andare in un forte grido, il capo piegato all'indietro, la schiena inarcata.  
Snape gli preme una mano sulla bocca e lo tiene così, bloccato dalle sue braccia forti contro il legno duro.  
In suo potere. Durante quei giorni di vacanze se lo è immaginato tante volte completamente abbandonato sotto di lui, a lui, per lui e adesso eccolo, ed è ancora più bello di ogni immaginazione o ricordo mentre una lacrima gli riga il volto.  
Prenderlo mentre piange, sconvolto ed eccitato, ecco forse l'unica cosa più bella del colpirlo sul meraviglioso sedere. E ogni spinta è forte, violenta, diretta, atta a squassarlo, farlo tendere, gridare attraverso le sue dita.  
Non sa per quanto ancora può sperare di averlo così, non ci vuole pensare, ma in quel momento è lì, a sua disposizione, gemente, singhiozzante, inerme e Severus vuole sentirlo fino in fondo, suo, suo, e ricordarlo bene.   
Draco non sta ragionando da un bel po' e onestamente non c'è alcun bisogno di farlo. L'unica cosa che ancora sa, che proprio non riesce a scordare, è che Snape... Snape, sì, Draco è di Snape, il suo corpo gli appartiene. La sua anima... Oh!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le informazioni sulla pozione che prepara Draco le ho copiate dalle schede di [questo GDR](http://mhwiki.altervista.org/php5/index.php/Distillato_sviante)


	11. Mesi dopo

 

 

-Sono già suo.  
Aveva affermato il giovane Malfoy un giorno di tempo prima.  
-Le appartengo, può fare di me ciò vuole.  
Ed è ben consapevole che quelle parole significhino donarsi e non avere pretese, sottostare al volere del suo mentore in ogni cosa ma…  
A tutto c'è un limite!  
Il professore non può davvero pretendere che Draco accetti  _quello_.  
No! Si dice il biondino. Le cose devono cambiare!  
   
Era iniziato come un giorno simile a tanti altri, e fino alla sera Draco lo avrebbe descritto felice.   
Si era fermato in un bagno al quarto piano prima di rientrare in sala comune ma mentre si sciacquava le mani aveva sentito un flebile lamento. Qualcuno che si stava masturbando? Aveva pensato divertito. Magari era un grifondoro o un tassorosso e lui avrebbe potuto cogliere l'occasione per far valere la sua nuova spilla della squadra d'inquisizione per togliergli dei punti a quelle case di trogloditi e patetici.   
Aveva accostato l'orecchio alla porta: venivano decisamente dei gemiti da li dentro! Però più che di piacere sembravano... Tra i suoni aveva distinto la parola: -Aiuto!  
Aveva aperto la porta e aveva visto due gambe scalcianti spuntare dalla tazza.  
Superato lo stupore, con fatica, era riuscito a tirare Montague fuori dallo scarico.   
-Dove eri finito? Ti abbiamo cercato per settimane! Che ci facevi lì?!- Gli aveva chiesto, ma il compagno sembrava in stato confusionale. Draco era corso a cercare aiuto e la preside gli aveva ordinato di chiamare il professor Snape, così Draco si era ritrovato a correre lungo i corridoi fino all'ufficio che conosceva tanto bene.   
Dentro vi aveva trovato il pozionista, come previsto. E con lui Harry Potter.   
-Potter è qui per qualche ripetizione di pozioni - Gli aveva spiegato l'insegnante notando la perplessità sul suo volto.  
Il biondino aveva trovato deliziosa l'idea e mentre si allontanava dai sotterranei già pregustava la possibilità di deridere la sua nemesi in tutta la scuola… Harry Potter prendeva ripetizioni! Hahahaha…  
A quel punto si era bloccato.  
Un attimo: non c'era nessun fuoco acceso nello studio, nessun odore di erbe, nessun calderone in vista…  
   
Ora è di nuovo davanti al professore, anzi per l'esattezza in braccio al professore. Tutto sembra come al solito, ma il giovane non riesce a togliersi quel pensiero dalla testa. Geme mentre l'uomo gli passa un uncino sulla pelle, lentamente, percorrendo tutta la schiena da in mezzo alle scapole fino alle natiche, eppure non riesce a lasciarsi andare.   
Scosta il viso dall'incavo del collo dell'uomo -Cosa ci faceva Harry Potter qui l'altra sera?- chiede, cercando di dare alla propria voce un tono casuale, come se non sentisse il cuore dilaniato al pensiero che…  
L'uomo lo fissa, forse sorpreso -Te lo ho detto.  
-Ah, certo, "ripetizioni di pozioni". Non ci credo.  
-Ah no?- ribatte il pozionista, in tono canzonatorio.  
-Pensa davvero che sia idiota?- risponde il ragazzo prima di potersi trattenere; balza in piedi di scatto, graffiandosi il fianco con lo strumento che l'insegnante tiene in mano, senza curarsene.  
Snape rimane impassibile: -No, ma di sicuro sei troppo insolente.  
-Potter era qui per fare ripetizioni quanto io ci sono per un corso avanzato di pozioni!   
Snape solleva un sopracciglio, non dice nulla.  
-Mi dica la verità professore!  
-Draco, non puoi parlarmi in questo modo  
-Lei… fa sesso con lui?  
-Draco…- l'ammonimento suona minaccioso ma il ragazzo è troppo infervorato per provare timore.  
-E' così?  
-Qualunque cosa io faccia o non faccia con Potter non ha nulla a che fare con te.  
Il biondino sente lo stomaco accartocciarsi, le tempie pulsare: -Allora è vero?  
-Non ho detto questo- il tono di Severus è vellutato ma deciso -ma non ho alcun interesse a proseguire una conversazione sull'argomento.   
Lo studente è in piedi immobile, i pugni chiusi, fissa l'insegnante con occhi fiammeggianti di rabbia: -Con Potter!  
Snape infine si alza in piedi, incombendo sul giovane con il suo cipiglio severo: -SMETTILA!- lo apostrofa ora con furia -non so cosa ti abbia fatto credere di poter sindacare sulla mia vita, ma ti sei sbagliato e se pensi che ti faccia passare il rivolgerti a me in tono irrispettoso e quella dispotica insistenza, per non parlare dell'esserti allontanato da me senza permesso in un momento chiaramente inopportuno…  
L'allievo sente la gola improvvisamente chiusa sotto gli occhi neri del professore e non dice niente.  
Snape agita la propria bacchetta magica e fa apparire l'asta di legno lunga e sottile con il manico intarsiato con cui già altre volte lo aveva punito.  
Draco sente le gambe tremare, ognuna di quelle punizioni sono impresse nella sua memoria, eppure una parte di lui vorrebbe ancora insistere a chiedere a sapere.  
Parte che viene rapidamente messa a tacere dal tono con cui l'uomo gli ordina: -Piegato sulla mia scrivania. Adesso!  
Obbedisce. Si appoggia al tavolo sentendo la paura e la rabbia contorcersi in lotta nel suo petto.  
   
-Riceverai sei colpi per l'invadenza, sei per l'eccessiva intraprendenza, sei per la malagrazia e sei per l'insistenza- lo informa l'uomo.  
Draco annuisce: -Ho capito, signore, mi spiace signore- dice, in tono ostile; sa di meritarlo, sa di avere esagerato, ma…  
Dolore. Prima ancora che possa rendersene conto improvvisamente dolore.  
-Uno- butta fuori a fatica.  
Paura. Poi dolore. Ancora.  
-Due…   
La verga sibila nell'aria, il ragazzo si tende un attimo prima che colpisca i suoi glutei con uno schiocco secco.  
-Tre…   
Le mani cercano un appiglio nel piano di legno.  
-Quattro…  
Dolore. Tanto.   
-Cinque!  
Lo bracca come un branco di lupi affamati alle terga di un giovane cervo, senza ancora osare lo slancio definitivo. Draco lo sente ruggire nella carne delle natiche.  
-Sei…   
Come il cervo che agita le sue corna adolescenti contro le belve troppo numerose per esse, Draco trema e ancora il corpo si contorce nell'angoscia del dolore.  
-Sette…  
Dolore, troppo dolore.  
-Otto…   
Non sa cosa fare.  
-Nove…   
Infuria, il dolore. Ulula di sensazioni da cui non ha scampo.  
-Dieci…   
Vorrebbe gridare "BASTA!" e un attimo dopo sente un disperato divertimento nel constatare l'assurdità del pensiero, l'impossibilità di sottrarsi  
-Undici…   
Le lacrime gli bruciano gli angoli degli occhi.  
-Dodici…  
Entra nella carne. Si fa strada nel suo corpo, tra i nervi scalpitanti e la sua voglia di resistere, prendendo possesso delle sue membra e della sua mente con esse.  
-Tredici!  
Il pentimento per un attimo lo sente quasi sincero.  
-Quattordici.  
Mentre trema.  
E singhiozza ormai il: -Quindici!  
Implacabile un nuovo colpo si abbatte su di lui.  
-Sedici…  
Implacabile come Severus, come è sempre Severus.   
La disperazione avvolge il ragazzo, lo stringe come una morsa. Non può muoversi.  
-Diciassette…  
Inizia a singhiozzare in maniera scomposta.   
-Diciotto!  
Snape... Non può mai niente contro il professore, non riesce mai…   
-Diciannove!  
Piange ormai, senza più ritegno. Cercando solo vagamente di rimanere aggrappato al piano del tavolo senza scivolare via. Un naufrago in un mare ostile.   
Ostile, perché Severus gli è ostile?  
-Venti…  
Non doveva farsi punire. perché ha sbagliato?  
-Ventuno…  
E non può sottrarsi, non può mai sottrarsi, ma non manca molto ormai…  
-Ventidue…  
La testa gira, piena solo di un confuso senso di sconfitta, sottomissione, annullamento.  
-Ventitré…  
Le lacrime copiose gli rigano il volto. Il suo sedere è ormai un unico dolore.  
-Ventiquattro!  
Continua a sobbalzare e singhiozzare, accasciato sopra il piano di legno della scrivania. Pensare di sollevarsi da solo sarebbe impensabile, le gambe non lo reggerebbero, ma si lascia afferrare dalle mani dell'insegnante che lo stringono contro il suo corpo solido e rassicurante.  
   
-Draco, ciao, ti va di ripassare un po' con me?- gli chiede una sorridente Pansy non appena lo vede ritornare nella sala comune quella sera.   
Draco tenta piuttosto malamente di rispondere al sorriso della ragazza mentre le chiede con voce strascicata: -Che materia è?  
-Incantesimi.  
-Ok, vado a prendere le mie cose e ti raggiungo- le dice e va velocemente ad afferrare la sua borsa cercando di scacciare gli angoscianti pensieri che sono tornati ad affollare la sua mente da quando poco prima Snape gli ha dato un orgasmo e lo ha salutato.  
Torna al tavolo in un angolo dove è seduta l'amica e ci si lascia cadere svogliatamente.  
Un gemito di dolore gli sfugge dalle labbra quando i suoi glutei tumefatti toccano il duro del sedile.  
-Che succede?! Tutto bene?  
-Eh, sì, io… Ho solo un po' di mal di testa- dice, e in parte è anche vero, le tempie pulsano di emozioni fastidiose. -Forse non ce la faccio…  
-Posso fare qualcosa?  
-No, io- "non posso restare seduto" -Penso che andrò a dormire.  
-Ma sono solo le nove!  
-eh, lo so, ma sono stanco…  
-Secondo me questo corso avanzato è troppo faticoso proprio quest'anno! Tra quello e i G.U.F.O non hai mai un momento libero… Non ti vedo quasi più!- commenta lei, imbronciata.  
Draco replica solo con un'alzata di spalle e si allontana velocemente per tornare verso il dormitorio.  
Tutto è avvolto dalla penombra e non c'è nessuno a quell'ora, o almeno non dovrebbe esserci, ma un attimo dopo giunge una voce da dietro le sue spalle.  
-Povera Pansy!  
   
Draco si volta per trovarsi, come già dall'inconfondibile tono arrogante ed ironico aveva capito, a guardare il volto finemente cesellato di Blaise.  
-Forse qualcuno dovrebbe dirle che il suo bel biondino non glielo darà mai.  
-Non lo faresti!  
Il ragazzo nero ammicca divertito.  
Il malumore invece rende acido il tono di Draco: -Ma se ti spiace tanto per lei potresti consolarla tu, invece di passare tutto il tempo a farti le seghe pensando alla mia bocca ed al mio culo. Visto che sei etero giusto?  
-Tu che riesci a fare una battuta di martedì sera! Che è successo?!- Così dicendo il compagno si lascia cadere sul letto, Draco si sente un cretino a rimanere lì in piedi.  
-Che vuoi dire?  
-Be', non hai il solito sorriso ebete alla "Per Morgana, quanto mi è piaciuto farmi sbattere" Draco decide che quell'affermazione non merita risposte, così si limita a sollevare un sopracciglio in segno di superiorità.  
-Oh Merlino! Hai iniziato ad atteggiarti come lui adesso?!- commenta Blaise ridendo.  
Draco sorride appena a quell'affermazione, ma solo un attimo. -Non è niente- liquida il compagno -ho solo mal di testa…  
-Cos'è, non ti ha fa di nuovo venire come qualche mese fa?  
-Ti piacerebbe!  
-Dio mio no!- Esclama Blaise -Smettila di tirartela ok?! Sei carino, ma non così tanto da rischiare delle grane!  
-Allora alzati dal mio letto, grazie.  
-Accidenti quanto ti girano! Va bene, ciao ciao!- E così dicendo il compagno esce lasciandolo solo.

Solo con i suoi pensieri.  
Era stato tutto bellissimo negli ultimi mesi, nessun problema, nessuna angoscia, e ora invece…  
Le immagini orribili di Severus che stringe Harry a se, lo fa suo, spreca su di lui i suoi baci, lo angustiano per tutta la notte… è così ingiusto! Harry è più bravo a Quidditch, è famoso, anche se non è il suo anno d'oro quello, è amato da tutti gli insegnanti… E adesso vuole togliergli anche Snape?  
-Non è giusto!- singhiozza stringendo il cuscino intriso di lacrime.   
Ha sempre saputo che quella con Snape non è una relazione, di non avere diritto a chiedere una cosa come l'esclusività, anche se aveva sperato che…   
Ma Potter! Oh non esiste che debba dividere il suo mentore… l'uomo che ama… con Potter!  
Come può Snape preferire Harry a lui?!   
Parrebbe assurdo crederci: tutti sanno che il pozionista odia il Bambino Sopravvissuto, eppure è la cosa più facile del mondo immaginare la soddisfazione dell'uomo nel piegare al suo volere proprio Harry Potter fra tutti, mentre l'ammirazione di Draco, la sua obbedienza, tutto il percorso fatto con lui, gli vengono a noia…  
Il biondino continua a piangere disperato nel suo letto fino a che, ormai a notte fonda, non prende finalmente sonno.  
   
Il mattino dopo si sveglia con un cerchio alla testa e gli occhi in fiamme ma con una nuova determinazione. Non gliela darà vinta così facilmente ad Harry, Morgana maiala! Si lava il viso e si guarda allo specchio con convinzione.   
-Devo fare qualcosa. Posso fare qualcosa!- Dice al proprio riflesso. Non serve stare lì a lagnarsi, deve essere uomo! Uomo e serpeverde, è a questo che è stato istruito tutto quel tempo no? -Spazzerò via lo sciocco grifondoro in un attimo!  
Già, e la prima cosa da fare è raccogliere informazioni. Informazioni che non sembrano per nulla consolanti: pare che sia già un bel po' che Potter si reca nello studio di Snape una volta a settimana per fare ripetizioni, così dice Maggy, una ragazza corvonero con cui già altre volte si erano scambiati pettegolezzi, quando Draco tira fuori l'argomento con finta indifferenza.  
-Accidenti, ed è ancora una capra!- commenta Pansy in tono canzonatorio. "Se fossero ripetizioni vere, in tutto questo tempo avrebbe dovuto migliorare" considera tra se e se il nostro con una stretta alla bocca dello stomaco.   
-Ma perché da ripetizioni a Potter e non a me? Anch'io ne avrei bisogno, non ci sto capendo nulla!- Interviene Greg.  
"Sagace il ragazzo!"  
-Lui è sempre favorito dai professori- gli risponde Pansy  
-Ma è Snape!  
-Ho sentito dire- Maggy è una fonte inesauribile, sa sempre tutto, anche se questa volta non proprio tutto tutto -che la McGonagal lo considera il suo protetto, che sta cercando di farlo andare bene a tutti i costi agli esami, probabilmente è stata lei a chiedere a Snape di aiutarlo.  
-Va be', alle solite. Piuttosto, è vero che si frequenta con la tua amica Cho Chang?- Chiede Draco.  
-Macché! Sono usciti qualche volta ma poi lui si è tirato indietro senza dare spiegazioni.  
A questo punto il nostro farfuglia qualcosa come: -Patetico- senza starci troppo a pensare, mentre dentro si sente morire per questa nuova conferma. E' ormai chiarissimo, nella sua testa, il modo in cui stanno andando le cose.   
Si eclissa per un po' dalla conversazione, lasciando che Pansy e Maggy tirino fuori un po' di veleno contro la virilità del Ragazzo Sopravvissuto e poi cambino argomento.  
Deve intervenire!  
Ma come? Potrebbe far fare una figuraccia a Harry, qualcosa di così clamoroso da schifare l'insegnante di pozioni per sempre?  
Potrebbe dare un filtro d'amore a Harry così che si innamori di qualcun altro e rifugga Snape?  
Mentre è perso in questi pensieri, quasi senza rendersene conto, segue gli amici verso la Sala Grande, dove si siedono al tavolo di Serpeverde per il pranzo. Continuando a rimuginare mangia del pollo e delle zucchine senza neanche sapere siano tali, per poi avviarsi in biblioteca.  
A quel punto cerca davvero di mettere da parte il problema almeno per un po', per concentrarsi sul suo studio per gli esami sempre più imminenti, funziona perfino per un po'. Finché non vede Potter a un altro tavolo con Weasley e la nata babbana.  
"Guarda come sfacchina! La Sangue Sporco ti mette sotto eh!" Pensa fra se e se "e poi certo, devi avvantaggiarti per tenerti libero il tempo da passare con il professore..."  
-Ehm... faccio una pausa, ragazzi, ci vediamo dopo!- Dice agli amici, desideroso di allontanarsi.

S'incammina verso l'ingresso per fare una passeggiata, quando si sente chiamare.  
-Ehi, ehi Draco!  
E' Pansy.  
Si volta: l'amica gli è corsa dietro e un attimo dopo lo raggiunge affiancandoglisi.  
-Che c'è?- Le chiede, in tono forse meno cortese del solito.  
-Mi sei sembrato strano, stai bene?  
-Sì!- Si schermisce il biondo -Sì, solo un giramento di testa, penso di aver bisogno di una boccata all'aria aperta.  
-Ti accompagno- non è una richiesta.  
Il ragazzo si stringe nelle spalle e riprende a camminare di fianco alla ragazza.  
Arrivano sul prato e si dirigono verso un albero isolato, una grande quercia, sotto la quale si siedono.  
Pansy non dice nulla, lo guarda pensierosa, e neanche Draco sa cosa dire. Non sono state molte le occasioni in cui è rimasto solo con lei negli ultimi mesi, molte meno di prima e molto meno rilassate. Il motivo è molto banale e anche adesso si ripresenta: l'ansia che Pansy provi a cercare un contatto fisico che sia più che amichevole. Dopotutto l'anno precedente erano stati al ballo del ceppo insieme e dopo, presi dall'ebbrezza della musica e delle bevande, si erano baciati. Era rimasto un caso isolato ma... probabilmente Pansy si era aspettata, dopo di quello, che Draco prendesse l'iniziativa per proseguire la cosa.  
L'amica lo guarda. "Ma è sempre stata seduta così vicina?" Le loro spalle si toccano, le loro ginocchia si toccano e gli occhi di lei non lasciano andare i suoi. Silenzio.  
"Oh Merlino, Merlino, Merlino, speriamo che non mi baci adesso!"  
Infine Pansy distoglie il suo sguardo fisso, solo un secondo, poi torna a posarsi su di lui. -Puoi dirmelo sai- Rompe il silenzio.  
Draco sbatte le palpebre, confuso: -Cosa?  
-Lo sai cosa...- Lei sorride, lui si sente un idiota.  
-No, non lo so!  
-Sono tua amica, puoi parlarmi di qualunque cosa.  
-Di cosa vuoi che ti parli?  
-Non lo so, di quello che vuoi...  
-Questa conversazione è surreale! Te ne rendi conto?- Cerca di farla ragione Draco, mentre passa in rassegna tutte le possibilità che possono essere implicate nelle allusioni di Pansy.  
E davvero, non riesce a farsene venire in mente più di una.  
-Dico solo che se vuoi parlare con qualcuno di qualunque cosa io ti ascolterei e non ti giudicherei.  
-Non capisco proprio a cosa tu ti riferisca.  
-Oh andiamo, falla finita!  
-Davvero!- Si sta davvero esasperando, tutto questo è assurdo, completamente assurdo.  
-Sul serio, puoi dirmelo, per me non ci sono problemi.  
-Sei impazzita è ufficiale.  
-Vuoi che lo dica io?!  
-Cosa?!  
-Che sei gay!  
-Io non...  
La ragazza storce il capo con aria di rimprovero.  
-Blaise te l'ha detto?!  
Lei sgrana gli occhi! -Oh Merlino stai con Blaise!  
-Cosa?! No!- Esclama Draco: -No, no, no!  
Lei ripete lo sguardo di un attimo prima, quello che dice "non prendermi in giro".  
-Davvero, no, però lui era l'unico a saperlo e...  
-Come sarebbe?! Cioè, lo hai detto a Blaise e non lo hai detto a me?!  
-E' che...  
-Neanche ti sta simpatico Blaise! Perché diavolo lo hai detto a lui e non a me, scusa? Pensavo di essere la tua migliore amica!- Si sta iniziando a inalberare.  
"Oddio, no, ecco che arriva la tragedia!" Le mette una mano sulla spalla in tono rassicurante: -Ascolta, no, non è che glielo ho detto, è che l'ha tipo scoperto e... Volevo dirtelo, davvero... Solo che avevo paura di perderti e che, sì, insomma, che ci rimanessi male...  
Lei scuote le spalle e torna a sorridergli.  
-Come lo hai capito?  
-Oh andiamo!- Lo guarda di sottecchi: -Sono mesi che eviti di parlarmi come se avessi un segreto inconfessabile, credevi che non lo avrei notato?!  
-Io… scusami, lo so, sono stato pessimo, ma non è stato facile per me, ti assicuro. Ma…- insiste: -come hai capito che era proprio quello il motivo?  
Lei sembra pensarci e poi inizia a contare sulle dita con fare canzonatorio: -Allora vediamo… In vari allenamenti di Quidditch hai mostrato inspiegabili difficoltà a stare seduto sui manici di scopa, sparisci per impegni misteriosi, e ok che fai il corso di pozioni martedì… Ma la domenica? Tutta la domenica? Solo Vincent e Gregory possono crederci! Ah, e ti depili! E poi insomma, certe cose si sentono. E non hai mai voluto... insomma, sono una bella ragazza.  
-Sì, lo sei- Gli sorride l'amico. Riflette: deve ammettere che ha senso, dopotutto. Non aveva pensato che potesse essere così ovvio, quanti altri ci erano arrivati?  
Prima che possa starci troppo a riflettere Pansy lo incalza ancora: -Allora… me lo vuoi dire chi è il tuo ragazzo adesso?  
Draco ride: -No!  
-Come no, brutto stronzo devi dirmelo!- E così facendo gli salta addosso aggredendolo di solletico.  
Draco ride più forte, cercando di divincolarsi, ma l’amica è tenace, le sue mani implacabili. E’ insopportabile! A mano a mano sente la tensione scivolare via con quel ridere senza controllo e tra quello e l’istinto a farla smettere confessa: -Snape- tra un singulto e l’altro.  
Lei smette di muovere le dita sui suoi fianchi e lo guarda con gli occhi spalancati. -Mi stai prendendo per il culo?  
-No, no, davvero- conferma il ragazzo, ancora con il fiato corto: -Io e il professor Snape siamo amanti.  
-Non stai scherzando?- Gli chiede lei, seria.  
-Lo so è strano ma… Non ti sto prendendo in giro te lo giuro!  
-Morgana Maiala!  
-Già.

Dopo di questo le racconta tutto.  
Tutto tutto. Anche la parte in cui si fa sottomettere.  
Anche la parte in cui Snape lo tradisce con Harry Potter.  
-No, secondo me non funzionerebbe sabotare Potter- è il commento di lei quando iniziano a parlare delle possibili strategie: -Voglio dire, se Snape se ne accorgesse, tu faresti la figura dell’immaturo e lui della povera vittima… E insomma, stiamo parlando di Potter! E’ bravissimo a sfruttare l’essere una povera vittima.  
Draco risponde con un sorriso tirato e una sbuffata.   
-Inoltre…- Continua l’amica, -Non vorresti che fosse Snape stesso a decidere di preferire te?  
-Be’ certo, ma…  
L’amica gli sorride, incoraggiante: -Merlino, Draco! Buttarti giù non è da te! Vali mille volte Potter! Snape dovrà scegliere te!  
Il biondo sorride sinceramente. Non ne è così certo: Snape sa renderlo insicuro come nessuno mai e Potter… Be’, per quanto gli secchi ammetterlo Potter lo ha battuto fin troppe volte. Sorride perché Pansy è lì a incoraggiarlo e a dargli consigli, e non lo ha giudicato e perché è stato davvero un idiota e in tutti quei mesi non si è accorto di quanto lei gli mancasse e invece adesso che si sono di nuovo avvicinati non riesce a capire come abbia fatto tutto quel tempo senza di lei.  
-Dovrai metterlo con le spalle al muro. E nel frattempo fatti desiderare.

 

 

 


	12. Porte Chiuse

 

 

Perfino se tu fossi un grandissimo occlumante, per quanto controllo tu sappia esercitare sulla tua mente, ben poco potresti vantare sui tuoi genitali. Ovviamente puoi avere un certo controllo sul coltivare pensieri più o meno eccitanti, ma poi arriva il momento in cui ti senti tranquillo e rilassato, in un ambiente ragionevolmente sicuro, come può essere quello che frequenti tutti i giorni, e fondamentalmente noioso, come il tuo luogo di lavoro, ed ecco che i pensieri più languidi avranno facilmente la meglio, se qualche demonio deciderà di aizzarteli contro. Senz’altro Severus Snape è il miglior occlumante in circolazione, in Europa se non altro, e l’erezione nei suoi pantaloni è assolutamente granitica.  
Qualcosa in tutta quella situazione gli ricorda quello che era successo qualche mese prima, all’inizio dell’anno scolastico, quando era stato ammaliato da Draco Malfoy: anche adesso è eccitato, anche adesso vorrebbe far scorrere le dita sulle linee del suo corpo di giovane uomo, per cominciare… La differenza è che adesso sa per esperienza cosa si provi ad affondare in quel sedere perfetto e i ricordi freschi e remoti non rendono che ancora più arduo non sospirare.  
L’altra differenza, fondamentale, è che Draco lo sta facendo apposta. Non c’è nulla di casuale nel modo in cui si sofferma a giocare con il manico del mestolo tra le labbra e nello sporgere lascivo delle natiche nella sua direzione, mentre finge di metterci un’eternità a cercare un ingrediente nel ripiano più basso dell’armadio.  
E’ evidente che è tutto studiato. Snape invece non ci deve star mettendo molto impegno, perché continua a far scorrere occhi desiderosi sul corpo e sui gesti di Draco. E questi pantaloni sono davvero troppo stretti! E’ insopportabile!  
Ed ecco che il ragazzo biondo gli fa un gesto di complicità, gli indica qualcosa e un attimo dopo Snape capisce che è la sua lavagnetta, ci scrive sopra con il gesso e lo guarda di nuovo ammiccando. Una parte di Severus vorrebbe negargli di leggere il suo messaggio per qualche ora almeno e vederlo mettere il muso: è molto grazioso con i lineamenti contorti dall’ira e gli occhi che brillano d’un desiderio ancor più esacerbato dall’offesa. Ma è curioso, l’insegnante, e così acconsente per questa volta a tirar fuori la propria piccola lavagnetta.  
Vi legge: “ _è così difficile concentrarmi sullo studio in sua presenza… Continuo a distrarmi guardando le sue mani e le immagino su di me. Adesso. E penso a come è il suo corpo sotto quei vestiti… Le sue mani che mi stringono e il suo corpo che mi sovrasta mentre mi blocca sotto di lei e mi fa gridare e mi usa come più le piace…_ ” e si sente pulsare contro la stoffa crudele.   
Solleva nuovamente gli occhi su Draco che lo sta guardando lascivo, il professore cerca di atteggiare la sua espressione nel rimprovero e per tutta risposta il ragazzo schiude le labbra umide e sospira.

-Malfoy, trattieniti un momento- Lo chiama Snape ad alta voce a fine lezione in tono monocorde. Nessuno ci fa molto caso, tranne Pansy che lancia a Draco uno strano sguardo di intesa. Tutti gli altri escono e quando anche l’ultimo si è allontanato lungo il corridoio il pozionista chiude la porta dell’aula e afferra il prefetto per un braccio: -Cosa credi di fare?!- Parla a bassa voce ma con veemenza.  
-Io…- Draco deglutisce mentre si guardano, i volti vicinissimi, ma continua con tono fermo e suadente, perfettamente controllato come il dimenarsi delle sue natiche prima: -Glielo ho scritto, signore quando la vedo mi sento… annebbiare il cervello al pensiero di cosa potrebbe fare se solo fossimo soli- le parole arrivano al mago adulto come una carezza: -Ogni suo gesto, ogni suo sguardo, sono per me un tormento, li sento entrarmi dentro, sottopelle, come lava incandescente, come se…  
Snape si scosta bruscamente prima di cedere all’impulso di prendergli la testa fra le dita e chinare il proprio volto sul suo a baciarlo. Invece parla con voce dura: -Cosa vuoi Draco?  
L’alunno pare tentennare per un attimo, poi si avvicina nuovamente, accostando i loro corpi: -Che domande mi fa, prof?- Ridacchia appena e un attimo dopo le sue labbra sono proprio sull’orecchio di Snape, la sua voce un sussurro che lo fa rabbrividire: -Sa bene che quello che voglio è solo il suo volere, sottostare al suo…- La frase sfuma in un gemito che porta Snape sull’orlo della perdizione. Sente le mani tremare dal desiderio che ha di afferrare il ragazzo e… fargli qualsiasi cosa possa farlo pentire delle sue provocazioni.   
-Non c’è una  _cosa_ … Ma c’è un quando: adesso. La prego…- letteralmente mugola il biondo: -La supplico: non ce la faccio proprio a pensare che per altri tre giorni ancora non sentirò le sue mani su di me.   
-Draco…  
-Lei non mi vuole? Non voleva prendermi prima, in classe? Non avrebbe voluto possedermi sopra il banco o sculacciarmi con il mestolo per la mia impertinenza, subito, davanti a tutti?  
-Può darsi- concede l’insegnante.  
-Adesso siamo soli, può farlo adesso. O qualunque altra cosa voglia…  
-No Draco, non posso, siamo in un’aula, qualcuno potrebbe entrare da un momento all’altro e la nostra è una relazione clandestina, anche se mi pare che te lo dimentichi: ti sei lasciato andare ad un po’ troppe confidenze con la tua amichetta…- E con queste parole l’uomo si allontana verso la porta.  
-La prego!- Lo richiama il ragazzo: -La prego non mi lasci così...  
Snape si volta brevemente, il suo allievo è in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, dove un attimo prima erano stati vicini, il suo volto sembra davvero spaurito e perso, i suoi occhi umidi di una supplica più sincera di tutte le frasi dette fino ad ora.  
-Ti ho detto che adesso è impossibile. Vieni nel mio ufficio questa sera dopo cena- dice, rapido, e prima che l’altro finisca di rispondere “oh grazie, signore” è uscito.  
Draco sospira appena rimasto solo. Si sente la testa girare per l’eccitazione ma questa volta ha la certezza che Snape stia nelle sue stesse condizioni. Sorride: non è stato completamente assorbito da Potter allora. Il professore non ha guardato il grifondoro quasi per nulla durante quella lezione, è stato tutto il tempo concentrato su Draco. Dopotutto forse può davvero farcela. In realtà il ragazzo aveva dato poca fiducia a quanto aveva deciso insieme a Pansy… Adesso invece per un attimo gli sembra plausibile.  
Ed è senz’altro un punto a suo favore l’essere riuscito a convincere Snape a vedersi fuori programma: il suo piano avrebbe potuto iniziare qualsiasi giorno, ma l’aver deciso quando significa avere almeno un po’ di controllo. In effetti più di quanto ne abbia mai avuto, non era mai successo che il professore fosse tanto accomodante con le richieste di Draco. Possibile ci sia qualcosa sotto? Ma l'ha sentito davvero tremare di desiderio quando sono stati vicini, la sua voce era roca i suoi occhi lo guardavano con bramosia come…  
Esce dall’aula per andare in Sala Grande, dal momento che quella è l’ultima lezione prima del pasto serale, anche se in realtà non sente affatto fame. -Allora, che è successo?- Le chiede Pansy non appena Draco la raggiunge.  
-Non è successo nulla, però lo ho convinto a vederci già questa sera!  
-Oh, be’, bello no?  
-Sì… Cavolo, se ripenso a tutte le volte che avevo voglia di vederlo ma lui niente…  
La ragazza sorride: -Una bella soddisfazione, no?  
Il biondino si stringe nelle spalle: -Immagino di sì.

Durante la cena si sente lo stomaco chiudere sempre di più man mano che pensa a cosa sta per succedere. In realtà potrebbe anche essere un nulla di fatto, un incontro come tutti gli altri, se non capita l’occasione propizia per… No, non riuscirà mai a fare una cosa del genere! Eppure deve farlo, altrimenti l’ombra di Potter continuerà ad incombere minacciosa e anche se non sembra che Snape abbia intenzione di lasciarlo per il moro, almeno non al momento, anche l’idea di dividerlo è inaccettabile!  
La parte del farsi desiderare ha funzionato egregiamente, ora manca solo di metterlo con le spalle al muro.  
“Facile!” Ironizza fra se e se.   
Alza gli occhi sul tavolo degli insegnanti e il professore è lì, ovviamente, e sì, lo sta fissando. Draco si sente improvvisamente scomodo sulla sedia.  
L’uomo gli lancia un lungo sguardo ammiccante prima di voltarsi verso la professoressa Sinistra.   
Draco non riesce a fare altrettanto, però, e continua a posare gli occhi sulla sua figura scura ad intervalli regolari fino a che non lo vede alzarsi e allontanarsi dalla sala grande.   
Cerca di finire il pasticcio di rognone con il quale è si è attardato a giocherellare e si affretta a seguirlo.  
Prima di bussare alla porta trae alcuni lenti respiri. “Va tutto bene” si dice “Va tutto perfettamente”.  
Toc toc.  
L’insegnante viene ad aprirgli personalmente, il suo naso adunco fende lo schiudersi della porta.   
-Benvenuto- Snape si sposta di lato per lasciarlo passare, appena il necessario e per un attimo sono l’uno di fronte all’altro e sentono l’uno il caldo dell’altro. È un momento e poi Draco è passato attraverso l’uscio. Sorride appena e si dirige come sempre verso la libreria dove posa la propria bacchetta magica. Si volta verso la stanza, verso il professore, come in attesa di istruzioni. Come sempre.  
Severus non ha istruzioni ma una domanda: -Cosa hai in mente?  
Il ragazzo abbassa per un secondo lo sguardo, come preso dall’imbarazzo, ma quando lo rialza è malizioso e ammiccante: -Secondo lei?- Sorride e si sfila il mantello dalle spalle.   
Snape lo guarda, pochi metri più in là.  
Mentre scioglie il nodo alla cravatta inizia a muovere i fianchi, come stesse ballando al ritmo di una musica udita solo da lui.  
Si passa le mani sul corpo accarezzandosi in maniera sensuale prima di arrivare al primo bottone della camicia. Snape sorride e decide di lasciarlo fare. Si siede in poltrona, guardandolo incuriosito, e ammirandolo spogliarsi ovviamente.  
Non sa esattamente cosa stia succedendo e questo non sapere lo sta facendo eccitare. Sempre di più man mano che le vesti vengono tolte, lentamente.  
Draco lo guarda con occhi di fuoco e l’insegnante non fa niente per nascondere il gonfiore al cavallo dei propri pantaloni neri mentre ricambia il suo sguardo. E poi anche le mutande e i calzini sono sfilati ed il ragazzo è lì, completamente nudo. La pelle chiara e liscia riflette la luce in giochi che sembrano magici.  
-Vieni qui- la voce di Severus suona roca, carica di desiderio.  
Draco ammicca e fa un passo indietro.  
Snape sogghigna: -Cos’è, devo venire ad acchiapparti?- Chiede e si è alzato. Si accosta al suo alunno e lo sente sospirare quando gli si avvicina. Sembra per un attimo che voglia muoversi e allontanarsi ancora ma poi il mago adulto lo ha afferrato per una mano e lo ha voltato, cingendolo con un braccio e premendolo con la schiena contro il proprio petto.  
Draco si muove sensualmente nella sua stretta, premendo il suo sedere nudo contro l'inguine coperto di stoffa del pozionista. -Mi vuole?- Chiede, la voce languida.  
Per tutta risposta Snape lo stringe più forte. E mentre una mano si serra intorno alla sua cassa toracica l’altra scende ad afferrare il suo membro. Il volto intanto affonda tra la spalla e l’orecchio. La bocca trova la gola candida del ragazzo. Morde.  
E’ un gemito che esce dalle labbra rosee del giovane Malfoy, un gemito di dolore ed eccitazione che poi diventa di piacere e sollievo quando la mano dell’uomo si muove sul suo membro sfilando l’anello d’argento che ne blocca la base.  
-Mi vuole?- Ripete.  
Snape sorride, ancora piegato sul suo collo quasi fosse un vampiro. -Ti voglio inculare mentre sei qui, così: in piedi, le gambe divaricate, appena un poco più piegato in avanti per reggerti alle mensole di questa libreria, mentre gemi come la cagna in calore che ti sei dimostrato oggi in classe. Sì.  
-Quanto mi vuole?- insiste il più giovane, mentre si piega in avanti come l’uomo gli aveva appena detto, poggiato allo scaffale, e gli porge le natiche già schiuse.  
Snape china un attimo lo sguardo alla propria cintura mentre sbottona i pantaloni, ma vede uno strano movimento con la coda dell’occhio. Rialza il volto ma già Draco ha allungato la mano e ha afferrato la propria bacchetta poggiata lì vicino.  
L’uomo lo afferra: -Cosa credi di fare?!  
Nonostante la stretta al suo polso Draco lancia un incantesimo di appello contro la poltrona, che scivola sul pavimento verso di loro travolgendo le gambe del professore. Rovinano entrambi sulla seduta, uno addosso all’altro. Draco approfitta della perdita di equilibrio inaspettata per divincolarsi mentre esclama: -incarceramus- e le corde, le stesse corde che tante volte il direttore di Serpeverde ha fatto apparire per lui, si serrano su Snape, bloccandolo contro la seduta, le mani torte ad abbracciare indietro lo schienale, la gambe bloccate ai piedi davanti del mobile.  
E’ tutto rapidissimo, decimi di secondo, poi Draco è in piedi e Severus seduto e legato sopra la poltrona, che lo guarda con gli occhi fiammeggianti.  
Per un attimo il biondo pensa che il corvino voglia ucciderlo e si sente tremare per quello che ha appena osato fare, ma ormai non può più tirarsi indietro.  
Poi Snape ghigna, ed è ancora più spaventoso. Anche nelle sue condizioni.  
-Ebbene?- Gli chiede e Draco sente di non poter continuare a sostenere il suo sguardo un secondo di più.  
-Io…- la voce esce tremolante. Si schiarisce la gola e poi riprova con più convinzione: -Io voglio solo che lei risponda alla mia domanda, signore.  
-La tua domanda?  
-Sì: mi desidera? Quanto?  
L’uomo solleva un sopracciglio.  
Draco lo guarda di nuovo. Sorride, anche se un po’ forzatamente, e cerca di assumere una posa che esalti la sua figura: -Quanto mi desidera? Molto? Più o meno di quanto desidera Potter?  
Snape alza anche l’altro sopracciglio: -Ancora con questa storia?- Chiede, un po’ stupito.  
-Sì, ancora con questa storia io…- Draco distoglie nuovamente lo sguardo per puntarlo sull’alto candeliere di fianco a dove era la poltrona prima che fosse spostata. Sembra quasi che stia per piangere, ma poi parla con una voce ferma, un po’ sorda, senza inflessione: -Io le ho donato tutto di me. Io voglio donarle tutto di me, ma non posso sopportare di farlo per essere solo uno dei suoi bambolotti in fila con chi sa quanti altri come Potter. Già è abbastanza vederlo sempre in giro tronfio come un galletto, se penso che debba dividere con lui anche le sue attenzioni io… Quindi, se mi vuole, se sono almeno un po’ speciale per lei mi prometta che non sarò costretto a dividerla con Potter e io la slegherò e sarò nuovamente obbediente a qualunque cosa voglia e mi potrà punire come preferisce per tutto questo, ma prima la prego, mi dica che non lo vedrà più in privato!  
Snape lo guarda a lungo, tremante davanti a lui, poi parla in tono pacato: -Quindi era questo che avevi in mente: sedurmi, distrarmi, legarmi e farti desiderare abbastanza che per farmi sciogliere e avere le tue grazie io prometta di “esserti fedele”.  
-Non Potter, almeno non Potter.  
-D’accordo, che io prometta per lo meno di non farmi Harry- Concede Snape, con un’espressione di sufficienza.  
Draco sente un pugno al cuore: -“Harry”?- Ripete, come se fosse una brutta parola: -Lo… lo preferisce a me?- La sua voce si incrina un attimo: -Se è così me lo dica subito e mi toglierò di torno per non turbare il vostro idillio… Ma se le piaccio ancora almeno un po’, se mi preferisce almeno un pochino alle altre persone con cui lei si… frequenta… allora me lo dica, la prego!   
Snape non risponde, si limita a sorridere sornione e poi inizia a parlare, in torno apparentemente leggero ed estremamente gentile: -Vedi Draco, il tuo piano aveva una sua logica e sei magistralmente riuscito nella prima parte: ti voglio, è vero. Ti voglio come non mai, forse, e questo tuo scherzetto mi ha fatto arrapare moltissimo. Bravo. Ma ci sono due cose che non hai considerato. La prima è che quando voglio qualcosa, se è possibile, preferisco prendermela e non barattarla. L’altra cosa è che l’incantesimo incarceramus funziona creando i giri di corde che pensi, che sei in grado di pensare- E con queste parole si era alzato in piedi e le corde si erano tese e ed erano cadute a terra, sciolte. Doveva aver disfatto i nodi mentre parlavano. -E tu, mio bellissimo discepolo, hai molta meno esperienza di nodi di quanta ne abbia io. 

Draco si sente tremare. Snape è in piedi e lo guarda. Serio, apparentemente calmo e per questo estremamente terrorizzante…   
I suoi occhi sono in fiamme ma di un fuoco freddo, gelato perfino; la sua voce è vellutata, quasi gentile se non fosse per quella sottile nota serpentesca che fa rabbrividire. Si avvicina.  
Il biondino sente il cuore in gola che gli rende difficoltoso respirare, le membra bloccate dal terrore, la testa che gira, ottusa da un ronzio indistinto, tutto sembra accadere a rallentatore.  
Il CapoCasa Serpeverde fa un altro passo verso di lui.  
Deve fare qualcosa. Prova a parlare ma dalla sua gola esce solo un pigolio indistinto.  
Chiude gli occhi.  
Li riapre e Snape è ancora più vicino e…  
Draco gli svicola sotto il braccio e sta correndo attraverso la stanza. Un balzo, due balzi, è quasi alla porta e l’uomo ha appena fatto in tempo a rendersi conto della sua fuga e a girarsi.  
-Dove credi di andare?- Gli chiede.   
Il ragazzo non si volta, afferra la maniglia, la gira.  
La porta non si apre.  
-Alohomora- Riprova, insiste. Niente, è bloccata: -Per la miseria!  
Draco sente i passi, lenti, di Snape che si avvicinano alle sue spalle. Cosa deve fare? Cosa può fare?  
Poggia la testa contro la porta.  
Il professore è alle sue spalle.  
-Mi lasci andare- dice debolmente, cercando di far suonare la sua voce non troppo tremolante.  
-Draco…- Il tono è quello di un adulto che cerchi di far notare ad un bambino che ha detto una cosa sciocca.  
-Se non sono il suo preferito, cosa le importa? Se… Se preferisce Harry Potter o qualcuno altro e non vuole… allora mi lasci almeno andare- Sta per piangere: -Che senso ha trattenermi qui e…  
Rabbrividisce. Snape lo aveva cinto intorno alle spalle e gli parla nell’orecchio, dolcemente: -Io ti voglio. Non ha alcuna importanza se più o meno di chi che sia, la mia vita non ti riguarda. Ma voglio te, adesso, e tu sei mio non puoi…  
-Io non posso essere suo solo per essere uno dei tanti.  
Il tono del corvino cambia di botto, divenendo infine duro: -Tu non puoi essere mio e avanzare pretese!  
-MI LASCI ANDARE!- Grida, cercando un’ultima inutile volta di aprire la porta.  
-Non lo farò Draco- e le sue mani forti si stringono intorno alle sue braccia e al suo busto, imprigionandolo.  
Draco cerca di divincolarsi: -Non può trattenermi qui contro la mia volontà!  
Snape ride, gelido: -Ah no?  
Un paio di gomitate gli arrivano sulle costole, ma le sue braccia non allentano la loro morsa.  
Le gomitate diventano dei calci sugli stinchi.  
-Draco!  
L’uomo comincia a voltarsi, per girarlo, ma un altro calcio gli fa perdere l’equilibrio.  
Il ragazzo riesce a scansarsi da lui e si è già voltato, la bacchetta puntata contro il petto del suo mentore: -Non mi costringa a…  
-Vuoi affatturarmi?- Chiede il corvino, il tono sarcastico come se la reputi un’eventualità impossibile.  
“Voglio solo che mi ami!” Pensa per un attimo di rispondere il giovane Malfoy. Non lo fa.  
Severus si riavvicina con un passo, la mano di Draco trema intorno all’impugnatura della bacchetta.  
Si guardano negli occhi, come in una gara a chi cede per primo.  
Snape gli afferra il polso sinistro con decisione, premendo di lato. Il biondo oppone resistenza, tutta la resistenza che riesce, ma i muscoli dell’uomo sono più forti, le sue dita stringono fino a far male, e al giovane non viene in mente nessun incantesimo che possa usare. La sua mano finisce di lato, le dita si allentano per il dolore e la bacchetta cade per terra con un tintinnio.  
-Non vale, non…- Sospira -Deve lasciarmi andare, tanto cosa le importa?!  
-Draco…- Lo afferra di nuovo tra le braccia.  
-MI LASCI HO DETTO!   
Snape sorride, divertito: -No.  
Il ragazzo gli assesta un paio di pugni sul petto: -Non vale così!  
L’altro lo stringe di più e le sue labbra si insinuano accanto al suo orecchio: -Draco pensi davvero che dimenarti in questo modo mi convincerà a mandarti via?- Le sue mani gli si spostano in vita tenendogli fermo il bacino mentre quello dell’uomo gli si preme contro facendogli sentire la sua eccitazione.   
Draco percepisce un brivido: il suo corpo nonostante la situazione non può che avere una reazione piacevole. Si morde un labbro cercando di trattenersi ma ecco che l’uomo fa scivolare le sue dita sulle sue natiche. I polpastrelli entrano nella carne, afferrandolo e un attimo dopo si ritrova preso in braccio. Quello, unito alla carezza del fiato di Snape sul suo collo, a quella delle sue vesti nere sulla sua pelle nuda, bastano a fargli perdere il controllo per alcuni secondi. Sospira, e si sente inturgidire di nuovo.  
-No! Non può!- Esclama, un po’ all’insegnante un po’ a se stesso, scuotendo la testa. Si divincola di nuovo.  
-Certo che posso: ricordi Draco? Sono io il più potente in queste cose- Snape si riferisce alla conversazione che avevano avuto quando era cominciato tutto.   
Draco se la ricorda bene, e si ricorda le sue riflessioni in merito: -Se non mi lascia andare è stupro e la denuncerò!  
Il pozionista non tentenna neanche un attimo: -No, non lo farai.  
Il ragazzo vorrebbe insistere ma sa che l’altro ha ragione: denunciarlo a quel punto farebbe venire fuori che, prima di quel giorno, per mesi quelle cose se le era fatte fare molto volentieri e un conto è dirlo a Pansy, tutta un’altra storia lasciare che lo vengano a sapere tutti, compresi i suoi genitori!  
Ma non può arrendersi, non può… Si divincola e stanno per cadere a terra così Snape è costretto a lasciarlo andare.  
Solo per un attimo, poi lo ha afferrato di nuovo, mentre stava per scappare, questa volta da dietro. Draco scalcia e si dimena.  
Era chiaro, dal pomeriggio, con quella scena in classe, che Draco avesse in mente qualcosa, ma Severus non aveva davvero avuto idea di cosa fosse. Era stato davvero inaspettato… Fortunatamente sembra che le sorprese da parte del ragazzo siano finite!  
È stato anche divertente, insomma, ed è… È davvero eccitante!  
Draco continua a cercare di scappare e gli ha assestato anche un paio di calci abbastanza dolorosi e ad ogni strattone e colpo del suo dimenarsi l’uomo sente crescere il proprio desiderio.   
Romba nelle orecchie.   
La rabbia. La rabbia che prova non fa che esasperare la sua voglia.  
La voglia di prenderlo. Costringerlo. Schiacciarlo…  
Solitamente gli piace la remissività del giovane Malfoy, e molto, ma deve ammettere che questo come diversivo è davvero stimolante.  
Gli ricorda vagamente la loro prima volta: anche allora il biondino aveva cercato di negarsi e Severus non può fingere che quei suoi “no” e le sue suppliche non avessero contribuito a rendere quel momento uno dei ricordi più bollenti della sua vita.  
Si preme sul suo sedere, strusciandosi con ostentazione: -Sei stato tu ad insistere per vederci oggi. A provocarmi in tutti i modi… Adesso non puoi scappare. Sei qui, sei mio. Lo sai… Questa tua momentanea follia, questo tuo capriccio, è senza senso…  
Sente Draco sospirare e per un attimo sembra quasi sciogliersi tra le sue braccia, poi si irrigidisce di nuovo.  
Non può arrendersi e permettere…   
Oh, la sensazione dei forti muscoli di Severus che costringono il suo corpo, la sua virilità che si preme fra le sue natiche attraverso la stoffa… Sarebbe facile lasciarsi andare in balia dell’uomo, sottostare al suo volere come sempre, ma… Non può!  
Non questa volta.  
Significherebbe accettare Potter e chiunque altro, accettare di essere solo…  uno dei tanti…  
“Solo una troia!” Nient’altro che una troia da usare. “Intercambiabile”.  
La propria stessa erezione pulsa, ormai durissima, cercando di confonderlo.  
Snape lo sta spingendo e tirando sempre più lontano dalla porta d’ingresso dello studio.  
“Insignificante”.

-NO!- Grida Draco mentre Severus lo spinge verso la scrivania.   
Si divincola forsennatamente, ma è un ragazzo minuto, agile certo, ma i muscoli di Snape hanno decisamente la meglio.  
Lo afferra per le braccia e gliele torce dietro la schiena. Lo sente gemere per il dolore per quel movimento brusco ma non si lascia impietosire: ha tutto il diritto d’essere arrabbiato dopotutto.  
Tra un calcio e una protesta ormai lo ha trascinato fino alla poltrona su cui l’uomo era stato maldestramente legato poco prima. Tenendolo forte con la destra allunga la sinistra ad afferrare una delle corde e gli ferma con quella i polsi dietro la schiena con un nodo veloce ma efficace. Stretto.  
Draco scuote il capo e i suoi capelli biondi scintillano nell’aria come la criniera di un destriero imbizzarrito.   
Bellissimo, imbizzarrito e in trappola.  
Tenta di scappare di nuovo, ma basta che Snape afferri i due capi della corda per trattenerlo. Gli tira le braccia indietro fino a sentire un sospiro di sofferenza.  
-Mi lasci! Non può farlo, non è giusto, no! Non può!- continua a lamentarsi il giovane, instancabile.  
L’uomo gli preme una mano sulla nuca, ma quello oppone resistenza, tenta di girarsi.  
È allora alla gamba che si rivolge il professore. Gli passa un piede davanti allo stinco e gli fa lo sgambetto. Draco cade in avanti sullo schienale della poltrona.  
Tenta di rialzarsi ma la mano dell’uomo è già di nuovo sulla sua nuca e lo tiene in basso con forza.  
Scalcia. Un po’ a caso e molti colpi sono persi nell’aria, solo qualcuno va a segno, ma quelli fanno male.  
Severus sente il desiderio scalpitare in lui quanto il fanciullo biondo con cui sta combattendo. Oh, quella lotta è così eccitante! Ad un certo punto però anche quella dovrà finire se si vuole passare a qualcosa di più serio. E l’erezione premuta ancora nei suoi pantaloni gli dice che il momento è decisamente arrivato.  
Uno svolazzo di bacchetta accompagna le corde che si serrano sui polpacci del ragazzo, ancorandoli alla poltrona, così da bloccarlo con i ginocchi poggiati sui braccioli.  
Draco lancia un grido di sorpresa e rabbia nel sentirsi bloccato. Mentre il grido si affievolisce però cambia nota e per un attimo sembra un rantolo d’eccitazione.  
Non può più muoversi, non può più… Accidenti, per Morgana, sta succedendo davvero. Non può più muoversi! Snape l’avrà vinta un’altra vola e lui non può fare niente per evitarlo e non… Non può negare che tutta quella situazione, soprattutto da quando ha iniziato inesorabilmente ad avere la peggio, lo sta riempiendo di un languore, una libidine, sempre più incontenibili. Ma cedere è fuori discussione!   
Tutto questo è troppo ingiusto!  
Deve controllarsi!   
Sente il cuore battere all’impazzata e quasi non riesce a respirare tra il timore, la rabbia, l’eccitazione e la disperazione mischiate tutte insieme.   
Il professore sta armeggiando dietro di lui, sente un rumore di stoffa e immagina che si stia sbottonando la veste per…  
Sente la propria apertura pulsare come se già pregustasse di essere riempita …  
Si stringe un labbro tra i denti: non può essere così… una troia, una checca senza palle!  
-No!- Geme, con un nuovo, inutile, strattone alle corde.  
Un dolore improvviso lo colpisce sulle natiche.   
-Aahhh!  
-Ti voglio solo inculare Draco, e tu adori essere inculato!  
Il ragazzo cerca di voltare il capo per quello che può e scorge la cintura di Snape che viene lasciata cadere per terra. Deve avergli dato una sferzata con quella.  
-Ma non così!  
-Ah no?- Chiede l’uomo, sornione.  
E il suo membro è lì, tra le sue natiche.   
Caldo. Duro.  
Draco si morde il labbro più forte per cercare di impedirsi di accoglierlo con un gemito languido.  
-No!  
Cerca di serrarsi. Il suo sfintere ormai è l’ultimo baluardo contro la resa totale.  
Snape preme i polpastrelli nelle natiche del ragazzo, attraversate dai segni viola intenso della punizione di qualche giorno prima e da quello rosso acceso del singolo colpo che gli ha appena dato. Le separa, scoprendo la sua apertura e la vede contrarsi in uno spasmo assolutamente non involontario. Avvicina il suo membro, Draco si agita, in quei pochi centimetri di gioco che gli sono concessi dalle corde, con l’unico risultato di stimolare di più l’erezione dell’uomo.  
Snape sospira, sempre più eccitato. Trattiene un fianco di Draco con la destra e si afferra il membro con la sinistra. Si preme contro l’apertura.   
Dura. Chiusa.  
Sente la sua erezione pulsare come se volesse diventare ancora più dura dell’impossibile.  
Preme più forte. Draco mugugna qualcosa in protesta.  
L’anello di muscoli sembra cedere per un attimo, poi si rinserra.   
Si tira indietro poi spinge di nuovo.    
Inizia ad entrare a fatica, di un paio di centimetri.  
Un sofferto: -Noo…- lo accoglie mentre la resistenza continua.  
Snape non ricorda di essere stato più eccitato di così in vita sua.

Draco sente la punta farsi strada in lui con un dolore acuto.  
Fa sempre un po’ male, specialmente quando l’uomo non lo ammorbidisce prima con la saliva, e quel dolore è sempre parte di quello che rende la cosa estremamente eccitante.  
Ma così male non ha fatto mai, probabilmente perché lui stesso non è mai stato così chiuso. Neanche quella volta mentre Blaise guardava: era teso allora, adesso sta cercando di stringere con tutte le proprie forze.  
E anche Snape. Entra un altro po’.   
Draco sbatte le ciglia, rese umide dal dolore.  
Non ha mai fatto tanto male.  
Non è mai neanche stato tanto eccitante, forse.  
No! Non va bene! No!   
-No!  
La virilità dell’uomo sembra un tizzone ardente e sembra enorme e durissima e implacabile. Si tira indietro per un attimo poi si spinge di nuovo in avanti: questa volta riesce ad arrivare fino in fondo.  
-Ahhhh- Non riesce a trattenersi dal gridare Draco, trafitto.  
Sconfitto.  
Invaso. Nel profondo centro del corpo.  
Il suo corpo che però non è suo, è del professore, è così da tempo e niente potrà cambiare questo fatto. Questo sembra voler dire la sensazione che sente nelle viscere, dove il membro dell’uomo lo raggiunge, prendendone possesso.  
-No!  
Snape si tira indietro e si spinge di nuovo in avanti, brusco, deciso, prepotente.  
Tanto varrebbe arrendersi e rilassarsi il più possibile a questo punto ma il dolore è tanto, la posizione scomoda e i movimenti dell’uomo secchi e impietosi.  
Un’altra spinta.   
Si sente spezzare, aprire in due.  
Chi sa se anche Potter è stato preso con la forza o se con lui Snape è stato gentile.   
Singhiozza.  
Severus sente la testa girare, le tempie pulsare.  
Il calore di Draco, la sua strettezza, i suoi lamenti sono quanto di più vicino al Paradiso si possa avere in Terra. O forse all’Inferno: non aveva mai prestato molta attenzione quando suo padre gli parlava di quei miti babbani e non ricordava bene i dettagli.  
È meraviglioso e sono fuoco e fiamme.   
È cattivo, oh lo è senza dubbio, e più sente il petto del ragazzo sobbalzare nella disperazione, il dolore spezzare i suoi sospiri, più sente il proprio piacere aumentare. Allo stesso tempo è anche assolutamente nel giusto: sta prendendosi quello che gli spetta, rimettendo le cose al loro posto.  
Gli preme una mano tra le scapole e si spinge di nuovo dentro di lui con rabbia.  
Gli afferra i capelli biondi strattonandolo indietro, costringendolo ad inarcarsi più di quanto già lo obblighino le braccia bloccate dietro la schiena…   
-Tu mi appartieni. Il tuo corpo è una mia disposizione!- Gli sibila nell’orecchio -Lo vedi? Non puoi scapparmi! E non puoi fingere che non ti piaccia, non dopo tutto questo tempo.  
-Non…- Fu tutta la risposta che ottenne prima che la voce di Draco si perdesse in un nuovo gemito.  
Si spinge dentro di lui un’altra volta, dando contemporaneamente un nuovo strattone ai suoi capelli.  
Il gemito si rompe in un singhiozzo.  
-Non cosa, Draco?- Gli chiede l’uomo in tono perentorio.  
Il giovane Malfoy scuote la testa più volte.  
-Non cosa, Draco? Rispondi.  
Il ragazzo sembra combattere ancora per alcuni secondi, Severus si tira indietro e si rispinge dentro di lui fino in fondo.  
-Non è giusto!- Piagnucola.  
-Giusto?- Replica l’uomo, continuando a muoversi a scatti dentro e fuori di lui. -Sei un Serpeverde o no? Smettila di tirare in ballo la giustizia!  
Draco non sa cosa rispondere. Non sa neanche bene perché abbia risposto la prima volta non… Non voleva farlo, non vuole cedere ai giochetti dell’uomo.  
La virilità di Snape si sfila da dentro di lui completamente solo per rientrare un secondo dopo con un unico gesto deciso.  
Il ragazzo si sente spezzare un’ennesima volta, nuovi singhiozzi gli risalgono per la gola. Non smette di far male.  
Ad ogni spinta tutto sembra avere meno senso.   
Il professore può tutto, non c’è salvezza, non c’è alternativa, Snape…  
Non può rifiutarsi, negargli il proprio corpo.  
Non può non rispondere se lui lo chiede.  
Non può.  
Solo Snape può.  
Ma non è giusto.  
Non voleva.   
Obbligato, legato, costretto…  
Ad ogni spinta dentro di lui un po’ più sconfitto.   
Non è giusto che sia così bello!  
-Non è giusto!- La sua voce è solo un pianto ormai.  
-Cosa?- Gli chiede l’uomo.  
-Non può fare così! Non sono un suo giocattolo!  
Sente Snape ridacchiare. Draco illividisce: è stato serio, tremendamente serio.  
L’erezione che entra nuovamente in lui lo costringe a perdersi in un nuovo gemito.  
E di nuovo e di nuovo.  
Il professore è instancabile.  
Stuprato.  
Non è giusto che sia il momento più eccitante della sua vita!  
Non può essere…  
-È così che ti piace pensarti, quindi? Come ad un giocattolo?  
Draco sente la rabbia montare: ma perché deve confondere tutto, invertire le cose.  
Continua a muoversi in lui. Un’altra spinta, un’altra.  
-Ahh…- Lacrime gli colano dalle guance, copiose. -No, non mi piace!  
-Ah no?- Snape si muove in lui sempre più velocemente, incalzato dai suoi singhiozzi.  
Lo prende, lo sbatte, lo usa come vuole, senza cura.  
-E cosa altro pensavi di essere allora?  
Fottuto, inculato ancora. Nessun riguardo, nessuna gentilezza. Cosa altro può essere?  
“Ma io ti amo!” Vorrebbe gridare.  
Suonerebbe ridicolo.  
Posseduto, vinto.  
-Sei un giocattolo, un passatempo, il tuo corpo è un piacevole sollazzo da usare! Certo!- La voce dell’insegnante scandisce crudele.  
Draco vorrebbe gridare.  
Vorrebbe morire.  
Vorrebbe… O sta accadendo?  
La testa si svuota.  
Sta gridando.  
Sofferenza, rabbia, dolore, piacere, sconfitta, paura…  
Sta morendo.  
Sta…  
Pulsando.  
Grida.   
Snape si muove in lui ancora, affonda al suo interno, nel suo corpo caldo e fragile e pulsante.  
Fuori. Dentro.  
Draco si sente pulsare intorno alla sua erezione.  
E intorno alla radice della propria.  
Forte. Incontrollabilmente.  
Un caldo getto di sperma viene schizzato dal profondo del corpo del giovane.  
-Aaaaaaaaa!  
Sta ancora gridando?  
Non capisce più nulla.  
Tutto sembra fermo.  
Tutto si muove.  
Snape lo possiede, lo usa, lo sbatte.  
Draco sta… Schizzando ancora ed è…  
Solo al secondo fiotto la sensazione di godimento raggiunge la sua compiutezza.  
Tutto diventa bianco.

-Quello era un orgasmo Draco?- La frase raggiunge il cervello dello studente con molti secondi di ritardo.  
-Non serve prendermi anche in giro!- Protesta.  
Sente il membro dell’uomo uscire da dentro di lui, sostituito da una strana sensazione di vuoto e di freddo.  
-Ti ho appena fatto venire senza neanche uno sfioramento all’uccello mentre gridavi e spergiuravi di non volermi…- Commenta Snape sornione: -Penso di avere tutto il diritto di prenderti in giro.  
Una carezza sulla gamba distrae il giovane dal trovare una risposta alle provocazioni del suo mentore. Le corde che si sciolgono.  
E adesso?  
Chiude gli occhi, cercando di capire esattamente cosa sia successo.  
È stato stuprato.  
È venuto solo per quello.   
Orgasmo prostatico, ne aveva letto in un libro qualche mese prima, quando si chiedeva cosa significassero quelle strane sensazioni che stava scoprendo in quel corso particolare. Non gli era mai capitato.  
Be’ a parte quella volta quando era stato liberato dall’anello dopo settimane di negazione, ma lì stava scoppiando, era giustificato.  
-Alzati!- L’ordine del professore interrompe i suoi pensieri.  
Obbedisce automaticamente. Si solleva e tenta di mettersi in piedi. Le sue gambe tremano.  
I pantaloni di Snape sono stati risollevati ma al loro interno il suo membro è ancora duro: l’uomo non è venuto.  
No: Draco si sente asciutto dietro.  
E bruciante.  
Perché?  
E…  
Non riesce ad alzare gli occhi più in alto del punto vita.  
Troppo imbarazzo.  
E…  
Come dovrebbe sentirsi?  
Deve arrabbiarsi?  
Deve scusarsi?  
Sente le gambe cedere.  
Casca in ginocchio.  
Singhiozza, accasciato ai piedi del professore.  
Snape gli posa una mano sulla testa, come a tranquillizzarlo, poi si sposta e va a sedersi sulla poltrona, dopo averla prima ripulita con un rapido gesto della bacchetta magica.  
Il ragazzo tira su con il naso e si asciuga gli occhi con il dorso delle mani, cercando di recuperare un contegno.  
-Avvicinati.  
Si accosta, sempre carponi per terra, e dopo un attimo di esitazione posa la guancia sul ginocchio coperto di stoffa nera.  
Sente il respiro di Snape avere un lieve sobbalzo a quella carezza. Deve essere ancora molto eccitato, i nervi scoperti.  
-Credo- dice l’uomo, la voce profonda, roca, ma calma -che sia arrivato il momento di parlare della sesta delle Regole di Serpeverde.   
Ancora con questa storia delle regole?   
E’ solo questo che importa a Snape?! Chiude gli occhi.  
Forse sarà l’occasione per capirci qualcosa, sull’uomo, sul loro rapporto, su tutta la situazione…  
Riapre gli occhi e si sforza di sollevare lo sguardo.  
Snape, sopra di lui, appare magnifico come sempre. Più di sempre. Il volto colorito, le labbra un po’ meno serrate del solito, gli occhi neri e insondabili hanno un’intensità spaventosa e incantevole.  
-Quello di oggi- dice -è stato un perfetto esempio di cosa non bisogna fare.  
-La sesta regola- continua quando Draco annuisce -è questa: “non combattere in casa del tuo nemico poiché lì sarà egli il più forte”.  
Che Snape è più forte questo ormai è fin troppo chiaro! Perché rimarcarlo ancora?  
-Quindi- continua l’uomo, con tono incoraggiante -Hai scelto per qualche motivo che il tuo nemico fossi io, mi hai affrontato. Hai perso…  
Draco chiude di nuovo gli occhi mentre quelle parole gli entrano dentro come una spada.  
-Cosa hai sbagliato, Draco, avresti potuto fare di meglio?  
Il ragazzo cerca di pensarci. Aveva studiato tutta quella idea della seduzione e del ricatto ma poi… “in casa del tuo nemico”, cosa vorrebbe dire? -Io sono…- Cerca di rispondere, dubbioso –Venuto qui nel suo studio e… e le corde: non avrei dovuto perché lei sapeva sciogliersi.  
Severus gli accarezza una gota con un gesto dolce che fa tornare a Draco la voglia di piangere. Si spinge contro quella mano come un disperato, come se quella carezza fosse il salvagente che possa non farlo annegare nell’abisso della consapevolezza che Snape non avrebbe mai ricambiato i suoi sentimenti.  
-Certamente- lo raggiunge la voce dell’uomo -e poi cos’altro?  
Il giovane Malfoy cerca di farsi venire in mente qualcosa ma non ha idea di cosa Snape voglia che dica.   
-Più in generale, Draco.  
Il ragazzo scuote la testa, gli occhi grigio argento che lo guardano dal basso, in un'attesa forse inutile visto che qualunque cosa sia…  
-Il sesso. Hai cercato di farmi fare qualcosa che volevi usando il sesso.- Spiega l’insegnante: -Sono io che uso il sesso per controllarti, Draco, non puoi pensare di avere la meglio con me su questo terreno.  
Lo studente storce la bocca in una specie di ghigno. Ha senso in effetti.   
-Io ti conosco troppo bene, conosco il tuo punto debole e non puoi vincere in una gara sul desiderio sessuale. Lo sai perché Draco?  
Il ragazzo guarda il cavallo dell’uomo, dove il suo membro ancora insoddisfatto è ingabbiato, ignorato: -Perché lei ha troppo autocontrollo mentre io… io sono…  
-Tu sei?- Ghigna Severus, crudele.  
-Io sono un adolescente voglioso.  
L’altro lo guarda intensamente prima di ribattere: -E’ perché a te perdere eccita.  
-Non è vero!- Esclama il giovane Malfoy, d’istinto. Un attimo dopo si morde la lingua e arrossisce, chinando il capo. Non può davvero negarlo dopo quello che è appena successo.  
-Non serve vergognarsene- Gli dice l’uomo -è una caratteristica e certo, devi stare attento a lasciarti andare solo con cognizione di causa, ma vergognartene e far finta che non sia così non ti aiuterà a gestirla. Se metti in campo il sesso ci sarà sempre una parte di te che bramerà la sconfitta... Che sa che se perderai ti verrà duro, che non aspetta altro di essere abbattuta per sentirsi fremere di godimento. Può darti tante gioie se saprai sbrigliarla al momento giusto ma quando le cose si fanno serie, se ci tieni davvero a qualcosa, dovrai tenerla a bada. La passione non è poi la cosa più importante del mondo, è ovvio, ma quando sarai preso dalla passione il tuo istinto ti farà credere che lo sia. Invece salvaguardarti lo è. Ricordarti le altre cose cui tieni lo è. E se questo è un allenamento, se io dopotutto non voglio distruggerti ma solo metterti alla prova per insegnarti, altri potrebbero...  
-E’ così solo con lei- Lo interrompe il ragazzo con un filo di voce -Non è che sempre…  
-E’ così solo con me perché sono l’unica persona con cui hai condiviso… questo. E perché tutti gli altri tuoi termini di paragone sono degli adolescenti che del carisma e dell’arguzia per sfruttarlo hanno davvero poco.  
-E’ così solo con lei perché…- pensa:  _“io la amo”_  dice: -la desidero e ammiro davvero tanto.  
-Tanto meglio- Commenta Snape -Ma ricordati comunque quello che ho detto.  
Il ragazzo vorrebbe urlare: tanto meglio cosa?! Tanto meglio per Snape, che può fare di lui quel che vuole, ma per Draco? È un inferno! Invece mormora solo un timido: -Ma lei…- Che svanisce nell’indistinto.  
Cala il silenzio. Snape sembra riflettere su qualcosa. Draco lo guarda dal basso, si passa una mano sulle ginocchia doloranti per la posizione non salutare tenuta a lungo.  
-C’è un’altra cosa- Dice infine l’uomo con voce seria e priva di emozione -Che hai sbagliato in tutta questa storia. Qualcosa che onestamente penso di poter considerare un insulto nei miei confronti.  
-Cosa?  
-Potter.  
Draco stringe i denti.  
-Come hai potuto pensare davvero che io possa sprecare le mie energie e il mio tempo libero con Potter o chiunque altro quando non c’è nessuno in questa scuola che abbia movenze sinuose, occhi liquidi o un sedere bello anche solo la metà del tuo?  
Il giovane Malfoy sbatte le palpebre. -Signore… vuole dire che lei non…?  
-Che non mi sono mai fatto Potter? Potter quel ragazzo basso, maldestro e antipatico molto più fortunato di quanto sia intelligente? No, Draco, lascio al Signore Oscuro e ad Albus Dumbledore il dubbio piacere di litigarselo.  
Il biondo si sente come se una trave lo avesse colpito in pieno viso. Non sa se ridere o piangere o cosa. -Ma… mi aveva detto che facevate pozioni ma non c’erano calderoni e…  
-Era un momento di teoria*- Dice l’uomo come fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.  
_“Merlino sono un vero cretino!”_  Draco sorride timidamente. -Mi scusi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *In realtà la lezione era di occlumanzia visto che la storia è canon e la scena in cui Draco sorprendeva Harry nello studio di Snape era proprio quella del quinto libro. Ovviamente Snape non può dirlo a Draco.


	13. L'ultima Regola

-Vieni qui adesso- Dice Severus, guidandolo con una mano a salirgli in braccio.   
Draco si dispone a cavalcioni delle sue gambe e l’uomo lo stringe.  
Le loro labbra si uniscono e Draco sente due grosse lacrime scendergli sulle guance. È... Quello che l’uomo ha detto deve essere vero, perché non avrebbe più alcun motivo di mentire dopo tutto: quindi non ci sono altri. Quindi Snape lo considera… Se non altro una rarità eccezionalmente di valore... è abbastanza. Un sorriso fa capolino ad incurvargli la bocca nel bacio.  
Una mano dell’insegnante armeggia fra di loro e i suoi pantaloni sono di nuovo aperti. Draco contribuisce a scansarli quel tanto necessario e il suo membro è lì.  
Umido, caldo, durissimo. Solo per lui. Severus lo guarda negli occhi, carico di un desiderio intenso fino allo spavento, e Draco sente tutta l’angoscia sciogliersi nel suo petto: ha perso quella battaglia con il sesso ma in qualche altro senso, in qualche altro modo - _"con il cuore"_ si intromette la più romantica delle vocine dentro di lui- l’ha invece vinta.  
Le mani dell’altro lo hanno afferrato per i fianchi e lo guidano sopra di lui, Draco si sente allargare di nuovo.  
-Ahhahh…- L’apertura è indolenzita da prima ma il biondino non oppone alcuna resistenza all’essere spinto giù.  
Impalato.  
Abbracciato.  
E sta tornando duro.  
Draco sente il respiro di Snape nella sua stessa bocca come un vento ristoratore per il suo cuore. Si sente ancora estremamente fragile ma non più infelice, anzi, felicissimo.   
Innamoratissimo.  
Snape lo tiene per le natiche e gli si preme contro con bisogno; il suo desiderio lo riempie da dentro e lo avvolge di labbra e mani calde. Draco geme di dolore e piacere ma non come prima, quando il dolore gli dilaniava il cuore e il piacere era una vergogna, no: adesso il male è solo fisico e il godere è con la gioia di percepire il professore sospirare eccitato nel sentire il suo "ahi...", la sua voglia scalpitare nel vedere la smorfia che deforma per un attimo il viso di Malfoy mentre viene spinto giù e che subito dopo si è già trasformata in un sorriso. Severus lo afferra con forza, allora, e lo muove deciso. Draco grida, il capo all'indietro.  
-Mi ha davvero... spaccato... prima...-Ansima, come a cercare di giustificare i propri suoni scomposti -Mi sento tutto... rotto...  
-Ti riaggiusterai- risponde l'altro, subito prima di prendere i suoi fianchi e costringerli a sollevarsi e abbassarsi dinuovo.  
-Ahhh!  
-Dopo- precisa Snape.  
Draco sente il volto rosso di imbarazzo ma ribatte: -Ma lei mi romperà di nuovo... Ahhh Ahi! ...Me lo promette Proff?  
Il pozionista lo guarda con i suoi occhi nerissimi: -Sì.   
Si baciano ancora e mentre con una mano il professore guida i movimenti del suo bacino l’altra si insinua tra i loro corpi vicini e si stringe sull’erezione del giovane, pompandola velocemente. Si spingono e si abbracciano e si strofinano e il movimento ben cadenzato della mano ben presto porta Draco a venire una seconda volta. Mentre singhiozzi di godimento si riversano nell’orecchio del corvino, Draco si sente inondare da dentro: Severus non geme, ma trattiene il fiato e lo stringe fortissimo, le dita aggrappate alla carne del giovane con disperazione, mentre il suo corpo si svuota in una serie di spasmi che sembrano non avere fine.  
Lo stringe forte contro il proprio petto.

Il cucù dell’orologio da tavolo su un ripiano della libreria li ha già avvertiti che manca un quarto alle nove… Cinque minuti fa. Tra poco Draco dovrà essere nei dormitori ma è ancora nello studio di Snape. Cerca di riannodarsi la cravatta alla bell’e meglio mentre si danno un ultimo bacio. Separarsi non è mai stato tanto difficile, vorrebbe… Vorrebbe restare tra le braccia dell’uomo fino… fino… Non riesce neanche a pensare ad un momento in cui potrebbe averne abbastanza. Anche Severus sembra volerlo stringere ancora. Avvicina i loro volti un’ultima volta prima di aprire la porta e dirgli, rassicurante:  
-Ci rivedremo presto- e quasi sembra che stia rassicurando per primo se stesso. Chiude la porta mentre il ragazzo non si è girato ancora del tutto.  
Si appoggia contro il battente, respirando piano.   
Non si muove.  
Se non dopo lunghi secondi. Ecco, si sposta, si dirige verso il bagno: vuole fare una doccia prima di andare a dormire.  
Si spoglia, la camicia sudata, le mutande umide, le butta tra i panni sporchi che gli elfi domestici verranno a prendere quando lui non se ne accorgerà insieme anche a tutte le altre cose.  
Intanto pensa: lo rivedrà ancora, sì, è troppo presto per… E poi deve mantenere la sua promessa. Non che Snape ci tenga a mantenere le proprie promesse, ormai è fin troppo abituato a considerare la propria parola meno di nulla, ma quella sembra una promessa da mantenere.  
-Sei tu che vuoi mantenerla!- Interviene non richiesta la voce dello specchio cui non era rivolto che di profilo.  
Si gira.  
-Sarebbe l’occasione perfetta invece- Continua il suo riflesso -Gli faresti proprio capire che…  
Severus, quello in carne ed ossa, si volta dandogli le spalle.  
-Il tuo desiderio per lui è troppo! È solo un ragazzo, cosa speri?  
L’uomo non vuole ascoltarlo più, entra nella doccia lasciando che il caldo getto d’acqua gli rassereni la mente.  
“Come starà Draco?” Si trova a chiedersi. Per un attimo ha quasi paura che possa stare male dopo quella serata. “Che sciocchezza!” Si dice “Era la cosa giusta da fare!” Draco lo rispetta e lo ammira perché lo vede invincibile e senza scrupoli: doveva fare quello che aveva fatto se voleva avere ancora del credito con lui e non perderlo!  
E certo, era piaciuto molto anche a lui… Chiuse gli occhi mentre il fresco ricordo gli stava facendo nuovamente inturgidire qualcosa tra le gambe.  
È questa la cosa più bella tra loro: si incastrano perfettamente e tutto quello che vuole Snape è quello che serve a Draco e viceversa…  
Una mano si muove ad accarezzarlo mentre tutti quei “no” tremanti dalla voglia di diventare “sì” gli risuonano nella testa.  
E quei gemiti come se la sua virilità che gli entrava dentro lo stesse davvero aprendo in due, oh lo facevano sentire così potente, vigoroso,  _grosso_.  
Quanto era stato difficile un attimo prima staccarselo di dosso… Come staccarsi un pezzo di carne propria…  
Il suo volto inclinato, gli occhi sfavillanti in muta supplica mentre gli dava quell’ultimo lieve bacio.  
“Non farmi andare via, tienimi con te” sembravano dire quegli occhi e se avesse potuto quanto avrebbe voluto accontentarli.  
Tenerlo con se.  
Averlo ancora qui adesso a…  
Venne nel proprio pugno riversandosi sulle mattonelle del bagno.   
Sciacquò tutto meticolosamente prima di uscire.  
-Merlino!- Esclamò lo specchio quando ci passò davanti: -Lo hai appena scopato fino allo sfinimento e già ne hai voglia di nuovo: come farai ad insegnargli la settima regola in queste condizioni!  
Snape si chiese infastidito: “Ma perché proprio oggi è così loquace?” ma poi scansò il pensiero dalla mente con uno sbadiglio e uscì dal bagno.

-Come è andata?- Vuole subito sapere Pansy quando lo vede ritornare, trafelato, giusto in tempo per l’inizio del coprifuoco alle nove.  
Draco si getta sulla poltrona al suo fianco, pentendosene un secondo dopo.  
La ragazza non può non notare la smorfia di dolore che ha attraversato il viso dell’amico.   
-Ok…- Commenta in tono malizioso: -è un segno buono o cattivo?  
Lui la guarda arrossendo appena: -Be’, è stato… Diciamo intanto che non si fa Potter.  
Lei sorride: -Ottimo!  
-Però si è molto arrabbiato…  
L’espressione di lei cambia in preoccupata.  
Lui si sente scaldare il cuore nel vederla tanto partecipe delle sue vicende: come aveva potuto pensare di poter fare a meno della sua confidenza?  
-No, no, alla fine mi ha perdonato, credo- si affretta a rassicurarla: -Però è stato davvero intenso. Lui è sempre così… perfetto, mentre io…  
-Mentre tu cosa?!- Gli rimbrottò lei: -Sei un ragazzo eccezionale! E lo sai, lo hai sempre saputo, che ti prende adesso? Dove è il tipo arrogante che conoscevo?  
Il giovane Malfoy arrossisce: -In effetti ha detto… che non posso pretendere nulla, ma che almeno al momento non gli interessa nessun altro perché non c’è nessuno attraente come me- Sorride: -Però rispetto a lui… Davvero, non puoi capire Pansy, è così... così... forte e sicuro e sa sempre...  
Pansy ruota gli occhi all’indietro: -Ok, sei completamente cotto è ufficiale!- Lo prende in giro.

 

 - o - o - o - o - o -

 

-C’è qualcosa che non mi stai dicendo Severus- Nota Dumbledore quando il corvino finisce di riferirgli della situazione a scuola e delle vaghe voci che vedono Voldemort ancora impegnato a cercare un modo per rubare la profezia.  
-Assolutamente no!- Esclama Severus –Ti ho detto tutto.  
-Non è vero.  
-Albus, ormai dovresti fidarti di me!  
-Severus- l’uomo unisce le dita, i gomiti sul tavolino sbilenco sulla spiaggia di Tupai, sede dei loro incontri segreti -Lo sai che voglio sapere tutto non solo dei fatti, dei piani di Voldemort, ma anche delle tue sensazioni, delle tue preoccupazioni, di quello che ti angustia.  
-Non c’è niente.  
-Tu sei preoccupato e infelice- insiste il vecchio mago -per qualcosa che non mi dici.  
Snape scuote la testa: il preside… Be’ al momento l’ex preside, non si da mai per vinto. Così cede e fa mente locale dei suoi pensieri ricorrenti nell’ultimo periodo.  
-Davvero, non è niente- Si decide infine a rispondere: -Solo, con Draco…  
Gli occhi azzurri di Dumbledore sfavillano: -Quando vi ho lasciato la tua relazione con il signor Malfoy era del tutto inappropriata ma senza dubbio vi rendeva felici. Cosa è accaduto? Sai che puoi confidarmi tutto.  
“Che  _devo_  confidarti tutto” Lo corregge mentalmente il pozionista.  
Dice: -Non è accaduto niente. Ancora. Ma un paio di settimane fa siamo arrivati alla sesta regola e adesso… Sai come funziona fin troppo bene per essere un grifondoro.  
-Dovresti insegnargli la settima- Annuisce il vecchio –e questo vuol dire…  
-Già.  
Albus gli sorride, allungando una mano sulla sua spalla: -Ma coraggio, Severus, queste regole sono solo una scusa per rimorchiare, non dargli più importanza di quella che hanno.  
L’uomo lo guarda male: -Non sono solamente una scusa! Sono una guida, un percorso…   
L’ex preside lo guarda scettico.  
-Non posso pensare di avere un rapporto con un ragazzino come se fosse un adulto, è giusto lasciargli qualcosa, degli insegnamenti e poi…  
-E questo è tutto quello che vuoi insegnargli, Severus: opportunismo, menzogne, cinismo…  
-Destrezza, sopravvivenza, libertà…- Lo corregge Snape.  
-E non c’è nient’altro che valga la pena di imparare?  
Severus si ritrova a fissare i riflessi del Sole sull’oceano. Degli uccelli volano in alto sparendo ogni tanto nella parte di cielo coperta dall’albero di banane sotto cui sono accampati. Sa a cosa si riferisce Dumbledore, non parla mai d’altro.  
-Non credo di potere- Dice infine.  
-Ah no?- I suoi occhi azzurri lo guardano con il suo solito sguardo che sa mettere a disagio chiunque abbia anche solo un piccolo segreto: -Puoi insegnargli la settima regola invece?  
Snape non risponde.

Non risponde neanche a se stesso, o almeno finge di non farlo.   
Tergiversa. Come se non fosse già una risposta.  
Ma dopotutto Draco ha gli esami, sono importanti, non può distrarlo proprio ora.  
Forse potrebbe farlo subito terminati i GUFO.  
La notte dell’ultimo esame Lucius viene arrestato, insieme a molti altri. Con un padre e una zia appena finiti in galera non è davvero il momento di pensare a certe cose.  
Anzi, Draco merita supporto. Per questo iniziano a vedersi tutti i giorni, ora che non ci sono più le lezioni.  
Dopo pranzo Draco scende fino allo studio del pozionista e passano insieme qualche piacevole ora. Anche oggi è andata così.  
Ed è arrivato il momento di slegare i polsi del ragazzo bloccati alla testiera del letto.  
Il suo capo biondo si alza. Si volta a guardarlo e sorride: -Domani- dice sollevandosi in ginocchio sul materasso -mentre starò seduto sul treno sentirò i lividi della sua cinta proff e penserò a lei tutto il tempo.  
Si sporge a baciarlo e Severus lo accoglie sulle proprie labbra circondandogli le spalle con le braccia.  
-Era quella l’idea- commenta quando si separano dal bacio, restando abbracciati.   
Draco gli posa il capo sulla spalla.  
-Ah sì? E’ felice di sapere che penserò a lei? Perché sarà così. Mi mancherà tantissimo.  
Snape gli accarezza i capelli mentre i suoi occhi vagano pigramente sulle sue gambe lunghe e lisce che sono piegate un po’ sotto un po’ di lato al corpo del ragazzo. Da quella prospettiva vede giusto il bordo del livido che riga le natiche e il retro delle cosce, il resto è pelle bianca come la Luna. C’è il segno di un morso di lato un po’ sopra il ginocchio.  
-Ma poi?- Chiede ancora il ragazzo, la sua voce che muove appena i capelli corvini e solletica il collo sottostante -ci sono altre regole?  
L’insegnante si irrigidisce.  
-Ce ne sarebbe un’ultima- Risponde con voce sorda.  
-Ah sì, e com’è?  
Snape si scansa dal suo abbraccio, sedendo sul bordo del letto, i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia.  
-Quindi?- Lo incita il ragazzo, ancora sorridente anche se sempre più perplesso  
Snape sospira, poi: -Dice: “Tu stesso sei l’unica cosa che ti resterà fino alla morte, non affezionarti a nient’altro”.  
Draco lo fissa, interdetto: -E come mai non me l’ha detta prima, signore?!- Chiede.  
Severus si volta a guardarlo di nuovo e ora sorride.  
Un vero sorriso, di quelli che si vedono molto di rado sul volto dell’uomo dai capelli corvini: -Sarebbe stato ipocrita insegnartelo- Risponde e con una mano accarezza il volto dell’allievo -sei…- aggiunge a mo di spiegazione -stupendo.


End file.
